NCRS (Necros)
by TheExcadrillComics
Summary: Inspired from RWBY Tail, by Earth Dragon Arnighte. In the World of Remnant, there are mysteries, adventures, and tragedies. Natsu is a trained huntsman from Vacuo who attends Beacon Academy. Little did he know that his life will be changed when he meets another Faunus. OCs will be from different franchises, mostly Metal Gear, Final Fantasy, and etc.
1. Fire Trailer

(A/N)

Hello and welcome to my new Rwby and Fairy Tail crossover series, NSCR (pronounced Nascar). There'll be a few changes here and there between the series and a few characters outside of the Fairy Tail and RWBY franchise. I would like to thank the Earth Dragon Arnighte's RWBY Tail series for inspiring me to write this. For when the characters speak, it'll be slightly different. Thought I might verified the writing for a few fanfics.

There will be pairings, but I'm gonna add small bits of harem moments from here and there, but there will be canon pairings.

Without further ado, let's get the first trailer started.

 _ **Fire Trailer**_

In the mountain terrains of an unknown area, a bunch of Beowolves and Griffons are lurking around the area. Unknown of the Grimm, a shadowy figure is standing on an edge of a cliff. The figure reveals to be a tall muscular man with Pink spiky hair and onyx eyes. He got a few scars, one on his right cheek, one on his left waist, and one on the right side of his neck, but it's hidden thanks to his scarf. His scarf is white with stripes and the male is also wearing a navy blue open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat with gold linings, which is open, exposing his bare and chiseled abs and Red and Gold flame wristband. The sleeve covers his left arm with a faux leather brown armband, leaving his red tattoo, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. He also wears white Arabic pants with a gold dash as a belt which have ties at the end of the legs of his pants.

He finish his attire with black open toes sandals. He looks down the cliff to see a bunch of Grimm moving into a small forest. He proceeds to crack his knuckles and then jumps off the cliff, landing on the ground, causing it to quake a bit as a small crater is formed, drawing the Grimm's Attention. The Pinkette feels a vibrate and he picks up his scroll which reads, "Natsu Dragneel, are you in position?"

Natsu: Heh. -texts back which says "I'm in position." and hangs up- I'm all fired up now.

Natsu then lift his sleeves up a bit, revealing another wristband similar to his right and presses the small button, causing it to transforms into a Gauntlet with dragon like claws.

(Natsu's Theme)

Natsu: Alright Crimson Lotus. -swings his arms a bit before going into a fighting stance- Let's roll.

The Grimm started charging at the Pink Haired Huntsman as he rushes in and starts slashing at the pack of Beowolves left and right like he's a dragon. He then does a few backflips to avoid their claws before curling up his fingers except for his index, middle finger, and thumb. The claw of his claw-gauntlets makes a clicking sound as the tips of one of the claws open and fires bullets from it at the Beowolves and Griffons rapidly.

Natsu: Time to turn up the heat! -jumps up and descends downward-

Natsu proceeds to do rapid slash as his claw gauntlets and arms slowly engulfs themselves in flames at the Griffons, causing them to burn and turns to smoke. After landing on one of the cliffs, he turns to see a Major Ursa and goes to slash it into few pieces.

Natsu: I better reload. -takes out ammo and inserts them in the slots of his weapon- Hm? -sniffs a few times- I knew this one will come.

Natsu then turns around to see where the smell is coming from and what it was and sees a giant Nevermore, screeching as it swoops in to attack the Pink Haired Huntsman with a fully charged headbutt and lands a hit, causing dust to rise, covering the two for a few minutes. When the dust clears up, it shows that Natsu blocked the attack with his hands, which his arms are now covered in Red scales

Natsu: Not bad pal. But you should be careful when you mess with the wrong guy! -deactivated his claws from his gauntlets and throws a big punch and reactivates the claws again-

Natsu then boosts himself forward by igniting his feet on fire and starts slicing at the Nevermore, which his movement speed increases and his damage slowly builds up thanks to his flames. Natsu then let's out a huge roar before breathing fire from his mouth, incinerating the Nevermore to a pile of ashes.

Natsu: Whew. -deactivates his claw gauntlets as they turn back into wristbands- All's well that ends well. -laughs-

(Song Ends)

As Natsu eats a fire dust crystal to replenish his flames and texts that he cleared the Grimm, he suddenly heard a train, which causes him to feel uneasy, but stops when he saw a girl on it, which causes him to widen his eyes bit and looks completely baffled.

Natsu: Weird… It feels like I've met this girl before.. -gets a text from his scroll and looks at it- Better hurry back.

(A/N)

And that is it for the Fire Trailer. I hope you like it and the little references I did for Natsu. His fighting style and semblance was the easiest to figure out, but his weapon was kinda hard until I wanted to do something clever with the wristband he wears.

The train at the end of this trailer is connected to the Black Trailer, which I'll keep it a secret for now. Let me know on your thoughts of the trailer in this crossover.

Next Time: Metal Trailer


	2. Metal Trailer

(A/N)

Hello and welcome to another chapter of NSCR. I hope you like the first trailer cuz the other trailers will have a unique style to it. Whenever it has to do with fighting style, small plot, teasers, etc.

To recap what happened last time, Natsu Dragneel was fighting off a bunch of Grimm with his weapons, semblance, hand to hand combat skills, and his traits until he saw a girl that seems familiar to him. In case you're wondering, yes, I'm making Natsu a Faunus, but I'll let you guess what kind of Faunus he is and he'll have some connection with Blake, so I'll let you guess that as well. ;)

Without further ado, let's get the next trailer started

 _Metal Trailer_

Over the hills in a snowy climate, you see a giant facility with barbed wires, multiple barrels, crates, and spare parts for the machinery of the base. Inside the base, you see a couple of robot and human guards on patrol. Each of them stationed at a certain area so no intruders can get into the base. Unknown of the guards, a brown cardboard box is slowly moving from hallway to hallway without being detected. The cardboard box makes its way to a nearby door, which a couple of guards were caught off guard when they see the mysterious box.

Guard #1: Hey, did you bring this here?

Guard #2: No. I haven't.

Guard #1: Well let's have a look at it.

The guards then shoot at the cardboard box as bullets went through it. After a few minutes of dead silence, one guard slowly approaches the box in case something happens, I mean if you see a mysterious box out of nowhere, you would approach it with caution. The guard still holds his gun at the box and kicks it over to see that there's nothing underneath it, which completely baffles the guards. Unaware of what's going on, a floating knife then stabs one of the guards after stunning them.

Guard #2: What the hell!? -activates his communicator- We've got an intruder in sector-

Before the guard can finish, the knife changes into a pistol by having the sharp end sink inside as the blade flips and shoots at the guard, causing him to collapse on the ground to die.

?: They should know that a Cardboard Box can be used more than packing junk.

The mysterious voice reveals to be a tall slender man as he suddenly appears. The man has brown hair and dark blue eyes with small hints of a beard on his face, but completely unrecognizable. Below his hair is a gray head band with a snake head with its jaw open, containing a knife, making it look like it's holding it. To complete his appearance, he wears a gray sneaking suit with black belts, gloves, boots, and an opened bulletproof vest. He also wears a belt around his waist containing ammo for his weapon, Gray Fox.

The man approaches the dead guard and checks him to see if he got any keys on him. After a few seconds of searching, he picked up the keys, but he turns to see that a few more guards spotted, alerted the man (imagine an exclamation mark appears on the top of the head with a sound effect)

Robot Guard: Intruder. Identify yourself

?: I am just a man who's good at what he does. -he points his weapon at the robot guard- Killing.

The mysterious man fires a bullet at the guard before disappearing, causing the bullet to pierce through the robot's head, completely shutting it down. He quickly grabs the key and enters a huge empty room with the control room just a few feet away and above from him. He turns to see a few guards chasing after him with their weapons fully loaded.

Guards: It can't be… The Legendary Mercenary, David Pliskin. Also known by his Codename, Solid Snake. Get him!

The guards point their guns as a few with knives moves in and surrounds him while Snake takes out a cigarette and takes a puff from it.

Snake: A few of your hands are shaking. Clearly you all must be rookies.

Guard: -shaking hands- Put your hands in the air or we'll open fire!

Snake slowly puts his hands up in the air as the guards moves in closer. He chuckled as he disappears which lead the guards the shoot at where Snake used to be. Their eyes wander the area to see where he go this time. Unaware of one of the guards, their gun was suddenly taken away from them and the floating rifle was thrust into the guard's gut and then slams him down hard with it, knocking him out cold.

Snake: Clearly you haven't taken the safety off rookie.

(The Stains of Time)

He sets the gun down as he reappears again and starts fighting a bunch of guards back and forth as they all tried to land a hit on the legendary soldier. Snake of course fights them back with his Gray Fox weapon and his signature CQC fighting style left to right. He first did a few stabs with Gray Fox in knife form on a guard before low sweeping him. He sees a few guard firing their rounds, so he rolls out of the way and fires a few rounds from Gray Fox, killing them. He hears a soldier approaching behind him, so elbows it in the gut, quickly maneuvers around him and places Gray Fox close to the throat.

Snake: Tell me who your boss is and I may spare you.

?: If you're looking for me Snake. I'm right here.

(Song pauses)

The last remaining soldiers and Snake turns to see a man similar to Snake, but with long blonde hair. He's currently wearing black sunglasses, a long brown trench coat, brown pants with a black belt, and dark brown boots. The man does a flip before landing on the bars of the catwalk.

Snake: Liquid..

Guard: Boss, thank goodness you're here!

Liquid: -sighs- You guys are better than this. Run along, this is between me and Snake.

The guards then retreated as Snake points his weapon at the mysterious clone, which leads each of them to react differently with Snake grunting at the man while the latter just chuckled.

Snake: What the hell do you want with all of this dust Liquid!?

Liquid: Oh you'll find out soon enough brother.

Snake: Why did you call me brother?

Liquid: -wave his hair as it slowly moves fluidly- You and I are the last surviving "Sons of Big Boss". -does a parkour trick and lands next to an advanced robot- But that's all I'm gonna tell you. For now if you survive.

Snake quickly shoots at Liquid, only to miss as Liquid enters the giant mech and activates it. Snake was slightly shocked at the robot being similar to a Metal Gear, but was made from Atlas technology.

Snake: Damn. -rolls out of the way and the robot lands onto the ground-

(Music plays again)

Liquid: Snake! Come! Kneel down and sacrifice yourself to this historic weapon! -fires rockets at his brother- Consider it an honor… A gift from your brother!

Snake sees the rockets and runs to avoid being hit by them, and then fires back with his weapon, only for it to do nothing to the robot. Snake disappears again to blend with his surroundings.

Liquid: You can run, but you can't hide Snake! -activate the robot's sensors to see where Snake is hiding until it picks up a reading- There you are..

Liquid proceeds to fire bullets at where Snake could be hiding, only for the bullets to destroy the crates. Liquid carefully wanders his eyes as the mech slowly turns to see where the soldier is hiding. Unaware of his brother, Snake quickly climbs up onto the catwalk and and reappears as starts rapidly firing at one of the arms with a stinger missile he found in one of the crates. The stinger missile lands on the machinery a couple of times, causing the robot to receive damage repeatedly.

Liquid: Snake!

As Liquid is about to fire at his brother, the machine starts to malfunction as it took too many damages from the stinger missiles as Snake fires it repeatedly, causing some explosions to occur. Liquid sees this and opens the hatchet of the machine and ejects out of it as the machine collapse and explodes.

(Song ends)

As the area is covered in flames for a few minutes, Snake then emerges from the control room with the files in his hand as he takes another puff from his cigarette. Snake starts making his way out of the base as his mission was complete. Unaware of what's behind him. Liquid slowly gets up as he brushes off the dust and gasps for air and attempt to shoot Snake when he isn't looking, only for him to get injected by a ration by a mysterious hand.

?: You don't want to waste your strength now, do you?

Liquid: Zeref..

Liquid was shocked at the appearance of a man, who's a bit shorter than him, but still has a bit of slender in him, with black hair and black eyes, wearing a black long sleeved jacket with gold linings and designs all over with a weird symbol on the back of his jacket. His jacket is slightly opened, only showing his collarbone and his silver necklace. He also wears black pants to which both his pants and jacket are held together with a buckled belt and black boots that the legs of his pants are tucked in. He completes his appearance with a white cloth wrapped around his chest.

Zeref: Let him live for now..

Liquid: I could've have my chance to kill my brother, you emo freak!

As Liquid is about to fire at Snake, he is suddenly frozen and starts to feel pain all over his body. This is Zeref's semblance, Death Bind, he can bind a person for a long period of time and he can choose whenever to kill someone during the process or not. Zeref, however, decides to not kill Liquid as the latter slowly begins to choke in the bind.

Zeref: You've become obsessed with revenge, you can't even think straight. Trust me, I want to get revenge as well. But I don't let it consume me like my semblance. Get the picture? -eyes turns red- Or am I gonna have to teach you the hard way..?

Liquid: -struggles to breath- N-No. I understand..

With that, Zeref frees Liquid from his bind, causing the latter to gasps for air and slowly gets up as his senses and body starts to recover.

Liquid: You can be as cold and ruthless as a Demon, Zeref.

Zeref: No. -turns to Liquid- I'm More like a Spriggan. An Ugly Fairy. Now come along, the boss would want to see us again.

Liquid: This has better be good..

With that, the two starts making their way out of the base and enters a military helicopter as Snake watches them from a distance with his binoculars. After the helicopter disappears in the mist, Snake power his binoculars as he turns away from the base and starts to leave.

Snake: I can tell that there'll be another war coming. So much for going on vacation.

(A/N)

And that is it for this trailer. As you can tell, yes, Snake will be the second member of Team NSCR along with Natsu. The idea was inspired from a thing that me and one of my friends did, which Natsu and Snake has a brother like relationship as they both can rely on each other and sympathize with one another with Snake being the big brother and Natsu being the little brother.

As you may saw, there will be villains like Liquid and Zeref appearing in this series, but they'll have a completely different objective from the rwby villains. They may squabble with them, but there'll be times where they'll form an alliance.

I'll be starting a shipping poll by the end of the 4th trailer, but for now, tell me who do you want to see Natsu and Snake get paired with.

Next Time: Storm Trailer


	3. Storm Trailer

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to NSCR. Apologies for not being that active. It's because I just started college and I haven't been looking back at it. But I'm back again with the third trailer of Team NSCR.

To recap what happened last time, Solid Snake infiltrated an enemy base in order to get some files. Upon finding them, he has an encounter with Liquid, the man in charge of the enemy base. While Liquid was unsuccessful, his fellow colleague, Zeref, comes to bring Liquid back to their boss, worrying Snake as he has a feeling that there'll be another war coming soon.

Without further ado, let's get started.

 _Storm Trailer_

In the highways of Atlas, one of the 4 kingdoms in Remnant and the one with Military power, a bunch of cars and trucks drives along the roads as the trains are riding the tracks at high speed. Among on one of the trains is a man, who is literally on top of the cargo, standing while looking up on the horizon as the wind blows through his messy blonde hair while wearing a Gray turtleneck sleeveless shirt, with a silver shoulder pad only covering his left shoulder and a black cloth covering his left arm, a black cloth covering majority of his legs and lower half of his body, blue baggy military like jeans, and black boots.

?: This'll probably be the last time I get to see the skies of Atlas. -takes a huff as he adjust his black gloves-

As the man was about to take out his cigarette, he notices a few motorcycles dashing by the train he's on. He squints to get a closer look, only to see that the motorcyclists have some animal features and their helmets are branded with a logo, consisting of three claws behind a wolf.

?: The White Fang huh? -grabs the handle of a giant edgy sword- What are they up to now?

(Fight On - Final Fantasy)

Waiting for the right time, the man jumps off the train as it was about to go through a tunnel, the blonde Swordsman then sees an upcoming motorcycle coming ahead and knocks the Faunus off of it.

?: My apologies. But I'm gonna need to borrow this. -hops onto the motorcycle-

White Fang Grunt: Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!?

?: -looks at the Faunus- Cloud Strife. SOLDIER, First Class. And I'm the best at what I do.

With those words, Cloud starts up the engine and drives off to go after the White Fang. Upon seeing them ahead, he has one hand holding his sword while the other is holding the handles of the motorcycle. Normally, it's difficult to drive on a motorcycle with one hand, but Cloud makes it looks easy.

Without hesitation, he swings his sword on one the motorcycles, causing it to drift into the side, catching the attentions of the other motorcyclists.

Motorcyclist #1: Hey, who is that?

Motorcyclist #2: I don't know, but he got some nerves to pick a fight with us. -messages the White Fang to send reinforcements- Let's get him!

Cloud: -scoffs a bit- Bring it on.

Three of the motorcyclists pulls back and two of them started firing at Cloud while one takes out a katana in an attempt to land a blow. Cloud twirls his sword to deflect the rounds from their motorcycles while clashing with the katana wielder. He then kicks the motorcycle, causing it to drift and crashes into another one, while the third one then sees a tunnel up ahead and shots rounds at the top, causing it to collapse.

Motorcyclist #1: Farewell! -drives ahead-

Cloud: Crap..

Cloud then speeds up as he goes through the collapsing tunnel, pulling off a few drifts and stunts in order to prevent the blonde motorcyclist from getting hit by falling debris. He does one more final stunt in slow motion and lands back on the bike while catching up to the other driver. Upon hearing a few more engines going off, a few more white Fang members comes in while a big truck is behind him.

Cloud: What the?

Cloud turns to see the giant truck with a man with orange hair with theb angs covering his left eye, wearing a black fedora, a white suit, black dress pants and shoes, driving with a white Fang member with a chainsaw.

White Fang Lt: This has better work Torchwick.

Roman: Oh come now. We'll make sure that we'll that blondie will be eating concrete.

Cloud: -looks at his scroll to see a picture of Roman Torchwick- So that's him.

Cloud then sees bullets as the truck is firing at him, irking him as he wants to know where in the world did they get that kind of heavy fire power up in their disposal. He hops off his motorcycle and lands on top of the truck, while changing his sword to a rifle and shoots the tires.

Roman: -growls as he fires his cane upwards- Go get him!

Cloud: -dodges the bullets as the truck starts to drift out of control as he lands on the pickup of the truck-

White Fang Lt: -goes to the back of the truck after carefully getting out of the car and climbing- So you're the one that's giving us some trouble, huh human? -starts up his chainsaw-

Cloud: So, you like Texas Chainsaw Massacre? -closes his eyes as electricity surrounds him-

White Fang Lt: Oh how cute. -chuckles as he charges at Cloud-

As the Chainsaw wielder is about to slice Cloud with his weapon, the latter glows both blue and yellow with electricity surging through his body. This is Cloud's semblance, Storm Limit Breaker, which gives the huntsman temporary boost while powering up his attacks with electricity.

White Fang Lt: What?!

Cloud: Looks like I'm breaking my limits already. -fires his rifle at the White Fang Lt-

The White Fang Lt notices the shots are filled with electricity and rolls out of the way and proceeds to slice the blonde Swordsman. Cloud changes his weapon back to a sword and clashes with the Chainsaw user as a few motorcycles are approaching the truck while firing at Cloud, but the electricity on his body shielded him from the bullets.

White Fang Lt: What are you, some kind of walking Thunderstorm?

Cloud: I'm just a man doing his job. -he slams his sword down, causing a huge electricity to hit and zap the White Fang Lt-

Due to the strength of the electricity, the truck loses control as it hits the motorcyclist and causes the truck to tumble on its side before falling off the highway and landing on its side.

(Music Ends)

After the dust clears up, Cloud gets up as his boost disappears and turns to see the White Fang Lt on the ground. He walks up to check his pulse as it starts to rain.

Cloud: If it wasn't for his aura, he would've been dead. Hopefully the White Fang will learn their lesson.

As Cloud was about to walk away, he turns to see the truck door opening as Roman crawls out while pointing his cane at him.

Roman: I hope you got good insurance Thunderstorm cuz you owe me a new truck!

Cloud: -smirks a bit- What kind of insurance do you take? Geico? State Farm? Dust n Gears?

Roman: How about your life? -looks up and sees a Helicopter- We'll meet again Thunderstorm! -grabs onto the ladder of the helicopter as it drops down and laughs as the helicopter flies off-

Cloud: -squints at the helicopter to see a woman piloting it- I don't think I ever seen that woman before. -shrugs- I wouldn't worry about it rn.

As the blonde Swordsman walks away from the accident, the White Fang Lt slowly gets up after a few White Fang Grunts hobbles over after the crash.

White Fang Grunt #1: Great.. So much for the dust. -points to the broken dust on the floor-

White Fang Grunt #2: Now what?

White Fang Lt: -glares at Cloud as he miles away from him- Let's head back since Torchwick is gone.

With that, the white Fang retreated as police cars comes to investigate the accident while Cloud watches the whole thing from afar while his hair is now wet due to the rain as thunder can be heard.

?: You know, you're always the reckless one out of the two of us.

Cloud: -turns to see Snake- Hello Snake.

Snake: What did you do this time?

Cloud: -takes a huff as he and Snake walks away- I just have a bit of a run in with some goons. That's all.

(A/N)

And that is it for the Storm Trailer!

I hope you enjoy it. I was originally gonna have another villain in this, but I feel like Roman would be best suited for this trailer. Also, yes, due to Snake and Cloud's affiliation with the military in their respective games, I decided to make them old war buddies and good friends. So far, we got ¾ for Team NSCR with Natsu Dragneel, Solid Snake, and Cloud Strife. The 4th member will be a mystery for now, but all I can say that the R for NSCR is a male.

Also, tell me who you would like to see Cloud paired with in this series.

Next Time: Azure Trailer


	4. Azure Trailer

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to the 4th trailer of NSCR, meaning that Volume 1 will start next chapter!

I hope you guys like the last trailer. Apologies if Cloud went a little overboard. I'll be sure to tone it down once he gets to Beacon. A lot of people thinks that R of Team NSCR is someone with the color blue. Well all I gotta say is that the word Azure is referring to an element from a video game. You'll be surprised by the results.

Also, as recommended by my fellow readers, I'm gonna change my writing format from script to paragraph.

Warning. Some foul language will be in this chapter.

Without further ado, let's get started.

 _Azure Trailer_

In a crowded city of Mistral, a bunch of huntsmens, huntresses, and regular civilians are passing by, entering shops, talking to each other, and riding vehicles. Among the crowd is a tall slender man with green hair, wearing a fedora and black tuxedo with a white collared shirt and black tie, is casually whistling a tune while looking at the weapons within a weapon store.

"Excuse me sir." The cleric said as he walks up to his station. "May I help you with something?"

"Hm? The fedora man opens one eye as he looks at the Cleric. "Why yes. I'm quite interested in these knives." The man

"You sure got an eye for the little ones." -puts the knives in the bags and grabs the lien- "I take it you're a huntsman?"

The Cleric then hands the bag over to the customer as the latter smirks. "That and a researcher. You always gotta have something to defend yourself with in case a fight happens. You know what I mean?"

"Well you better not go too crazy with them. Have a good day."

The tall man tips his fedora as he walks out of the door while whistling. After finding a place to sit down at, he opens his scroll as he browsing through the files he got on everybody in Remnant. While browsing, he looked up the White Fang and spotted a Girl in the files, which made him raise an eyebrow until he makes a disgusted face. He then scan through other files when he spotted a link in the White Fang files. "Fall of the Dragneels.. Hm?"

As he opens up the link, it shows pictures of the event, which a mysterious figure attack a secluded island populated with Faunuses and slaughtered a family of faunuses, but only two of them barely survived and was later revealed to be two brothers. He then looks at a picture of a small cat faunus crying while lightly hugging a small male faunus who is injured from the attack. This made the man widen his eyes as the young Faunus resembles the previous picture of the girl. "It seems she knows this boy.."

Before the man can finish his research, a couple of explosions occurs, causing the citizens to run away screaming as a couple of officers rushes to where the explosion happened. This made the man jump up from his seat and rushes over to see what happened only for him to see.. "Ragna the Bloodedge.."

The tall man smiled devilishly as he sees Ragna comes from the smoke, who is a tall bulky man with white hair along with green (left) and red (right) eyes, wearing a red jacket with small blue linings, black undershirt and black baggy pants and dark blue shoes.

"That's the guy that I'm looking for." The fedora man walks up to Ragna, but keeps his distance. "Did you miss Hazama?"

"Terumi…" Ragna let a growl out as he looks at Hazama with a glare while taking out his white sword with black and red edgy designs. "Time to pay you bastard!"

(Black Rebellion vocal)

Ragna charges at Hazama and swings his sword at him, only for it to be blocked by a knife that the latter bought earlier. Hazama then quickly kicks Ragna's leg, only for him to get punched by Ragna's free arm as the two start to swing their blades at each other at high speed.

"Jeez Ragna." Hazama laughs as he dodges and blocks each of Ragna's attacks. "Maybe try getting a new strategy?

"Go to hell!" Ragna then thrust his sword in the ground, jumps up with the help of his handle, and does a big roundhouse on Hazama's face.

"You got me.." Hazama falls back, making look like he's gonna fall to the ground with his fedora falling off. But at the last second, Hazama summons a green chain that looks like a serpent that prevented him from falling. "Not! Thanks Ouroboro, you really saved my ass!"

The laughter from the Ouroboro user made Ragna extremely mad as the Ouroboro chain goes in and bites Ragna's arm. "Not done yet!" He punches the Ouroboro's head, causing it to let go of his arm. "Wait.." Ragna realizes he couldn't move as Hazama secretly places an ouroboro like circle below him as its energy binds Ragna, like a snake catching its prey. "Is that.."

"That's right!" Hazama smirks as he does a click with his fingers. "Got you in a bind!"

"What the hell!?"

(Song pauses)

The ouroboro circle exploded beneath Ragna, consuming him in smoke while Hazama laughs his butt off and turns to walk away. As he was about to leave, he was then hit by a blast.

(Song plays again)

"Restriction 6-6-6, release. Dimensional Interference Field deploy."

The smoke disappears as it reveals Ragna holding his weapon in its Cannon Mode as his body is radiating blue-violet and red energy as his red eye glows more than his green eye. This is Ragna's semblance, Azure Grimoire. This allows him to channel his aura and uses it to not only absorb energy to heal himself, but it also gives a tremendous boost to his stats.

"Releasing the big boy already huh Grim Reaper?" Hazama raise an eyebrow as he creates more ouroboros to tie up Ragna.

"Blazblue."

The chains then wrapped around Ragna to hold him still.

"ACTIVATE!"

The Grim Reaper unleashes a burst of energy that destroys the ouroboros with ease as Ragna's weapon changes to a Scythe as he twirls it before holding it in place.

"Terumi.. It's time to finish this.." Ragna slowly walks towards the Ouroboro user with a demonic look on his face. "YOU DEGENERATE SON OF A BITCH!"

The two Huntsmans dashes at each other and throw barrages of attacks back and forth as they jump in the air to continue their fight. Right when Hazama is about to attack Ragna when he's open, the latter twirls his Scythe at high speed, shielding himself and landing blows before changing back to its sword form and slamming Hazama down to the ground, causing him to be weakened as he's now in a giant crater of the ground.

"What are you waiting for.." Hazama weakly chuckles as he tries to get back up. "Finish me off.."

"I'm not gonna cause any bloodshed by murdering you.." Ragna's Azure Grimoire went away as he twirl his weapon before putting it away. "Not gonna be a monster."

As Ragna walks away, Hazama slowly gets up on one knee as he devilishly smirks. "You'll regret making that decision." Upon getting up weakly, he looks at his scroll that's still on the research from earlier. He has an ouroboro pick it up for him. "Hmm. Perhaps this might be useful for me.." As he starts to do research on the people injured during the incident, he discovered a file and taps on it as it reveals a lot of information regarding the Dragneels and another surprising fact. "Whoa! No way! If I ever run into one of them, this'll make them shit their pants if this gets out!" He then laughs as he slowly limps away.

(A/N)

And that is it for the trailers! I hope you like this chapter and I know you were surprised by the results of Ragna being the R for NSCR, but I've feel like he'll balance out his teammates. Natsu being the leader with a bit of recklessness in him. Snake being the serious and wise one. And Cloud being the lax and caring one. As for Ragna, he'll be rude on the outside, but kind on the inside.

Tell me which of these trailers are your favorites.

As for the ships, there'll be a poll so be sure to vote. Natsu x Blake won't be in it because I already got plans for the two. But you're gonna have to find out soon enough. ;)

Just to get it out of the way, the ships that'll be a guarantee in this is Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha) and Flower Power (Ren x Nora)

As for Hazama, he's another of one of the villains that I've mentioned in the Metal Trailer.

Until then, see you when Volume 1 starts!

Next Time: Welcome to Beacon


	5. Welcome to Beacon

(A/N)

Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Volume 1, Chapter 1 of NSCR!

I hope you guys enjoy the trailers, a lot of people were surprised and impressed when I brought in Ragna to the story, so be sure to keep an eye on more of his usual antics.

As for the poll, here's the top results so far by doing process of elimination.

1st: Snake x Blake

2nd: Natsu x Yang

3rd: Cloud x Weiss and Ragna x Ruby (both are tied)

I'll be sure to keep the poll up to see what other people think and who knows, there may be some new characters to the roster for the ships. It'll all depends on the future. ;)

Before we dive into the story, I'm gonna let you know a few things.

The story will follow the rwby storyline, but there may be some small changes here and there

I'll be adding extra chapters that are not canon in RWBY, they'll be either specials or something related to the OCs of this story.

As of the time this story is posted, Volume 5 will be coming soon, so If I ever catch up to Volume 5, I'll be sure to wait until a new volume comes out.

Due to my work at college, I'll be mostly in and out of writing these stories, so if I haven't updated for a while, please be patient.

Now that I got those things out of the way, let's get NSCR started!

 _Welcome to Beacon_

In the skies of Remnant, a few Atlas Airships are currently making it's way to the Kingdom of Vale to drop off first year students that'll be moving to Beacon Academy. In of the ships is Natsu Dragneel, who still kept his scarf, sandals, and wristbands, but change his outfit to a navy blue jacket with sleeves that end half way of his arms, gold trimming, a long singular coat tail, and white baggy jeans with red dragon like design on each side of the legs while it's being held with a yellow sash. Natsu is taking steady breaths as he swallows a pill.

"Oh god.." Natsu groans as he shake his head. "I hope that this ship will arrive to Beacon soon…"

"Oh, I can't belive my baby sister is going to beacon with me!" A cheery girl voice said. "This is the best day ever!"

"Please...Stop.." Another voice said while gasping for air.

Natsu's own curiosity causes him to turn to see two girls, one petite girl with black hair with small tips of red wearing a red hoodie, a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim, and a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

The other woman is a tall blonde busty girl wearing She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons, a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black underneath the jacket, a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold, a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts, brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee, a lavender bandana is tied around her left knee, and an orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"But I'm so proud of you." The blond girl said as she let's go of her baby sister.

"Really Yang, it's nothing." The little girl respond as she regains her breath.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees Ruby."

"I don't want to be the bee's knees!"

"I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but what's wrong with being the bee's knees?" The two sisters then turns around to see Natsu who walks up to them with a shocked look.

"How long have you been listening?" Ruby questioned as she got shy while Yang gets a little angry as Natsu awkwardly rub the back of his head.

"Only a few seconds. Besides, I'm not the only one that heard it." Natsu points as Yang's love towards her sister caught the eyes of other students aboard the ship.

"Ooh.." Yang then feels a little awkward as she didn't mean to draw a lot of attention to her and her baby sister. "Were we that loud Cherry Top? If so, we're so sorry."

The words literally made the Pink haired Huntsman growls in annoyance as he hates it when people call him nicknames about his hair color. "No, it's fine. And don't ever call me that!"

"So what do you prefer? Pinky?" Yang laughs a bit as holds her stomach.

"Yang, stop it!" Ruby said as she doesn't want the two to make an enemy on their first day of Beacon before looking at Natsu. "Sorry sir. She likes to make jokes."

"I can see that.." He respond as he tries to calm down. "To answer your sister's question, I prefer to be call Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh. Ok." Ruby nodded as she then stutters a bit. "I'm Ruby Rose. And this is my sister. Yang Xiao Long." She then looks at Yang who is trying to catch her breath from all that laughter.

"So what's up with your hair?" Yang questioned with a very teasing smirk. "Did you dyed it because you lost a bet?"

"Wha- No." Natsu's tone still sounds annoyed as the Blonde girl continues to mess with him. "This is my natural hair color."

"Well it looks nice." Ruby said in order to make him feel better.

"Thanks." Natsu said with a smile. "Finally, someone else that appreciates it."

"So where are you from?" Yang questioned

"Oh I'm from a place in Vacuo. I used to be a solo huntsman until I got an acceptance letter."

"Oh I was the same thing, but I'm from Vale." Yang said as she crosses her arms below her cleavage. "Ruby's actually younger than me."

"Really?" Natsu makes a puzzled look as he looks at Ruby. "How did you get into Beacon?"

"Oh uh." Ruby gets a little more flustered. "Well, I was just in town when a bunch of crooks are attacking the place, so I decided to step up and stop them. It caught the attention of the Headmaster of Beacon, so he decides to let me enroll at the school. He thinks that I'm like special or something."

"Well you are special." Yang said as she wraps an arm around her baby sister's arm.

The three of them then turns their attention to the giant monitor as the Vale News Network is playing, talking about Roman's recent actions as he's still at large.

"Hey Ruby." Natsu said as he looks at the news. "Is that what you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes. That's him." Ruby answered as the news then changes to the Faunus Civil Rights Protest as it talks about being broken by members of the White Fang, which made the Pink haired Huntsman frown a bit. Which caught her attention as she noticed a small red scale on his arm. "Whoa.. you're a Faunus?"

"Huh?" Natsu gives a puzzled look at he noticed that his scales is showing a bit. "Oh yeah. I don't show them that much cuz I usually use them for combat. Besides." Natsu held his hands up as they change into dragonic arms, covered in crimson red scales. "They're pretty good for defense."

"Wow I thought they'll be pink." Yang laughs which made Natsu growls in annoyance. "I'm sorry, but they're pretty cool."

"Yeah.. Thanks.." Natsu mumbles as he still annoyed by the blonde's joke.

"Hello" A voice said from the monitor. "And welcome to Beacon."

"So who's that?" Yang questioned as she sees a tall blonde woman with glasses and a white shirt and black skirt on the monitor.

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." After those words, Glynda disappears as the monitor continues playing the news.

"Hey take a look." Natsu said as he leans on the bars, looking out of the window, which caught the sister's attention as they look out of the window.

"Wow!" Ruby exclaims as she sees the beautiful view from the ship. "Yang look! I can see Signal from up here! Guess we aren't far from home after all!"

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said as she then turns after hearing a groan from one of the passengers. "Well.. I guess the view isn't for everyone." The boy then wobbles to a trash can to vomit, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Well it was a nice moment while it lasted." Natsu said as he goes to pat the boy on the back. "Just hang in there man. We're almost there."

"Say Yang, I wonder who else are we gonna meet?" Ruby asked her sister as she then looks down. "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on their shoes!"

Yang looks down and makes a disgusted face while shouting gross numerous times as Ruby begs her and the Vomit Boy, who got up, only to feel sick again, to stay away.

'Well this is certainly like my guild.' Natsu chuckles to himself as he witness the silly shenanigan going on until he then turns to see a black haired girl from afar. 'That girl I saw on the train from the other day.. She's going to Beacon too? Why do I feel like I know her?'

"Natsu, help us!" Ruby shouts.

"Hurry up Pinky!" Yang added as she and her sister tries to avoid the Vomit Boy.

"I'm coming." Natsu sighs before he sounds annoyed yet again. "And will you stop calling me that already?!"

(A/N)

And that is it for the first chapter of NSCR!

I know that the habit of Yang calling Natsu "Pinky" and "Cherry Top" has been used a lot in other fanfics, but I do find that pretty funny considering how short tempered Natsu can be when it comes to that category and we all know how Yang is.

I was originally gonna add Ragna in this chapter, but I decide to add him along with Snake and Cloud in the next chapter.

Yet again, Natu has another encounter with Blake, but what does he mean when he said that he felt like he knows her? All I gotta say is that the connection will be a secret until the time comes. ;)

For now, be sure to look out for the next chapter!

Next Time: New School, New Friends


	6. New School, New Friends

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to the second chapter of NSCR, Volume 1.

I know that the previous chapter was kinda short, so I'll make sure this one is pretty long.

Recently I saw some of the reviews and here's my response to those that are guests:

Yes. I'm aware of the grammatical errors, but this is still the beginning of the series, so it'll get better along the way and I'll be sure to look back and fix them.

Yes, I'm aware that it's pronounced Nascar, but I'm doing this as Nascar Black, since some of the nascar cars have the color black in it.

The reason for Natsu being normal is because I'm making him a little bit mature in this story, but there'll be moments where he'll act weird and reckless, so he'll still be the same Natsu, just a bit modified in this one.

For those wanted the gay/lesbian ships, I'm still working on it. I just need to come up with the names for NSCR gay ships. So please be patient with me. If you got any name suggestions, that'll be great. Post a review or pm me. :)

Yes, I'm fully aware the first chapter is like episode one, but I did say that NSCR will be like the RWBY storyline, but with some minor changes, so there'll be chapters where the chapters will sometimes be the same as the actual episode and some that have a unique twist to it.

Some of you were wondering why Natsu can be on the ship without feeling nauseous. The answer is the pills he used in the previous chapter. It helps him reduce his motion sickness for about half an hour, but don't worry. There'll be moments where he forgot to take his medicine or he runs out.

As for the male x female poll, here's the new results:

Natsu x Yang: 6

Snake x Blake: 5

Natsu x Ruby: 3

Cloud x Ruby: 3

Natsu x Weiss: 2

Snake x Weiss: 2

Cloud x Weiss: 2

Cloud x Yang: 2

Ragna x Ruby: 2

Ragna x Weiss: 2

Ragna x Blake: 2

Snake x Ruby: 1

Ragna x Yang: 1

To recap what happened last time, Natsu is on his way to Beacon when he meets Ruby and Yang while he sees Blake for the second time.

Without further ado, let's get started!

New School, New Friends

Among the crowd of first year students, Snake and Cloud are making their way so they won't get stuck, which Snake still kept his suit, but he decided to wear a long navy green jacket for casual purposes.

"So this is Beacon." Cloud puts a band on his forehead to shield his eyes from the bright sun while looking at the building ahead of them. "Let's just hope that we can at least get some peace and quiet for the time being."

"Yeah, especially after all the work we've been through back at the military." Snake takes a breather as he and Cloud continues to walk in the courtyard as they saw Natsu ran past them as he goes throws up in a nearby trash can. "Well somebody hates flying."

"Poor fella."

"Ugh.." Natsu slowly raises his head as the pill he took wore off five minutes before the ship landed in Vale. "Should've taken… Another pill…"

"What's up with his hair?" Snake questioned as he noticed that Faunus' unique hair color.

"Maybe he's gay or something. I don't know." Cloud shrugs his shoulders as he doesn't really know the reason for the hair color.

"Hey! Would you two keep moving!?" The two soldiers turned around to find out who just shouted at them as it reveals to be Ragna. "If you two are just gonna sit around and make comments about people instead of becoming a huntsman, then you can just leave."

"Hey look pal." Cloud sighs as he looks at the Grim Reaper with a slightly annoyed face. "We're from the military and we know what we're doing. A little relaxation doesn't hurt once in awhile."

"Cloud, Maybe we should-" Before Snake could finish his sentence, he sees Ragna walking towards Cloud.

"Well If you're from the military, then you boys should know to not just stand in place!"

"You're the one to talk! Besides, there are other students that are just hanging around!"

"Well I guess that shows how lazy they are! This is a school meant to become a huntsman or huntress! Not a vacation!"

"You have to balance out work and relaxation otherwise it'll be hard Grandpa!"

"Hey!" Ragna and Cloud instantly bash heads with each other which the two start to grumble which Snake sighs as he's been through this before. "Who are you calling grandpa you Blonde Pretty boy!?"

"I'm not a pretty boy!"

"Ok, that's enough!" Snake demanded as he goes in between the two, breaking it up. "Cloud, you're better than this, so please don't be bickering with someone." Ragna chuckles a bit before Snake turns his head to him. "And you. You should at least know about balancing work and relaxation or there'll be issues with your stamina."

"Whatever." The two storms off as they don't even bother to look at each other.

"Talk about a great start." Snake hurts as he realize that it's not gonna be as easy as he thought. He knows that it was gonna be a bit hard, but not that ridiculous. "I mean, it's not like another random stupid moment will happen right after the first one."

*BOOM*

Snake immediately takes another huff as an explosion occurred not far from where he and the other boys are at. "I stand corrected."

"What the heck was that..?" Natsu questioned as he slowly recovers from his sickness as he and Snake decide to go investigate as the two are unaware. As they reach to where the explosion occurred, Natsu eyes widen as the girl he saw on the train from before and on the ship is literally a few feet away from the scene, but with a better look as she's wearing a black bow on her head, with some signs of slight movement, a white mini shirt over a black sleeveless vest that exposes her belly button, white shorts with zippers on the front of each leg, black stocking with some purple highlights, which the thighs has a unique flower symbol, and small black heels.

"Well. That explains the explosion." Snake looks down as he sees a jar of dust rolling to the girl's feet as he looks up to see Ruby with a girl with white hair, done in a ponytail, wearing a white dress and white heeled boots.

"Look at what you've done!" The white haired girl shouted at Ruby with pure anger.

"I'm so so so sorry!" Ruby quickly becomes scared and flustered while the white haired girl groans.

"Why are you even attending Beacon, aren't you a little young?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Natsu is finally fed up as he walks towards the two girls.

"Natsu!" Ruby was really happy to see the faunus again as she thought that he left her and Yang behind.

"Oh hey Ruby." Natsu smiles at the hooded girl before making a serious face. "Now what's going on here?"

"And what's up with the explosion?" Snake questioned as he walks over to the three.

"You can thank her for knocking over my luggage and sneezing, causing some of my dust to explode." The white haired girl points at Ruby while making a rather angry face

"I said I was sorry princess!"

"Heiress to be precise." The black haired girl said as she walks over with a book in one hand and a jar of dust in the other.

"Oh yeah." Snake then realizes who the white haired girl is just now. "Weiss Schnee."

"Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company? One of the largest companies in Remnant?" Natsu was shocked as he's actually looking at the actual Heiress himself.

"Finally." Weiss sighs as she then smiles. "Some recognition."

"The same exact company that is responsible for controversial labor forces and very questionable business partners." The girl said as she slightly looks up while as she wants to continue reading her book.

"Wha?!" Weiss literally got annoyed from the comment. "How dare you!" She instantly swipes the dust from the girl's hand as she storms off as a male finishes grabbing her luggage and following her.

"I promise that I'll make it up to you!" Ruby apologies as Weiss literally leaves, causing her to sigh. "So.." Ruby turns to see the black haired girl walking away.

"Heh. Not only she has guts for saying that. She got some good curves." Snake chuckles as he did get a bit of a good look at her.

"Curves?" Natsu raises an eyebrow at Snake as he doesn't get what he meant.

"Gross, pervert!" Ruby shouts in disgust at Snake as she dashes off, trying to avoid him as she bumps and fall on her butt and looks up to see the vomit boy, who has blonde hair, white armor, a black hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers, holding his hand out to her.

"Hi. I'm Jaune."

Ruby smiles as she took the boy's hand as the latter helps her up. "I'm Ruby. Aren't you the boy that threw up?" Ruby and Jaune continue to talk as they walk away from Natsu and Snake.

"Well you certainly made some first impression to some of the ladies here." Natsu commented as he kinda realized what Snake meant, but still doesn't fully get it.

"Well you're not the first one that said that to me." Snake said as he and Natsu starts walking together. "Besides, I meant what I said. You don't find them attractive or anything?"

"Hmm." Natsu crosses his arms as he thinks. "I really don't know."

"Ahh, never have any experience with relationships, I get it."

"I know how to make relationship with new people. Too see if we're friends or enemies." The Pink haired faunus' comment made Snake chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Snake stops, but still finds it amusing as he never seen another man who acts that way. "What's your name kid?"

"Natsu Dragneel." He holds his scaly hands out to the soldier in a shape of a fist, which the latter hesitated for a bit as he thought he was gonna get punched since he always keep his guard up, but then returns the first a bit weak just in case.

"Snake. Impressive scales. Are you a Faunus?"

"Yes I am. A dragon Faunus to be precise." The words made Snake raise an eyebrow as he never heard of a dragon Faunus before. "What?"

"Dragon Faunus huh?" Snake was a bit hesitant as while he does know about faunuses, he's still confused by the boy's answer. "Well ok.. Aren't you aware of the struggles they went through..?"

"Oh definitely." Natsu frowns as he feels bad for those that were bullied or abused. "And the White Fang doesn't make anything better for them."

"Have you ever been abused or bullied?"

"When I was a kid, yes." Natsu then gives out a smile. "But not anymore since I've became a bit popular in Vacuo. That's where I was from, but I decided to move here."

"Oh from the deserts. That's way different from where I'm from." Snake remembers his time at Vacuo and remembers that it's not as peachy as he thought it was. "I'm from Atlas."

"Oh cool. So what's it like living in Atlas?"

"If you're a soldier for most of your life, it's not as easy as you think." Natsu frowns a bit as he can picture a kid going through the training and struggles of becoming a soldier. "But, it's not that bad."

"Oh, well it's nice to enjoy life when you get the chance." Natsu then looks at his wristbands and smiles. "Hey, wanna see my weapons?"

"Well just as long as you don't fire at me.." Snake was slightly startled at he sees Natsu laughing.

"Oh that's a good one." Natsu sees the soldier's face and gulps as it was a serious look. "But don't worry. I won't fire at you." With those words, Natsu presses the buttons on his wristbands, causing them to change into claw gauntlet. "The claws also works as guns so I can fire rapid rounds. Oh, I named my weapon Crimson Lotus." Natsu instantly deactivated his weapon so it can go back to its base form.

"So your weapon is both good for close range and far range.. Clever." Snake smirks as he takes out his gun, Gray Fox as he changes its forms for a brief moment returning to its base form.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Natsu and Snake both chuckled as both were impressed with each other's weapons before seeing Cloud ahead.

"Oh there you are." Cloud walks towards the two. "Sorry about earlier man. The white haired jerk doesn't know when to shut up. Sup Pinky."

"Don't call me Pinky.." Natsu growls at the blonde soldier.

"I guess not everyone can be friends." Snake huffs as he can't get their bickering out of his head. "Cloud, this is Natsu. Natsu, this is Cloud. Cloud's been my friend since he joined the military."

"Nice to meet you man." Natsu held his fist up as he and Cloud does a bro fist.

"Nice to meet you too Natsu." Cloud puts his hands in his pockets. "Sorry that I called you Pinky." He awkwardly laughs as he rub the back of his head. "I've never seen a guy with Pink hair before."

"It's fine.. Just don't call me that again.." Natsu places a hand on his forehead as the three enter inside of the building.

"Yo Cherry Top!" Yang waves her hand while laughing at Natsu as she sees him.

"Will you stop calling me that Yang!?" Natsu grumbles as he, Snake, and Cloud walks over to Yang.

"Jeez. No need to "hiss" at me." Yang smirks at her pun. "Eh? Get it? Your scales?" The results of her pun causes Snake and Natsu to sigh while Cloud chuckles. "At least someone appreciates my puns."

"Yeah, I find puns amusing. They always come when you don't see it coming. I'm Cloud Strife." Cloud held his hand as the The two share a high five.

"Yang Xiao Long. So Cloud, Cherry Top, who's your friend?" She looks at Natsu and smirks as the latter is getting annoyed as she smirks. 'Oh I'm gonna have fun messing with him.'

"I'm Snake. And no. I don't hiss."

"Jeez, it was just a joke." Yang places her hand on her hips as she smiles as she saw Ruby and Jaune. "Ruby, over here!"

"Oh. I gotta go Jaune." Ruby said with a smile as she dashes towards her sister. "I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"But-" Jaune held his hand up but he was too late. "Oh great. Where else am I'm gonna find another quirky awkward girl to talk to?" He mumbles as he goes to find a seat.

"Natsu!" Ruby was excited to see him until she saw Snake and make a disgusted look.

"Hey look. That wasn't to you." Snake apologies while keeping a stoic face. "So you and Yang know each other?"

"Yup!" Yang walks over and wraps an arm around her sister. "She's my baby sister."

"Sister?" Cloud raises a brow and looks back and forth at the two. "But you two don't look alike. But honestly, not all relatives look the same. I'm Cloud by the way. And this is Snake."

"Hi." Ruby awkwardly waves as she breaks free from Yang's grip. "Where were you? I exploded after you left me!"

"Jeez, meltdown already?"

"You mean that explosion that happened outside?" Natsu questioned as Ruby nods her head before she starts to explain the whole incident when she trips into Weiss, knocking over her luggage and accidentally sneezing after some fire and Ice dust got into her nose.

"YOU!"

"Oh no, not again!" Ruby quickly hides behind Yang as Weiss walks over.

"Just be happy that we didn't get blown off a cliff!"

"Whoa.." Yang was shocked as she turns to Ruby. "You did exploded.."

Cloud then looks at Weiss as his eyes widen. "Weiss!?"

"What now? Can't you see that I'm trying to-" Weiss turns to see Cloud. "Cloud? Is that really you?"

"Oh my god, it's been so long!" Cloud laughs as he hugs Weiss while picking her up.

"Cloud, you and Weiss know each other?" Natsu questioned as he and the others are shocked and confused.

"Yeah, when we were 5!" Cloud then gently puts Weiss down. "I thought you were going to the Atlas Academy."

"I've changed my mind. It's good to see you again." Weiss smiles as she wipes her dress to make sure it's not wrinkle before turning to Ruby while holding a list that saids _DUST for Dummies_ while reading it to her, which made Ruby confused. "If you want to make it up to me, read this and don't talk to me again." Weiss gives the paper to Ruby and turns away.

"Hey come on. She said she was sorry." Natsu stated as he looks really mad.

"Yeah, can't you two just get together and know each other?" Yang goes in between Ruby and Weiss as she, Natsu, and Cloud tried to get the two to make up.

"Good idea." Ruby held her hand out to Weiss and smiles. "Hi, I'm Ruby Rose. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies and ammo for our weapons?"

"That sounds fun along with painting our nails, trying on cute clothes, and talk about cute tall boys like that blonde guy!" Weiss said at what appears to be a smile as she points to Jaune as the latter appears after seeing that he point at her.

"Really?"

"Of course not! I was being sarcastic!" Weiss storms off, which made Cloud a little worried.

"I'll be right back." Cloud quickly goes to Weiss. "Hey Weiss." The Schnee Dust Heiress scoffs as she turns to see Cloud.

"Hey Cloud. At least I got someone to talk to while I'm here at Beacon." She smiles a bit, but looks disgusted as she looks at Ruby from afar. "I just don't get how you can tolerate these.. These..people."

"You haven't changed at all. You're still the same Weiss that I know." Cloud chuckles as points out Weiss' cold nature to people. "But hey. It's still the first day, so just give some time to adjust."

"And you haven't changed that much Cloud." Weiss smiles as Cloud still remains his humble, yet joking nature. "I still don't get how you join the military with that attitude."

"Hey, I can be serious if I want to."

The students stop talking as they turn to see a tall man with white hair and wearing a black suit with a green shirt and black glasses tapping on the microphone as he clears his throat. "Hello first year students. I am Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. I'll be sure to keep this simple. You all have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step or take the wrong turn. That is all." As Ozpin walks away, Glynda steps forward as she clears her throat.

"All of you students will gather here in the ballroom tonight because your initiation will begin tomorrow and please. Be on time. You're all dismissed."

"So that was Professor Ozpin.." Snake stroke his neck as Natsu yawns a bit.

"Not what I expected.." Natsu rubs his eyes as he almost fell asleep during the speech as he then turns to see Cloud shoving his hand at Jaune's face after the latter tried to flirt with his childhood friend.

 _Ballroom, 9:00 pm_

All of the students in Beacon are in their pajamas as they either have conversations with each other or sleeping in their sleeping bags.

"Woo!" Yang crashes next to Ruby while wearing an orange tank top with a fire logo on the chest and black boyshorts. "This is like a huge slumber party!"

"I don't know if Dad will like the idea of us sleeping around a bunch of boys." Ruby replied as she writes in her journal while wearing a black tank top with a heart on the chest that resembles an Ursa and white pajama pants with roses all over.

"I know I do." Yang purrs as she gets a good look at some of the shirtless guys and smirks as she sees Natsu, who is shirtless and has White Pajama shorts, Snake wearing a green undershirt and black shorts, and Cloud wearing a navy blue shirt and shorts with yellow trims. "Well, it seems Cherry Top doesn't know the definition of a shirt." She giggles a bit, only to get a pillow thrown at her.

"I HEARD THAT YANG!"

"Hey, can you keep it down?" Natsu turns around and sees Ragna leaning on the wall, who's wearing an opened red robe with blue trims and black pajama shorts with dark purple trims. "Some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Sorry." Natsu sighs as Yang laughs at him as he got yelled at someone, causing him to glare at Yang that says, _Don't you even dare_.

"Coming through." Jaune said while wearing a light blue onesies while looking cool, causing Yang to look away in disgust.

"You should control your temper." Snake said as he, along with Natsu and Cloud walks over to Yang and Ruby. "So how are you two doing?"

"Oh you know." Yang turns around while laying on her side while smirking before giving a wink. "Just admiring the view."

"What view? The Moon? Everyone sees it all the time." Natsu's comment made Cloud snickers as Snake sighs. "What?"

"Don't worry about it Pinky." Cloud tries to stop laughing, but fails, causing Natsu to get furious.

"Do I need a freaking nametag?" Natsu scoffs as he sits down.

'Oh, I am so gonna have fun with him BIG time.' Yang thought to herself while grinning before turning to Ruby. "So whatcha writing?"

"A letter back to my friends back at Signal. I'm gonna let them know how I'm doing." Ruby answered.

"Aww." Yang gushes as her voice goes into a teasing manner. "That's so CUTE!" This causes Yang to get hit by a second pillow, only the the thrower is Ruby instead of Natsu.

"Shut up Yang." Ruby said as she's embarrassed. "My friends back at Signal couldn't come with me to Beacon and making new friends here is so weird."

"But what about us?" Natsu said as he waves while Snake keeps a stoic look on his face while Cloud smiles.

"And what about that Jaune guy you've mentioned to me?" Yang asked as she does some math in her head. "That's four friends so far."

"Well Weiss counts as a negative friend and Snake. No offense, but you kinda made me feel a bit uncomfortable."

"I said I was sorry.." Snake said while making an unamused face as his comment from this morning was to a different girl, only for him to get hit by a pillow that's shaped like a dog.

"Hey, cute pillow." Cloud said as he grabs the pillow and tosses it to Ruby. "You know I'm a fan of dogs myself."

"Thanks Cloud." Ruby smiles a bit before looking down.

"Ruby." Snake said as he clears his throat while keeping a stoic face. "Look. It's only been the first day. There's still people out there. They can be your friends or they can be your enemy. It really all depends on how you interact with them."

"Huh?" Natsu turns to see the black haired girl, wearing a black kimono while reading a book as she leans on the wall. "That girl.."

"You know her?" Yang and the others turn to see where Natsu is looking.

"Hey, that's the girl that saw me explode this morning." Ruby said as she recognize her. "I was about to say something to her, but she left."

"What's up?" Cloud questioned as he looks at the pink Haired Faunus. "You into her?"

"What?" Natsu gives Cloud a puzzled look. "No, it's just that I've saw her a couple of times before and I've felt like I know her from somewhere."

"Well." Yang gets up and starts pushing Natsu and Ruby towards the girl. "If you two want to know her. Then you gotta speak up."

"Hey!" Natsu growls in annoyance. "We have feet you know!"

"Yang, stop it!"

"This girl got a lot of energy." Cloud whispers to Snake, which the latter nodded.

"Yeah. And she's pretty good looking too. Kinda reminds me of Meryl." Snake chuckles as he and Cloud go over to the other.

"Yo." Natsu said to get the girl's attention, which the latter looks up from reading her book as she looks at him and Ruby.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded and you're the pink haired guy that arrived after the explosion right?"

"Yes. My name is Ruby. But you can call me Crater-" Ruby pauses as she realize what she was doing. "But don't call me that!

"My name's Natsu. What's your name?"

"Blake." She sighs as she wants to get back to her book.

"My name's Yang. Ruby's older sister."

"The name's Cloud."

"You can call me Snake. Cute bow by the way. Looks great with your pajamas" the soldier's comment makes Blake a bit irritated.

"Thanks and yes.. It's just as lovely as this book." Blake looks at them as they're still standing. "That I will continue to read." Blake sighs as they're still standing. "As soon as you guys leave…"

'Man, what's up with this woman?' Cloud thought to himself. 'She sure got some attitude.'

"Speaking of your book, what's it about?" Ruby questioned, which Blake sighs as she looks at them.

"It's about a man who has two souls in his body, which both are trying to fight for full control over the body." Blake answered.

"That's sounds.. Romantic." Yang said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"I like to read books too." Ruby said. "Yang used to read to me every night before we go to bed when we were kids. Mostly the ones about Heroes and Monsters. That's one of the reason why I want to become a huntress."

"Why?" Blake giggles a bit as Natsu realize that her bow slightly twitch. "Is it because you want to live happily ever after?"

'Did I just saw her bow moved?' Natsu thought to himself. 'Huh. I didn't know that she has those underneath it. It seems she wants nobody to know, so I guess I better not bring it up.'

"It's not just for me. It's for everyone else as well. As a girl, I wanted to be exactly like those heroes in the books. Someone that fights for what's right and protects those who are helpless."

"Well that's very ambitious of you." Blake smiles before it turns into a frown.

"What's wrong Blake?" Cloud ask as he and the others saw her expression.

"Was it something that Ruby said?" Snake added.

"It's just that our world isn't like the ones in the fairy tales." Blake answered.

"Well that's why all of us are here." Ruby said with confidence. "To make the world a better place."

"That's the spirit Ruby!" Natsu put his fist in the air.

"Just remember that it takes more than words and confidence to make the world a better place." Snake added as he respects Ruby's determination while giving her advice.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang squeals as she lifts her sister in the air after hugging her.

"Yang, stop that!" Ruby kicks her way out of the hug as the two sisters got into a playful fight, causing Blake to giggle while the boys just make awkward faces as they look before Natsu laughs.

"What's so funny Natsu?" Cloud questioned as he noticed the Faunus' behavior.

"It's just reminds me back at home. Me and my friends always have fights with each other, but in that kind of manner." Natsu answered before turning to Blake. "It was nice meeting you Blake."

"Yeah. It was a pleasure meeting-"

"Oh for fuck sake!" Ragna literally storms over to the ruckus as Ruby is now holding Yang's leg. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TOLD YOU IDIOTS ABOUT KEEPING IT DOWN!?"

"What in the world is going on here!?" Weiss storms over as well as she's wearing a white nightgown with her hair down. "Can't you see that some of us are trying to sleep!?"

"Oh not you again!" Yang, Weiss, Cloud, and Ragna shouted in unison as the girls glares at each other while the boys headbutted each other.

"Guys, enough." Snake said as he gets in between Ragna and Cloud as Ruby gets in between Weiss and Yang.

"Maybe Weiss and the White haired man are right. We should go to sleep." Ruby awkwardly smiles as she doesn't want anything to get worse than before.

"Look kid." Ragna sighs in annoyance as he looks over at Ruby. "My name is Ragna."

"Oh, so now you're on our side!?" Weiss asked in rage

"Why are you being so cruel to Ruby!?" Yang ask as she storms over to Weiss. "She was just trying to be friendly!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" The girls continue to bicker.

"A little help?" Snake asks Natsu as the Faunus gets up before he turns to Blake and smiles, causing the girl to look a little confused, but smiles regardless as he goes over to stop the fighting.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me Blondie!?" Ragna scolds at Cloud as the latter grumbles.

"Bring it on you bastard!" Cloud and Ragna charges at each other as Natsu and Snake grabs Cloud and Ragna as Ragna elbows Natsu in the face.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!?" Natsu shouts as he puts a hand over his nose.

"That was your doing Pinky!" Ragna growls at him.

"I was just trying to break up the fight dumbass! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Who are you callin a dumbass and it's not my fault that your hair makes you look gay!"

"That's it, you're fucking dead!" with a blink of an eye, Natsu, Cloud, and Ragna literally got into a fight as dust clouds forms around the three as Snake attempts to break up the fight, only for him to get dragged into it.

"Well." Blake sighs as she closes her book and grabs her candle. "Better not get involved with this." She then blows out the candles as the room is now completely dark. 'That Pink haired Faunus. Why does he look familiar? And does he know my secret already..?'

 _Unknown Warehouse, 10:00 pm_

"Ahh, that's more like it." Hazama, who is mostly recovered from his encountered from Ragna, soothes down in his seat as he swallows a hard boiled egg.

"Boss." Hazama turns around to see Zeref and Liquid entering the room. "We have returned."

"Oh good." Hazama turns around as he opens one eye at them. "So how did it go?"

"Well it certainly went well if it wasn't for Snake.." Liquid rolls his eyes as he remembers his brother's interference.

"Just as easy as I expected." Zeref then makes a frown. "Although I wish that my semblance didn't kill those innocent people that I warned to not get near me.."

"Zeref." Liquid scoffs as he grabs a new coat as the ship they were on a few days ago. "Stop whining already. Those were just regular people who didn't know about your semblance."

"Look, I have no intentions of taking away the lives of those who still have a bit of hope for humanity. You all know how my semblance is."

"Gentlemen." Hazama said as an ouroboro goes between the two so he can prevent them from fighting. "Please. There is no need to fight among ourselves. Anyway, you wouldn't believe what happened today?"

"What?" Both Zeref and Liquid ask in unison.

"I've just found Team HSZL (Hazel) a couple of people that are willing to help us out!" Hazama does a twirl as his ouroboro disappears. "I know, I know, you guys are wondering, _Boss, why are we partnering up with a bunch of strangers_? Well think about. If we actually partnered up with people that are on the same level as us in terms of intellectual and fighting skill, we could accomplish our goal with ease. Besides, they're impressed with our morals and motivations."

"Just tell them to keep their distance from me.." Zeref sighs as he feels a little uncomfortable, but decides to roll along with the idea. "But what would happen if these _people_ decide to backstab us?"

"Well. We'll retaliate back."

"Hmm." Liquid puts a finger on his lips as he thinks before he let out a chuckle. "Yes. While we can hold our own in combat. Siding with people that are quite reliable will increase our chances. We could put quite the resistance against our enemies and those who opposed us."

"That's the spirit Liquid." Hazama claps his hands. "Now then. We'll be meeting them tomorrow and discuss about who will be with who for this operation."

"Wait." Zeref squints a bit as he scans the room for a moment. " _He's_ not here again?"

"Why does this man always keep on skipping these meetings if he's a member of our team?" Liquid sighs. "That idiot..!"

"I'm right here." The three members of Team HSZL looks up and sees a pair of greenish blue eyes within a shadow.

"Ahh, Sephiroth." Hazama tips his fedora down as he opens one eye. "How nice of you to join us. So how did your assignment go?"

"I would say the results are. Quite satisfying. So." Sephiroth's eyes narrow down with seriousness. "I would to hear more about our. _New Friends_."

(A/N)

And that is it for Chapter 2 of Volume 1.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was originally gonna add the villain's scene in the next chapter, but I feel like it'll be a small setup for what's to come in the future.

Sephiroth will eventually make a full appearance in the nearby future and yes, in terms of Team HSZL (Hazel) and due to the amount of request for gay/lesbian ships, they'll also be paired as well.

Speaking of the Gay Lesbian Ships, I'm looking for ship name ideas for:

Natsu x Snake

Natsu x Cloud

Natsu x Ragna

Snake x Cloud

Snake x Ragna

Cloud x Ragna

Hazama x Sephiroth

Hazama x Zeref

Hazama x Liquid

Sephiroth x Zeref

Sephiroth x Liquid

Zeref x Liquid

If you got any name ideas, post a review or pm me. I'll be sure to open up a poll for that soon.

As you may saw, things didn't go well for Team RWBY and Team NSCR, but they'll eventually sort out their issues in the future.

Until Next Time

Next Time: The First Step (Sorry if I reused a canon title)


	7. NSCR to NCRS (Update)

Hey there, before we dive into the next chapter, I thought I might give you an update.

While looking over reviews, i've decided to change the name of the story from NSCR (Nascar) to NCRS (Necros, which it's another word for Death since Natsu, Cloud, Ragna, and Snake have experienced with it as they almost died in their respective stories). So I would like to thank Brendan892 for the name suggestion. You get credit for the idea.

I've been noticing a bit of salt, but mostly some issues among the reviewers, so I'll keep this as brief as possible and I'll try to not to sound so harsh.

To those that are having issues. I get that you're upset with the decision between Male x Female, Male x Male, and Female x Female Ships, but please don't take this too seriously like it's the end of the world. This is just a story I'm writing. If I want to add some variations to it in order to make it less boring, I can. And I can promise you that the other fanfic writers can agree with me on this. Also, the ships haven't been fully confirmed since this is just the beginning of NCRS. It takes time and development between the characters in order to form a relationship.

Thank you for understanding and I hope there won't be any more issues.

With that out of the way, see you guys in the next Chapter!


	8. The First Step

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Volume 1 of NCRS (Necros)!

I really hope that the update will at least sort out the issues and I forgot to mention what will be the color for NCRS and it'll be Black since Necro means death and the color black tends to be revolved around death itself.

To Earth Dragon Arnighte, I didn't think that my first one will be more fun than yours to be honest, but I'm glad that you enjoy the start of this series. Again, thank you for inspiring me.

To answer the question about the NCRS member's age, all of them are 17. Yes, it may be weird for some of them to be popular, but the reason for their popularity will be revealed in Volume 2. You know, where Team RWBY shares their motivations with each other and their backstories at Mountain Glenn, so please be patient. This is still the beginning of Volume 1, where I'm just setting things up.

In regards to the villains, no, the ships will not be the main focus for them. Honestly, the ships are just for side lines. Yes, there'll be some shipping moments, but that won't get in the way of the main story line.

To recap what happened last time, The students have arrived at Beacon Academy which Snake and Cloud start to be friends with the Dragon Faunus, Natsu and the sisters, Ruby and Yang. However, Cloud got into a heated rivalry with Ragna, but he balanced that out after he reunites with his childhood friend, Weiss. Natsu, along with Ruby, Yang, Snake, and Cloud start to have a conversation with the mysterious girl, Blake, only for it to be interrupted by Weiss and Ragna. Team HSZL have gathered up together and discuss their opinions on their new partnership with a bunch of mysterious people. With the first day out of the way, the students will now begin the initiation. How will that turn out?

To find out the answer, let's get started!

 _ **The First Step**_

 _Ballroom_

Snake immediately wakes up as he wraps his headband around his forehead after getting dressed. He looks over as he hears noises and sees a small woman talking to a tall quiet man. "Well those two seem to get along." Snake walks over to Cloud and light kicks him. "Let's get going."

"Okay… Okay…" Cloud moans as he slowly gets up. "Just let me get ready.." Cloud grabs his clothes and his sword, Buster, as he walks over to the bathroom to change.

 _Locker Room_

"Nora?" The tall man said after being so quiet for so long.

"Yes Ren?" Nora replies as she looks at Ren with a grin on her face.

"Sloths don't make a lot of sounds." Ren states as he sheathed his weapon, Stormflower, into his sleeve.

"Exactly!" She shouts after thinking for a moment. "No one will ever suspect us working together." Nora pauses for a moment and laughs nervously as Ren walks away. "Not together, together."

"Well then.." Ragna finish putting on his coat and sheathing his Blood Scythe on the back of his coat. "Is there at least one person here that takes this seriously rather than treating this as a fucking walk in the park?" Ragna then looks over to Weiss talking to another girl with red hair and gold armor from afar and walks over them as he walks right past Ruby and Yang.

"Wonder what those guys are so worked up about?" Ruby questioned with a slight chippier tone.

"Who knows. You've seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang commented as she adjust her gauntlets.

"You bet!" Ruby takes out her Crescent Rose. "No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She sighs happily as she strokes her weapon.

"Ruby, you won't be the only one going through the initiation. If you want to grow up, then you gotta meet new people and learn to work together."

"Yang, you sound just like Dad!" Ruby sighs in annoyance. " Two things. One, what does meeting people have to do with fighting a bunch of monsters? And Two. I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

"Oh yeah? But what about when everyone form teams?" The sisters turns around to see Cloud, who's putting on his boots.

"Hey Cloud." Ruby nervously waves at the Blonde Soldier.

"What's up Cloud?" Yang walks over and bro fists him. "You better make sure that no one _rains_ on your parade today. Eh?"

"Jesus Yang." Cloud chuckles as he then smirks. "Can you please be more _Cirrus_ about this?"

"Heyo!" Cloud and Yang shouted in unison as they finger gun each other.

"Ugh." Ruby rolls her eyes due to the puns that the two blondes gave to each other.

"But in all seriousness Ruby. Cloud has a point." Yang said as she turns to her baby sister.

"Can't I just be in the same team as you Yang?" Ruby whines as she feels uncomfortable with people she barely knew.

"Ruby." Cloud stands up as he twirls his weapon. "It's better to interact with other people. It helps you break out of a shell more."

"What? That's completely-"

"RIDICULOUS!" The three turns to see Jaune who is annoyed when he's trying to find his weapon, Corcea Mors, in one of the lockers. "I know that I've put my weapon in Locker 636 yesterday and I've literally counted!" Jaune complains as he grumbles. "Why does this have to happen to me today?"

"Ouch.." Natsu said as he feels bad for the man while adjusting his wristbands as he sees Blake walk right past him. "Oh." the Pink Haired Faunus rushes over to the girl. "Hey Blake."

"Hmm?" Blake turns around and sees Natsu grinning. "Natsu, right?"

"Hey, you remember?"

"Yeah, how can I forget?" Blake smirks a bit. "You cause quite a ruckus when trying to stop the fight from last night. "

"Hey, he elbowed me in the face!" Natsu shouts in annoyance from the girl's teasing. "But I'm surprised that you got a bit of humor considering how well." Natsu awkwardly rubs the back of his head while walking with her. "Quiet you were last night?"

"Well have you ever heard of the phrase _You can't judge a book by it's cover_?"

"Definitely." Natsu raises his arms and shakes them a bit. "Especially when it comes to this."

"Oh yeah, you must be faunus, right?" Blake looks at his scaly arms and dragon hands as she completely forgot about them when she was talking to him, Ruby, Yang, Snake, and Cloud yesterday.

"Yup. But I've learn that you don't have to hide who you really are." Natsu answered with a smile before looking serious after seeing Blake not responding as she makes a sad, yet serious face. "Hey, what's wrong? Was is something that I said?"

"Huh?" Blake looks at Natsu for a moment as she's unaware that he saw that her bow slightly twitching again. "Oh, no. It's nothing really."

"Are you sure cuz you look worry." Natsu crosses his arms as he looks at Blake.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Blake takes a deep breath to calm down and walks ahead of him at a rather fast rate. "See you at the initiation."

'I don't buy that..' Natsu thought to himself. 'Is she really that shy because of what's underneath her bow?'

'Oh my god, he knows about them.' Blake thought to herself in a nervous tone. 'Oh I better hope he doesn't tell anyone about it..'

"So Pyrrha." Weiss said to the redhead girl while ignoring Jaune. "Have you given any thoughts of who's team you like to be on? I'm pretty sure that everyone would like to partnered up with a strong, well-known individual like you."

"To be honest, I'm not so sure." Pyrrha answered after thinking. "I'll probably let the chips fall where they may."

"I could be on the same team as you." Weiss proposed.

"Sounds good to me." Pyrrha replied.

"Great." Weiss said before she starts to have devious tone and smirk in her head. 'This'll be perfect! The most intelligent girl class partnered with the most powerful girl in class! I can see it now! We'll be extremely popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us!'

"You know what else is good?" Jaune said as he's now in between Pyrrha and Weiss. "Me, Jaune Arc. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You again?" Weiss sighs in irritation. 'Where's Cloud when you need him?'

"It's nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha said as she held her hand out.

"Yeah, Yeah." Jaune said as she pushes the redhead out of the way and turns to Weiss. "So Weiss. I couldn't help, but overhear your fondness over me the other day."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me.." Weiss mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh don't be embarrassed." Jaune said as he's completely oblivious to Weiss' anger. "So I've been hearing rumors about the teams. I think that you and I would make a great team. What do you say?"

"Hey Romeo." The three turns over to see Ragna. "Are you aware at all that every team consists of four people?"

"He's right Jaune." Pyrrha added.

"Oh you don't say." Jaune then slides over to Pyrrha. "Well hot stuff. If you play your cards right, then you might end up on the winning team." Jaune then looks over to Ragna. "And thank you for the information Mister-"

"My name's Ragna." the White Haired man sighs as he's getting annoyed with the man's flirting with women.

"Well Ragna, two guys are better than one, so you can help me protect these lovely ladies."

"I'll take a pass kid." Ragna said with a slight irk tone.

"Jaune is it?" Weiss said, getting in between him and Pyrrha. "Do you have any idea of who you're talking to right now?"

"Not even the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune said with a flirtatious tone.

"Romeo. You're talking to Pyrrha Nikos." Ragna added.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"She graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum." Weiss added.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said.

"She won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row." Weiss said with annoyance. "That's a new record!"

"The what?" Jaune makes a puzzled look at the Heiress.

"DUDE!" Ragna shouted with anger. "SHE'S ON THE FRONT OF EVERY FUCKING BOX OF THE PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES!"

The words from Ragna made Jaune gasp as realize who Pyrrha is. "That's you!? But don't they do that for athletes and cartoon characters?"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha said as she slightly blushes due to her experience with the commercial. "However, the cereal isn't that great."

"So." Ragna said after clearing his voice. "Do you still want her to be on your team?"

Jaune immediately tilt his head down in shame. "No.. Sorry.."

"Actually Jaune, I think that you would make a great leader." Pyrrha said with a smile, causing Jaune to brighten up.

"Oh stop it."

"Pyrrha, don't encourage this goofball." Weiss scoffs in annoyment. "This kind of behavior shouldn't be rewarded."

"Well the seats are filling up for Team Jaune thanks to Pyrrha's decision of joining." Jaune then slides over to Weiss. "Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

"Ok. I have enough of this." Ragna immediately punches Jaune with his right fist, causing the latter to crash into a locker. He turns around to see Pyrrha and Weiss, who looked pretty mad. "What?"

"Look, while I can't tolerate that boy's behavior." Weiss sighs while pointing a finger at Ragna. "I really didn't like your display of barbarism!"

"How could you hurt a student like that!?" Pyrrha shouted. "You could've kill him!"

"It wasn't even my full strength, so he should be fine." Ragna sighs while putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Besides, I'm getting sick and tired of his flirting towards you." With that, Ragna leaves the room.

"Will all first year students please report to the Beacon Cliff for initiation?" Glynda announced via intercom system. "I repeat. All first year students please report to the Beacon Cliff at this time."

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said as she and Weiss leaves.

"Likewise.." Jaune replies in pain from Ragna's punch.

"You having some troubles there lady-killer?" Yang ask as she, Ruby, and Cloud walks over.

"I just don't get it." Jaune gets a little frustrated at his progress. "My dad told me that all women dig men with confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Maybe _Snow Angel_ is not a good start." Yang said as she walks away, which Ruby and Cloud helps Jaune back up to his feet.

"Ok, while I didn't like that you were flirting with Weiss again." Cloud admitted. "I think that what that White Haired jerk did to you is worse, unnecessary, and unacceptable."

"Come on Jaune, let's go." Ruby said as she leads Jaune to the cliffside.

 _Beacon Cliff_

Ozpin stands in front of the students as they're all standing on gray tiles. "Four years, you all have been trained to become warriors of Remnant. And today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda takes one step towards the student. "I'm pretty sure you all are aware of the assignments of teams right?"Well, allow us to put the end of this confusion. You will all be getting your teams today."

"What?" Ruby mumbles in concern.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin added. "So it'll be a wise idea to partnered up with someone you can work well with."

"Hmm." Snake strokes his chin after hearing the words. "Guess it'll be a wise idea to know each other's fighting style in order to come up with a strategy if that were the case."

"That being said." Ozpin clears his throat. "The first person that you'll encountered during your initiation will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!?" Ruby shouted.

"Holy crap.. Four years?" Natsu was dumbfounded as the other students starts to mumble in concern.

"I just gotta hope that I can get a good partner." Ragna sighs.

"See? I told you!" Nora said to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die." Ozpin said as this causes Jaune to gulp. " You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, uh sir?" Jaune ask as he nervously raises his hand while having his other hand wrapped around his chest as Ragna left a bit of bruises from the punch.

"Good. Now take your position." Ozpin watches everyone gets in position, with Yang raising her fists, Nora crouching down, Ren wielding his weapon, Ruby positioning her body. Snake getting into his fighting stance. Ozpin then turns to Jaune. "Yes Mr. Arc?"

"Yes um." Jaune said nervously. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"Oh I'm fired up now!" Natsu shouts as he was the first few, along with Weiss, to be launched due to the tile changing into a springboard.

"Let's get this over- Whoa!" Ragna shouts as he was the next to be launched right after Cloud and Snake.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered.

"I see.. So like.." Jaune awkwardly rubs the back of his head. "Did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will have to use your own _landing strategy_."

Jaune watches Ren and Nora being launched off next. Yang turns to Ruby and winks before putting on sunglasses as she gets launched off as the latter joins her next. "So what is this landing.." Before Jaune can finish, he is then launched off into the air. "STRATEGY!"

Ruby flies through the air as she accidentally crashes through a bird. "Sorry birdie!"

Weiss takes out her sword, Myrtenaster, as she summons glyphs to slow her down. Snake does a flip in mid air before grabbing onto a tree branch and falls down. "Hmm." Snake concentrates as he blends himself with the environment before sneaking around the area.

"My turn to land.." Cloud takes out his weapon and changes it to its gun form as he quickly loads it with gravity as he fires it to slow down as he lands onto the ground. "There we go. Although I better not waste these ammos." Cloud puts his weapon away after it changes to its sword form.

Ragna scoffs as he takes out his weapon as it changes to a Scythe as he uses it to hook onto a tree while Natsu ignite his feet with flames to soar through the air before landing to the ground. "Haha, that was fun!"

Ren uses his weapons to spiral around a tree and starts to brush himself as he hears explosions. He looks up to see Yang cheering while using Ember Celica to propel herself through the air while doing a few tricks before rolling to the ground. "Nailed it."

Pyrrha lands and sees Jaune falling from her sniper. Upon seeing this, she transforms her weapon to a spear, she gets in position while checking her aim before chunking it as her weapon pins Jaune to a tree.

"Thank you!" Jaune shouts from afar.

"I'm sorry!"

 _With Ruby_

Ruby is using her semblance to run through the forest so she can find Yang. 'Oh, this is bad, this is really bad…' She thought to herself. 'What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her… Well there's Natsu. He's pretty nice.. But I'm not so sure since he's very reckless and short-tempered.. Cloud is just as nice and funny as Yang… But his puns are just as bad as her's... Ugh! Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Natsu, Cloud, aaaand…'

Ruby stops running as she sees Weiss, which the two looked at each other for a moment before Weiss turns away and leaves. However, Ruby follows her.

"So, do you still have spots left on your team?" Pyrrha ask as he looks up at Jaune.

"Very funny Pyrrha.." Jaune pouted before looking down at Pyrrha and smiling a bit.

 _With Cloud_

Cloud finishes brushing himself as some leaves got onto him while going through some bushes and branches. "Now what do these relics look like?" Cloud scratches the back of his head as he thinks. "He didn't say what they look like. Huh?" Cloud turns around as he hears rustling. "Who's there!?" Cloud takes out his sword after twirling it.

A figure walks out of the bushes, revealing to be Ragna. He see Cloud and groans. "Of all the people here at Beacon, why you?"

"Hey look." Cloud puts his sword away. "We are partners now, so we gotta work together. Or do you want to go against the rules Mr. Grouchy Pants?"

"Fine.." Ragna rolls his eyes. "But just saying. Even though we're partners, that doesn't makes us friends."

"I didn't like you once you shouted at me."

"I already fucking hate you before I even met you."

The two glare at each other while they navigate their way around the area.

 _With Ruby and Weiss_

"Weiss, why are you in a hurry?" Ruby ask as she follows her new partner.

"I'm not gonna let my mission be delayed because you're extremely slow to catch up with me." Weiss answered to Ruby, "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of you.." Weiss is then confused after she doesn't see Ruby behind her. She turns and gets startled when the Hooded Girl is now in front of her. "What the?"

"See? I'm not slow." Ruby bragged. "You don't have to worry about me."

"How did you-" Weiss asks before she was interrupted.

"Look Weiss." Ruby said with a serious tone. "Just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters! You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... And I wanna be her friend!" Ruby then follows Weiss with her semblance, causing her to leave rose petals from where she was standing.

"You may have impressive speed." Weiss said as she's ahead of Ruby. "But you don't know how to use time wisely!" Weiss turns around to see that her new partner is not around. "Ruby?" Weiss continues to look until she sees a Beowolf as it roars. "Ruby!"

 _With Natsu_

The Pink Haired Faunus jumps from tree branch to tree branch to get a better view from above so he find these so call _relics_ that Ozpin mentioned before the students were launched off. "If only we get some clues about what the relic looks like.." He grumbles while jumping down from the tree. "Or at least a map that leads us to our destination.." Natsu continues to think until he shouts in annoyance. "Why is this so difficult!?"

A rustling sound catches Natsu's attention as he stops. "Who's there?" The Dragon Faunus turns to see a few Beowolves emerging from the bushes. "It may not be the relics." Natsu activates his weapons as they transform into claw gauntlets. "But I'm gonna have some fun."

The Beowolves roars at Natsu, causing him to roar right back at them. Natsu dashes forward while swipes his left hand to cut the first Beowolf before kicking it. The second charges at him from the side, only for Natsu to jump and descends downward while rapidly clawing at it, causing it to disintegrate. "Is that the best you can do!? Come on!" Natsu then fires rapid rounds at the next two beowolves, unaware of the fifth one charging at him from behind.

Natsu turns around to see the fifth Beowolf. "Oh crap.." Natsu was then startled as the Beowolf suddenly got hit by a gunfire, causing it to collapse. "Huh?"

Natsu glances over to see Snake, who just deactivated his camouflage semblance as the latter walks towards the Faunus. "You can be pretty loud. Maybe you should try to fight more quietly."

Natsu sees one more Beowolf charging at Snake when he wasn't looking, causing the Faunus to dash right past Snake and engulf his right fist in flames. The Beowolf swipes a claw at Natsu, only for the latter to duck and punch the Beowolf in the stomach, causing it to be set on fire and crashes into a boulder. "There. Now we're even." Natsu gives off his signature grin while looking at the Stealthy Soldier.

"You can be full of surprises too." Snake chuckles a bit as he's rather amused by the Faunus' behavior. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Natsu as he held a hand out. "Partner." Snake looks at the hand and shakes it as he and Natsu gives a nod to each other before walking off.

 _With Yang_

"Hello?" Yang calls out a few times while looking around before sighing. "I'm officially bored right now."

Yang then hears rustling sound as she turns around. "Is someone there?" The Busty Blonde walks over in order to get a better look. "Ruby, is that you?" All that Yang get is a growl coming from an Ursa. "Nope."

Yang activates her Ember Celica as she dodges another Ursa that attempts to attack her from behind. The first Ursa charges at her, only for it to get punched by Yang. The second Ursa and Yang charges towards each other, only for Yang to slide underneath the creature while delivering several punches and finishes it off with a kick. "Say, you guys haven't seen a girl with a red hood, would you?" She questioned as the creatures just merely growls at her. "You could've just said no."

One of the Ursai attempts to swipe at her with its claw, only for Yang to dodge it while laughing. "Jeez. you two couldn't hit the broad side of ba-" Yang then stops her taunt as she sees a small yellow strand of hair falling to the ground. "You.. You…" Yang closes her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again, changing her eye color from lilac to red. "You MONSTERS!"

Yang shouts as she launches forward as she kills one of the Ursai by landing a couple of deadly blows to the creature. She then turns to see the remaining Ursa as a tree falls behind her. "What!? You want some too!?" The Grimm attempts to charge at Yang, only for it to be killed by Blake when the latter throws her Gambol Shroud at the creature's back.

The Black haired girl recalls her weapon back by pulling onto the ribbon that's tied to the sword. She smirks at Yang after putting her weapon back in its sheath. "I could've taken him" Yang said as her eyes go back to Lilac as the monster slowly dies.

 _With Weiss_

Weiss takes out Myrtenaster to block the attacks from a pack of beowolves that are surrounding her. 'Ok Weiss. Just remember your training.' She thought to herself as she takes a deep breath before positioning her body that she was taught. 'Heads up, shoulders back, right foot forward. Too far. Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike and…'

"NOW!" Weiss charges forward to attack. Only for her to stop once Ruby suddenly appears in front of her as the latter slices the creature with Crescent Rose. This made Weiss stumbles and swings her blade at a tree, lighting it on fire.

Ruby is then knocked into Weiss by a Beowolf that scratched her weapon. "Hey watch it!"

"Excuse me!" Weiss shouted back. "You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

You'll have to try a lot harder than that.." Ruby mumbles, unaware that a burning tree is falling near them.

"Come on!" Weiss said as she grabs her arm. "We have to go!" The heiress then starts pulling Ruby away from the pack of beowolves and burning forest.

"What was that for!?" Ruby shouted as she and Weiss are at a safe location. "We could've won easily!"

"Well maybe if you actually be more careful when making a move, then I wouldn't set the forest on fire!" Weiss shouted back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby scoffs

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help in battle. I can handle myself!" Ruby claims

"Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak their way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss said sarcastically as she and Ruby walks off, unaware of a giant black feather floating onto a trunk right behind them.

 _With Jaune and Pyrrha_

"Did you hear that?" Jaune ask as he and Pyrrha hear noises from a far distance.

"Gunfire." Pyrrha answered. "Looks like some of our comrades have encountered some enemies." Pyrrha moves a branch out of her way and turns around as the branch hits Jaune right in the head. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey don't sweat it." Jaune said as he gets up. "It's just a small scratch. Although my chest still hurts."

"Why didn't you activate your aura to heal your injuries?" Pyrrha ask as she walks over.

"My what?" He ask with a puzzled look.

"Your aura." Pyrrha repeated.

"Gesundheit." He said, thinking that she sneezed.

"Jaune, do you know what aura is?" She ask.

"Of course I know what aura is." Jaune scoffs. "Do you know what aura is?"

"Aura is the manifestation of our very own soul." Pyrrha explains to Jaune, which the two are unaware of Ren from a couple of distance, fighting against a King Taijitu. "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Haven't you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing someone was there?"

"I'm not gonna lie. Yes. Yes I do." Jaune sheepishly admits as Ren continues to attack the Serpent Grimm.

"With practice, our aura can be our shield." She continued. "Everyone has it, even animals."

"What about monsters?" He ask.

"No." She answered as Ren continues to land blows on the Grimm. "The monsters we fight don't have a soul. They're the creatures of Grimm. They are the embodiment of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"And that's why we fight them!" Jaune added.

"It's not about why." Pyrrha states as Ren dodges the King Taijitu's attack. "It's about knowing. Understanding the light and darkness helps us manifest our aura. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

"Wow, just like a force field." Jaune said.

"That's one way of putting it." Pyrrha chuckled as she walks towards him. "Now close your eyes and concentrate." Ren then blocks the next attack by using his aura to hold the fangs still before launching the Grimm away and goes to finish it off.

"Uh okay." Jaune complies as he and Pyrrha closes their eyes and concentrates.

'For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death.' She quotes while placing a hand on his chest, causing Pyrrha to glow red while Jaune glows white. 'I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.' Pyrrha then hunches over due to exhaustion.

"You okay Pyrrha?" Jaune ask in concern.

"I'm fine Jaune." She reassures him before getting back up. "I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She grins as she watches the scratch that's on his head disappearing. "You have a lot of it."

"Whoa." Jaune said as he stops glowing after his Aura heals his chest.

Ren brushes himself after he defeated the King Taijitu as he hears a growling noise as he sees Nora, hanging upside down, and chuckles. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

Nora leans over and tap his nose. "Boop."

 _Beacon Cliff_

"The last pairs have been formed." Glynda said to Ozpin while looking at her scroll. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy." She sighs. "I can't imagine those two getting along." She then changes the video to Jaune and Pyrrha. "Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos. I don't care what his transcript says about him. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She then deactivates the tablet, walking back a little. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"I would say the same for Mr. Bloodedge and Mr. Strife." Ozpin states as he watches the video of Cloud and Ragna, who are bickering while clearing the waves of Beowolves while advancing forward.

"Well the remaining pairs should be able to reach to the temple soon enough." Glynda said. "Speaking of which, what do you use as relics this year?"

Ozpin doesn't answer as he's now focus on the video of Ruby and Weiss.

 _With Ruby and Weiss_

"It's definitely this way." Weiss said as she's walking right before stopping. "I mean… this way! It's definitely this way." Weiss then starts walking left until she stops in front of Ruby. "Ok, it's official: We passed it."

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby ask as she's starting to get annoyed.

"Because I know exactly where we're going!" Weiss said boldly before sounding confused. "We're going… to… the forest temple!" This only makes Ruby sighs out of frustration.

"I'm telling you that it's in that direction!"

"No jackass! It's in that direction!"

The two girls turn around to see who's shouting. They squint to get a better look to see Ragna and Cloud bickering.

"Will you stop pretending that you know everything Ragna!?" Cloud and Ragna headbutted each other which Weiss and Ruby could've sworn they saw a bolt of lighting.

"What the fuck are you trying to say!?" Ragna shouted

"It means you're a rude, foul mouthed idiot and I HATE YOU!"

"Cloud? Ragna?" The heiress' voice causes the two males to stop bickering and turn to see her and Ruby.

"Hey Weiss, hey Ruby." Cloud waves back at them while Ragna just raised his hand for a brief moment.

"You guys are partners?" Ruby ask as she sweat drops.

"Unfortunately yes." Ragna sighs.

"Do you guys have any ideas on where this temple is at?" Weiss ask which made Ruby roll her eyes.

"I knew you have no idea on where you're going!" Ruby shouted in annoyance.

Weiss just let out a sigh as she starts walking. "Let's keep going."

" _Oh, let's keep going! Hurry up! Waaah, Watch where you're going!_ " Ruby said while doing a faux imitation of Weiss' voice before going to her regular voice. "Why are you so bossy!?"

"Welcome to my world Lil Red." Ragna said as he and Ruby looked at each and smiles a bit as Ragna let out a slight chuckle.

"Hey, I knew you have a soft spot." Ruby said while raising a brow.

Ragna immediately blushes a bit and looks away while scoffing. "Yeah well, don't be getting used to it."

"Hey, we're not bossy! Don't say stuff like that!" Both Weiss and Cloud shouts in unison.

"Then stop treating me like a kid Weiss!" Ruby said in annoyance.

"Then stop acting like a KID!"

"Don't treat me like I'm a criminal Strife!" Ragna said while getting more annoyed.

"THEN DON'T ACT LIKE ONE!"

 _With Natsu and Snake_

"Hey, I think I see something." Natsu said while squinting his eyes. "Think this might be it?"

"Well only one way to find out." Snake said as he and the Dragon Faunus starts making their way forward, only for Snake to make a stop. "Natsu, get ready."

"What?" Natsu asked with a confused look. "Why?"

Snake takes out Gray Fox as Natsu activates Crimson Lotus, even though the latter feels a little confused. "We might have company."

"Snake, I'm not so sure." Natsu said as the two slightly walks forward. "We haven't seen any Grimm for a while."

"You always have to keep your guard up." Snake states. "Especially when you're in a forest."

'I didn't think that he'll be like this.' Natsu thought to himself as he sweatdrops.

 _With Blake and Yang_

Yang and Blake walks over to a circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Chess Pieces?" Blake questioned as she sees the objects on the pedestals.

"Some of the pieces are missing." Yang states as she noticed that there's only 12 pieces left. "Looks like we're not the first ones here."

"I guess we should grab one." Blake and Yang walks over to see which piece to grab.

Yang looks at the Golden Knight Piece, grabs it and turns to Blake. "How about the cute little pony?"

"Sure, why not?" Blake said before walking over. She then stops as her bow slightly twitched and turns around.

"What's up?" Yang ask before turning around. "Sup Snake, Sup Cherry Top."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu scowls at the Blonde Fighter which the latter is holding her stomach while laughing.

'Huh, guess it's not an ambush.' Snake thought to himself as he puts Gray Fox away. "You girls are partners?" He asks.

"Yup." Yang answered while putting a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"I take it that you two are partners as well?" Blake asks the two Huntsmans.

"That's right!" Natsu said while grinning before noticing the knight pieces in their hands. "So what's up with the object in your hands?"

"They must be the relics." Snake said while grabbing two Black King Pieces. "Here." Snake said to Natsu while holding out one to him.

"Thanks." Natsu said as he swipes the king piece from Snake's hand.

 _With Jaune and Pyrrha_

The Blonde Knight and Redhead Warrior are currently standing in front of a cave entrance.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asks

"I don't think this is it." Pyrrha answered while shrugging.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch." Jaune sighed while looking over his shoulder "Can you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" He walks forward until he trips over an unforeseen rock, causing him to drop the torch as the flame is extinguished after falling into a puddle.

"Do you feel that?" She asks.

"Soul-crushing regret?" He asks back.

"No.. It's warm" She answers.

The two continues walking as they're now getting deeper into the cave until they see something glowing in the distance.

"Hey, I think that's the relic!" Jaune exclaims with excitement as he reaches out to grab it, only the glowing light to move away from Jaune. "Hey! Bad Relic!" He attempts to grab it again. While he did succeed, he's now dangling.

"Uh Jaune..?" Pyrrha said with a high concerned tone.

Jaune looks forward and eyes widen when sees gleaming red eyes of a Deathstalker.

 _Forest Temple_

"We should get going." Snake said after he gets up from leaning on the wall of the temple until he jumps when he heard Jaune's scream.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu said as he and Yang turns to where they heard the scream.

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang answered before turning to Blake. "Blake, did you hear that?"

Blake doesn't respond as she's looking up in the sky as her bow slightly twitches again.

 _With Jaune and Pyrrha_

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouts as he's still hanging from the stinger of the Death Stalker. "Help!"

"Hang on Jaune!" Pyrrha said while wielding Milo in her hand. "Whatever you do, don't let-" Before she can finishes, Jaune was sent flying after the Grimm shook him off. "...Go." She looks at the Grimm while laughs sheepishly before running to where Jaune was sent flying.

 _Forest Temple_

"Hello?" Natsu then waves his hand in front of Blake's face. "Earth to Blake."

"HEADS UP!" Ruby shouts as she's falling from the sky which made the four look up in the sky.

(A/N)

And that is it for Chapter 3!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was gonna take stop at the part where the partners have been formed, but I decide to keep it going to make it longer.

Be sure to get ready because there'll be a fight happening soon.

See you guys in the next chapter!

Next Time: Grimm Situation


	9. A Grimm Situation

(A/N)

Hello and welcome to another chapter of NCRS (Necros).

I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter. Not a lot has happened, but I can assure you that this'll have a pretty good fight.

Since some are still waiting for the gay pairing polls, well you can vote now. The poll is open in my profile and just like the previous poll, put in 4 entries.

Also, one keeps pronouncing the title of this series wrong. I don't know if it's supposed to be a joke or not, but please pronounce it the right way. It's starting to get annoying.

For those assuming that Natsu's weapon is similar to Yang's weapon, I suggest you wait because Crimson Lotus has another form that'll appear in this chapter.

And since one wants answers in regards to Snake and Cloud, I'll throw in some answers in the story.

To recap what happened last time, the first year students started their initiation after being launched into Emerald Forest. As they make their way to the temple, they all found their partners. Cloud with Ragna, Ruby with Weiss, Jaune with Pyrrha, Natsu with Snake, Yang with Blake, and Ren with Nora. Unfortunately, the 12 of them are in for a big surprise, but what is it?

To find the answer to that question, let's get started!

 _ **A Grimm Situation**_

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted as she and her partner are clinging onto a Nevermore. "I told you that this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine, stop worrying!" Ruby shouted back. "Say, where's Ragna and Cloud?"

"I HATE THIS!" Ragna shouted in both anger and fear as he and Cloud are riding on two Griffons.

"The more you complain, the more you'll make the Griffon crazy!" Cloud shouted back. "Jump now!"

"Are you insane?" Ragna shouted, only to see Cloud missing. "Ooh, That insufferable SON OF A-"

"Hello?" Natsu then waves his hand in front of Blake's face. "Earth to Blake."

"HEADS UP!" Ruby shouted as she and Cloud falls from the sky. However, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Natsu, Snake, Blake and Yang are standing. "What was that?" She asked before looking at Jaune, which the latter was hanging upside down.

"Did your sister and Cloud just fell out of the sky?" Blake asked Yang, Snake, and Natsu.

"Wait, where's Cloud?" Natsu asked before Snake taps him on the shoulder. "What?" All that Snake did is pointing slightly upwards to the right. Natsu looks at where his partner is pointing at to see Cloud hanging onto a tree branch with one hand. "Hey Cloud." He said while waving.

"How's it _hanging_?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face, which made Natsu and Snake chuckled while Blake slightly smirked. "Finally."

"Doing fine." Cloud said as he release his grip, letting him fall to the ground. "Sorry that I've _dropped_ in unannounced like that." He said with a wink.

"You two should get your own TV show." Snake chuckled as the two blondes share a bro fist. "So who's your partner?"

"Ooh.." Cloud groans in annoyance. "It's-" Before Cloud can finish, Ragna lands on top of him, making him moan in pain. "God damn it Ragna."

"Strife, I don't want any fucking words from you." Ragna said before getting off of Cloud's back.

"Where did?" Natsu asks before looking up to see a Griffon with its wing clipped off. "Huh."

"Did he just clip off the wing of a Griffon?" Blake asks.

"That would explain why he fell." Snake said while stroking his chin before looking at Ragna. "Is that true and if so, any reason why you did that? Are you some kind of Rookie or something?"

"I'm not a rookie." Ragna scoffs as he grabs a chess piece. "Besides, that Griffon was pissing me off."

"I-" Before Yang can finish, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out as it swipes its claws, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEHAW!" Nora shouted as she rolls off of the creature's back. She gets up and turns to look at the dead Ursa. "Aw, it's broken." She whines before checking its neck as Ren comes up behind her.

"Nora.." he said while breathing rapidly. "Please... Don't ever do that again." He looks up after regaining his breath, only to see that the girl is missing.

Nora, now at the temple, looks at a Golden Rook Piece while her eyes sparkled a bit. "Ooooh." She grabs it and places it on her head while dancing. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren shouted to snap her out of her little fantasy.

"Coming Ren." Nora chuckles as her Rook piece fell off of her head.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Snake asked the others.

"Uh-" Natsu starts to respond until he was interrupted by a loud screeching sound. The six turns to where the screeching sound came from, which they see Pyrrha running from a Deathstalker.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted back before looking at Ruby, who jumped off of the tree. "Ruby!"

"Whoa!" Ruby grunts as she lands onto the ground.

"Ruby?" Yang asked as Ruby gets back up.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as the sisters are about to high five.

"Nora!" Nora got in between the sisters, Cloud, and Ragna.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked as both Yang and Natsu growls in annoyance.

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T TAKE ALL OF THIS CRAZY CRAP ANYMORE!" Natsu shouted as he burst into flames for a brief moment.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR ONE SECOND BEFORE SOMETHING _CRAZY_ HAPPENS AGAIN!?" Yang shouted, making her eyes change from Lilac to Red.

"Jeez." Ragna said while flinching a bit. "Chill the fuck out you two."

"Uh Guys?" Cloud points above them as they all looked up to see a Nevermore with Weiss hanging just by the talons.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss shouted from above.

"You should've jumped when we said _Jump_!" Ruby shouted back.

"She's going to fall." Blake stated.

"I'm sure that she's got it." Cloud said as he got confidence in his childhood friend.

"She's falling." Ren, who just walked over next to Nora, said as he looks up, seeing that the Schnee Dust Heiress fell out of the sky.

"Hang on Weiss!" Cloud takes a step back and runs before leaping into the air in attempt to catch her, only to see Jaune catching her instead.

"Just dropping in?' Jaune asked before realizing how high he his as he and Weiss falls.

"I got you two." Cloud said as he catches them with his arms as he lands on the ground.

"My hero." Weiss said to Cloud with a slight smile on her face.

'How does he do that so easily?' Jaune thought to himself with a bit of jealousy as Pyrrha rushes over to the others to avoid getting attacked by the Deathstalker.

"Great." Yang said. "The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"You've got to be kidding me.." Ragna sighs as he's annoyed by her joke.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouted as she charges towards the Deathstalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang shouted as she held out a hand.

The Scorpion Grimm then knocks ruby back before the latter starts getting back up. "D-Don't worry about me. I'm fine!" Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

"Ruby!" Yang then runs forward to help her baby sister as the latter is now being carried away by a Nevermore by her hoodie. "Ruby, get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby shouted as she struggles to break free. She gasps in horror as The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

"You are SO Childish!" Ruby then looks over to see the stinger, now covered in ice, and turns to see that her savior is...

"Weiss..?" Ruby asked surprised because she didn't think that Weiss would save her.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss berated Ruby as she grabs Myrtenaster. "And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby said while pouting. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss said while walking away.

"Normal knees.." Ruby sighs as Yang rushes over and hugs Ruby.

"I'm so happy that you're okay!" Yang told Ruby with relief.

The 12 then hears a screech as they look up to see the Nevermore circling above them. "Uh guys." Jaune spoke up. "That thing's going to come back here!"

"Now what?" Ragna said while rolling his eyes.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss spoke up as she points at the remaining Relics.

"She's right." Snake agreed. "Our mission is to grab the artifacts and make it back to the cliffs. If we stay here and fight the Grimm, then we'll never make it out of here alive."

"Aw man." Natsu whines. "And I was getting fired up."

"Run and live." Jaune summed it up. "That is an idea that I can get behind!"

Ruby grabs the golden knight; the same piece that Blake and Yang grabbed earlier. Ragna tosses Cloud a Black King piece, the same piece as Natsu and Snake. Jaune and Pyrrha grab the golden rook, the same piece as Ren and Nora.

"Uhh guys." Cloud spoke up as the others turns around to see the Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice bit by bit.

"Time to leave." Ren told everyone.

"Right." Ruby agreed before pointing forward. "Let's go!" Everyone starts running as Yang smiles.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked Yang.

"Nothing." Yang answered as the two starts running.

The 12 are heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well that's just great." Ragna sighs in annoyance.

"Uh oh." Jaune said as he turns around the see the Deathstalker approaching them and looks up to see a bunch of Griffons in the air. "RUN!"

 **(Rules of Nature)**

"Nora, distract it!" Ren commanded. Nora nods as she jumps in the air before firing at the Griffons and Nevermore.

"Let me give you a hand." Cloud said as his weapon changes to its gun form before he starts firing to assist Nora. The two are unaware of the Scorpion Grimm approaching the two of them from behind. Right when the Grimm is about to lunge its stinger, Ragna, along with Ren and Blake, blocks the attack with their weapons. Weiss lands next to Nora and Cloud so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake, Ragna, and Ren are now being chased.

Natsu and Snake looks up and rolls to the side as five Griffons swipes their claws. Natsu growls as he takes off his wristbands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Snake questioned. "Ditching your weapons?"

Natsu smirks as he presses the buttons, activating the claws before twirling them by the handles, making them change from claw gauntlets to Tonfas. "Forgot to mention that they're Tonfas as well." Natsu runs before swinging his weapons at the Grimm.

Snake looks a little surprised as Natsu didn't mentioned that his weapon has another form, but he took a deep breath before taking out Gray Fox and changing it to its knife form as he assists Natsu by stabbing the Griffon a couple of times.

"Go!" Pyrrha commanded as she turns around and fires at the Death Stalker as Blake, Ragna, and Ren assists her.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Nora, and Cloud are now on the other side as they watch the other six fighting the Grimm.

Jaune then sees Ragna and Blake getting knocked in the air by the Death Stalker. "We need to help them!"

"Let's do this!" Nora said as she runs besides him.

"But I can't make that jump." Jaune admitted.

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge before smashing it, launching her and Jaune to the other side.

Cloud sees a Griffon and jumps on top of it. "Whoa, easy there." Cloud yanks it back a bit and adjusts himself so he can ride. "Hang on guys!"

 **(Black Onslaught)**

Ragna lands on one of the pillars as he turns his weapon to its Scythe form. "Time to kick some ass!" Ragna launches himself forward before twirling his Scythe as he cuts off a Griffon's head.

Blake sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so her weapon sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss. "It's tougher than it looks." She told Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got." Yang replies while getting her Ember Celica ready.

The four girls set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. They immediately jump off and land onto another platform.

"None of this is working." Weiss stated.

"I've got an idea." Ruby spoke up. "Cover me!"

 **(Dragonforce theme)**

The Griffons continues to swipe their claws at Natsu, Cloud, Ragna, and Snake as the four continue to fight back.

"These flying freaks are starting to piss me off!" Ragna growls.

"We need to find their leader." Snake glances at the pack of Griffons in order to find their leader.

Natsu sniffs a few times before spotting a Giant Griffon. "Over there!" Natsu said while pointing up in the air.

"I'll distract them. You three take out its leader." Snake commanded as he camouflages himself before shooting at a few Grimms.

"Restriction 666 release. Dimensional Interference Field deployed." Ragna states calmly as he radiates aura. "BLAZBLUE ACTIVATE!"

Cloud concentrates as he activates his semblance, covering his entire body with electricity. "Now we can break the limits."

"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu roars as he engulfs his weapon in flames as he then grows wings before flying in the air as Ragna and Cloud jumps up.

Snake, still camouflaged, jumps on one of the Griffon's back and starts riding it while firing Gray Fox at a few more, clearing the path bit by bit for the three. He then changes his weapon to a stun knife and stabs the Griffon in the back while electrocuting it.

Ragna swings his scythe in different directions while hoping on the multiple heads of the Griffons before landing a big punch at one. "Heads up Strife!"

"Let's finish this!" Cloud swings his blade while zapping the incoming Griffon before rapidly slashing a few more in different directions before appearing above them and slamming his sword down. The impact causes the Griffons to crash to the ground. "Your turn Pinky!" Cloud said as he gives Natsu a boost.

"Thanks and STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Natsu roars as he swings his weapons left and right as he ignite his feet on fire to launch himself forward. He roars louder as he then breathes fire from his mouth as it hits the Giant Griffon. "You think you can kill us? Well think again pal!" Natsu then spins while landing multiple strikes against the Griffon's wings and then slam his foot downward, sending the Griffon, now set on fire, to the ground.

"OH SHIT!" Ragna quickly changes his Blood Scythe to its Sword form as he held it up, ending up stabbing the Griffon. Cloud dashes as he slices the wings off as Snake, out of nowhere, shot the Griffon in the head.

Upon seeing their leader dead, the Griffons begin retreating as the four males breaths heavily.

 **(Music Ends)**

"You Pink Haired Moron!" Ragna scowls at Natsu. "You could've killed me!"

"Hey, be happy that you're still alive!" Natsu shouted back.

"Guys, enough." Snake ordered. "We better head back to our destination."

"But what about the others?" Cloud asked in concern as he watches the fight

"They'll be fine." Natsu reassures Cloud. "Besides, it looks like they got this." With that, Natsu runs ahead of the three.

"Don't be running blind." Snake said as he, Cloud, and Ragna follows the Dragon Faunus.

 **(Red like Roses – Part 2)**

The Death Stalker approaches Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren as it continues to attack the four.

"We've gotta move!" Jaune told everyone as they rush towards the creature.

Pyrrha uses her shield to block the Death Stalker's attack. It attempts to attack with its other claw, only for Jaune to block it with his shield, which leads to Pyrrha to attack it.

Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora calls out to him as he crashes into a pillar before falling to the ground.

Jaune gets back up and noticed the stinger of the Death Stalker before getting an idea. "Pyrrha!"

"Understood!" Pyrrha replies as she throws her shield, slicing the Death Stalker's stinger off and causing it to fall into the its head as Pyrrha retrieves her shield after coming back.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune ordered.

"Head's up!" She shouted as she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he collapses to the floor.

The four looks behind them to see the others that didn't leave, firing at the Nevermore. Yang reloads her ammo before launching herself towards the Nevermore as it opens its mouth.

Yang lands in its mouth as she fires multiple shots into the creature's throat. "I. HOPE. YOU'RE. HUN. GRY!"

Yang flips out of the Nevermore's mouth as it crashes into a cliff. Unfortunately, That didn't put the Nevermore down as it starts to get back up until Weiss froze its tail solid.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"You can make this shot, right?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Hmp.. Can I?" Weiss asked smugly.

"You can't?" Ruby asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course I can make it!" Weiss said

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

 **(Song ends)**

She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Natsu, Snake, Cloud, and Ragna watch in amazement.

"Whoa." Jaune said in amazement.

"I gotta admit. She did a damn good job." Ragna said with a smirk.

"That was awesome!" Natsu cheered.

"Come on." Snake spoke up as the boys start making their way back. 'For someone that young, she got some impressive skills.' He thought to himself.

"So.. That's a thing." Yang said as she, Weiss, and Blake watches.

 _Beacon Academy_

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin spoke as the four he mentioned appears on the monitor above them. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (pronounced Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester."

The four leaves the stage as another group of four students walk up the stage. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin said as the four he mentioned replaces Team CRDL on the monitor. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (pronounced Juniper). Led by.. Jaune Arc."

"What?" Jaune asked in surprised. "Me as leader?"

"Congratulations." Ozpin said as Pyrrha gives a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, knocking him over. Pyrrha then pulls him back up as Team JNPR leaves the stage.

"David Pliskin. Cloud Strife. Natsu Dragneel. Ragna Bloodedge." The four males walks up onto the stage as they appeared in the monitor next, which Ragna and Natsu makes a slightly weird face after hearing the name _David Pliskin_ as they look at Snake for a brief moment. "The four of you retrieved the black king Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team NCRS (pronounced Necros). Led by... Natsu Dragneel."

"Whoa." Natsu said in shock.

"Congrats man." Cloud said as he and Natsu shares a bro fist.

"Don't make me regret this decision." Ragna said bluntly to Natsu.

Snake just stood in place because he's now aware that everyone knows his real name. He sighs for a brief moment before giving a nod to Natsu as the four leaves the stage.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said as the girls walks on stage while their faces appears on the monitor. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (pronounced Ruby). Led by... Ruby Rose."

Ruby was in a state of shock as Yang hugs her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Looks like this'll be an interesting year." Ozpin said to himself as he adjusts his glasses a bit.

 _Beacon Balcony_

(Tifa's Theme)

Snake is leaning against the walls as he looks at the Sun setting in the distance.

"I've figured I find you here." The voice startled Snake, making him taking out Gray Fox and turning to his left while pointing his gun at Cloud. He took a quick breath as he puts his gun away.

"Relax David." Cloud reassures his friend with a smile. "You're safe."

"You haven't called me that for a while Cloud." Snake chuckled.

"Old habits die hard." Cloud said while sitting on the floor. "What are you doing out here by yourself."

"I'm just thinking about him." Snake grunted.

"Oh. Big Boss?" Cloud asked.

"Yup." Snake answered as he crosses his arms. "I could've had a normal life as a kid, but instead. I've enlisted in the army because of his reputation."

"Well you are his son." Cloud reminds Snake. "But hey. If it wasn't for him, then we would've never met each other."

Snake looks at Cloud for a brief moment before smiling. "I guess you're right." He then noticed a picture sticking out of Cloud's pocket. "You still had that, huh?"

"Hm?" Cloud looks at the picture sticking before taking out, which it's a picture of Cloud with a couple of other soldiers. "Yeah. Those were the good old days." He said before frowning a bit.

"Are you sure you still want to be a hero after what happened?" Snake asked.

"It's true that what my former idol did was unacceptable." Cloud said while clenching his fist. "It's not going to make me change my mind."

"I find it funny that both of us joined the military at a very young age." Snake chuckled. "Most militaries don't let youngsters join the army."

"True, but Big Boss and Ironwood saw great potential in us and we chose to do this." Cloud said. "You chose to join because you feel like it's your destiny while I chose to join because of a silly reason."

"You have the same mindset as Ruby, so I don't think it's a silly reason." A voice made the two soldiers turn around to see Natsu with Ragna behind him.

"How long you've been listening?" Snake scowls while glaring at Natsu and Ragna.

"Don't give me that look." Ragna said while glaring back. "I tried to stop him, but it seems that he just can't mind his own damn business."

"Sorry, you guys had me worried." Natsu sheepishly admits.

"It's fine." Cloud admits with a sigh. "You are our leader after all, so it makes sense why you would be worried."

"So I take it that you heard everything that we said?" Snake asked.

"Yeah." Natsu admits. "Since we're teammates now, why don't we share our goal and reason for it?" He suggested with a grin.

"Very well." Ragna sighs.

"Hey, what's with that attitude?" Cloud asked.

"Don't blame me." Ragna said back. "Blame the people that has been treating me like I'm some kind of monster because of my semblance, which I'm not. I'm just misunderstood." The three flinches a bit as the words from the Grimm Reaper's mouth. He then clenches his right fist. "It's mostly because some son of a bitch ruined my life after he took my brother and sister away from me. That's why I joined Beacon. To get stronger in order to find my siblings and to stop the bastard that ruined my life before he ruins someone else's life."

"You do have a heart." Natsu said with a smile, which made the Grimm Reaper scoff a bit. "All that I ever want is to make sure everyone is having fun. That's why I joined Beacon Academy. To learn more so I can help those in need because no one deserves to be weak and afraid."

"You got determination Pinky." Cloud said with a smirk, which made the Dragon Faunus to growl at Cloud. "It's one of the many things to impress the ones you are close to. That's why I joined Beacon Academy and the military at a young age. To make a friend's wish become a reality and to be the hero that people want to see me as."

"It's amazing to see you three choosing your fate." Snake admits. "While my fate was decided for me. To save the world."

"Hey, I know that we all have a different motivation." Natsu said while standing up. "But how about this? Let's all agree to help each other out to not only accomplish our goal. But to make the world a better place for everyone else." Natsu then held his hand out while grinning.

"I'm in." Cloud said while holding his hand over Natsu's hand.

"...Alright then." Snake held his hand out as he places it over Cloud's hand.

"What do you say Ragna?" Natsu asked. "You in?"

Ragna looks at the three for a few seconds before smirking a bit. "Why the hell not?" With that, Ragna held his hand out as he places it over Snake's hand.

"Oh. About my real name.." Snake brought up.

"Your real name may be David, but I'm still gonna call you Snake." Natsu said with a grin.

"Very well." Snake said with a slight smile on his face.

The four boys then held their hands up in the air before walking back inside as the sky becomes dark.

 _Unknown Warehouse_

Roman Torchwick is on the phone with someone and slams it down on his desk with anger after hanging up. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley.

Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes. "Open it." He commanded as the man opens the trolley, containing multiple dusts of multiple colors. He picks up a blue dust while looking at it. "We're gonna need more men..."

"That's why we've accepted your offer!" the voice made Roman takes out his cane before looking up to see Hazama with Liquid.

"Well, well, well." Roman chuckled. "If it isn't Super Serpent. Where's the rest of your circus gang?"

"I've sent them out on another job. They'll be back shortly." Hazama answered while tipping his fedora down. "I think it's time we talk about business, what do you say?"

"Sounds good." Roman said back before looking at Liquid. "So what brings Mr. Blonde here?"

"Let's just say that the boss wants me here in Remnant because I've found out that my brother is at Beacon and I want to find out what he's up to." Liquid answered while tightening his gloves.

"Do you think you got this Liquid?" Hazama asked.

"Relax Hazama. There's nothing to be worry about." Liquid said while chuckling. "The only people who should be worried is our enemies." He then puts on sunglasses while flicking his hair before smirking devilishly. "Because they don't know what they're in for."

(A/N)

And that is it for this chapter!

I hope you enjoy this one.

As I said before, the gay shipping poll is up, so be sure to vote for your opinions.

As for the next chapter, it'll be a bit more focused on Team NCRS and it'll have a unique direction since that chapter will be focused on them mostly. Don't worry about Team RWBY and Team JNPR, they'll get some appearances in the next chapter and there'll be a bit of development for Ruby and Weiss along with Natsu and Blake since they feel that like they know each other.

I was gonna give Natsu a spear for Crimson Lotus' form, but I imagine him using Tonfas and it turned out to be very clever, so he'll be using his weapon as Tonfas more often.

As for the villains, things are starting to build up, so what do you think Liquid is planning now that he finds out that Snake is at Beacon Academy? All I can say is to stay tuned.

Next Time: Return of the Master


	10. Return of the Master

(A/N)

Hello and welcome to another chapter of NCRS

I hope you enjoy the previous chapter, a lot more action and some questions were answered, but there'll be more answers to the question. It'll keep building up bit by bit as this continues.

Also, I'm aware that you guys want me to update this more than Astro Tron, so please be patient. I'm doing my best to update it with everything I can.

To recap what happened in the last two chapters (I apologize for not adding a recap in the previous chapter), Team RWBY, NCRS, and JNPR have reached the temple. However, a bunch of Grimm started to swarm the area, so our teams do what they have to do, fight their way back. Fortunately, all of them survived and they finally formed their teams. Unfortunately, Team HZSL and Roman got something sinister up their sleeve. What could they be hiding? And how will their first day as a team turn out? Will it be a success or a disaster?

To find the answer to these questions, let's get started! And I hope you guys like the new opening I've added.

 _ **NCRS Volume 1 Opening (S.O.W. Sense of Wonder by Idoling)**_

 **(sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ikō)**

Natsu flashes his grin while Ruby smiles while sticking her tongue out a bit.

Cloud crossing his arms and smirking while Weiss puts a hand on her hip while making her signature look.

 **(fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru)**

Ragna scoffs as he adjusts his coat while Blake lowers her book and smiles a bit.

Snake adjust his headband and glares at the camera while Yang crosses her arms underneath her bust while winking.

 **(kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND)**

 **(bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu)**

Team RWBY and NCRS stands outside in front of Beacon Academy

 **(doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan)**

Screen glows Red, White, Black, and Yellow as the words "NCRS" in Pink, Gold, Blue, and Gray appears before disappearing by a flash of light

(j **ibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?)**

Natsu takes out Crimson Lotus in it's Tonfa Form and breathes fires as Ruby dashes off with her Speed Semblance while twirling her Crescent Rose. Cloud generates electricity while slamming Fenrir Buster down as Weiss uses multiple glyphs with her Myrtenaster

 **(ashita wa doushite mienain darō?)**

Ragna activates his Blazblue before changing Blood Scythe to it's Scythe Form as Blake creates a Shadow Clone to leap into the air before descending down and swinging her Gambol Shroud. Snake turns invisible before appearing again as he fires Gray Fox as Yang burst into flames before charging in and punching while activating her Ember Celica

 **(koukishin no bun dake, leberu UP shiteku)**

Jaune looking at the statue in Beacon as Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora appears to comfort him as the scent cuts to Ozpin drinking from his cup as he watches Glynda, Oobleck, Port, and Miller tutoring him

 **(kimi to boku no EVERYDAY, sutetamon janai desho?)**

Team RWBY and NCRS in their uniforms while studying as it cuts to them in their pajamas with Ranga and Cloud butting heads with each other, Ruby hugging an annoyed Weiss affectionately, Yang throwing pillows at Natsu as he tries to counterattack during their pillow fight, and Snake sighing as Blake reads her book.

 **(oshiete** _ **Sense of Wonder)**_

Scene plays Team RWBY and NCRS' moment in time from their past as they look sad and serious. Natsu hugging his dad, Cloud sitting on the porch with two girls, Ragna taking care of his brother and sister, Snake being trained by his father, Ruby looking at a tombstone, Weiss being lectured by her father, Blake standing behind Adam, and Yang sitting Bumblebee while holding her scroll in one hand.

 **(jinsei wa shugyou nari)**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and NCRS take out their weapons as they charge into battle

 **(dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto, hatena sagashi ni ikō)**

A silhouette of 4 men and 1 woman appears with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang appearing in front of them as Roman twirls his cane, Melodic Cudgel before firing

 **(arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai)**

Blake shook her head before joining Yang, Weiss, Cloud, Ragna, and Snake to fight against the White Fang Grunts

 **(mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.)**

Ruby stumbles after getting whacked in the face by Roman's cane as Natsu catches her before the two charges in to fight him together.

 **(shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!)**

The rest of Team RWBY and NCRS struggles before Sun Wukong jumps in and helps them out. Sun starts leading them to where Roman, Ruby and Natsu are at. Roman fires a big shot as Natsu unleashes his fire breath while Ruby fires Crescent Rose after setting it to a Sniper.

 **(LET'S WONDERING!)**

Scene cuts to Team NCRS, RWBY, JNPR, The teachers of Beacon, and Sun, who is hanging upside down while rest are either standing or sitting as they're all in front of the Kingdom of Vale.

 _ **Return of the Master**_

The morning sun shines in the room of Team NCRS' room, which was remodeled a bit so the boys would feel more comfortable in their dorm. Snake, who is wearing the student uniform for males, but decides to keep his headband, finishes adjusting his tie. He managed to get some peace and quiet until...

"DAMN IT!" Natsu groans in annoyance as he walks in, wearing the uniform, but keeping his scarf, with his tie not properly done. "Why do these stupid ties have to be so difficult to do!?"

"Would you keep it down?" Ragna asked as he's wearing the uniform with the tie wrapped around his neck. "If you hate the tie, don't wear it. Besides, you have that scarf on."

"Oh." Natsu said with a face of realization before taking off his tie and looking in the mirror as he grins. "Much better." His behavior made Ragna sigh while rolling his eyes.

"I've noticed that you never took off that scarf of yours." Cloud said while adjusting his coat.

"Hm?" Natsu turns to Cloud before holding a piece of his scarf a bit. "Oh yeah. It's because I got this from my dad, so it means a lot to me." He said with a smile while looking at it.

"It's good to see that you kept a family memento." Cloud said before getting up from his bed.

After getting ready, Team NCRS leaves their room as they make their way to class. Before entering the building, they spot a male, with brown hair, wearing glasses, a white hoodie, gray shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers, carrying a whole bunch of stuff in his arms.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be late." The man said as his stuff fell to the floor. "Oh come on!" He quickly grabs his stuff until a comic book was grabbed by Cloud.

"Here you go." Cloud said while holding the comic book out to him.

"Oh thank you." The man said as Natsu, Ragna, and Snake helps him with carrying his stuff. "Are you first year students?"

"Yup, we're Team NCRS!" Natsu said with a grin. "I'm Natsu."

"...Snake." He said with a bit of skepticism.

"I'm Cloud." He said with a wave.

"Ragna." He simply said with a deadpan look. "Are you a student here? If so, why aren't you wearing a uniform?"

"Oh, I'm not a student." The man said. "I'm actually a Trainee here at Beacon Academy."

"A Trainee?" Natsu ask with a puzzling look.

"Yeah, I'm learning how to be a teacher here at Beacon academy." The man explains.

"So an X-Ray and Vav comic book is going to help you learn to be a teacher?" Cloud asks due to seeing the cover of the comic he picked up a few seconds ago.

"Oh, It's for whenever I'm not busy." He said while adjusting his glasses as he looks at the clock, which reads 8:56. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" With that, he ran inside of the building, leaving Team NCRS, dumbfounded.

"Well that was awkward." Ragna spoke up before entering inside, followed by the rest of the team.

 _Lecture Hall_

"Whew." Natsu sighs in relief as he takes his seat. "We made it."

"The professor isn't here.." Snake said while crossing his arms.

"What's up Guys?" A feminine voice made the boys turn around to see Team RWBY, in the uniforms for the females, but Ruby decides to keep her hoodie.

"Hey." Cloud said with a wave as Team RWBY take their seats, with Weiss and Ruby next to Cloud, Yang next to Snake and in front of Ragna, and Blake next to Natsu. "So how's your morning.

"It's... Something to say the least." Blake said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you seem to be in a good mood today." Natsu said, which made the Black haired girl turn to the Dragon Faunus.

"Are you saying that I'm not allowed to enjoy my day?" Blake asks while glaring at him.

"No, no." Natsu answered sheepishly while holding his hands up. "I'm not trying to ruin your day." The next thing that he hears is a laugh from Yang.

"Real smooth Cherry Top." Yang laughs while pounding her fist rapidly on the desk. "Is that your way of impressing the ladies?" All of that made Blake blush a little bit while Natsu...

"I wasn't making any moves!" Natsu shouts at the Blonde Brawler. "And would you please stop calling me that!?"

"It's not her fault that your hair is pink." Ruby said with a snicker.

"It's salmon!" Natsu defended.

"You know." Snake spoke up while looking at Natsu with a smirk. "I may be able to help you if you have girl problems."

"Don't you get involved in this too Snake!" Natsu growls at his partner.

"Idiots.." Ragna said to himself as he sighs

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked Weiss as he noticed that she seems annoyed about something.

"It's nothing." Weiss answered.

Natsu groans in annoyance as he turns to see Blake giggling to herself. "Are you making of fun of me too?"

"No, it's just that you all can be so silly." Blake answers while smirking a bit. "But in a good way."

"Well as long as you're smiling because of us, then that's good." Natsu said while grinning.

"Even at the expense of your own pride Pinky?" Blake asked with a bit of a teasing tone in her voice.

"Please stop calling me that.." Natsu whines as Blake giggles for a second while more students walk in before the professor, Peter Port walks in.

"Good morning class." Port said.

"I'm here!" A voice said which was the man that Team NCRS met earlier as he rushes over to Professor Port before tripping and falling on his face. Making some of the students laugh as he gets back up on his feet.

"Enough students." Port ordered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." The man answered as he gets up and brushes himself to wipe off any dust that got onto his clothes and finishes it by adjusting his glasses that are leaning.

"Good." Professor Port said before clearing his throat loudly to get the student's attention. "Students. I would like you all to meet Hel Emmerich. He'll be with you during the courses of your years so he can learn to become a teacher here at the academy."

"My friends call me Otacon." He states.

"Very well Young Otacon." Port said. "You can have a seat here." He points at a mini desk next to his. Otacon nods as he takes his stuff and moves over to his workstation.

After everyone gets situated, Professor Port begins giving a lecture to the students. "Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey!" He laughed at his own joke, which nobody even respond.

As Professor Port continues his lecture, Snake looks over at Otacon, who is writing down notes. Otacon was muttering to himself quietly as he tries to process Port's method of teaching. This caught Snake's interest as it looks like Otacon is a natural.

Natsu leans on his hand and yawns a bit as he tries to stay awake during Port's lecture. Blake sees this and rolls her eyes a bit before shaking him by the shoulder to wake him up.

"Huh? Wha?" Natsu rubs his eyes as he turns to see Blake.

"You should stay awake." Blake said.

"I'm trying." Natsu lets out a yawn while rubbing his eyes. "I wish that I could fight other students instead of listening to long lectures."

"If you're going to be a Huntsman, then you're gonna have to learn this stuff. You can't just rely on your fist and weapons." Of course, Natsu whines a bit as he doesn't want to sit and listen to more boring lectures before hearing a giggle.

"Hey, what's so funny now?"

"I've never thought that you can be such a little kid." Blake said as Natsu gets slightly ticked off.

"I'm not a kid." Natsu pouted while crossing his arms before Blake turns away from him to head back to writing notes down.

A few minutes into the lecture, He and Blake hears snickering as they turn to see what it is, only to end up snickering and laughing as well because of Ruby's drawing of Professor Port with stink lines coming from him and _Professor Poop_ below him. Weiss and Ragna are the only ones not laughing or snickering as they are rather annoyed by it. Professor Port hears this and clears his throat so the students will stop.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Professor Port continues to finish his lecture while Weiss' anger slowly builds up due to Ruby's silly antics like falling asleep, picking her nose, and balancing a pencil on her nose. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do!" Weiss said while raising her hand.

"Well it's time for you to find out!" He said as Otacon brings a cage over as it shakes violently with red eyes being visible in the shadow.

Weiss leaves the classroom and comes back in her battle attire and readying her Myrtenaster at the cage. She looks at Cloud for a brief moment, which the latter gives her a nod of encouragement.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered while raising a fist in the air.

"Fight well." Blake said while waving a mini red flag with _RWBY_ on it.

"Where did you get that flag?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry about it." The Black Haired Girl's answer made Natsu become completely deadpan.

"Represent Team RWBY!" Ruby cheers loudly as Ragna facepalms in annoyance.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said in anger as Ruby melts her head down a bit.

"Good luck Ms. Schnee." Otacon nods as he took a step back while Port takes out his axe and swinging it down, breaking the lock. The cage door drops to reveal a Boarbatusk. The grimm charges at Weiss as she deflects its incoming attack and rolls to the side.

"Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port laughs.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheers as the Heiress is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Impressive." Otacon said in awe.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ragna sighs at Ruby's constant cheering while Weiss glares at her. Cloud signals Weiss to look out as the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from Weiss, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-Ho! What will do without your weapon?" Port asks as Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Go for its belly Weiss! There's no armor underneath-"

"Oh my god! She knows what to do, so can you please shut up and let her fight!?" Ragna finally snaps as Weiss gives her the same glare that Ragna has on his face, causing Ruby to look hurt, which made Natsu, Yang, and Cloud look rather annoyed. The Boarbatusk goes in to attack Weiss again, only for her to block the attack with her blue-white circles before leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again as she drives the blade into the Grimm's stomach, causing it to squeal and fall silent as Weiss lets out a gasp with relief.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears that we are indeed witnessing a true Huntress-in-Training!" Port and Otacon claps as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position.

"Excellent work Ms. Schnee." Otacon complimented the Heiress before looking at his watch. "Uh Professor." Port gesture his head over to Otacon as he points at his watch, indicating the time.

"Oh, thank you Young Otacon." Port said before turning to the students. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" With that, Ragna abruptly stands up from his seat and leaves the classroom as Weiss does the same.

"Jeez, what is with them?" Jaune asks as the remaining members of Team RWBY and NCRS look at each other with the same question in mind. Yang growls a bit as she thinks about what Ragna said to her little sister before stopping as she felt someone grabbing her arm.

"Let them handle this." Yang turns around to see that the grabber turns out to be Snake as Natsu and Cloud leaves the classroom before letting go as he leaves along with the rest of the students.

 _Hallway_

Both Ragna and Weiss continues to storm off, but Ruby, Natsu, and Cloud turns around the corner and catches up to them.

"Ragna! Weiss!" The two angry people turns around after hearing Cloud's voice.

"What is it?" Ragna scoffs.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ruby questions the Heiress and the Grimm Reaper. "Why are you two being so-"

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with _you_? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss shouted.

"Come on, how annoying can you get?" Ragna said as Ruby felt hurt by those words.

"Hey, what makes you say that?" Natsu defended Ruby.

"Natsu, have you seen what happened during class?" Ragna questioned his leader.

"All that she's been doing is giving Weiss support." Cloud said. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Well she could do it in a quiet way so she won't be pestering the other students!" Ragna said.

"Back in the forest, she acted like a child and she have only continued to do so!" Weiss said.

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asks as her eyes get a bit watery. "What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you." Weiss said. "I've studied and trained. And Quite frankly, I deserve better."

"Ragna, please don't be rude to Ruby." Natsu said as Ragna rolls his eyes. "What happened to you agreeing to the promise that we've made? Where we'll try everything we can not only help each other, but everyone else?"

"Well I can't help her if she continues to screw around like that." Ragna said as he turns away. "I don't know why Ozpin let a stupid kid like her enrolled into Beacon Academy in the first place."

"Hey, you guys don't mean that, do you?" Cloud said with a lot of bitterness in his tone.

"He's right Cloud. Ozpin made a mistake." With those words, Weiss and Ragna left the room before Ruby runs off.

"Ruby wait!" Natsu held a hand up before dropping it as Ruby is gone. "Damn it.. Cloud, can you go take care of Ruby?"

"Sure thing." Cloud answers as he starts to walk off before stopping and turning his head back. "But what about you?"

"I'll take care of Weiss and Ragna." Natsu said as Cloud gives him a nod before taking off to find Ruby. Natsu took a deep breath before crossing his arms. "Man, I don't know what to say to them.."

"Having problems Pinky?"

Of course, Natsu gets annoyed as he turns around to see Yang, Blake, and Snake. "My name's not that hard Yang…" He sighs as he walks over them. "I can't believe that Ragna and Weiss said those mean things to Ruby. What the hell is their problem?"

"Whenever a new animal leaves its old territory." Snake said as he and a mysterious voice says, "It becomes uncomfortable in a new territory until it learns to adjust to its environment." Snake became startled when he heard another voice saying the same thing he said.

"Hello Snake. It's been a while." The four students turn around to see a man with blonde hair, combed all the way to the back, sunglasses, and wearing a navy green turtleneck shirt, a silver dog tag, brown jeans with camo pattern on them, and black military boots.

"Master Miller!?" Snake took a step back as he's surprised to see him.

"You know him?" Blake questioned Snake.

"Y-Yes." Snake stutters before clearing his throat. "Guys, I want you to meet Master Miller. He's a teacher from Atlas and he was the one that tutored me and Cloud before we've joined Beacon Academy."

"Yo, I'm Natsu." He said while flashing his a grin. "I'm Snake's partner and teammate."

"Blake." She said.

"The name's Yang." She said with a finger bang while winking.

"Well it's nice to meet you three." Miller said with a chuckle.

"It's good to see you again Master, but what are you doing here?"

"I've decided to go to Beacon so I can take a break from military work." Miller answered. "It seems that something is troubling you four. What seems to be the problem?"

 _With Cloud_

"Ruby! Ruby!" Cloud shouts the girl's name a couple of times while running outside and stopping to look around to see if she's in the courtyard. He stops to see her sitting on the fountain with her face buried in her hands. "Ruby!" He runs over to her before stopping in front of her as the silver eye girl slowly raises her head up to look at the Blonde Swordsman.

"Hey Cloud…" Ruby said while sniffing as Cloud sits down next to her.

"There, there." Cloud wraps an arm around Ruby before pulling her into a side hug.

"Cloud? Is it true? Did Ozpin made a mistake?"

"I believe that the answer remains to be seen." The two look up to see Ozpin standing in front of them.

 _With Weiss and Ragna_

Weiss and Ragna are still walking around the halls until they stop across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.

"Professor Port." The Professor turns around to see the two students approaching him.

"Ah, Miss Schnee and Mr Bloodedge! And what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I gotta say old man, your lectures are great." Ragna said.

"I enjoyed them." Weiss added.

"Of course you did!" Port laughs. "The two of you have the blood of a true Huntsman and Huntress in you."

"Seriously?" Ragna asked.

"Absolutely!" Port answered before noticing Ragna's frown on his face and Weiss' small lack of eye contact. "Hmm… It seems that something is troubling you."

"Yes sir.." Weiss admitted.

"Dear girl and young man, confess your strife to me!"

"I-I.. I think I should be the leader of Team RWBY!"

"And I rather not be in a team of idiots that defend those that are just...just… dumb."

"That's preposterous!" Port exclaims.

 _With Ruby and Cloud_

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked Ozpin.

"I believe that what he's trying to say is that it's only the first day." Cloud said before looking at Ozpin. "Right?"

"That's right." Ozpin chuckles. "Ruby… Cloud… I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider Ruby's appointment to leader to be one of them." He leans towards them so he can look at them directly. "Do you?"

 _With BY and NS_

"What?" Natsu looks dumbfounded. "Uncomfortable?"

"Yes Mr. Dragneel." Miller said. "Everyone feels uncomfortable on their first day."

"That explains Ragna and Weiss' behavior." Snake said while rubbing his chin.

"Is there like anything we can do?" Yang asks.

"I do admire your ambition to help your friends." Miller said. "But I believe that they can sort this out themselves. Yes, people do need help, but there are some problems that they can tackle alone. Those that continue to have the same struggles and attitude will only lead to failure."

 _With Weiss and Ragna_

"Excuse me!?" Both Weiss and Ragna shouted in unison.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never ONCE led me astray!" Port said.

"So you're saying that we should just accept this crap!?" Ragna growls while making a fist.

"With all due respect, both of your exceptional skills on the battlefield matched only by your poor attitudes."

"How dare you!"

"Hey!"

"My point exactly." Port said. "I see a girl before me that has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wants and a boy who has spent his life holding a grudge against those that he has just met."

"That's not even remotely true!" Weiss said while crossing her arms.

"Well…" Ragna awkwardly scratches his cheek with his index finger as he and Weiss look at each other for a brief moment before looking back at Port. "Not entirely true.." He admits as a small blush forms on his face.

 _With Ruby and Cloud_

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give _others_ to follow you?" Ozpin said as Ruby smiles before looking at Cloud, which the latter nods at Ozpin's statement.

 _With Blake, Yang, Natsu, and Snake_

"Gee, I've never would've thought about it.." Natsu scratches the back of his head. "And a lot to process.." He whines as Miller lets out a laugh while the girls giggle a bit.

"This still proves my point." Blake giggled. "You can be such a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Natsu shouted in annoyance as Yang holds her stomach while laughing. "Stop laughing!"

"Then make me." Yang teases as Natsu chases after her left and right.

"Snake, your friends sure got a sense of humor." All that the soldier did is give his former mentor a nod to his statement.

"But it's okay to get results that you don't want." Miller said. "It'll be something to look back at when your moving forward and you can use it to make yourself a better person."

 _With Weiss and Ragna_

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Weiss calms down as she looks at her Professor. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you _do_. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best _leader_ , but the best _person_ you can be. And Mr Bloodedge?"

"Y-Yes..?" Ragna took a step back while looking at his teacher directly in his eyes.

"I do appreciate your determination, strength, and intelligence, but you won't go anywhere if you continue to berate those that want to help not just you, but others as well. Try to open up a bit more and do whatever you can to be not just a Huntsman, but a great human being as well." With those words, Ragna and Weiss forms a small smile on their faces at the word of wisdoms.

 _With Ruby and Cloud_

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. Cloud. I advise you two to take some time to think about how you will uphold it." With that, Ozpin walks away as Ruby and Cloud looks up to see Weiss and Ragna on the balcony from afar as they smile at their partners.

"Cloud." The Blonde Swordsman looks down and turns to Ruby after the latter calls his name. He stiffens a bit after feeling a pair of arms wrapping around him. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For never doubting me, for being there for me, and doing everything to help me get back on my feet." Cloud looks down at Ruby for a moment before returning the embrace back at her.

"Any time Ruby." He said as they pull away from each other before walking back inside.

 _With Ragna and Weiss_

Weiss and Ragna walks back inside after Professor Port left as Ragna stops after a few seconds.

"Hey Princess." The Heiress stops walking before gesturing her head back in order to look at Ragna. The Grimm Reaper clears his throat as a small blush forms on his face. "Maybe we should start by apologizing to her. You want to go first?"

"I'll apologize to her later today." She answers as Ragna nods at her statement as he walks past her as Weiss walks in the opposite direction. Right before he can start looking for her, he sees his team, Blake, Yang, and Ruby talking to each other. He took a breather as he starts walking to them.

"What!?" Cloud gasps he took a huge step back with shock. "Master Miller is here!? Where is he!?"

"Whoa, take it easy Cloud." Natsu said while holding his hands up.

"He's still here in the building if you want to talk to him." Snake said as he points in the direction that Miller went to and with a blink of an eye, Cloud immediately dashes off to find him.

"Wow.." Blake said as she look at where Cloud ran as Natsu blinks for a moment before turning to her.

"Hey Blake, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"This is something that I've mean to tell you during class. Have you ever felt like that we've met before?" Blake felt a bit weirded out by his question and before she can answer, she turns around to see Ragna.

"Hey. Can I talk to Ruby alone?" He asked as Ruby tilt her head a bit.

"Uhh sure." Natsu said as Blake walks past him. "Hey, what about my question?"

"It's getting late." Blake answers as she continues to walk. "I'll give you an answer tomorrow."

"She's right Natsu." Snake said. "We all know how Glynda feels when students are up late." This made Natsu shiver at the thought of the consequences for staying up super late outside of their dorms as Natsu quickly dashes towards his dorm before Snake leaves as well.

"Just don't do anything to my sister." Yang scowls at Ragna as the latter raises an eyebrow at her statement before leaving to join Blake. "Something on your mind Blake?"

"Huh?" She snaps back to reality before looking at the Busty Brawler. "Oh nothing. It's just that Natsu's question is almost the same as mines."

"Really?" The two girls look ahead to see Natsu and Snake entering inside the dorm. "Well you should tell him." Blake nods at the statement as the two enters inside.

"Hey kid.." Ragna took a deep breath before making a small frown. "I've just want to say sorry for what I said.." He looks at her as she just ends up staring at him. "Look, if you don't want to talk me again because of what I said, then I understand."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby raises a brow before smiling. "Of course I want to talk to you." Ragna was taken aback by what she just said.

"But what about-"

"Yes, you can be a big meanie.." Ruby said while pouting for a few seconds. "But I can tell that you still have a heart, so I forgive you. I've also wanted to apologize if I bothered you."

"No.. Not really." Ragna said while scratching his cheek. "I can tell that you're just trying to support your teammates." He then clears his throat after a minute of silence. "Hey, how about I make it up to you tomorrow?"

"Oh, you don't have to do. Your apology is all I need from you." Ruby said sheepishly. "Oh, we gotta get going!"

"Shit.." Ragna looks outside as the sunset is about to fade away. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Lil Red." He said as he ruffled her black hair before leaving. 'Huh. Guess the kid isn't so bad after all.' Ruby looks at Ragna from afar while walking back to her dorm as a small smile forms on her face.

 _Team RWBY's Room_

The full moon shines over the green lights of Beacon as the door opens and Weiss' shadow is seen against the hall's light. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring, and when Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination, clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl awake.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelps a bit, but not too loud so she won't wake up Blake and Yang, before stuttering. "I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry.."

"How do you take your coffee?" She asks while lowering her hand.

"I… I don't.."

"Answer the question!" She yelled.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby said as the Heiress ducks down to her bed before coming back up with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Here." Weiss said as Ruby grabs the cup before looking apologetic. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. That's why I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" The two of them share a smile for a brief moment. "Good luck studying!" She said as she ducks under only to come back up and point at one of Ruby's papers "That's wrong, by the way." She ducks under again before walking to the door, but stops to turn around. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"I've always wanted bunk beds as a kid." She said before leaving the room. Ruby smiles before going back to study.

 _Team NCRS' Room_

Cloud opens the door to his team's room as he let out a yawn. He looked over to see Ragna next to Natsu as he and Snake are helping him study. He goes to the bathroom to change into his pajamas and walks towards them before sitting on the floor and getting his books out so he can help his team leader out. The four of them continue to study until 11:00 pm as they close their textbooks and putting them back on the desk.

"Thanks for the help guys." Natsu said while laying on his bed. "I really needed it."

"Anytime." Cloud said as Snake gives a nod to the Dragon Faunus.

"No problem." Ragna said as he finally forms a big smile on his face. "We're here for you when you need it." Natsu looks surprised as he and the other never seen Ragna like this before before flashing his grin.

 _Forever Fall, 12 am_

(Dark Future - Fairy Tail OST)

Zeref is sitting on a slanted rock while looking up at the moon as a pile of boxes are next to him, containing huge amounts of dust inside. Zeref lets out a sigh as he remembers his and Sephiroth's recent train robbery as his Semblance unintentionally killed a bunch of passengers on board while tears falls from his face.

"Why…" Zeref whimpers a bit as his right hand trembles. "Why can't they just stay away like I've asked them to do..? I didn't want to spill any more blood than I've already had…" He lifted his head up and sees that he's surrounded by a pack of Beowolves and Ursa Majors thanks to his negative emotions being so strong that he's literally a Grimm Magnet. "No.. Stay away.. I don't want to cause any harm.." Of course, the Grimm didn't listen as charges at Zeref while roaring. "I SAID STAY AWAY!" He quickly put his hands over his head while ducking as his black aura radiates before it disappears. He timidly looks up to see the Grimm struggling to break free from his bind, only for them to have every bone in their body to snap before they collapse and fades away. "Not again…" He then gets a call as he feels his scroll vibrating in his pocket. He pulls it out and puts the scroll to his ear.

"Zeref. The truck is here." Hazama called. "Start bringing the dust over."

"On it." Zeref said before hanging up and carrying the boxes. "Natsu.. I hope that I'll see you soon.."

(A/N)

And that is it for this chapter!

Finally got this updated!

I've been waiting to add an opening to NCRS for quite some time and trust me, there'll be openings for upcoming Volumes, so be sure to see those when the time comes.

I want to say thanks to the 3rd Dragneel for helping me with the editing. I really appreciate it man.

As you may saw, Otacon and Miller are now part of the supporting cast, so be sure to expect a few more characters from different franchises to appear as supporting roles.

Now that Team NCRS and RWBY got their first day of school out of the way, what is in store for them next? Will Zeref get to see Natsu? Stay tuned.

Next Time: Otacon's Big Day


	11. Otacon's Big Day

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to NCRS

I hope that you enjoy the last chapter, I quite enjoy it myself and I'm glad that a lot of people like it.

Before we get started, I should let you know that I'm working on designs for the characters and weapons for this franchise, so I'll be sure to let you know when it comes out.

To recap what happened last time, Team RWBY and NCRS started their first day of class, but Ragna and Weiss we're having issues. It wasn't until talking to their teachers, that they start to learn from their mistakes and starts to use it to improve themselves more. Meanwhile, Zeref finished his Dust Robbery, but is having a meltdown that causes the Grimm to die despite begging them to stay away. What's in store next?

Without further ado, let's get started!

 _ **NCRS Volume 1 Opening (S.O.W. Sense of Wonder by Idoling)**_

 **(sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ikō)**

Natsu flashes his grin while Ruby smiles while sticking her tongue out a bit.

Cloud crossing his arms and smirking while Weiss puts a hand on her hip while making her signature look.

 **(fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru)**

Ragna scoffs as he adjusts his coat while Blake lowers her book and smiles a bit.

Snake adjust his headband and glares at the camera while Yang crosses her arms underneath her bust while winking.

 **(kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND)**

 **(bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu)**

Team RWBY and NCRS stands outside in front of Beacon Academy

 **(doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan)**

Screen glows Red, White, Black, and Yellow as the words "NCRS" in Pink, Gold, Blue, and Gray appears before disappearing by a flash of light

(j **ibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?)**

Natsu takes out Crimson Lotus in it's Tonfa Form and breathes fires as Ruby dashes off with her Speed Semblance while twirling her Crescent Rose. Cloud generates electricity while slamming Fenrir Buster down as Weiss uses multiple glyphs with her Myrtenaster

 **(ashita wa doushite mienain darō?)**

Ragna activates his Blazblue before changing Blood Scythe to it's Scythe Form as Blake creates a Shadow Clone to leap into the air before descending down and swinging her Gambol Shroud. Snake turns invisible before appearing again as he fires Gray Fox as Yang burst into flames before charging in and punching while activating her Ember Celica

 **(koukishin no bun dake, leberu UP shiteku)**

Jaune looking at the statue in Beacon as Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora appears to comfort him as the scent cuts to Ozpin drinking from his cup as he watches Glynda, Oobleck, Port, and Miller tutoring Otacon

 **(kimi to boku no EVERYDAY, sutetamon janai desho?)**

Team RWBY and NCRS in their uniforms while studying as it cuts to them in their pajamas with Ranga and Cloud butting heads with each other, Ruby hugging an annoyed Weiss affectionately, Yang throwing pillows at Natsu as he tries to counterattack during their pillow fight, and Snake sighing as Blake reads her book.

 **(oshiete** _ **Sense of Wonder)**_

Scene plays Team RWBY and NCRS' moment in time from their past as they look sad and serious. Natsu hugging his dad, Cloud sitting on the porch with two girls, Ragna taking care of his brother and sister, Snake being trained by his father, Ruby looking at a tombstone, Weiss being lectured by her father, Blake standing behind Adam, and Yang sitting Bumblebee while holding her scroll in one hand.

 **(jinsei wa shugyou nari)**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and NCRS take out their weapons as they charge into battle

 **(dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto, hatena sagashi ni ikō)**

A silhouette of 4 men and 1 woman appears with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang appearing in front of them as Roman twirls his cane, Melodic Cudgel before firing

 **(arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai)**

Blake shook her head before joining Yang, Weiss, Cloud, Ragna, and Snake to fight against the White Fang Grunts

 **(mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.)**

Ruby stumbles after getting whacked in the face by Roman's cane as Natsu catches her before the two charges in to fight him together.

 **(shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!)**

The rest of Team RWBY and NCRS struggles before Sun Wukong jumps in and helps them out. Sun starts leading them to where Roman, Ruby and Natsu are at. Roman fires a big shot as Natsu unleashes his fire breath while Ruby fires Crescent Rose after setting it to a Sniper.

 **(LET'S WONDERING!)**

Scene cuts to Team NCRS, RWBY, JNPR, The teachers of Beacon, and Sun, who is hanging upside down while rest are either standing or sitting as they're all in front of the Kingdom of Vale.

 _ **Otacon's Big Day**_

 _Beacon Academy, Classroom_

The students of Beacon Academy, now wearing brown overalls and gloves, black work goggles and sneakers, and a white t-shirt, walks into a large classrooms while carrying their weapons or for some of them, wearing them, as they see long tables filled with different tools on the tables with Master Miller sitting on his desk and Otacon next to him, waiting for the students to take their seats.

"Morning students." Master Miller said before standing up. "I'm Professor Miller, but you can call me Master Miller if you like. And I'll be your instructor for Weapon Building. I must say, I am impressed with the amount of weaponry that I'm seeing today. But do you ever feel like that your weapons can use some additional changes or it needs a new look?" Some of the students looks at their weapons as the weapons could use a bit of polishing, sharpening, etc. "Well that's why I'm here. As your instructor, I'll be here to guide you to through the learning process of weapons, machinery, and how to build, fix, and most importantly, upgrading them."

"I know that most of you built your weapons, but please be careful with handling these tools." Otacon said as Weiss raises her hand up. "Ms. Schnee?"

"Yes." Weiss pick up a drill, which it's a bit more futuristic than a normal drill. "Is it because some of these new tools are made from Atlas?"

"Yeah you're right." Cloud picks up a wrench and looks at it. "This looks like the one that I use to fix my motorcycle."

"That's correct Ms. Schnee." Miller answered. "That is also what I'm gonna be teaching you as well. To learn how to handle these tools. I must say, you sure got a sharp eye. I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

After Miller goes over the syllabus for this class, he and Otacon goes around to see what the students are doing and see if they need any assistance.

"Psst. Hey Cloud." Cloud turns around to Yang after she calls him. "I bet that I can beat you in a race."

"You have a motorcycle too?" Cloud whispers back.

"You bet." She answers with a wink as the two share a grin. "What do you say? Sometime after school?"

"You're on."

"Is there something that you two 'lovebirds' want to share with the class?" The two blonde blushes a bit as they turn to see Miller standing in front of them before they replied 'No' awkwardly. "Then I suggest you get back to work."

"Wow, these new tools are amazing." Ruby said with stars in her eyes as she looks at the tools.

"You seem very passionate about this Ruby." Otacon said as he writes down notes.

"Oh thank you Otacon." Ruby awkwardly said. "I love weapons a lot, so I'm excited to do a lot of weapon upgrading here in this class." She hears a chuckle as Miller walks over to her station. "Oh, hi Professor Miller."

"Hello Ms. Rose." Miller said while holding a hammer in his hand. "I'm glad to see your enthusiasm for this class. Just remember to express it in your work."

"Yes sir." Ruby salutes to him as Miller chuckles and salutes back.

Otacon walks over to Snake and Natsu's station, which Snake was about to grab a blowtorch, but Natsu holds his hand up, telling him to put it down before lighting one of his fingers on fire.

"I don't know about that Natsu.." Snake said skeptically while looking at Gray Fox, in its gun form, for a few seconds before looking at his partner. "I saw how dangerous your flames are and really I don't want my weapon and the classroom burned to ashes."

"Come on, this'll work." Natsu begs his partner to try out this method. "Besides, I've done this with my weapon before." Snake looks at Crimson Lotus, in its tonfa form, before sighing.

"If my weapon melts, you're making me a new one."

Natsu grins as he makes sure that his flame isn't too intense so he won't ending up melting the gun. He places his hand over the weapon, not too far and not too close, while Snake adjust his weapon so every bit of metal will be heated up. Otacon watches the two's cooperation and writes down notes as a smile forms on his face.

'Those two really work well together despite only knowing each other for a few days.' He thought as Snake held his free hand up to stop Natsu, to which the latter complies by making the flames disappears. 'And the other students as well. They're all focused and collaborating together like the characters from one of my comic books.'

The students continue to work separately or together on different weapons until the bell rings, which made Otacon quickly bow to Miller before grabbing his stuff and leaving, which caught the attention of Snake.

"All right class, great job today." Miller said as the students begin to pack up. "Now remember to read the first 3 chapters of your textbook and write an essay about what you learn. And NO plagiarism."

 _Locker Room_

The students start changing out of their workshop uniform and into their casual outfit and each of them heading out one by one, except for Team RWBY, JNPR, and NCRS, who are taking their time to changing while looking at each other weapons.

"I must say, this is a lot better than before." Snake said as he does multiple thrusts with his knife, which it's slightly faster than it was previously. He then puts Gray Fox in his inner coat pocket after changing it to its base form, which it's shaped like a dog tag, but thicker and bigger.

"Pretty cool huh?" Natsu said while twirling his tonfas before changing them to claw gauntlets and doing rapid strikes in the air. "Works very well if you want to land quick, but deadly blows." He then change Crimson Lotus to wristbands before putting them on.

"I think that my weapon is looking pretty good." Jaune said while showing Team NCRS Corcera Mors as it shines in the light.

"Maybe you should sharpen the blade next time." Cloud said while holding out his sword, which it's sharper than before, as an example. "It won't be very effective if its dull."

"Wha? It's not dull." Jaune denied Cloud before Ragna and Ren holding out Blood Scythe and Storm Flower, which they're sharp as well. He quickly looks at his blade, which is not as sharp in comparison. "Ooh.." He melt his head down in disappointment.

"Just make sure that you remember to more than just make it look pretty next time." Ragna scoffs as he puts Blood Scythe into his locker and leaves the locker room.

"Pssh, he's just jealous that I know all about style." Jaune said as he, Ren, and Cloud puts their weapons away. Natsu puts on his scarf and looks at a silver locket in his hand before putting it away in his pockets. He turns around to see Snake standing in place like he has no soul in his body. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hm?" Snake snaps back to reality before looking at his partner. "Nothing, it's just something Otacon.."

"What about him?" Ren questioned Snake.

"His real name.. I've feel like that I heard it from somewhere. Cloud, does the name _Hal Emmerich_ ring a bell to you.?"

"Hal Emmerich?" Cloud crosses his arms as the rest of the boys walks out of the locker room. "I don't know a guy name Hal, but the last name does sound familiar.."

"The hell you guys talking about?" Ragna questioned the boys as he's leaning on the wall next to them with Team RWBY behind him.

"Talking about who's the hottest girl of Beacon Academy?" Yang ask with a smirk on her face.

"So you think that Hal is a girl?" Snake said, causing Yang to feel a little flustered.

"Wait, why are you guys talking about Hal?" Blake asked while raising a brow.

"There's something that caught my attention and I want to ask him a few things."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Have you girls heard of the last name, Emmerich before?" Cloud said.

"Emmerich?" Nora ask with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm afraid that I haven't heard that last name before." Pyrrha answers. "Sorry."

"Haven't heard of it either." Yang added while Blake just shook her head.

"I think I might've heard that name before.." Weiss admitted. "Maybe it's someone that used to work with my father in Atlas?"

"Well there's only one way to find out." Natsu said as Snake just give a simple nod.

 _Hallway_

Otacon is currently carrying his stuff while walking to his dorm so he can continue to study. Upon arriving, he sees Team RWBY, JNPR, and NCRS standing next to his door.

"Oh uh H-Hey uh.." Otacon stutters a bit while struggling to prevent his stuff from falling out of his arms. "W-What are you guys doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Snake asked Otacon as he approaches him.

"Umm sure, but can we please go inside? I don't want to drop all of my stuff.." Without giving a moment to think, the students helps out Otacon with his stuff before entering his dorm room and sorting things out. "Thanks guys."

"No problem man." Natsu said with a smile.

"So uh.. What is it that you want to talk about?" Otacon said while adjusting his glasses.

"Have you ever heard of the Metal Gear Project?" When Snake brought up the name, this made Otacon turn to him while he jumped a bit.

"H-How did you know about the Metal Gear Project?" Otacon stutters.

"Me and Snake used to be a part of the military back in Atlas." Cloud answered. "I got in because I was a part of the Green Berets before I was part of the Young Security Division for SOLDIER."

"I got into the military because of my Father, Big Boss." Snake answered while crossing his arms. "He wanted me to follow in his footsteps."

"Wait, you're Big Boss' son?" Otacon takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes before putting them back on. He squints to get a better look. "Yeah.. You do look like him."

"So what the hell is this Metal Gear Project?" Ragna asked.

"The Metal Gear Project is a new development of a new mobile TMD." Otacon answers. "The Metal Gears are designed to shoot down nuclear missiles. It's only use for defensive purposes." Without hesitation, Snake quickly grabs Otacon by the collar aggressively.

"Liar!" Snake shouted which causes majority of the teams to be shocked by Snake's approach. "I already know that Metal Gear nothing but a nuclear-equipped walking death-mobile!"

"Wha-What..!?" Otacon stutters as he becomes more nervous and scared.

"Snake, put him down!" Natsu ordered.

"You're going to hurt him!" Pyrrha begged as Jaune, Ren, Yang, Ruby, Cloud, and Weiss rushes over to the two to calm Snake down. Snake looks over to Otacon and puts him down on his bed.

"I know that you have a grudge against Metal Gear, but come on." Cloud said as everyone was holding him down.

"Ok.. I'm calm.." Snake said after taking a few deep breaths. "You can let go of me now." With that, everyone that was holding onto him let go of him. "Look, I've once fought a person using Metal Gear in an attempt to create an attack. I've found out the truth about Metal Gear from Huey Emmerich and Kenneth Baker." The teams look over at Snake first, then at Otacon with curiosity since they know what his name is.

"Wait. You're related to him?" Natsu asked as Otacon starts to look sad.

"It's true.." Otacon answers. "I should've know.."

 **Flashback**

" _The Truth is.. My grandfather was one of the few people in history to discover technology and nuclear power in Remnant.."_ (And imagery of a couple of Scientists developing a new technology.) _"And this was during The Great War."_

"The Great War? My great-great-grandfather used to fight in that war." Jaune said. "I even got my weapon from him."

"Don't get off topic." Weiss scolds at Jaune.

"S-Sorry.." Jaune said awkwardly before clearing his throat. "Go on."

" _But after the new development of the technology and nuclear warhead, he suffered with a guilt for the rest of his life."_ (An image shows a newly developed plane drops a nuclear missile in the battlefield, killing multiple men in the process before showing the aftermath of the explosion.) _"And my father… Huey Emmerich... He was born during the war…"_

"God's got a sense of humor, all right." Snake said.

"Oh dear.." Pyrrha puts a hand over her mouth in concern.

" _Three generations of Emmerich men.."_ (An image showcases another battle during the war with a couple of soldiers using different nuclear weapons. The next scene shows a couple of Soldiers throwing a resisting scientist out after finding out he was trying to delete the files for The Metal Gear Project) _"We must have the curse of nuclear weapon written into our DNA.."_

"Wow.. I can't believe that your family worked on so many cool looking weapons!" Ruby said as she goes into her fangirl mode for weapons for a few seconds before frowning. "But I'm sorry that your family have this nuclear weapon curse.."

 **Flashback (End)**

"I used to think that I can use science to help mankind.." Otacon said as he starts to cry. "But in the end…. I was the one being used.. Using science for peace… That's only in anime.."

"That's enough crying." Snake said.

"If it makes you feel any better, we are grateful for your family's discovery of the technology." Natsu said as he held up his scroll while Yang activates her gauntlets.

"Yeah if it wasn't for them, then we wouldn't have the weapons and devices that we use today." Yang said in a motherly tone. This made Otacon look at the teams as they all agree with Natsu and Yang's comment.

"Especially with all of those powerful weapons!" Nora said.

"It's true that your family has created multiple dangerous weapon." Blake admitted.

"But every creation always has its pros and cons." Ren said.

"Besides, if you need any help, just come talk to us." Cloud said. This made Otacon smile while wiping his tears.

"Thanks you guys." He said before looking at a clock next to him which made him a bit flustered. "Uh, sorry guys, but I have to study now. I was told that I have to teach a class tomorrow because one of the professors have fallen ill recently."

"We understand Hal." Cloud said.

"Call me Otacon. It's short for Otaku Convention."

"Ok Otacon." Snake said as everyone else starts walking out of the dorm. He turns away and about to walk out of the door before making a complete stop. "Hey, don't let your past consume you and be sure to learn from their mistakes if you don't want mankind to suffer the same thing that happened during the Great War." All that Otacon give him was a nod. This causes Snake to smile a bit before leaving Otacon so he can study.

 _The Next Day_

The students enters in a robotics classroom as Otacon is setting his stuff up as he's teaching Technology History. He looks at all of the students, including Team RWBY, JNPR, and NCRS sitting down while he swore that he heard a few students whispering that Otacon seems to look a little young to be a teacher.

'Don't let your past consume you and be sure to learn from their mistakes if you don't want mankind to suffer the same thing that happened during the Great War.' Snake's words echoes in Otacon thoughts as he took a deep breath while adjusting his glasses.

"Hello, I'm Hal Emmerich. But you may call me Otacon. Since Professor Wallace is currently sick, I'll be teaching Technology History, where you'll learn the evolution and development of multiple technologies over the years. Now, if you would take out your notebooks and pencil, because I will give a little brief info about my family…" As Otacon starts his lecture, the students starts writing down notes as Snake looks at Otacon for a brief moment before smiling.

'Not bad Otacon. You'll definitely make a good instructor one day.'

(A/N)

And that is it for this chapter!

Thank god I managed to head back to it and I gotta say, I really like how this turn out and I hope that you enjoy it too. Sorry if it's short, but I thought that this'll be a good start for Otacon's development.

Few things I wanna say before ending this chapter.

I've came up with some allusions for Team NCRS and HZSL, so here's the allusion for Team NCRS

Natsu Dragneel - Alludes to Agni, Hindu God of Fire

Cloud Strife - Alludes to Fenrir, The Wolf God

Ragna Bloodedge - Alludes to Ragnar Lodbrok from the Tale of the _same name_

David "Snake" Pliskin - Alludes to Snake Pliskin from Escape from New York

I'll be doing the Allusion for Team HZSL in the next chapter

Speaking of the next chapter, it'll be focusing on the villains since we only got small moments with them here and there in the previous chapters, so I thought that I might give you a full chapter of some of them. So be sure to stay tuned.

Next Time: The Unity


	12. The Unity

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to NCRS

I'm glad that you enjoy the last chapter and I just want to say thanks to those you gave me advice for that.

I apologized for the Metal Gear and Nuke involvement if it bugs you. I was trying to make this unique as possible. But on the bright side, those two won't show up a lot. Only when I feel like it's necessary.

In regards to the ships, I'm gonna be following to what you guys voted in the poll, so this means that the canon ships that'll be use in NCRS will be Natsu and Yang since that got the most votes. The other will not be from the poll, but I've found out that is popular and that ship will be Ragna and Ruby because of Blazblue Cross Tag Battle and how the relationship is portrayed in the fandom. Cloud and Weiss are also confirmed because of my plans for them since I made them childhood friends. Those are the ships that I got so far, so if you got another suggestion, be sure to add it in the reviews or pm me

I've been designing the weapons for Team NCRS and Team HZSL along with their appearance, so I'll be sure to post them on my DeviantArt Account, Exca-Manga, when I get the chance.

To recap what happened last time, Team NCRS and RWBY learns about Otacon's history after Snake confronts him about it due to his family's work. After some words of encouragement, Otacon starts to use the sins of his family's past to get better.

Now that we know what our heroes have been doing, what are the villains up to?

Without further ado, let's get started!

 _ **NCRS Volume 1 Opening (S.O.W. Sense of Wonder by Idoling)**_

 **(sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ikō)**

Natsu flashes his grin while Ruby smiles while sticking her tongue out a bit.

Cloud crossing his arms and smirking while Weiss puts a hand on her hip while making her signature look.

 **(fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru)**

Ragna scoffs as he adjusts his coat while Blake lowers her book and smiles a bit.

Snake adjust his headband and glares at the camera while Yang crosses her arms underneath her bust while winking.

 **(kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND)**

 **(bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu)**

Team RWBY and NCRS stands outside in front of Beacon Academy

 **(doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan)**

Screen glows Red, White, Black, and Yellow as the words "NCRS" in Pink, Gold, Blue, and Gray appears before disappearing by a flash of light

(j **ibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?)**

Natsu takes out Crimson Lotus in it's Tonfa Form and breathes fires as Ruby dashes off with her Speed Semblance while twirling her Crescent Rose. Cloud generates electricity while slamming Fenrir Buster down as Weiss uses multiple glyphs with her Myrtenaster

 **(ashita wa doushite mienain darō?)**

Ragna activates his Blazblue before changing Blood Scythe to it's Scythe Form as Blake creates a Shadow Clone to leap into the air before descending down and swinging her Gambol Shroud. Snake turns invisible before appearing again as he fires Gray Fox as Yang burst into flames before charging in and punching while activating her Ember Celica

 **(koukishin no bun dake, leberu UP shiteku)**

Jaune looking at the statue in Beacon as Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora appears to comfort him as the scent cuts to Ozpin drinking from his cup as he watches Glynda, Oobleck, Port, and Miller tutoring Otacon

 **(kimi to boku no EVERYDAY, sutetamon janai desho?)**

Team RWBY and NCRS in their uniforms while studying as it cuts to them in their pajamas with Ranga and Cloud butting heads with each other, Ruby hugging an annoyed Weiss affectionately, Yang throwing pillows at Natsu as he tries to counterattack during their pillow fight, and Snake sighing as Blake reads her book.

 **(oshiete** _ **Sense of Wonder)**_

Scene plays Team RWBY and NCRS' moment in time from their past as they look sad and serious. Natsu hugging his dad, Cloud sitting on the porch with two girls, Ragna taking care of his brother and sister, Snake being trained by his father, Ruby looking at a tombstone, Weiss being lectured by her father, Blake standing behind Adam, and Yang sitting Bumblebee while holding her scroll in one hand.

 **(jinsei wa shugyou nari)**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and NCRS take out their weapons as they charge into battle

 **(dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto, hatena sagashi ni ikō)**

A silhouette of 4 men and 1 woman appears with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang appearing in front of them as Roman twirls his cane, Melodic Cudgel before firing

 **(arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai)**

Blake shook her head before joining Yang, Weiss, Cloud, Ragna, and Snake to fight against the White Fang Grunts

 **(mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.)**

Ruby stumbles after getting whacked in the face by Roman's cane as Natsu catches her before the two charges in to fight him together.

 **(shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!)**

The rest of Team RWBY and NCRS struggles before Sun Wukong jumps in and helps them out. Sun starts leading them to where Roman, Ruby and Natsu are at. Roman fires a big shot as Natsu unleashes his fire breath while Ruby fires Crescent Rose after setting it to a Sniper.

 **(LET'S WONDERING!)**

Scene cuts to Team NCRS, RWBY, JNPR, The teachers of Beacon, and Sun, who is hanging upside down while rest are either standing or sitting as they're all in front of the Kingdom of Vale.

 _ **The Unity**_

 _Downtown Vale_

The streets of Vale is crowded with a bunch of people, thugs, huntsmans and huntresses, faunuses, and pets as a mysterious figure is walking alone before going into an alleyway. A couple of street thugs spotted the mysterious figure as it continues to walk.

"Hey, look at that." A thug said.

"Looks like we got a trespasser."

"Let's teach that guy a lesson." The thugs cracks their knuckles before approaching the figure slowly before surrounding it, giving the figure no chance to escape.

"Hey, you do realize that you've walked through our turf right?" All that the figure did is giving them silence. "Do you know what that means?"

"It means that you owe us money."

"So you better pay us cash or else."

The figure still continues to give them silence, ticking them off more.

"Aww, what's the matter, you scared?" A thug approaches the figure in order to give him a knuckle sandwich to the face, only for it to disappear. "What the!?"

"An Illusion!?" The thugs takes out our guns and knives as they go into defensive position.

"Show yourself!" A thug get a scary feeling before turning around to see a long silver hair before shouting and firing his gun, only to have his hand cut off. The Silvered Hair Person thrust his sword into the thug's chest.

"Holy shit!"

"Foolish child." The figure chuckled.

The thug coughs out a bunch of blood and attempts to cover his wound after the the figure pulls his sword out, only to have little to no attempt to stop the bleeding as his fellow thugs gets killed one by one. His face becomes pale and looks up to see who the killer is. "No.. It… Can't….Be…" The Dying Thug trembles in fear as he sees Sephiroth, who is standing at 6 feet, wearing a long black trench coat with purple linings and silver pauldron, with the left one containing a symbol of a blade with a bunch of feathers, representing a wing, black pants, and black military boots.

"Any last words?" Sephiroth asks as he places a blade over the thug's neck.

"Go...To.. Hell..!" The thug grunts as his visions becomes more blurry as he continues to lose blood. All that Sephiroth did is raise his sword into the air and prepares to execute the man, only to see the man twitching and having his neck snapped with a blink of an eye.

"Thanks for the assistance Zeref.." Sephiroth said as he wipes the blood off of his sword with a handkerchief. Zeref slowly approaches the Silver Haired Swordsman while trembling by the sight of multiple dead bodies around them.

"I didn't want to be the one to kill him." Zeref admitted with sorrow while keeping his distance from Sephiroth. "My semblance… It got out of control again.."

"He was gonna die anyway. Just like every living being on this planet."

"He still could've had a chance for redemption.."

"You can mope about dead people later. We need to meet her for this mission."

 _Back Alley_

The two members of HZSL reached their destination as they spot a slender figure in front of them. This woman has black long wavy hair with a bang on the left that covers about ¼ of her face and bright amber eyes. The woman walks out of the shadows, revealing her red v-neck mini dress with yellow designs that ends in an upside-down triangular tail , a blue feather like accessory on her right hip, a black choker, black shorts underneath her dress, gold earrings, and dark glass heels with a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

"Hello boys." The woman said in a captivating tone.

"Cinder." The two boys gives a simple nod as Cinder noticed the looks on their faces, causing a sigh to escape from her mouth before placing her left hand on her left hip.

"How many times have we told you.. Not to kill anyone on your way here? Do you want us to get caught?"

"They were the ones that started."

"Well you two certainly finished it."

"I wasn't trying to get involved, but my semblance kicked in." Zeref defended.

"Well perhaps you shouldn't have come here in the first place you big cry baby." Cinder said while glaring at the Killing Huntsman.

"Excuse me!?" While Zeref may be mostly depressed and quiet, but those exact words that pissed him off, causing his eyes to turn red. "For your information, I've joined because my leader said that he'll find a way to control my curse and that's an offer that I don't want to turn down..! You're dumb if you forgot about that."

"I'm dumb!?" Cinder becomes enraged as her eyes glow a bit.

"Oh no.." Sephiroth sighs because he, the rest of Team HZSL, and Roman have witnessed the bickering between Zeref and Cinder a few times. Even one of the team members even told them to get a room at one point since it's not their fault for the relationship between those two. He takes a step back as the two villains slowly walks forward.

"You've certainly got a cold heart for saying that to a lady.." Cinder growls as she takes out dual glass blades with glowing orange highlights.

"For a lady, you sure got quite a hot temper.." Zeref said as he takes out a black sword with gold angelic patterns and arrows.

The two points their weapons at each other, close to their faces before engaging each other a fast, yet intense sword duel. Both sides are barely breaking a sweat as both of them begin to radiate intense aura, Orange for Cinder and Black for Zeref as they continue to fight. Cinder changes her weapon to its bow form while Zeref turns his sword into a Crossbow and the two are about to fire until..

*WOOSH, CLING*

Sephiroth quickly flies in and stops in between Cinder and Sephiroth while holding his sword up in the air. The two bitter rivals looks in shock because they notice that Sephiroth activated his Faunus heritage, two gigantic black vulture wings on his back, right in their faces.

"Drop your weapons this instance!" Cinder and Zeref turns around to see Hazama, Roman, and Liquid glaring at them from afar.

"Whew, that some show. Bravo." Roman chuckled as he claps his hands while Liquid rolls his eye before letting out a sigh from his mouth and finishing it with a facepalm.

"Why did you interrupt us?" Zeref asked as he deactivated his crossbow before putting it on the back of his belt.

"That was pretty rude of you to interfere." Cinder said as she lowers her bow.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't stand idling by and allow you two fight like that." Sephiroth answers as he makes his wings disappears while storing his sword back in its sheath.

"I hope you realized that your _Fight_ will eventually draw a lot of attention if spotted." Hazama said while Zeref and Cinder could've sworn that they saw his eye twitching.

"I don't care who started it. To us, both of you are to blame for this mess." Liquid said.

"You've certainly gotten better than last time.. But that doesn't mean I'm going easy on you next time.." Cinder mumbles to Zeref as she sees him smirking, shocking her as she nevers see him smiling before. Even if she doesn't want to admit it, she finds it quite a bit charming. "What? What's with that smirk on your face?"

"This is the first time that you've complimented me." Zeref chuckles. "Did something changed while I was gone?"

"Maybe, but I'll never tell~." She said slyly as he holds his chin in order to make Zeref look at her in the eyes. This of course, made Zeref, who usually keeps a straight face due to his semblance preventing him to love someone, blushing a little.

"So… Are we gonna do this infiltration or not?" Roman asked as Cinder lets go of Zeref's chin.

"Very well. Follow me boys."

 _Rooftop_

The villains gather around as Hazama takes out his scroll and displays a map of Downtown Vale. Zeref, worried that his semblance might kick in again, he kept his distance, but not too far so he can hear Hazama and Cinder and see the map.

"So we've discovered from the White Fang that there's multiple weaponry and dust contained in this area." Hazama points at a dot as it shows a huge weaponry storage zone. The image zooms in showing multiple security guards at each area. "However, the security over there is extremely tight and the White Fang needs some assistance."

"So this is our objective." Cinder said. "We'll sneak our way into the storage, grab the weapons and dust, and escape without being spotted and engaging into combat with the security guards."

"Those security guards look pretty tough." Liquid said while rubbing his chin.

"Liquid, I want you to use your skills to tamper with the security." Hazama said while pointing his big knife, Force Eater, at him, causing the latter to chuckle deviously.

"This'll be child's play."

"Sephiroth, we need your illusion semblance to make it look like we're different people with using the faces on these Security IDs that I've made." Hazama sends each of the villains their own IDs to their scrolls. All that Sephiroth did in response is giving his leader a simple nod.

"Zeref and Roman. You two will accompany, Hazama, and the White Fang in order to get a lot weapons and dust as fast as we can." Cinder said.

"Oh, so we're paired with Super Serpent, Emo Face, and a bunch of animals." Roman said with disgust. "Great…"

"Sheesh, don't be so grumpy." Hazama said.

"As much as I hate this team arrangement for this mission." Cinder said as he and Zeref share a brief glare at each other and the rest of the villains could've sworn that they heard them growling. "It'll be helpful in terms of offense and defense."

"Fine, just make sure that you two don't get in my way." Roman said as he lights his cigar.

"Right back at ya." Zeref said as his eyes turns red.

 _Weapon Storage_

Liquid changes into an electrical engineer uniform before tying his hair in a bun. He then finishes his disguise by putting on a cap and glasses. The rest of the villains puts on their security uniform while all of them takes out their scrolls and sets it to their _IDs_.

"Ok Sephiroth, you know what to do." Cinder said. Sephiroth nods and concentrates as he creates an illusion, making everyone else, with the exception of Liquid and Cinder, have different appearances. Zeref and Roman as elderly old men and Sephiroth as a male with black spiky hair. All of them walks to the front entrance as they hold up their ID Badge to show the security guards as they let them enters inside.

"Time to enter the next phase." Hazama nods at Liquid who nods back as he and Sephiroth walks ahead of them as the rest walks to their right.

"Thank god that Silver's semblance has a huge range." Roman said.

"He's very skilled when it comes to quick strikes and his semblance." Hazama said as a couple of security guards walk past them.

Liquid continues to makes his way down the hallway before arriving in a room filled with power lines.

"It's time to get to work." Liquid stretches his hands and wrists before calling his teammates with his scroll. "I've made it to my destination."

"Excellent." Hazama calls back while Roman whistles a tune in the background. "Sephiroth, where are you at right now?"

"I'm at the back entrance." He answers as he gets a text from someone named _Adam_ and reads it. "The White Fang are in position."

"Good. You know what to do Liquid. Hack into security."

"Understood." Liquid inserts his scroll into a slot, linking it to a mini monitor. He proceeds to type in information before accessing the security cameras of the building. He types on the keyboard again before jamming with the interference so the footage of the back entrances will remain the same. "You're clear."

Sephiroth nods and opens the back door and the White Fang quickly sneaks inside the building. Liquid hacks into security again and does the same to the other cameras so the White Fang won't be spotted. Sephiroth continues to lead the White Fang Soldiers, which thanks to Sephiroth's semblance, they look like security guards as well. They see a wave in the distance as they walk over to Zeref and leads them to where Roman, Cinder, and Hazama are at, standing in front of a huge door.

"Okay let's see." Roman swipes the _ID_ on his scroll against the scanner, opening the door. "Well Super Serpent, looks like that we've hit the jackpot."

"Remember to not take all of them." Cinder said, walking into the room with the others before each of them starts collecting dusts and different weapons.

A security guard is walking down the hallway while whistling a tune before stopping for a moment and takes a step back to take a look at something. He widens his eyes after seeing the door open. "This isn't good.." The security turns on his scroll and contacts the other security guards before turning on the alarm.

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

All of the villains slightly jumped after hearing the alarm going off as a White Fang Soldier turns around to see a couple of security guards standing in front of them from a distance, pointing their guns at them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Roman groans in frustration as Sephiroth takes out his blade, but only to be stopped by Zeref.

"I'm gonna need some fire, air, ice, and lightning dust." he said calmly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cinder questioned Zeref.

"You'll see." Zeref quickly gives a look to one of the soldiers, which the latter tosses about 8 dusts to him before the Killing Huntsman catches them before inserting the fire and ice dust in his cartridge of Neo Eclipse. He points his weapon forward and closes one eye before firing the two dust shots at the same time before fusing together and creating steam, blocking the visions of the security guards.

"What the hell?" The security guards became confused and takes a step back.

"Open Fire!" All of the security guards fires rapidly the in the same direction while walking to the room very slowly.

Once the mist disappears, a few soldiers enters the room, only to see nothing.

"Where did they go?" One Security Guard asked

"I don't see them."

"Make sure that we increase the security."

"No need for that boys." A feminine voice said, causing the guards turn around the see the Villains standing behind them with Hazama's Ouroboros around them, indicating that Hazama uses his semblance to get the villains out of the room.

"I think it's time for us to go out with a bang." Roman said while twirling his cane before pointing it at the security guards

With a pull of a trigger, Zeref's fires another shot from his weapon while Roman fires at shot at Zeref's shot, creating an explosion that injured their enemies and sending them flying into walls and other areas of the buildings

"Man, they went down like bitches." Hazama laughs, running along with the other villains as the fire alarm went off, causing the building to activates its sprinklers to put out any flames left behind the attack. He then takes out his weapon, Jormungandr, a big knife with a silver blade and a black handle with green linings.

"This is not how the plan is suppose to go!" Cinder said angrily. "Just call your blonde friend..!" Sephiroth takes out his scroll and calls Liquid.

"Liquid, we're leaving." He said.

"Okay, I got the information." Liquid said as he grabs his scroll and turns around to see. "It's gonna take some time for me to meet up with you guys. I'll call you back."

"Wait-" Liquid ends the call before taking out his weapon, Twin Snakes, which are twin blades with light yellow designs on them.

"Freeze!" The security guard said, but Liquid ignores him and walks towards them. "I said Freeze." Again, Liquid didn't respond. "Open Fire!"

All of the security guards try to fire their guns at Liquid, only for them to not work until they are pointing their weapons at each other, but it wasn't them who's doing it.

"Hey! What's happening!?" The security guards became confused about their current situation while Liquid chuckles.

"Do you like my semblance?" Liquid said while stopping in place. "It allows me to disable and take control any technology and weapon within my range. And I'm just getting started."

Liquid raises one of his blades at them before flicking his wrist.

"Die!" With a single movement, all of the security guards kill each other with their controlled guns before falling to the floor. He quickly takes off his glasses and tosses them to the side before undoing the bun of his hair, returning it back to normal. He then proceeds to make his way to the exit while destroying each robot standing in his way by using his swords and shooting at them.

The White Fang continues to shoot their guns, thrusts their spears, and swing their blades at a few security guards and robots while making their way to the back entrance with and carrying the stuff they got from the vault as Sephiroth and Roman leads them.

"Jeez, aren't they supposed to be tough? We're like exterminators compared to these pests." Roman said while firing his cane at a few soldiers. He looks at Sephiroth to see if he can respond back, only to get silence from the Silver Haired Swordsman. "Hey, did you get my joke or not?" Again, Sephiroth doesn't responds back. "Fine.. Be the _Cool Tough Guy_ that doesn't have a sense of humor." He scoffs.

Sephiroth quickly disappears with a blink of an eye due to his high speed, which a bunch of blood splattered all over the floor because of the amount of security guards that he murdered. Sephiroth then appears in front of the door and slices all of the locks with one quick strike.

"Go." Sephiroth said, cleaning the blade of Musamame. Roman then points his cane at Sephiroth and fires a shot that went past him, damaging the robots that are behind him.

"You're welcome Silver." Roman said, patting his shoulders before exiting out of the building with the White Fang. Sephiroth just puts his weapons away before exiting.

 _With Hazama, Zeref, and Cinder_

"Let's get wild!" Hazama whips his scourge gracefully, but in a rough manner against the robots. He then catches one security guard with his Ouroboros before sending him flying out of the building. "Too slow!" Hazama does a dance twirl to dodge rapid fires, changing his weapon to its knife mode before stabbing one robot in the chest.

Zeref fires his crossbow without looking at the robots before putting his weapon away and proceeds to jab a few robot guards at a fast and rapid rate before switching to force palms and uses his semblance to hold the robot still. He quickly notices that the robot has a bomb that's about to go off.

"Like I'll go down that easily." Zeref sighs with his eyes turning red and sending the robot back and destroying it.

Zeref takes out his crossbow and changes it to a sword and does one strong swing, creating a shockwave that sends a couple of soldiers and robots flying in the air.

"Go ahead and have your fun." He said running forward.

Cinder takes out her bow and fires a couple of arrows at the robots, destroying them before making it disappear.

"You boys made a big mistake when you messed with a lady." Cinder's right eye glows before summoning a bunch of black glass shards in the air before launching them forward to The security guards. She then creates a single fire ball in her hand before tossing it, setting the glass shards on fire as they damaged her target.

Cinder jumps off of the ledge she's on and onto the ground. She's about to walk forward until a bunch of security guards fires at the ceiling, causing a bunch of debris to fall. Cinder looks up and was about to slice the debris with her blades, but got shot in the leg by a taser.

"Why you..!" Cinder grunts as the debris falls on her, trapping her lower body half and shattering her orange aura. "Oh great.."

"You're not going anywhere miss." The security guards starts firing at Cinder from behind, which the girl ducks and covers her head to avoid getting shot as the building starts to get weak with a bunch of debris falling.

"Zeref, let's go meet up with the others." Hazama said with Zeref trailing behind him.

But the Killing Huntsman stops and turns around for a moment to see Cinder trap and about to get completely buried by the debris of the collapsing building.

"I got something that I need to take care of." Without hesitation, Zeref rushes towards where Cinder is stuck and fires his weapons at the falling debris before attacking The security guards.

"Where the hell are you-" Hazama was about to stop Zeref with his Ouroboros, only for it to be crushed by the debris, making is disappear. "Son of a BITCH!" Hazama quickly exits out of the building to avoid getting crushed.

"Come on.." Cinder tries to create a fireball in her hand, but gets blinded by the dust of the falling debris while her last bit of aura continues to block the incoming shots. She closes her eyes shut as her aura fades away. The security guards points their guns at the trapped girl until one gets shot in the head.

"Huh?" Cinder opens her eyes to see the security guards getting killed one by one until one remains.

"The...The...The Killing Huntsman…. Zeref D-" Before the security guard can finish his sentence, he begins losing control of his body and begins choking thanks to Zeref.

"I may not like killing, but there are times where I can make an exception." Zeref said with his eyes close before opening them, glaring at his trapped victim with his deadly red eyes. "And this is one of them."

*SNAP*

The sound of something breaking echoes across the halls before the corpse of the security guard falls, which Zeref walks towards Cinder with his eyes still red and with a cold expression on his face.

"I've expected more from you." He said, destroying the debris that is crushing her legs.

"Oh shut up and get me out of this fast." She said with a tick mark above her head, obviously insulted by his words. Zeref finishes destroying the last remaining debris and turns around and squatting down a bit.

"If you can still walk for a bit, then get on." Without hesitation, Cinder slowly stands up, wobbling a bit before jumping onto his back.

Without hesitation, Zeref quickly makes his way to the exit with an injured woman on his back while dodging multiple debris and gunfire from the last remaining security guards.

"So you foolish humans would rather die here rather than escaping this place huh?" Zeref said to the security guards around him. "Well all you have to do is ASK!" He activated his semblance again, killing all of the security guards in range. The last remaining debris from the roof starts to come down as Zeref and Cinder barely makes it out the destroyed building. The two of the coughs due to the amount of dust from the debris with the flames growing stronger and erupting.

"That was a close call." Cinder said.

"Come on, let's find the others before somebody spots us." Zeref said while leaving the area.

 _Rooftop_

Zeref looks up at the shattered moon in the sky and takes a deep breath before looking over to where he sees smoke from the destroyed building.

"Will this actually help me with what I'm trying to achieve?" He said, thinking about when he was accepted into Team HZSL by Hazama himself with Sephiroth just standing behind him. He then hears footsteps behind him and quickly takes out his weapon, turns around and points it at his target, Cinder Fall, who is now wearing a bandaged cast around her left leg.

"Cinder?" Zeref puts his weapon away as Cinder approaches him. "What are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be with the others."

"I should be asking you the same thing." Cinder said, placing a hand on her hip. "Are you still thinking about the mission, if so, don't worry about it. It was a success." And I just want to say thanks.

"It's not that it's-" Zeref was about to say what he's thinking about until he heard Cinder say thanks to him, catching him off guard. "What?"

"For helping me back there. I've never thought that you had the heart to save me."

"Yeah, well I only did it because of your faction and everyone else was out of the building." Zeref said, looking away and crossing his arms. "Besides, I've meant what I said to you when I killed that security guard. If you're gonna be powerful and intimidating, then you better keep your guard up for now on." He was about to say something until..

*Tch*

Zeref's cheeks turns slightly pink and his eyes widen after feeling Cinder's soft lips against his cheek. Cinder pulls away with a smirk on her face and turns a dazed Zeref around.

"I expect that you return the favor to me someday~." Cinder said before walking away, swaying her hips for him.

Zeref shook his head after Cinder left and places a hand on where she kissed him before smiling a bit.

"You know, I guess she's not so bad after all." He chuckled before putting his hands behind his back and leaving the rooftop, unaware that a certain someone is spying on him.

"Looks like love is in the air." Hazama said while opening one eye. He then feels a vibration in his pocket before taking out his scroll and picking it up. "What is it Liquid?"

"We've counted the amount of dust and weaponry that we've collected." Liquid said while Roman is ordering the White Fang to load up half of the loot that they stolen into the van. "It looks like we'll have more firepower than we anticipated."

"Excellent. Adam's gonna shit his pants when he finds out!" Hazama laughs before calming down. "Now make sure that they finish loading up the van so we can get the hell outta here."

"Understood." With that, Liquid hangs up as Hazama starts walking away while tipping his fedora hat.

"Oh life, you may be a bitch, but you sure know how to impress me. What kind of awesome nightmares do you have in store for us next?" Hazama then lets out another psychotic laugh before making an evil look. "Now that we've got enough firepower on our side, the day of reckoning can begin!"

(A/N)

And that is it for the Unity

I hope you enjoy this villain themed chapter. I actually enjoyed this chapter.

If this chapter haven't made this obvious. I'm gonna be doing a villain Ship, which it's gonna be Zeref with Cinder because I actually find this interesting due to the idea that I have for them. They'll be the kind of couple that really really get on each other's nerves, constantly bickering, but still respect one another. Even if they don't want to admit it. Yes, I know, Zeref is about 3-4 inches short than Cinder which I know that some of you may find it weird, but hey. If Krillin got married to Android 18, who is obviously taller than him, then anything can happen.

Like in the last chapter, here are the allusions for Team HZSL

Hazama - Alludes to Susano

Zeref - Alludes to Jafar

Sephiroth- Alludes to Lucifer

Liquid - Alludes to Hans Gruber

As for the next chapter, we'll be heading back to the heroes and see what they're be up to in school.

Also, gonna see Infinity War soon. Can't wait!

Next Time: Jaunedice


	13. Jaunedice

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to NCRS.

Sorry that I haven't been uploading the drawings for NCRS recently, I was working on other drawings for my other fanfics and doing requests. But I'll make sure to get those up as soon as possible.

I've also got Blazblue Cross Tag Battle, so I'm gonna have a blast with that game. And the Volume 5 soundtrack is amazing. Definitely have some of my favorite songs from RWBY.

So to recap what happened last time, the villains gathered up and pulls off a heist in order to get more weapons and dust with a huge success at the expense of innocent lives.

Now that we're back with the students, what have they been up to lately? Let's find out.

 _ **NCRS Volume 1 Opening (S.O.W. Sense of Wonder by Idoling)**_

 **(sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ikō)**

Natsu flashes his grin while Ruby smiles while sticking her tongue out a bit.

Cloud crossing his arms and smirking while Weiss puts a hand on her hip while making her signature look.

 **(fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru)**

Ragna scoffs as he adjusts his coat while Blake lowers her book and smiles a bit.

Snake adjust his headband and glares at the camera while Yang crosses her arms underneath her bust while winking.

 **(kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND)**

 **(bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu)**

Team RWBY and NCRS stands outside in front of Beacon Academy

 **(doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan)**

Screen glows Red, White, Black, and Yellow as the words "NCRS" in Pink, Gold, Blue, and Gray appears before disappearing by a flash of light

(j **ibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?)**

Natsu takes out Crimson Lotus in it's Tonfa Form and breathes fires as Ruby dashes off with her Speed Semblance while twirling her Crescent Rose. Cloud generates electricity while slamming Fenrir Buster down as Weiss uses multiple glyphs with her Myrtenaster

 **(ashita wa doushite mienain darō?)**

Ragna activates his Blazblue before changing Blood Scythe to it's Scythe Form as Blake creates a Shadow Clone to leap into the air before descending down and swinging her Gambol Shroud. Snake turns invisible before appearing again as he fires Gray Fox as Yang burst into flames before charging in and punching while activating her Ember Celica

 **(koukishin no bun dake, leberu UP shiteku)**

Jaune looking at the statue in Beacon as Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora appears to comfort him as the scent cuts to Ozpin drinking from his cup as he watches Glynda, Oobleck, Port, and Miller tutoring Otacon

 **(kimi to boku no EVERYDAY, sutetamon janai desho?)**

Team RWBY and NCRS in their uniforms while studying as it cuts to them in their pajamas with Ranga and Cloud butting heads with each other, Ruby hugging an annoyed Weiss affectionately, Yang throwing pillows at Natsu as he tries to counterattack during their pillow fight, and Snake sighing as Blake reads her book.

 **(oshiete** _ **Sense of Wonder)**_

Scene plays Team RWBY and NCRS' moment in time from their past as they look sad and serious. Natsu hugging his dad, Cloud sitting on the porch with two girls, Ragna taking care of his brother and sister, Snake being trained by his father, Ruby looking at a tombstone, Weiss being lectured by her father, Blake standing behind Adam, and Yang sitting Bumblebee while holding her scroll in one hand.

 **(jinsei wa shugyou nari)**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and NCRS take out their weapons as they charge into battle

 **(dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto, hatena sagashi ni ikō)**

A silhouette of 4 men and 1 woman appears with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang appearing in front of them as Roman twirls his cane, Melodic Cudgel before firing

 **(arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai)**

Blake shook her head before joining Yang, Weiss, Cloud, Ragna, and Snake to fight against the White Fang Grunts

 **(mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.)**

Ruby stumbles after getting whacked in the face by Roman's cane as Natsu catches her before the two charges in to fight him together.

 **(shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!)**

The rest of Team RWBY and NCRS struggles before Sun Wukong jumps in and helps them out. Sun starts leading them to where Roman, Ruby and Natsu are at. Roman fires a big shot as Natsu unleashes his fire breath while Ruby fires Crescent Rose after setting it to a Sniper.

 **(LET'S WONDERING!)**

Scene cuts to Team NCRS, RWBY, JNPR, The teachers of Beacon, and Sun, who is hanging upside down while rest are either standing or sitting as they're all in front of the Kingdom of Vale.

Jaundice

 _7 weeks later, Beacon Academy, Amphitheater_

Glynda and the rest of the students are currently watching a fight between Jaune Arc of Team JNPR and Cardin Winchester of Team CRDL as they both demonstrates how to use aura effectively. Jaune pants a bit before shaking his head and swinging his sword at his opponent, only to miss as Cardin retaliates back by swinging his mace at Jaune. The leader of Team JNPR quickly blocks the attack with his shield, only to be towered by Cardin.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin taunted.

"Over my dead-" Jaune was interrupted when Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune, but stops just when the buzzer rings and the lights come back on.

"That's enough Cardin!" Glynda shouted as Cardin walks off the stage while the teacher walks on and faces the class. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

Pyrrha looks at the defeated Jaune on the floor with a sad look on her face while Ragna sighs.

"Cardin does have the physical strength and ability of a warrior, but he lacks the heart of one." Snake said, noticing Cardin's behavior and knowing that he and his team are the bullies.

"No kidding." Cloud said, crossing his arms

"Aw man, I thought that Jaune would get better." Natsu said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

'Something must be holding him back.' Ragna thought to himself.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now." Glynda said. "Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself.." Cardin said.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

The students cheer as the bell rings, making the students leave the classroom while a sad Pyrrha looks at her leader, still on the floor. Ragna looks at Jaune before turning away and leaving the classroom, thinking about himself when he was young, training with a Cat Faunus, Jubei.

"I've been there before Idiot.." Ragna sighs to himself.

 _Cafeteria_

"So, There we were.. in the middle of the night.." Nora started as she's sitting on one side with her team along with Snake and Cloud while Team RWBY, Ragna, and Natsu are sitting on the other side.

"It was day." Ren clarified.

"We were surrounded by Ursai.." Nora continued.

"They were Beowolves." Ren stated.

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted!

"More like two." Ren corrected.

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I made a lot of Lien selling Ursa Skin Rugs." Nora finished with satisfaction.

"She's been having the same dream for almost a month now." Ren sighs.

"Huh…" Snake said.

"Jeez Natsu, take it easy." Cloud said, noticing the dragon faunus' gluttonous nature.

"Does your family ever teach you manners?" Weiss sighed with annoyance and disappointment.

"What? I'm really hungry." Natsu said with his mouth full before going back to eating.

"Hey!" Ragna shouted at a dazed Jaune.

"Huh?" Jaune snaps back to reality and looks at Ragna. "What is it? No need for you to shout?"

"What the hell is matter with you?" Ragna asked. "You've been like that for a long time."

"Are you feeling okay?" Pyrrha asked

"Wha? I'm totally fine." Jaune lied. "Why did you ask?"

"It's just that you seem a little, not okay." Ruby answered.

"Guys, I'm fine! Really, look!" Jaune puts on a smile on his face while giving them a thumbs up, hoping to put his friends at ease. Jaune leans over to see Cardin and his team picking on a girl with rabbit ears on her head.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you ever since the first day of school." Pyrrha reminded him.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked. "No he's just a fan of practical jokes, you know."

"He's a bully." Ruby said.

"What? No, name one time when he has ever picked on me."

"Well, There was that one time in the hallway." Cloud said.

 **Flashback**

 _Cardin walked by Jaune and knocked his books out of his hands._

"And there was that time with the doorway." Natsu added

 _Cardin walked by Jaune and presses the button on his sheath, causing it to change to a shield between the frame and trapping Jaune._

"And what about the famous 'Rocket Locker' prank?" Ragna brought up.

" _Each of you will be assigned with one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and additional armor." Glynda said. "Additionally, the locker can be sent to a custom location by entering a six digit code."_

 _Cardin smiles as he shoved Jaune into his locker, with the latter begging for freedom, only for Cardin to punch in a custom location, causing the locker to take off_

 **Flashback ends**

"Guys, I said name ONE time." Jaune said. "Besides, it's not like I landed that far from the school."

"Jaune, you know if you needed help, you can just ask for it." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, let's break his legs!" Nora suggested.

"That might be a little extreme..." Snake said.

"Guys, I'm fine, really." Jaune said, standing from his seat while holding his tray. "Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow!" The group looks over to see Cardin pulling on the Faunus' ears. "Stop it, that hurts!"

"I told you that they were real, what a freak!" Cardin laughs.

"Okay, this is pissing me off.." Ragna quietly moves his hand as it glows, causing a mini head of what looks like a beast to appear on the floor as it bits Cardin's leg.

"Oww!" Cardin releases his grip on the Faunus' ears and trips over the beast's head, which it disappears afterwards, while walking back, causing him fall and knocks a tray of food onto him. Some of the other students see the humiliated Cardin on the floor and laughs as his teammates help him back. "Ok, who bit my leg!?"

Ragna doesn't even look at the humiliated Cardin, but gives a small smile to girl, causing her to smile and walks away.

"Wow, you did that without making a move." Snake said in amusement.

"You do realize that they're gonna find out eventually right?" Cloud said.

"Once again, I do appreciate you helping her out. But I still don't approve of your barbarism." Weiss said.

"Somebody has gotta take a stand eventually" Ragna answered, eating a bowl of noodles. "Besides, those assholes have it coming."

"People like him make me sick." Pyrrha said.

"Unfortunately, he's not the only." Blake said.

"It must be rough being a Faunus." Yang added, sympathizing with the Faunus that was bullied by Cardin.

"Don't you have it rough Natsu?" Cloud asked.

"Ehh, sometimes." Natsu answers while eating steak. "But it's not so bad."

Jaune looked back at his friends before walking away as Cardin stared at him. Ragna slightly looks at Cardin before looking away with a slight scoff.

 _Lecture Hall_

Jaune is sleeping in his seat as the teacher, Bartholomew Oobleck, speaks at a very fast pace. "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War." Oobleck zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

A few students raises their hands, including Natsu and the girl from the cafeteria, to which Ragna take notice.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck continued. "Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He took another sip of his coffee.

'How much of that stuff can he drink?' Snake and Ragna thought to themselves.

"I mean, just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" He sees Cloud raising his hand. "Yes Mr. Strife?"

"The Battle of Fort Castle." Cloud answered.

"That's correct!" Oobleck said as Weiss gives a smile to Cloud, to which the latter smiled back. "Now, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Legume's army?"

Cardin flicked a piece of paper to Jaune, waking him up. "Ow!"

"Mr. Arc!" Oobleck immediately rushes over to Jaune. "Finally contributing to class! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"That uh.." Jaune stutters before looking over to Pyrrha, who is motioning her hand to her eyes. "Their advantage was uh… Binoculars!" This causes the entire class to laugh, except for Pyrrha and Ragna.

"Very funny Mr. Arc." Oobleck said before rushing over to Cardin. "Cardin! Perhaps you would like to give your thoughts on the subject?"

"It's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said, causing Natsu to get angry.

"Calm down." Snake said, restraining his partner from making any rash decisions.

"You're not really open-minded, are you Cardin?" Pyrrha said.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin said.

"No, I have the answer." Pyrrha said. "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect eyesight, even in the dark."

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." The girl then turns to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

"Ouch.. Now that's a burn." Natsu snickered.

"Better be careful or else you'll be a huge dumbass." Ragna said, causing Cardin to growl and get up from his seat.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Oobleck said before going over to Jaune. "You and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings."

"Ohh." Jaune groans as the bell rings.

Ren and Nora led the students that walked out of the classroom. "You guys go ahead." Pyrrha told them. "I'll wait for Jaune."

"I'll be right back." Ragna told his team.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"I got something to take care of." Ragna answers before walking back to the door of the classroom, unaware that a certain faunus is looking at him.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one!" Oobleck said. "Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." He takes a longer sip of his coffee. "It stops now!"

'There's no way that thermos can hold that much coffee, can it?' Ragna thought to himself with a deadpan look on his face.

"Ragna? What are you doing here?" Pyrrha whispered.

"Probably the same reason that you're doing here." Ranga answered. "Look, if you wanna help out the man that you like, then I'll try to not get in your way."

"It's not like that..!" Pyrrha said quietly while blushing, only for Ragna to look away from Pyrrha and back to the classroom.

"You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it." Oobleck said. "History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one, I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now, Run along." Oobleck immediately dashes out of the room and right past Pyrrha and Ragna.

Jaune walks out of the classroom first with Cardin behind him, only for the bully to push him to the ground. "Oww!" Cardin laughs while walking away as Pyrrha and Ragna helps him back.

"You know, I will really break his legs." Pyrrha said before Ragna let go of Jaune's arm.

"No need to get involve." Ragna said, walking away. "I'll kick his ass."

"I have an idea. Come with me!" Pyrrha immediately took Jaune with her and leaves.

Cardin stop laughing, but has a proud look on his face, only to trip and fall on his face and felt something biting his leg.

"Again!?" Cardin growls before noticing a quiet Ragna walking away. He looks back and sees the small beast head disappearing before looking back at his target. "Bloodedge?"

Ragna continues walking forward as an angry Cardin approaches him before throwing a punch at the White Haired man from behind, only for Ragna to dodge.

"You think you're funny, don't you Bloodedge?" Cardin growls.

"So you think picking on a Faunus and being an immature prick is funny, but tripping and falling is another story?" Ragna said, not even fazed by Cardin at all. "Looks like I'm talking to Legume Jr., except he's gonna be a bigger dumbass."

"That's it, I'm gonna see if I can make you bleed Bloodedge!" Cardin snaps before throwing a barrage of punches at Ragna, only for Ragna to dodge each of them, making it look like child's play.

" _Remember to not always rush in during a fight." Jubei said as those are the words that Ragna is thinking in his head while dodging and blocking Cardin's punches. "Stay calm and rational despite of the situation that you're in. Once you find the right opening, then you strike."_

Ragna then grabs Cardin's fist with his right hand and squeezes it so Cardin won't pull it back.

"You know, I've fought Grimm that are way tougher than you." Ragna said with a cold look on his face before low sweeping Cardin, causing him to lose his balance before getting punched in the chest.

"Damn.." Cardin groans as he crashes into a wall and slowly stands up.

"Be thankful that I didn't use my semblance this time." Ragna said, turning away from Cardin, but looking over slightly. "Next time you pull off your usual shit, then you're gonna feel like you're living in hell."

"You're gonna pay for this.." Cardin grunts as he walks away.

"Hmph." Ragna scoffs before sighing. "I know you're watching. You can stop hiding now."

The Faunus from earlier timidly walks towards Ragna while fidgeting her fingers. "Th-That was pretty brave. Reckless and dumb, but brave. Thanks for helping me."

"Don't mention it Rabbit." Ragna said. "It's bastards like him that pisses me off the most." He then clears his throat. "I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt. I'm Ragna, first year student. What's your name?"

"Velvet, second year student" Velvet said.

"Wait, second year?" Ragna asked while looking dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I am." Velvet chuckled lightly. "I'm not the strongest fighter in my team."

"Hey, don't think of yourself like that." Ragna said. "Everyone's strong in their own way. Including you." This made Velvet smile while blushing a bit, which made Ragna a little nervous. "Well uh. I gotta be going. I'll see you around."

"See ya Ragna." Velvet waved before the two walks away.

 _With Jaune and Pyrrha_

Pyrrha takes Jaune to the the balcony of one of the buildings with a view of beacon tower from afar underneath the beautiful night sky.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune said as he looks over the edge of the roof. "I can always be a farmer or something..."

"N-N-No!" Pyrrha shouted as she shoved Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

"Wh-What?" He asked with confusion.

"We can train here after class where no one can bother us." Pyrrha suggested.

"You think that I need help?" Jaune asked.

"N-No! That's not what I meant." Pyrrha said. "Not at all!"

"But you just said that you want to help me." Jaune said.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little help from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us because you made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha encouraged, only for Jaune to lower his head.

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Jaune admitted.

"Don't say things like that." Pyrrha said. "Of course you do."

"No I don't!" Jaune shouted. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests." Jaune confessed. "I didn't EARN my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"B-But why?" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"Because this is always what I wanted to be!" Jaune said turning away. "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be like them too. But I was never good enough.."

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha said as she's about to put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't WANThelp! I don't WANT to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune shouted in anger while turning to her.

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm TIRED of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" Jaune looks at Pyrrha, who is trying to calm him down. "Just leave me alone… Okay?"

"Well…" Pyrrha frowns. "If that's what you think it's best…" With that Pyrrha leaves Jaune alone as the latter starts pacing back and forth.

"Oh Jaune…" Jaune hears a mocking laughter and turns to see who it is.

"Cardin!" Jaune looks shocked to see his bully here and approaching him.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room." Cardin said. "So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected YOU to be such a rebel!"

"Cardin, please don't tell anyone about this!" Jaune begged.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Cardin said.

"A-A friend?" Jaune asked in confusion.

Of course!" Cardin said as he traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling. "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time. That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" He leans down to rub Jaune's hair and gets up with a grin. "That's what I thought." With that, Cardin starts to leave "Don't worry, Jaune, your secret's safe with me."

Cardin is unaware that a certain white-haired man is spying on him while he's walking. "I can't believe he fell for it." he chuckled. "And I'll use this to ruin Bloodedge and his lame team. But not until I exposed him for what he did to me." Cardin leaves as Ragna comes out of hiding and starts walking back to his dorm.

"You think that you can blackmail us?" Ragna said with a glare in his eyes before scoffing. "Looks like some people are too stubborn and dumb to learn their lesson. I gotta tell them about this."

(A/N)

And that is it for Jaunedice!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, thought we might give some development time for Ragna and Jaune. Don't worry about the other characters, they'll get their development soon. And yes, I added Jubei in it. He may or may not appear again in the future. You just have to wait and see.

With Jaune in a bad situation, will Ragna find a way to stop Cardin's plan and help Jaune out?

Next Time: The Reaper and the Knight


	14. The Reaper and The Knight

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to NCRS.

I apologize for the delay, I was focusing on the other chapters for my fanfics. Don't worry, I'm still gonna make sure that each of my fanfics get an update.

To recap what happened last time, Jaune was having some bully problems from Cardin and his team, so Ragna and Pyrrha decides to help out in their own way. Ragna took a stand and beats up Cardin while Pyrrha tries to help Jaune after finding out the truth, only for him to push her away. Cardin sees this as an opportunity to get back at them by using Jaune and pretending to be his friend.

With Ragna being aware of his plan, will he be able to stop Cardin or will Cardin get his revenge?

To find out the answer, let's get started!

 _ **NCRS Volume 1 Opening (S.O.W. Sense of Wonder by Idoling)**_

 **(sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ikō)**

Natsu flashes his grin while Ruby smiles while sticking her tongue out a bit.

Cloud crossing his arms and smirking while Weiss puts a hand on her hip while making her signature look.

 **(fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru)**

Ragna scoffs as he adjusts his coat while Blake lowers her book and smiles a bit.

Snake adjust his headband and glares at the camera while Yang crosses her arms underneath her bust while winking.

 **(kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND)**

 **(bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu)**

Team RWBY and NCRS stands outside in front of Beacon Academy

 **(doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan)**

Screen glows Red, White, Black, and Yellow as the words "NCRS" in Pink, Gold, Blue, and Gray appears before disappearing by a flash of light

(j **ibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?)**

Natsu takes out Crimson Lotus in it's Tonfa Form and breathes fires as Ruby dashes off with her Speed Semblance while twirling her Crescent Rose. Cloud generates electricity while slamming Fenrir Buster down as Weiss uses multiple glyphs with her Myrtenaster

 **(ashita wa doushite mienain darō?)**

Ragna activates his Blazblue before changing Blood Scythe to it's Scythe Form as Blake creates a Shadow Clone to leap into the air before descending down and swinging her Gambol Shroud. Snake turns invisible before appearing again as he fires Gray Fox as Yang burst into flames before charging in and punching while activating her Ember Celica

 **(koukishin no bun dake, leberu UP shiteku)**

Jaune looking at the statue in Beacon as Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora appears to comfort him as the scent cuts to Ozpin drinking from his cup as he watches Glynda, Oobleck, Port, and Miller tutoring Otacon

 **(kimi to boku no EVERYDAY, sutetamon janai desho?)**

Team RWBY and NCRS in their uniforms while studying as it cuts to them in their pajamas with Ranga and Cloud butting heads with each other, Ruby hugging an annoyed Weiss affectionately, Yang throwing pillows at Natsu as he tries to counterattack during their pillow fight, and Snake sighing as Blake reads her book.

 **(oshiete** _ **Sense of Wonder)**_

Scene plays Team RWBY and NCRS' moment in time from their past as they look sad and serious. Natsu hugging his dad, Cloud sitting on the porch with two girls, Ragna taking care of his brother and sister, Snake being trained by his father, Ruby looking at a tombstone, Weiss being lectured by her father, Blake standing behind Adam, and Yang sitting Bumblebee while holding her scroll in one hand.

 **(jinsei wa shugyou nari)**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and NCRS take out their weapons as they charge into battle

 **(dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto, hatena sagashi ni ikō)**

A silhouette of 4 men and 1 woman appears with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang appearing in front of them as Roman twirls his cane, Melodic Cudgel before firing

 **(arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai)**

Blake shook her head before joining Yang, Weiss, Cloud, Ragna, and Snake to fight against the White Fang Grunts

 **(mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.)**

Ruby stumbles after getting whacked in the face by Roman's cane as Natsu catches her before the two charges in to fight him together.

 **(shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!)**

The rest of Team RWBY and NCRS struggles before Sun Wukong jumps in and helps them out. Sun starts leading them to where Roman, Ruby and Natsu are at. Roman fires a big shot as Natsu unleashes his fire breath while Ruby fires Crescent Rose after setting it to a Sniper.

 **(LET'S WONDERING!)**

Scene cuts to Team NCRS, RWBY, JNPR, The teachers of Beacon, and Sun, who is hanging upside down while rest are either standing or sitting as they're all in front of the Kingdom of Vale.

The Reaper and the Knight

 _Beacon Academy Dorms, Night time_

Pyrrha looks out the window sadly as Lie Ren loads StormFlower and Nora Valkyrie is jumping on her bed in the room for Team JNPR.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren pointed out.

"That's weird.. Doesn't he know that we have a field trip tomorrow?" Nora said while twirling in mid air before landing on her bed.

"I'm sure that our leader knows what he's doing." Pyrrha said angrily, obviously still hurt after Jaune refuses her offer from a few weeks ago.

Ren and Nora glances at each other, unaware that Jaune is just outside of the room.

"Hey Jaune." Jaune turns around to see Ruby in her pajamas. "Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh uh no!" Jaune answered, holding his scroll out.

"So.. where have you been lately?" She asked.

"I uh…" Jaune stutters a bit before sighing and sitting down on the floor. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on the leash, and Pyrrha wouldn't even talk to me.." Jaune tilts his head down with huge guilty look on his face. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea.. I'm a failure."

"Nope." Ruby said.

"Nope?" Jaune asked.

"Nope. You're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby said.

"But.. What if I'm a failure at being a leader?" He asked.

"Nope." Ruby said after thinking for a moment.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about these kinds of situations." Jaune chuckled as Ruby sits down next to him.

"Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid. And you might've been a failure the first day we met." Ruby said. "You know why?"

"Because..?" Jaune asked.

"Because it's not about you anymore. You got a team now along with Ruby and Natsu. And you three will end up bringing them down with you if you guys fail. A leader must put their teammates first before themselves." Ruby and Jaune got startled and turns to their left to see…

"Ragna? How long were you listening?" Ruby asked.

"Enough to figure out what the hell is happening." Ragna answers.

"And why are you helping me?" Jaune asked as he remembers that Ragna was the one that sucker punched him into one of the lockers.

"Because I can understand where you're coming from." Ragna said as he sits down with the two leaders.

"But, you don't look like a failure to us." Ruby pointed out. "You're one of the best students in Beacon."

"Even the best heroes always started from being zeroes." Ragna said.

"Did people considered you a failure before you joined Beacon?" Jaune asked.

"Well.. Sorta." Ragna admitted. "But people don't think of me as a failure, but as a monster because of my semblance and for who they think I am. Nobody never would've thought that I could be a huntsman and almost everybody avoided me out of fear. But an old cat faunus told me that no matter what people do to you or what they think or say about you, you can not let anything hold you back. And I can promise that your team would say the same." Those words made Jaune look at Ragna and starts to realize that despite the differences of how they were treated, he starts to sympathize with the Grim Reaper because they share the same pain.

"He's right Jaune." Ruby said, getting up and placing her hands on her hips. "Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And we think that it can be you."

"Thanks guys. And Ragna, you really are a nice guy after all." Jaune said as a small smile forms on his face.

"You better not tell anyone else about it or you'll be sorry." Ragna said.

"Don't worry Ragna. I won't." Jaune said.

"Have a good night you two." Ruby waves at Jaune and Ragna before entering her room.

"See you in the morning." Ragna said before leaving.

Jaune gets back up with a lot of new energy in him and he's about to open the door to his room, but stops as his scroll beeps and he takes it out to open it, which it's a message from Cardin. "Hey! It's your buddy, Cardin. I know that you're probably busy with the Dust Project I gave you, but I'm gonna need you to go out and get a bag full of Rapier Wasps. And make sure that they have huge stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up."

Jaune closes his scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily heads down the hallway and away from his room.

 _Team NCRS' Dorm Room_

"What?" Natsu, Cloud, and Snake looks shock, with the latter having his usual stoic face, but still has his eyes widen a bit. "Cardin is using Jaune to do his dirty work?"

"That's right." Ragna answered, now wearing his pajamas. "And I also found out that he's planning to blackmail us at any moment. I'm amazed that he and his team didn't do that during the last few days."

"Tell me that you didn't beat up Cardin on the day he started blackmailing Jaune, did you?" Snake sighs.

"I did that before he blackmailed him. What else was I supposed to do?" Ragna argued. "Besides, I got an idea that-" He was interrupted when Cloud grabs him by the coat.

"This is your fault for getting us into this mess in the first place Ragna!" Cloud shouted. "There's a reason why Weiss and the others get mad at you whenever you decided to use physical violence!"

"So you expect me to watch a person suffer while and do nothing to help them out!?" Ragna shouted, but not so loud so he doesn't wake up the other students in the building. "Well guess what? That is not what a huntsman does and you know it!"

"Guys, calm down.." Snake sighs. "You're gonna wake up the others..."

"But you do realize that Cardin is not only gonna screw Jaune over, right?" Cloud asked. "And you expect me to calm down when-"

"Cloud." Natsu interrupted. "I will admit that I am mad that Ragna has dragged us into a mess, but he does make a good point. A person who doesn't step in and help out their friends doesn't deserve to be a Huntsman."

"At least he has a reason for his actions." Snake added, causing Cloud to sigh.

"I'm sorry.. I just lost it when you said that Cardin is gonna blackmail us because of what you did..." Cloud apologized.

"It's okay Strife." Ragna said with a sigh. "Which is why I'm gonna fix this mess and get Jaune out of Cardin's grasp."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Snake asked.

"By exposing Cardin for who he is." Ragna answered. "But I'm gonna need your help in order for this to work."

"Our help?" Cloud asked as he looks at Snake and Natsu for their opinion, only for the two partners to give him a nod, meaning that they're willing to listen to Ragna's idea. "Ok Ragna. What's the plan?"

 _Forever Fall_

Team RWBY, JNPR, NCRS, and CRDL are currently following Glynda and a tall dark-skinned man with black hair and facial hair. The most prominent feature of this man is a mechanical gun arm for the right. The man was also wearing a dirty brown vest, green pants, and large brown boots. This was Barret Wallace, Beacon's Technology History Teacher.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see." Glynda said. "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and me and Professor Wallace are here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

The students stops as Jaune was struggling to carried 6 empty jars. He accidentally bumps into Cardin, who glares at him while Jaune whistles innocently.

"Now listen up students!" Barrett shouted. "Each of you will grab one jar and fill it up with red sap. However, this forest is crawling with Grimm, so you better make sure that you stick with your teammates. This project is important, so you all better not f*** this up." (A reference Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged) He then changes his glare to Cloud specifically while Ruby gasps innocently.

"Don't repeat that word Ruby!" Yang said while covering Ruby's ears with her hands.

'Why is he looking at me specifically?' Cloud thought while annoyed due to the fact that the two tend to have a rocky relationship.

"We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"Glynda said as the students leaves to collect red sap before turning to Barrett. "You really need to watch your language in front of these kids… Are you trying to be a bad influence?"

"I was just giving them instructions while putting a bit of seriousness in them." Barrett said. "Everyone has their own method of teaching Glynda."

"I'm afraid that we both have different definitions of teaching methods.." Glynda sighed.

Jaune tries to sneak away from Team CRDL, only for the blackmailers sees this as Cardin grabs him and pulls him away.

"Come on buddy, let's go." Cardin said while taking Jaune away. The desperate man looks at his team while Pyrrha looks at him in concern before walking away after Jaune turns away and follows Team CRDL.

"Hey Natsu, mind if go ahead and see if there any other trees that are filled with sap?" Snake asked.

"Sure." Natsu answered.

"Let's make sure that we can still see Snake." Cloud suggested as his teammates nodded in agreement.

"Don't get lost or go too far ahead." Ragna said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Snake sighs as he walks ahead of them. Seeing Team CRDL and their _new friend_ , Snake immediately camouflages himself while sneaking over to them without making a sound.

"Hey guys." The remaining members of Team NCRS turns around to see Ruby with a jar in her hand. "Where's Snake?"

"Oh, he wanted to go on ahead to see if there's any trees filled with red sap." Natsu answered.

"So you guys are letting him wander off on his own?" Blake questioned as she, Weiss, and Yang are behind Ruby, examining the tree to see if there's any sap.

"Relax Blake." Cloud said. "Stealth is Snake's specialty. We trust him."

"But if it's any reassurance, we told him to don't too far ahead." Ragna added.

"Oh. Ok." Yang said.

"You better hope that he doesn't run into any trouble." Weiss pointed out before turning to Natsu. "I'm sure that it'll be on you guys, mainly on you Natsu, if Snake gets-"

"We know." Natsu, Ragna, and Cloud said in unison with a bit of annoyance in their tone. The three then heads back to examining the trees to see if the sap is ripe for collecting.

Blake started collecting sap after examining a tree for a bit as what appears to be a small silver chain is hanging out of her pockets, to which Yang took notice.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"Huh?" Blake looks at her partner in confusion.

"What's that in your pocket?" Yang asked again, pointing at the silver chain. Blake looks at the chain and sighs, before shoving it back inside.

"It's just a necklace.." She answers. "Are you gonna help out with the syrup or are you just gonna keep staring?"

"Jeez, no need to be so grumpy Blake." Yang said with a smirk. "I was just curious. Plus, it was gonna fall out."

"Thanks.. I guess.." Blake said simply before handing a filled up jar to her partner.

Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Nice work Jauney-Boy." Cardin said. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff.." Jaune responded while cross-eyed and sounding dizzy.

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, _Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us_?'" Cardin said.

"Don't tell me..." Snake said to himself quietly so he won't be detected.

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today.." Jaune said

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." Cardin said as Jaune sits up, moaning and getting worried. They walked over to the others, who are still collecting sap. Snake manages to hide behind one of the the trees.

'Now's the time.' Snake thought to himself as he quietly takes out his scroll, starts recording the trees in front of him to see if there's any wildlife.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Payback." Cardin said as he and his team are glaring specifically at…

"Pyrrha and Ragna..?" Jaune gasps in shock. "What are you-"

"There they are." Cardin interrupted. "Red-haired know-it-all and White-haired _Hero_. Alright boys, Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

During their conversation, Snake overheard this and immediately turns around quietly as he's now filming Team CRDL and Jaune. 'Even though recording the wildlife counts as extra credit, I better be cautious.'

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things LOVE sweets." Cardin said as Pyrrha and Ragna finished collecting sap. "I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two." He then turns to Jaune. "And you're gonna be the one to do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit them with the sap!" Cardin ordered. "Do that or I'm gonna have a little chit-chat with Miss Goodwitch and Mr Wallace, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks at the Grim Reaper and his partner before looking down at the jars. He looks up and prepares to throw the sap at them, but froze at the last second. "No."

"What did you say?" Cardin asked.

"I said… NO!" Jaune yelled as he threw the jars, causing them to bounce off a tree with one bouncing off of Cardin's breastplate, covering it with sap.

"You've done it now.." Cardin growls as he picked up Jaune.

Team CRDL starts laughing as their leader is viciously beating up Jaune, who is grunting in pain.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin said as he picked the bruised Jaune back up. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny PIECES."

"I don't care what you do to me…" Jaune said with anger, but weakly due to the injuries. "I will not let you hurt my teammates and my friends..!"

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin taunted. "You're just a weakling that's holding this stupid and pathetic school back. Miss Know-it-All thinks she's popular, but she and the rest of your team is lame. Team RWBY thinks they got what it takes, their leader is just a baby who doesn't deserve to be here. Team NCRS may be popular with their strength, but each and every one of them are nothing but fakes and a bunch of fucking idiots. And the teachers, they think that they're teaching us everything, but all of this is just a waste of time."

'That is all I needed to hear..' Snake thought to himself. He stops filming and starts to create a message about how he stumble upon what he saw while he's trying to get extra credit.

"And I'm gonna show how weak and pathetic Beacon really is! Starting with you.." Cardin prepares to throw another punch at Jaune, only for a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white.

Seeing that he's distracted, Sky Lark kicks Jaune into a tree, causing the blonde knight to fall down as the latter looks up at Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are.." Cardin intimidated, but froze after hearing a loud roar. He turns around to see a giant Ursa.

"That's a big Ursa!" The rest of Team CRDL runs away like cowards while Cardin stays and fight, only for the giant Ursa to immediately knocks its weapon away.

'Damn..' Snake sneaks away quietly before deactivating his camouflage and reaching back to his team.

"Hey Snake. How did your search go?" Natsu said with a wave, but stops after looking at his partner. It may not look like it, but he can tell that there's a hint of concern in his eyes. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"We might have a problem.." Snake answered.

"Does it have to do with that sound?" Ruby asked.

"URSA!" Russell yelled as he accidentally bumps into Yang.

"Where?" She asked.

"Back there!" He answered while pointing back. "It's got Cardin!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted as she drops her jar.

"You fucking dumbass!" Ragna shouted as he picks up Russell by the collar of his shirt. "Why would you abandon him!?"

"Ragna, put him down!" Natsu ordered, causing Ragna to sigh and drops Russell. " Cloud, you and Snake go get Professor Goodwitch and Wallace!"

"We're on it." Cloud nodded as he and Snake runs to where the two professors are at.

"Yang!" Ruby spoke up. "You and Blake go with them." The two girls nod in agreement and starts trailing behind Cloud and Snake.

"You two go with them." Pyrrha said to Ren and Nora. "There might be more." Ren and Nora starts following the four that left before the remaining five runs to where Cardin and Jaune are at.

'You better not die you damn idiot..!' Ragna thought to himself.

"There they are!" Ruby shouted, pointing at the situation.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Cardin runs away from the Ursa, only for the beast to leaps over him and claws him away.

"Son of a.." Ragna gasped as this Ursa was WAY bigger than the previous ones he has seen before joining Beacon. He then sees Jaune running in and blocking the Ursa's next attack with his shield.

"We gotta help him!" Natsu said as he and Weiss readied themselves to join the fight.

"Wait!" Pyrrha said, holding her arms in front of them.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground before disintegrating.

"Whoa.." Natsu gasped in shock and awe.

"What?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha lowers her hand.

"How the hell did you-" Ragna started to ask.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Weiss has her Glyphs, Natsu has his fire, and you have your Azure." Pyrrha answered. "My semblance is Polarity."

"So you control poles..?" Natsu asked.

"No you idiot!" Weiss said. "It means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are cool too.." Ruby said as she, Pyrrha, Natsu, and Ragna begins to leave.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them about what happened." Ruby said.

"There's no need for that." Ragna said.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked as the two teachers are starting to walk over, which she realizes that they look angry.

"They don't look too happy…" Ruby said.

"What did you two do..?" Weiss sighs as she turns to Natsu and Ragna, to which Natsu was laughing nervously while Ragna sighs.

Jaune walks over to Cardin, to which the bully look shocked. "Holy crap Jaune."

"Don't _ever_ mess with my team - my FRIENDS - EVER again." Jaune said with a threatening tone in his voice. Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

"CARDIN WINCHESTER!" Cardin becomes more scared as he turns to see Barrett and Glynda. Barrett then grabs Cardin by the arm. "You and your team f***ed up BIG TIME…!"

"Wha-What? What do you-" Cardin started to stutter.

"I want you and your team to meet us in Ozpin's office when we get back…" Glynda scolded as Barrett begins to drag Cardin back to rendezvous point by the arm. As the other students, minus Team CRDL meet up and starts walking back while Team NCRS finally admitted what's going on.

"So that's what you guys did?" Yang said in shock.

"Why did you do that?" Jaune asked.

"They were using you so they can attack Pyrrha and Ragna." Snake said. "And right when I was about to stop recording, they began badmouthing everyone at Beacon Academy."

"I hope you guys realize that they're gonna be after you now if they find out, right?" Ren stated.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Cloud said.

"Hey, it's better than beating them up." Ragna pointed out. "Besides, they definitely deserve it after the horrible crap they said about us."

"Well, it is less barbaric compared to your usual method…" Weiss admitted with a sigh.

"Even though it was nice and bold of you to take a stand for all of should be careful Snake." Ruby said in concern.

"Erm… It was actually Ragna's idea." Snake admitted as everyone looks at Ragna.

"It was a team effort.." Ragna said crossing his arm before smiling.

"Yeah, there's no way we're gonna let those jerks get away with that." Natsu said with a toothy grin. "You guys are our friends."

"Aww, you guys are so sweet~!" Yang gushed as he squeezes Team NCRS in a very tight hug, much to their discomfort.

"Are you trying to kill us!?" Team NCRS shouted in pain.

"Yang! Let them go! You're choking them!" Ruby begged while the rest has different reactions: Weiss, Blake, and Ren lets out a sigh, Jaune and Pyrrha are laughing awkwardly, while Nora is giggling.

"You should be happy boys." Nora teased. "You're getting a hug from a woman."

"She's choking us to death!" Team NCRS argued while struggling to get out of Yang's hug.

 _Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office_

"Team CRDL, we are extremely disappointed in you." Miller said with his arms crossed as he's pacing left and right while Ozpin is watching the video. "Do you realize what you have done?"

"We-" Cardin was about to speak up.

"And don't think we're just just talking about you boys blackmailing Mr. Arc!" Oobleck shouted while holding two paper assignments, showing that the handwriting is similar.

"Not only you boys did you use Mr. Arc to do your own dirty work, but you boys have said those awful things about us and Beacon Academy in general." Port said, which there's obviously a hint of anger in his tone.

"But that video was fake!" Russell lied.

"We've talked to Mr. Arc and a few other students about it and they confirmed that it was true." Glynda scolded.

"You boys have the skills of a huntsman, I won't deny it." Ozpin admitted, but his tone was filled with nothing but disappointment. "But it takes more than just strength to be a fully grown huntsman. It takes patience, intelligence, cooperation with your teammates and other huntsmen and huntresses, and a pure heart. And you boys haven't shown any of the latter options during your few months at Beacon."

"But we were trying to-" Cardin started to speak.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Barrett shouted, causing Team CRDL to froze in fear.

"I have tolerated your behavior for too long." Ozpin sighs.

"WHAT!?" Cardin shouted at the news while standing out of his seat.

"You heard him. We're kicking you four out of Beacon." Miller bluntly said. "And we're gonna let each of your parents know what you've been doing."

"We want you boys out of the school and your dorm room empty by tomorrow morning." Glynda said as Team CRDL sighs as they exit out of the office.

"They were such a disappointment…" Oobleck sighs as he takes a sip from his thermos.

"They have so much potential and they threw it all away.." Port added.

"Ozpin, we need to make sure that the video doesn't go public." Miller suggested.

"He's right." Glynda agreed. "We don't want Beacon's reputation to be destroyed."

"We'll go tell the students that were present about this tomorrow in class." Barrett said as he and the other teachers, minus Ozpin, leaves the office.

 _Balcony_

Later that night, a uniformed Jaune stands on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Jaune turns to see Pyrrha walking to stand next to him. "I thought you two were best buds."

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry." Jaune apologized. "I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"It's okay Jaune." She said with a smile. "Your team really misses their leader, you know." She then starts walking to the entrance. "You could come downstairs. Ren made Pancakes! No syrup- though, you can thank Nora for that."

"Wait!" Jaune shouted. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turns to the sheepish man and smirks before pushing him down to the ground. "Your stance is all wrong. You have to be wider and lower to the ground." She then helps him up as the two smiles. "Now let's try that again."

Unaware of the two partners, a uniformed Ragna is watching them with a smile before walking away. 'I'm glad that those two finally made up.'

 _The Next Day_

Cardin grumbles with his briefcase and bag in hand as he's currently making his way back home with an angry look on his face.

"I can't believe that we've been kicked out because of us trying to get revenge…!" He shouted. "Beacon is just the worst…"

"Wow, I didn't realize that your hatred for Beacon Academy was strong. I like it!" Cardin jumps a bit and took his mace out as he tries to see who is talking to him. "Oh, there's no need for the mace. Not yet. We just wanna have a little talk to you."

Carin then turns to his back and sees Hazama and Zeref standing behind him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Hazama does a professional bow before placing a hand on his hip. "My name is Hazama Honaka. And this here is one of my partners, Zeref. I'm sure you heard about him, have you?"

"Zeref..? The Killing Huntsman?" Cardin asked in slight shock. "I've heard legends about you, but I never thought that the Killing Huntsman will be about the same age as me."

"I'm about 3 years older than you.." Zeref said coldly with an expressionless look on his face.

"Anyways, we can't help but overhear about what you're saying." Hazama said. "It looks like Ozpin has kicked out some students that he thinks is trash."

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Cardin asked.

"I've got many different methods of retrieving information that you don't know about." He answered. "But we're not here to talk about our achievements. You seem helpless, so I wanna make an offer."

"And why would I listen to you guys?" Cardin growls as he slowly raise his mace up.

"Whoa, you sure got a pair of balls!" Hazama laughed before clearing his throat and signals Cardin to follow them.

"You've been wondering where your friends are at, right?" Zeref asked as this caught Cardin's curiosity, causing him to follow the two villains into an abandoned warehouse. Once they entered the warehouse, they turned the lights on and Cardin screams in horror as he sees Dove and Lark dead on the floor, covered in blood and with their necks snapped.

"What did you do to them!?" Cardin asked in anger. "Where's Russell!?"

"C-Cardin…" The former leader of Team CRDL heard his partner's voice and sees him all beaten up and has a few small open wounds, causing blood to leak out.

"Russell!" Cardin was about to rush over to his injured partner.

"Hold it." Hazama said as he has his ouroboros moving around Cardin, but doesn't bind him. "Your friend won't last long. We've tried to convince them to join us, but they lashed out on us. And well, let's just say that Zeref and a few others decided to send them somewhere else where they're better off. They were weak anyways."

"You bastards..!" Cardin shouted, but froze after her felt something poking his back a bit. He turns to see a red-eyed Zeref, pointing his weapon at him.

"Let him finish or you'll be suffering in the afterlife along with your friends.." Zeref said.

"Now, now Zeref." Hazama held a hand up. "We don't want to kill the last bird." Zeref looks at his boss, then to cardin and his weapon before sighing as he puts his weapon away. "Cardin, I understand your pain. I really do. We're both perceived as monsters. People don't understand our actions because they considered them evil because they're scared of knowing the truth. And I can tell that the pain in your eyes are saying that you want to get revenge against those who treated you like shit. You are destined to do great things Cardin Winchester, I know it. You want to make those assholes suffer. You want to beat them to a bloody pulp. I know you want to do it badly."

"Well.." Cardin sighs as he's currently conflicted before Hazama took out a scroll and shows him the same video of him and his team beating up Jaune. "How did-?"

"Like I said." Hazama said. "I have all sorts of different methods of retrieving information. And I managed to find the culprit who recorded you and ruined your plans. It took a while to figure out who they are, but I managed to pull it off." He then exits out of the video and then puts an image of Team NCRS on display.

"It was.. Team NCRS…" Cardin's expression went from shock to anger. "Why didn't I seen this sooner? It's them… It's them that I hate the most…"

"It's not just you that hates them." Hazama said. "Oh yes, we share the same hatred as you do. Imagine if we worked together. That's right, we would get what we want once we get rid of those pesky obstacles out of our way." He then makes his ouroboros disappeared. "Interested?"

"If you're willing to join us, then you gotta prove it." Zeref said as this makes Cardin tilt his head down and thinks about what he's gonna do. Afterwards, the man then slowly approaches the injured Russell.

"Cardin, help me with these injuries and we can beat them together… We are partners and friends after all...!" Russell coughed, before realizing his friend's expression. "Cardin…?"

"You're no longer my partner. And I have no friends." Cardin said, raising his mace up with an evil look on his face, scaring his now former partner.

"Wait Cardin! Don't! DON'T!" He begs as the entire screen turns black when Cardin slams his weapon down on Russell, ending his life for good…

(A/N)

And that is it for this chapter!

I hope that you enjoy this chapter because I think this one's good. It's got good development for Jaune Arc and shows Ragna's soft side.

And if you're wondering about the changes in the RWBY story, I actually want Team CRDL to get what they deserve by having them kicked out of Beacon Academy. And yes, Cardin will be a major villain in this series, which explains the rather gruesome and dark ending to this chapter. The whole 'Killing Cardin's teammates' came to me because If I make all four of them join the villains, then that'll be way too much villains to managed. Sometimes you gotta do the math to make things even.

One more thing before I end this chapter. We are getting close to the end of Volume 1, so be sure get ready for Volume 2 when it comes out.

Next Time: Hiding in the Shadows


	15. Hiding in the Shadows

**(A/N)**

Hello and welcome back to NCRS

I was looking at the reviews for the last chapter and I'm glad that you guys like it, especially with the change I've made with Cardin joining the bad guys. Thought I might make some changes for the series to make it original, but make sure that it's still following the RWBY storyline

Before I start the recap, I would like to let you know that this chapter is the finale of Volume 1. Which means that there'll be a new opening for Volume 2. I got something planned for the next chapter, but I'll explain that at the end.

To recap what happened last time, Jaune starts to doubt himself as leader after being forced to do Carson's dirty work, but gains the courage to take the stand after getting some advice from Ruby and Ragna. Cardin's plan to blackmail Jaune backfired big time when he and his team were caught bad mouthing Beacon, causing them to get kicked out of Beacon. Filled with anger, Cardin decides to join Hazama and his crew in order to get revenge, at the expense of his teammates.

With this being the finale of Volume 1, What will be in store for our heroes?

Let's get started!

NCRS Volume 1 Opening (S.O.W. Sense of Wonder by Idoling)

 **(sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ikō)**

 _Natsu flashes his grin while Ruby smiles while sticking her tongue out a bit._

 _Cloud crossing his arms and smirking while Weiss puts a hand on her hip while making her signature look._

 **(fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru)**

 _Ragna scoffs as he adjusts his coat while Blake lowers her book and smiles a bit._

 _Snake adjust his headband and glares at the camera while Yang crosses her arms underneath her bust while winking._

 **(kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND)**

 **(bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu)**

 _Team RWBY and NCRS stands outside in front of Beacon Academy_

 **(doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan)**

 _Screen glows Red, White, Black, and Yellow as the words "NCRS" in Pink, Gold, Blue, and Gray appears before disappearing by a flash of light_

 **(jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?)**

 _Natsu takes out Crimson Lotus in it's Tonfa Form and breathes fires as Ruby dashes off with her Speed Semblance while twirling her Crescent Rose. Cloud generates electricity while slamming Fenrir Buster down as Weiss uses multiple glyphs with her Myrtenaster_

 **(ashita wa doushite mienain darō?)**

 _Ragna activates his Blazblue before changing Blood Scythe to it's Scythe Form as Blake creates a Shadow Clone to leap into the air before descending down and swinging her Gambol Shroud. Snake turns invisible before appearing again as he fires Gray Fox as Yang burst into flames before charging in and punching while activating her Ember Celica_

 **(koukishin no bun dake, leberu UP shiteku)**

 _Jaune looking at the statue in Beacon as Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora appears to comfort him as the scent cuts to Ozpin drinking from his cup as he watches Glynda, Oobleck, Port, and Miller tutoring Otacon_

 **(kimi to boku no EVERYDAY, sutetamon janai desho?)**

 _Team RWBY and NCRS in their uniforms while studying as it cuts to them in their pajamas with Ranga and Cloud butting heads with each other, Ruby hugging an annoyed Weiss affectionately, Yang throwing pillows at Natsu as he tries to counterattack during their pillow fight, and Snake sighing as Blake reads her book._

 **(oshiete Sense of Wonder)**

 _Scene plays Team RWBY and NCRS' moment in time from their past as they look sad and serious. Natsu hugging his dad, Cloud sitting on the porch with two girls, Ragna taking care of his brother and sister, Snake being trained by his father, Ruby looking at a tombstone, Weiss being lectured by her father, Blake standing behind Adam, and Yang sitting Bumblebee while holding her scroll in one hand._

 **(jinsei wa shugyou nari)**

 _Team RWBY, JNPR, and NCRS take out their weapons as they charge into battle_

 **(dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto, hatena sagashi ni ikō)**

 _A silhouette of 4 men and 1 woman appears with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang appearing in front of them as Roman twirls his cane, Melodic Cudgel before firing_

 **(arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai)**

B _lake shook her head before joining Yang, Weiss, Cloud, Ragna, and Snake to fight against the White Fang Grunts_

 **(mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.)**

 _Ruby stumbles after getting whacked in the face by Roman's cane as Natsu catches her before the two charges in to fight him together._

 **(shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!)**

 _The rest of Team RWBY and NCRS struggles before Sun Wukong jumps in and helps them out. Sun starts leading them to where Roman, Ruby and Natsu are at. Roman fires a big shot as Natsu unleashes his fire breath while Ruby fires Crescent Rose after setting it to a Sniper._

 **(LET'S WONDERING!)**

 _Scene cuts to Team NCRS, RWBY, JNPR, The teachers of Beacon, and Sun, who is hanging upside down while rest are either standing or sitting as they're all in front of the Kingdom of Vale._

Hiding in the Shadows

 _Downtown Vale_

Otacon is walking with Team NCRS and RWBY in the streets as everyone is getting ready for the Vytal Festival. This is his first time in Vale, so Natsu suggested that they should give Otacon a little tour, but they're currently putting that on hold because Weiss wanted them for something she wanted to do.

"Thanks for inviting me to come along guys." Otacon said.

"No problem man." Natsu said with a toothy grin and his hands behind his back. The nine stops to see a man putting up a giant Welcome to Vale sign.

"The Vytal Festival. Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said in amazement while raising her arms up.

"I haven't seen you THIS excited before Weiss." Cloud said.

"It's kinda weirding me out.." Ruby said in concern.

"The Vytal Festival is one of the biggest events in Remnant History." Snake said.

"Of course it is!" Weiss said, turning around to the others. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply Breathtaking!"

"You really know how to make something exciting sound boring.." Yang told Weiss.

"Quiet you!" She said in annoyance.

"Is there any reason why you decided to dragged us on a Friday afternoon to the docks?" Snake asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish.." Ruby said while covering her nose.

"Wait, I've heard that students from Vacuo are gonna be arriving here by ship." Otacon stated before looking over to Natsu, who looks like he's gonna throw up. "A-Are you okay?"

"Just thinking about ships and even looking at those death vehicles makes me sick.." Natsu moaned.

"He gets motion sickness whenever he gets in any vehicle." Snake told Otacon, remembering what his leader told his team about his motion sickness when they first formed a team.

"W-Well I'm sure that we won't be getting on." Otacon reassures Natsu.

"Really?" Natsu starts to become less pale before sighing with relief.

"Of course we're not gonna be getting on a ship!" Weiss scolded. "As a representative of Beacon, I feel like that it's my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She just wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake stated the truth.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss shouted.

"Whoa.." Ruby gasps in shock as she's no longer facing the docks.

"Ruby, why are you-" Ragna was about to asked before stopping after he and the others sees a broken dust shop with yellow caution tape wrapped all over the door before the group starts walking to the officers.

"Hey Officers." Snake called out to get one of their attention before one looks at him. "What happened here?"

"Robbery." The officer answered. "Second Dust Shop this week. I swear, this place is turning more and more into a jungle everyday.." He grumbles before walking over to his partner.

"Damn.." Ragna huffed.

"That sucks.." Cloud sighs.

"They left all the money again." The second officer told the first one, catching the other's attention.

"I just don't get it. Who needs that much dust?" The first asked.

"An army?" The second asked.

"Are you saying that the White Fang was behind this?" The first asked.

"I'm thinking that this is above our paygrade." The second said.

"The White Fang?" Otacon asked in fear. "That's insane.."

"Me and Cloud had a few run ins with them before." Snake sighs, remembering back then when he and Cloud were fighting against the White Fang.

"I remember them too.." Cloud said.

"Hmph, the White Fang." Weiss scoffed. "What a bunch of degenerates."

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss answered.

"The White Fang is hardly just a bunch of sociopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake answered.

"Misguided?" Weiss asked. "They want to wipe humanity off the planet."

"Girls, now's not the time to-" Otacon spoke up and slowly approaches them before Natsu walks in front of Weiss, defending Blake.

"Weiss, even if this was the White Fang's doing, that still doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"He has a point." Ruby agreed. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, so maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said, causing Natsu and Blake's anger to grow more and more while everyone else gets annoyed. "They only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

'She's letting her own ego and past get to her again..' Cloud thought in anger.

"That's not necessarily true.." Ragna said.

"Is it because of a certain rabbit?" Yang teased, only to get a scary look and a growl from the Grim Reaper.

"Guys, please. There's no need to-" Otacon tries to step in to stop the fighting again until...

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A sailor shouted from the docks, catching Otacon (much to his dismay since he was trying to prevent a fight from happening), Team RWBY, and NCRS' attention. The nine looks over at the dock to see two sailors chasing after a Monkey Faunus with blonde hair and a monkey tail of the same color.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" The Faunus waves at the sailors before jumping off the ship and landing onto the docks.

"You no good stowaway!" Another sailor shouted as the Monkey Faunus is now on top of a lamppost while hanging upside down with his tail.

"Hey, a no good stowaway would've been caught." The Faunus said as he starts to peel a banana. "I'm a great stowaway!"

"Hey! Get down from there now!" The Faunus heard another shout and sees two detectives glaring at them, so he responds by dropping a banana peel onto his face.

The Monkey Faunus climbs up and laughs in amusement and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past the group, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition. There it goes." Snake said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss shouted as she and the others starts following the detectives. Ruby and Yang gave chase while Blake stood there, lost in thoughts.

"Hey Blake, are you okay?" Natsu asked, tapping her on the shoulders.

"Huh?" Blake snaps back to reality before looking at the Faunus. "I-I'm Fine." She replied as she and the rest starts to follow the rest of Team RWBY.

The group continues to chase after the detectives, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view. "No! He got away!"

"Weiss, are you okay?" Otacon asked as he and the others stopped to see who Weiss bumped into.

"Uhh... who the hell are you?" Ragna asked.

"Huh?" Weiss looks in confusion before looking down to see a girl with orange hair and a green dress, causing her to get started before getting back up.

"Salutations!" The girl greeted.

"Uhh... hello." Ruby greeted back awkwardly.

"Are you… okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm WONDERFUL! Thank you for asking." The girl answered, causing the others to look at other in confusion.

"Are you gonna get back up?" Snake asked.

"Of course!" The girl then leaps up in the air and lands back down on her feet, startling the nine. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny, my name's Ruby."

"Yo, I'm Natsu." The Faunus said.

"I'm Weiss." The Heiress said.

"Hey. I'm Cloud." The blonde soldier said.

"Blake." The bow wearing girl said.

"My name's Ragna." The Grim Reaper said.

"Are you positive that you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, only to get hit in the side by Blake. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"I'm Snake." The stealth soldier said.

"M-My name's Otacon." The tainee said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said.

"You just said that.." Ragna sighed, causing the girl to pause before answering..

"So I did."

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Cloud said as the group starts to leave.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." Weiss said.

"Take care, friend." Ruby said.

"She was… Weird…" Yang admitted.

"Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss asked as she starts looking to her right.

"What did you call me?" The group froze and jumped a bit before looking to see Penny right in front of Weiss.

"Oh, we're sorry." Yang said. "I didn't think that you heard me."

"Not you." Penny said before walking towards the group and stopping in front of Ruby. "You."

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby began to stutter in confusion about what Penny is talking about.

"You called me friend!" Penny answered. "Am I really your friend?"

"Umm…" Ruby then looks at the others to see what they think. Her team along with Snake, Cloud, Otacon, and Ragna are giving her signals to say no while Natsu gives her the signal to say yes. "Yeah sure. Why not?"

Snake lets out a huge sigh and facepalms while the rest, with the exception of Ruby and Natsu, collapse to the floor comically. Penny see this and lets out a giggle.

"Sensational!" She cheered. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Is this what it's like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No, she seems FAR more coordinated." She answered.

"So what are you doing here in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Seriously?" Ragna asked, dumbfounded.

"You're fighting in the tournament?" Otacon asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Saids the one wearing a dress." Blake said.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss defended as Ruby rushes over to Weiss' side.

"Yeah!" Ruby then gives Weiss a low-five in response.

"Wait a minute." Weiss then walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulder. "If you're here for the tournament, then does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"Uh oh.." Otacon gulped as both Natsu and Blake started to get angry.

"Who?" Penny asked as Weiss holds up a poor drawing of the Monkey Faunus.

'She really needs to work on her art skills…' Cloud thought to himself with a sweatdrop.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss shouted.

"Why do you keep saying that!?" Blake shouted in anger.

"Huh?" Weiss looks over to see the bow wearing girl.

"Oh my god, not this crap again…" Ragna sighs.

"Guys, I understand that you're angry." Snake says as he starts walking towards the girls. "But now's not the time to-"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate!" Blake shouted, ignoring Snake.

"Blake's right, he's just a person!" Natsu shouted.

"Guys please. Don't start fighting now." Otacon begged.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss asked.

"Would you stop that crap!?" Natsu shouted.

"Stop what?" Weiss asked in anger. "He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled while clenching her fist before walking away.

"How dare you! I'm your teammate!" Weiss shouted, following her.

"Yeah, a teammate who is judgemental!" Natsu shouted.

"What in the world makes you say that?' Weiss asked.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake answered.

"This is gonna be a long day…" Ragna sighs in annoyance as the rest are watching the three argue while Otacon and Snake are doing their best to break it up.

 _Nighttime_

The group is now currently at the living room of their dorm as they're now annoyed and tired of Weiss, Blake, and Natsu's argument.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss shouted.

"That IS the problem!" Natsu shouted.

"You two realize that you're both defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" She argued.

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake shouted. "Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like YOU, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"Okay, that's enough you three." Cloud said in annoyance. "You've been fighting all day."

"Calm down, you're gonna get in trouble for waking up the others." Otacon begged.

"People like me!?" Weiss asked

"You're discriminatory!" Natsu shouted.

"I'M A VICTIM!" Weiss shouted, causing the entire room to go silent. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She walked over to a window and looks out in the night sky. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in ACTUAL bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss then slams a fist onto a bookshelf.

"Weiss.." Ruby starts to walk up to her partner to comfort her.

"No!" Weiss shouted before looking at Natsu and Blake. "Do you two Wanna know why I hate the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake shouted, causing everyone to look in shock, including Natsu.

"Wait… We?" Cloud asked.

"D-Did I hear that right?" Ragna asked.

"Blake..? Are you…?" Snake asks as he's also was shocked by Blake's words.

"I…" Blake stutters as she realizes what she just said before dashing out of the room.

"Blake, wait!" Natsu called out as he ran after her.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Ragna asked Natsu, only to get no response.

"Come back!" Ruby begged after she ran to the door.

"This is my fault…" Otacon trembled as he places a hand on his head. "I couldn't even stop this…"

"Pull yourself together.." Snake said, trying to comfort the trainee as Yang and Ragna sits themselves down while Weiss looks down, unaware that her childhood friend is giving her a disappointed look.

'Weiss.. You have gone too far this time..' He thought.

 _Outside_

"Blake, wait!" Natsu called out and stops in front of the Beacon statue with Blake, which the latter gave him a sad look.

"Look. I know that you're upset, but let's just-" Natsu froze as he saw the girl slowly removing her bow, revealing two cat ears underneath.

"I knew that you look better without a bow." The two Faunus heard someone before they look over to see the same Monkey Faunus from earlier today.

 _Two Days Later_

Ruby wakes up from her bed and looks over at Blake's empty bed, causing her to frown. Meanwhile, Cloud looks over at Natsu's empty bed and lets out an annoyed sigh before looking at his team before they hear a knocking. They open the door to see Otacon, who is giving them a sad look.

 _Downtown Vale_

"They've been gone all weekend…" Ruby said as she, Yang, an uninterested Weiss, and the rest of Team NCRS are searching for their missing teammates.

"They're old enough to take care of themselves." Weiss scoffs.

"Weiss, they're our friends." Yang said.

"Are they?" Weiss asked while looking at the Blonde Brawler. "We all heard what she said and we saw him ran after her too."

"Weiss.." Cloud sighed.

"Would you stop whining already?" Ragna asked.

"Ragna's right. They're missing and we need to find them." Otacon said.

"A member of the White Fang! Right under our noses!" Weiss said.

"I hope that they're okay…" Ruby said in concern.

"They'll be fine." Snake reassured Ruby. "We just need to focus on our mission." The silver eye girl gave the stealth soldier a nod before walking ahead, unaware that he let out a small sigh.

'You two better not get hurt or worse..' He thought to himself, obviously concerned for them, especially his leader and partner.

 _Cafe_

Blake took a sip from her cup of tea as she's looking at the two male Faunuses before letting out a sigh. "So, you two wanna know more about me?"

"Finally she's speaks!" The Monkey Faunus said. "Nearly two days and you gave us nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Blake gives him a firm look in response. "Yeah, like that."

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"You kidding?" He asked. "There's not a single Faunus in the world who isn't familiar with the White Fang. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me."

"So why did you ask?" Natsu asked as he starts to shove a handful of cookies in his mouth while Sun took a sip from his tea.

"Well, I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake confessed, causing both Sun and Natsu to choke in shock.

"Wait, seriously!?" Natsu asked in shock.

"You were a member of the White Fang?" Sun added.

"That's right." Blake answered. "I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..."

 **[Flashback]**

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus." _A scene plays of two sides, the Faunus and the Humans, shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This does not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren._

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there." _Multiple Faunus are protesting and among the crowd is a young girl with dark hair and cat ears._ "I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

 _A blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world._

"Five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking." _Faunus starts replacing their picket signs with axes and blades before using them to break into houses and trains._ "Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

 **[Flashback Ends]**

"So I left." Blake said, placing her tea cup down. "I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She finishes by wiggling her cat ears underneath her bow.

"Wow, that's rough.." Natsu said.

"So, do any of your friends know about this?" Sun asked, causing Blake to look down.

 _With Team RWY, CRS, and Otacon_

"Blake! Natsu!" Ruby called out.

"Where are you guys?" Yang called out.

"Otacon, is that device of yours working?" Snake asked since Otacon said that he made a mini device that inserts his scroll and allows him to use it as a tracker.

"It's still acting strangely, but I'll get it to work." He answered as he's trying to adjust the signal before looking over to Weiss. "Aren't you gonna help us?"

"You know who will help? The police." She said, infuriating Cloud.

"You're not helping…" Snake sighed.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah, a crappy one at that." Ragna scoffs.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss shouted before feeling someone grabbing her hand. She turns to see Cloud, who has an annoyed look in his face. "What are you-"

"Weiss, would you please shut up and listen to me?" Everyone can tell that Cloud is obviously not in a good mood as he's glaring at his childhood friend. "Can't you see that you've gone too far?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, what are you-" Yang was about to go over to Cloud.

"Don't play dumb with me." He said with a bitter tone, causing the others to froze. "Your ego, your pride, and that attitude of yours..! This why people are calling you the Ice Queen and why some don't wanna talk to you!"

"I'll have you know that I'm quite famous!" Weiss argued. "You should know that since we've been friends ever since we were kids! And you know why I have a problem with the White Fangs!"

"I won't deny that you have a good reason for having a grudge against the White Fang." Cloud sighed. "But that does not mean you get to assume that all Faunus are like them! And keep in mind that your father also act the same way towards them! Are you trying to make the same mistake that he made!? This won't make the Schnee Dust Company stronger, it's only gonna make it worse!"

"Are you saying that your siding with two animals that we're defending a bunch of criminals who lie, cheat, and-" Weiss was about to continue to yell until…

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!? Weiss literally froze in fear and widens her eyes as Cloud throws a fist, causing her to close her eyes and held her hands up to block it, only to hear a small crumbling noise. She slowly opens her eyes and sees that Cloud punched the wall instead, but was close to her face. Ruby, Weiss, Ragna, and even Snake are shocked to see Cloud, who is always laidback and friendly, snap like that. Sure, he may have yelled at Ragna a few times, but that was mild compared to what happened now. Otacon was the worse as he's now on the floor, trembling in fear.

"I haven't seen him this mad in a while…" Snake said in shock.

"I MAY AGREE WITH WHAT BLAKE AND NATSU SAID, BUT I'M STILL YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO SHOW YOU THE ERRORS OF YOUR WAYS!?" Cloud shouted in rage. "IF YOU KEEP ACTING ALL MEAN TOWARDS FAUNUS AND PEOPLE BEFORE YOU GET TO KNOW THEM, THEN THEY'RE GONNA THINK OF YOU AND YOUR FAMILY IN A BAD WAY AND IT'S GONNA MAKE THINGS WORSE! IF YOU WANT PEOPLE TO VIEW YOU AND YOUR FAMILY FOR HOW WANT IT TO BE, THEN START BY CONSIDERING OTHERS' FEELINGS! NOT JUST YOURS!"

"Cloud… I…" Weiss tries to speak up, but is obviously surprised and starts to realize that he's right, remembering that a lot of people avoided her in the past because of her attitude.

"You were able to show kindness towards me and Pyrrha and even start to show that to our teammates…" Cloud as he's trembling a bit like he's about to cry. "But why can't you show that kindness to everyone else...? Including Faunus…? Do you really want people to view you in a negative way…?"

"Cloud… I uh…" Weiss stutters a bit with a guilty and sad look on her face, realizing what she has done. "I don't know what to say…"

"Cloud.. calm down…" The blonde soldier then looks over his shoulder to see Ragna. "I understand what you're doing, but please calm down. You're gonna say or do something that you might regret if you don't control your anger."

Cloud looks around for a moment before looking at Weiss. He then lets out a sigh before pulling his fist out of the crater in the wall.

"I'm sorry for that Weiss.." He said. "I'm not trying to be the bad guy here… I just wanna help you… That's the promise I made to you, remember?"

' _Hey, how about I help you make the Schnee Family name stronger and better than it is now? And I'll make sure to stay by your side, no matter what. That's a promise._ ' Those words echoed in Weiss' head as she wipes her tears away.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Everyone became startled as they turn around to see Penny standing behind Ruby.

"Penny!" Ruby cried out. "Where did you come from?"

"Jesus… Would you stop doing that?" Ragna sighed. "It's pissing me off…"

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked, completely ignoring the scythe users' questions.

"Uhh…" Ruby begins to pause for a moment as she tries to answer Penny's question.

"We're looking for Natsu and Blake." Yang answered.

"Oh, you mean the Faunus Boy and Girl." Penny said, shocking everyone.

"Ok, we know that Natsu is a Faunus because of his scales, but how did you know about Blake?" Otacon asked.

"The cat ears?" Penny asked, pointing to the top of her head.

"Oh come on, Blake wears a bow-" Yang's small laughter slowly dies as she starts to put the pieces together.

"She does eat Tuna a lot…" Ruby admitted.

"So, where are they?" Penny asked.

"We don't know." Otacon answered as he's currently looking at his scroll and device, still trying to adjust the signal.

"They've been missing since Friday." Ruby said.

"That's terrible." Penny gasped. "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your friends!"

"Um, that's nice of you Penny, but we're good." Ruby said before turning to the others to see if they agree, only for them to be gone.

 _With the Faunus Trio_

"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked as he, Natsu, and Blake are walking down the streets.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake said.

"Yeah, they never needed that much dust before." Natsu agreed.

"What if they did?" Sun asked up as this catches Natsu and Blake's attention. "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?"

"Yeah, but we don't know where to start…" Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun brought up, catching the two's attention more.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun answered, causing Natsu to grin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Let's do it!" Sun cheered as he and Natsu held their fists up in the air with the same toothy grin, causing Blake to sigh.

 _With WY, CRS, and Otacon_

"Thanks anyways." Yang said to a couple of citizens before walking away with the others.

"This is getting us nowhere..!" Ragna sighs in annoyance.

"Cloud.." The man turns to Weiss, who looks up to him. "About what you said and did back there…"

"I told you that I'm sorry… I just have to get the message out." Cloud sighed.

"N-No! I understand your reasoning." Weiss answered. "You're right.. I have let my own ego and past get the better of me. Thanks." This causes her childhood friend to smile a bit, relieved that she finally understands.

"Although… I'm afraid of what Blake will say to us when we find her." She admitted. "The innocent never runs."

"She's not wrong." Snake agreed as he looked over at Otacon. "Still no luck?"

"Wait, Hold on guys." Otacon said as everyone looks at him as he managed to get a signal. "Ok, I think I got their location! Follow me!"

"Way to go Otacon!" Yang cheered as everyone starts to follow him.

 _With Ruby and Penny_

"So Natsu and Blake are your friends?" Penny asked as she and Ruby are walking down the streets.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby answered with a sigh.

"But you're mad at them?" Penny asked.

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is." Ruby answered.

"Is she friends with them?" Penny asked again.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..." Ruby admitted.

"But why?" Penny asked yet again.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." Ruby said

"Is she a man?" Penny gasped

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby stops and sighs, looking at Penny. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off and Natsu went after her."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said

"Me too..." Ruby sighed.

 _Vale Docks, Nighttime_

Blake is laying flat on her stomach on the rooftop with Natsu sitting next to her as they're overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he walks over to them.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake answered.

"Cool." Sun then holds out some apples before tossing one to Natsu. "I stole some food."

"Thanks man." Natsu said with a mouthful.

"No problem." Sun replied as Blake sighs.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" She asked.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult?" He asked.

"Seriously..?" Natsu gives Sun the unamused look as Blake gave him an angry glare.

"Okay, too soon." Sun apologized.

"Hold on." Natsu held a hand up before sniffing a few times. "I think I smell them."

"Whoa, you know what a person smells like?" Sun gasped in shock as Natsu looks back at him.

"Yup. I've been training to use my other senses when I was young." He answered with a grin.

"Nice." Sun said as the three then sees a bunch of Faunus wearing black hoods with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no.." Blake said in concern.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yup… It's them." Natsu answered, pointing at the logo on the back of their hoodies.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" One soldier said as they start to move the containers.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake answered as she's sad.

"Wait a minute." Natsu then sniffs again. "I'm picking up three different scents."

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" A voice cried out, revealing to be none other than Roman Torchwick as he, Cardin, and Zeref are coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"Whoa, is that the Killing Huntsman?" Sun stutters in disbelief as he finally gets to see that the rumors are true.

"Wait, why is Cardin here?" Natsu asked, completely dumbfounded.

"This isn't right.." Blake said in shock. "The White Fang would never work with humans. Especially not like them." She the stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, What are you doing?" Sun asked.

"Let's go." Natsu said as he presses the buttons on his wrist band, activating his claw gauntlets. "She's gonna need our help."

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berating a White Fang member holding a coil of rope. This causes Zeref to look back, only to see nothing as Blake immediately went into hiding.

"What is it now?" Roman sighed.

"I thought I heard someone." Zeref answered.

"It's probably a rat." Cardin said as Zeref looks back at the White Fang.

"Here." Zeref said as he shows the White Fang how to tie the rope properly.

"Thank you-" Roman then froze as he felt a blade close to his throat. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me…"

"Nobody move!" Blake ordered, causing Zeref and the White Fang to point their weapons at her.

"I suggest that you let him go if you know what's best for you." Zeref said as Blake removes her bow, revealing her cat ears to them.

"Brothers of The White Fang and The Killing Huntsman! Why are you aiding this scums!?" Blake demanded. "And Cardin, what are you doing here!?"

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"The White Fang, the Killing Huntsman, Cardin, and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman answered.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake threatened.

"I wouldn't call it a little operation." Cardin said, pointing up in the sky.

Blake looks up in the sky and sees two Bullheads in the sky, causing her to gasp in horror. Roman sees this as an opportunity and fires his Cane at her feet, resulting in an explosion and catching the attention of two girls.

"Uh oh…" Ruby gasped as she sees smoke rising.

Despite being dazed from the attack, Blake quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman, Cardin, and Zeref's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers.

"I gotta hand it to Hazama, he sure knows how to modified my weapon." Cardin blows in the opening of the barrel of his updated weapon, which it can be use for long range attacks now.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Roman taunted before a banana peel fell onto his hat, causing him to throw it away before Sun lands onto his face and leaping off of it.

"Leave her alone." Sun said.

"Why you.." Zeref was about to fire until he was hit by a few small bullets, causing him to step back a bit and froze as he sees… "N-Natsu…?"

"Umm how did you know my name?" Natsu asked, completely dumbfounded as the man is actually trembling.

"Have you two met before?" Sun asked, weirded out by Zeref's current behavior as well.

"No.. This is the first I've met him." Natsu admitted as they see a bunch of White Fang Soldiers exiting out of the Bullhead.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch are you, kid?" Roman taunted at Sun.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Cardin chuckled at Natsu.

"Wait, if you're here, does that mean your team is here too?" Natsu asked, only to get nothing from Cardin as the members charged at the two Faunus and begins the surround them before swinging their weapons at them.

"I bet that I can take out more of these creeps than you Natsu." Sun smirked.

"You wish." Natsu laughed at his comment as Sun took out a red and yellow collapsible staff and starts swinging it around to knock away the grunts while Natsu swipes his claws at the grunts, causing them to fall one by one as the two finishes the last guy two remaining by kick them towards Roman, Cardin and Zeref.

"Snap out of your little trance and help us!" Roman shouted at Zeref, who shook his head before making a serious face and giving the criminal a nod before firing his crossbow at the two, only for Sun to deflect it by twirling his staff.

"They're mine!" Blake shouted as she charges in and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman and Cardin, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane and sword at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around the two to try and find a weak spot, but her enemies, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane and mace causes her to go down.

"If you thought that you can beat us that easily, then I'm afraid that you're sorely mistaken!" Zeref's eyes turn red and was about to stab Blake until Natsu blocks it with his claws.

"Don't you even dare..!" The Dragon Faunus growls in anger before rapidly swiping at the Killing Huntsman and the former Beacon Student with his claws. In retaliation, Zeref deflects each claw strike with multiple parries before swinging his blade at Natsu, causing Natsu to change strategies by jumping around and attempting to strike at his weak spots while Cardin swings his mace at the Dragon Faunus.

Sun then jumps in and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks. Sun swings each gun at Roman and Cardin, distracting him from Natsu, while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

"You three are pretty strong, I'll give you that..." Zeref admitted while closing his eyes and continues to try and land a direct hit against a jumping Natsu. 'All this jumping around….. They're trying to stay in our blind spots.'

"Hey, I got an idea." Cardin smirked as he points behind him, causing Roman and Zeref to notice a container hanging by a crane right above the three warriors, and gets up to fire their weapons at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he and Natsu jumps forward, ending up right below their opponents. Just as he's about to fire…

"HEY!" The fighters stop for a moment looks up on the roof to see Ruby on the rooftop, overlooking the battle while extending Crescent Rose so she can join the fight.

"Ruby?" Natsu gasped in shock as she managed to find his, Blake, and Sun's location.

"Who the hell is that?" Zeref asked.

"Oh hello Red. Isn't it passed your bedtime?" Roman taunted.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asked.

"Penny, get back." Ruby begged as she looks back at her targets and gasps when seeing one of them was Cardin. "Wh-What are you doing here!?"

"Isn't it obvious little girl?" Cardin taunted. "I'm with them now."

"What?" Ruby gasped in horror before making a serious face before shouting- "Then where's your team!?"

"Oh, I'm afraid that they're not here with us." Roman answered, catching the four's attention.

"Cardin wanted to prove his loyalty to us, so he got rid of his team permanently." Zeref answered, causing Ruby and Natsu to tremble as they start to put the pieces together.

"No... You didn't..." Ruby's voice went from fear to anger.

"Cardin! Tell us that you didn't do it!" Natsu demanded.

"I think the answer should be obvious Pinky." Cardin scoffed as one look at his face confirms their answer.

"You killed your teammates!?" Sun asked in shock. "How could you!?"

"They were weak." Cardin answered.

"You bastard..." Natsu growls as he takes off his claw gauntlets before changing them to Tonfas.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET DOING THAT YOU MONSTER!" Ruby and Natsu shouted in unison as they both fire their weapons at the villains in blinding rage.

"Whoa, stop it!" Sun begged as he tries to hold Natsu down. "I can definitely agree that what he did was low, but please stop!"

"I guess this works in our favor." Zeref shrugged as he fired an ice dust at the two attacks, causing it to explode and create a huge cloud of mist. Roman then fires his weapon at Ruby when she lowers her weapon a bit due to the mist, causing her to get knocked back and sending her weapon flying out of her hands.

"Payback sucks, doesn't it?" Roman laughed.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu broke free from Sun's grip and charges towards the three villains.

"Natsu stop!" Blake shouted.

"Get ready." Zeref said as Cardin gets in position.

"I got this." The former Beacon Student then slams his mace into Natsu's stomach, causing him to fly back and crashes into Blake and Sun, knocking them back before collapsing.

"Let's finished this." Roman said as the three villains starts to approach them with more White Fang Members approaching them. Penny turns her head toward the criminals and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

"Penny, please stop!" Ruby begged.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny reassured as her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back.

"What the?" Zeref took one step back and shoots a fireball from of his crossbow to hit the girl, only for two of her blades to block the attack.

"Get her!" Cardin shouted as he and the remaining White Fang Soldiers charges in to attack Penny, only for her to overpower them by swinging her blades around and knocking them back and pinning the White Fang Grunts to a wall.

"Whoa." Sun said in awe as he and Blake help Natsu back up on his feet.

"I swear, you can get too reckless…" Blake sighs while glaring at him.

"S-Sorry." Natsu looked down with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, it's okay man." Sun said. "We all make mistakes sometimes."

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her.

"Whoa.. How is she doing that?" Ruby asked in shock and awe.

"Let's get out of here." Zeref said as he, Roman, and Cardin runs towards the last Bullhead. Penny then slams one of the Bullheads into another, creating an explosion as the three villains watches from afar in their transport.

"These kids just keep getting weirder.." Roman mumbled.

"Damn it! We had them!" Cardin slams a fist against the wall in anger.

"We've clearly underestimated our opponents." Zeref states while looking directly at Natsu and sighs as the Bullhead leaves the battlefield. "But we'll be prepared the next time we see them."

 _Later_

A handful of police cars arrived at the docks to arrest the remaining White Fang Members, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Natsu and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. The five looks over to see Yang, Weiss, Snake, Cloud, Ragna, and Otacon.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are okay." Otacon sighs in relief.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing." Ruby begged in hopes that an argument won't happen again. "See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Weiss ignores her and stands in front of Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang." Blake said while looking down. "Back when I was with the-"

"Stop!" Weiss held a hand up before lowering it. "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." The others looks at the two in concern until Weiss spoke up "I don't care."

"You don't care?" Blake asked in shock.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake was about to speak.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it." Weiss interrupted. "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She looks at Sun behind her as she catches herself, remembering what Cloud said to her. "Someone else."

Blake looks at the others, who are smiling at her as she wipes a tear from her eye before nodding

"Of course." She said as the two girls smile.

"And I guess all Faunus are not bad after all." Weiss said, looking at Natsu as he gave a toothy grin in response.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

"It's good to have you back Natsu." Snake said, giving a soft smile to his leader and partner.

"Sorry that I made you worried guys." Natsu said, walking to his team. "I'll never do it again."

"Don't sweat it." Ragna said, giving his leader a smile. "We knew that you guys can handle the situation."

"And we're glad that you didn't get hurt." Cloud said, fist bumping his leader.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Weiss pointed at Sun, who laughs nervously.

"Guess you made the Ice Queen learned her lesson after all." Yang said, looking at Cloud.

"I'm just doing what I have to do." Cloud chuckled.

"I guess things turned out pretty…. Well…." Natsu slowly froze in fear and slowly turns around to see Glynda Goodwitch, who is giving him and Blake a glare that'll make any grimm run away. "Uh.. H-H-Hi Miss Goodwitch.."

"You two sure got the audacity to be missing for two days..." Glynda grumbled in anger as she starts to take Team RWBY, NCRS, and Otacon back to Beacon.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Ruby asked in curiosity as Penny watches the group leaving with an angry Glynda from a limo

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." A mysterious voice scolded.

"I know, sir." Penny apologized as the limo drives off.

"Penny, your time will come..."

 _Ozpin's Office_

"Everyone, please don't punish them!" Otacon begged as Glynda, Miller, and Ozpin are now looking at the trainee as oppose to the two Faunus sitting down with guilty looks on their faces with their team is behind them. "I'm responsible for what happened…"

"How is Blake and Natsu's sudden disappearance for two days on campus your fault?" Miller asked.

"Well.. You see…" Otacon mutters a bit before sighing. "There was a fight going on and I didn't have the courage to stop them..."

"Mr. Emmerich, every man and woman makes mistakes." Ozpin reassured the trainee. "Not everyone is perfect, but they can become better people if they learn from their mistakes. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll make an excellent teacher one day and hope to guide those in need." Otacon looks at the headmaster as he took off his glasses to wipe any tears away before putting them back on and smiling.

"Thank you." Otacon nodded.

"However, the two of them broke the rules and we can't let that slide." Glynda said with anger, adjusting her glasses. "Natsu Dragneel, Blake Belladonna. For your actions, you two are-"

"Wait!" Everyone else in the room froze for a moment before looking at Weiss, who walks up to the teachers and standing in front of her friends. "If anyone's at fault, it's me. I'm the one who deserves the punishment."

"You think that you can-" Glynda was about to scold at the Heiress, only for Miller to stop her by holding a hand up in front of her.

"Hold up, let's hear it." Miller suggested. Glynda looks at Ozpin to hear his opinion, who signals her to listen to Weiss first.

"Go ahead Miss Schnee." Ozpin said as the heiress sighs.

"Two days ago when we were at the docks, I've started bad-mouthing Blake and that lead to an argument. I have let my own selfish pride get to the better of me." The teachers looked at the heiress, who had a serious, yet guilty look on her face before turning to Natsu and Blake.

"Is this true?" Miller asked.

"Yes.. It's true." Blake answered with a sigh. "I got so mad during the argument that I ran away."

"And I jumped into the argument to defend Blake before running after her when she left." Natsu admitted.

"I see.." Ozpin looks at the three before looking at Glynda. "Go ahead and give them their punishment."

"The three of you will be under house arrest! Two days for Natsu and Blake and three for Weiss!" Glynda shouted in anger. "During that time, you will be taking night classes to make up for those missing days! I want a written apology from each of you! The classes you'll be taking will be a little more challenging than what you learn in class, but don't even think about asking your teammates to help you with the assignments! Figure out a way to do it yourselves!"

The three students flinches in fear as they didn't even bother to argue back with their teacher, accepting their punishment.

"That is all." Miller sighs while adjusting his sunglasses. "Your punishment will start tomorrow. You all are dismissed."

Team RWBY and NCRS enters the elevator before exiting out of Ozpin's office as the headmaster closes the video about the news about the docks before opening a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is- [QUEEN HAS PAWNS.]

"Hey, this is something that Natsu, Blake, and Ruby told me about the incident." Otacon spoke up as the teachers look at the trainee. "It's about Cardin."

"You are free to speak." Ozpin said out of curiosity.

 _The Next Day_

"WHAT!? THE THREE OF THEM GOT INTO AN ARGUMENT!?" Jaune shouted in complete shock as Team RY and CRS told Team JNPR about what happened as they're walking down the hallway of their dorm.

"Who's leg got broken!?" Nora asked in curiosity, earning a sigh from Snake and Ren.

"Why are you so obsessed with breaking legs..?" Ragna sighs in annoyance.

"Did they.. Make up…?" Ren asked.

"I think so, but it's too complicated to explain." Cloud answered.

"I hope that they did." Pyrrha said with concern as they look back at Team RWBY and NCRS' room.

"This is something that we shouldn't be too concerned about." Snake reassured. "They said that they can figure this out themselves."

"O-Okay." Jaune said as the group walks out the dorm and starts making their way to class.

Both Weiss and Blake are currently sitting on their beds as they got Natsu on the call so he won't feel lonely. The three of them are in silent for a moment, thinking about what they did and starts writing.

"You know Blake.." The Faunus turned over to the Heiress as she gave her a soft smile. "Ruby's right. Your cat ears are kinda cute."

"Thanks…" Blake said with a soft smile.

"So how long are you gonna keep wearing that bow?" Natsu asked via call, causing Blake to sigh.

"When the time comes." She answered as she's not ready to show everyone else who she is yet.

"Blake, remember that we won't judge you because of your past." Natsu said. " We're always there for you when you need it."

"I know." Blake said with a smile before hanging up.

The scene cuts to Natsu in his room, sitting at his desk and writing his statement of regret as he starts to have flashbacks from last night, more specifically his encounter with Zeref.

'Just who the hell was that guy?' He thought to himself. 'And how does he know my name?'

 _Warehouse_

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness as Zeref and Cardin arrives.

"This stinks…" Cardin mumbled.

"How very disappointing, you three." The three men got startled as they turn to see Hazma and Cinder.

"Whoa! Hehe… We weren't expecting to see you guys so soon..." Roman said.

""We were expecting... more from you." Cinder said with disappointment as her eyes glow yellow.

"Hey look. You were the ones who suggested working with the White Fang in the first place." Zeref brought up with anger.

"Do we have to continue working with those stupid mutts?" Cardin whined.

"Yes, you will." Cinder answered as she summons a fireball from her hand as Sephiroth and Liquid appears behind them along with three unfamiliar faces: The first being a man with gray hair, a girl with mint green hair and a tan complexion, and a man who appears to be in his early to mid 60s with long white hair and a mustache.

"We've got bigger plans ahead for you boys." Hazama said while opening one eye. "We expect you all to give us your cooperation."

 **(A/N)**

And that is it for the Finale of Volume 1

I really went all out with this chapter and I hope that you like this chapter.

I would like to thank The 3rd Dragneel and Earth Dragon Arnighte (the one who inspired to create this fanfic in the first place with his fanfic, RWBY Tail) for helping me with editing this chapter.

A few things I wanna say before before ending this.

First, Cloud didn't go out of character when he yelled at Weiss. His reasoning for snapping at her was to make her see the errors in her way because let's be honest, she was pretty cold, snarky, and rude in Volume 1. If he would've punched her in the face, then he would've gone out of character. Sometimes missing a hit on purpose to good to make a point clear.

Second, like in RWBY Tail, Natsu jumps into the argument because Weiss knows that he's not connected with the White Fang or anything, and yet she's still acting judgmental. So again, I would like to thank Earth Dragon Arnighte for the inspiration.

Third, as you may saw, there's a new villain that joined the roster, can you guess who it is? PM me or leave a review if you know who the new villain is.

And Finally, the next chapter will actually be a Halloween Special, but I wanna wait until at least before Halloween to post the chapter. Don't worry, I'll see if I can make more chapters during then so I can be prepared.

See ya guys during the Halloween Special! Also, my birthday is on September 18. Thought I might let you know. ;)

Next Time: Halloween at Beacon (Special)


	16. Halloween at Beacon (Special)

**(A/N)**

Hello and Happy Halloween everybody!

Thought I might do something special for NCRS since this story is the only one that didn't get remade.

Before we dive into this, I wanna ask something that's been on my mind for awhile: Do you guys want Ragna to be ship with Velvet or do you guys still want him to be with Ruby? Send me a message or post a review on your opinion.

To recap what happened last time, Blake ran away after she and Natsu got into an argument with Weiss after she accidentally reveal herself as not only as a faunus, but as a former member of the now evil organization, the White Fang. Natsu and Sun sticks with Blake to help her figure out what the White Fang is up to, only to reveal that they're working with Roman, Zeref, and Cardin. The Faunus Trio does their best to stop them and succeeds with the help of Ruby and Penny. Afterwards, Weiss apologized to them after learning a lesson from Cloud. She managed to make up with Natsu and Blake and she even took the worst punishment for them when the three of them were punished by Glynda for not only the argument, but for the cause of their disappearance.

Now that it's Halloween and Ruby's birthday, what's in store for our heroes?

Let's get started!

* * *

 **NCRS Volume 1 Opening (S.O.W. Sense of Wonder by Idoling)**

 **(sousa WE CAN DO IT! motto hatena darakede ikō)**

Natsu flashes his grin while Ruby smiles while sticking her tongue out a bit.

Cloud crossing his arms and smirking while Weiss puts a hand on her hip while making her signature look.

 **(fushigi eno tobira wa me no mae ni aru)**

Ragna scoffs as he adjusts his coat while Blake lowers her book and smiles a bit.

Snake adjust his headband and glares at the camera while Yang crosses her arms underneath her bust while winking.

 **(kono sekaijū ga WONDER LAND)**

 **(bokura wa mō sudeni WONDER ringu)**

Team RWBY and NCRS stands outside in front of Beacon Academy

 **(doki doki ga waku waku ni nattara WONDER furujan)**

Screen glows Red, White, Black, and Yellow as the words "NCRS" in Pink, Gold, Blue, and Gray appears before disappearing by a flash of light

 **(jibuntte dare darō? riarutte nan darō?)**

Natsu takes out Crimson Lotus in it's Tonfa Form and breathes fires as Ruby dashes off with her Speed Semblance while twirling her Crescent Rose. Cloud generates electricity while slamming Fenrir Buster down as Weiss uses multiple glyphs with her Myrtenaster

 **(ashita wa doushite mienain darō?)**

Ragna activates his Blazblue before changing Blood Scythe to it's Scythe Form as Blake creates a Shadow Clone to leap into the air before descending down and swinging her Gambol Shroud. Snake turns invisible before appearing again as he fires Gray Fox as Yang burst into flames before charging in and punching while activating her Ember Celica

 **(koukishin no bun dake, leberu UP shiteku)**

Jaune looking at the statue in Beacon as Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora appears to comfort him as the scent cuts to Ozpin drinking from his cup as he watches Glynda, Oobleck, Port, and Miller tutoring Otacon

 **(kimi to boku no EVERYDAY, sutetamon janai desho?)**

Team RWBY and NCRS in their uniforms while studying as it cuts to them in their pajamas with Ranga and Cloud butting heads with each other, Ruby hugging an annoyed Weiss affectionately, Yang throwing pillows at Natsu as he tries to counterattack during their pillow fight, and Snake sighing as Blake reads her book.

 **(oshiete Sense of Wonder)**

Scene plays Team RWBY and NCRS' moment in time from their past as they look sad and serious. Natsu hugging his dad, Cloud sitting on the porch with two girls, Ragna taking care of his brother and sister, Snake being trained by his father, Ruby looking at a tombstone, Weiss being lectured by her father, Blake standing behind Adam, and Yang sitting Bumblebee while holding her scroll in one hand.

 **(jinsei wa shugyou nari)**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and NCRS take out their weapons as they charge into battle

 **(dakara WE CAN MAKE IT motto, hatena sagashi ni ikō)**

A silhouette of 4 men and 1 woman appears with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang appearing in front of them as Roman twirls his cane, Melodic Cudgel before firing

 **(arifureta kotaeja gaman dekinai)**

Blake shook her head before joining Yang, Weiss, Cloud, Ragna, and Snake to fight against the White Fang Grunts

 **(mahō ni kakatta WONDER LIFE bokura no mirai wa WONDER ringu.)**

Ruby stumbles after getting whacked in the face by Roman's cane as Natsu catches her before the two charges in to fight him together.

 **(shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan!)**

The rest of Team RWBY and NCRS struggles before Sun Wukong jumps in and helps them out. Sun starts leading them to where Roman, Ruby and Natsu are at. Roman fires a big shot as Natsu unleashes his fire breath while Ruby fires Crescent Rose after setting it to a Sniper.

 **(LET'S WONDERING!)**

Scene cuts to Team NCRS, RWBY, JNPR, The teachers of Beacon, and Sun, who is hanging upside down while rest are either standing or sitting as they're all in front of the Kingdom of Vale.

* * *

Halloween at Beacon

It's been 3 days since the White Fang's attack in Vale. More Police are on patrol, buildings are being fixed, and decorations are all over the place because Halloween is just around the corner. The question is, what is Beacon gonna do for Halloween?

 _Beacon Academy_

Ragna puts his weapon away in his locker as he gets ready to head back to his dorm. After closing his locker, he starts making his way back with his hands in his pockets.

"Ragna!" The grim reaper stops after he hears someone calling him. He turns around to see Velvet running towards him.

"Hey Rabbit." He said with a soft smile. He wanted to call Velvet by her real name, but she actually likes the nickname he gave her because the way he calls her that is more friendly. Plus it made her sound cute.

"I finally caught up to you." Velvet said as she took a few deep breaths. "I wanna give you this."

Ragna looks at an envelope in Velvet's hands, which has a jack-o-lantern design on the front and the beacon stamp on the back, causing him to raise a brow.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's an invitation to a Halloween Party that me and my team are hosting." Velvet answers as she fidgets her fingers before blushing a bit. "I-I wanna give this to you as a way of saying thanks for helping me."

"You're giving me a free ticket?" Ragna asked curiously.

"There's four tickets in that envelope, so you can go with your friends." Velvet said as she gives the envelope to Ragna.

He wants to say no because this was too generous, but he froze for a moment as he sees Velvet's face and knows that she wants to do this in return.

"If you want me to go, then I'll go." He said while giving the rabbit faunus a soft smile.

"Thanks Ragna." Velvet said.

"No problem Rabbit. I'll see you at the party." Ragna said as he starts walking away before doing a small wave with his right hand. He looked at the envelope with a smile on his face as he starts to make his way back to his dorm.

* * *

 _Team NCRS' Dorm_

"What's that?" The rest of Team NCRS looked at the envelope in Ragna's hand.

"It's tickets to the Halloween Party." Ragna reassured as he opens the letter and pulls out four tickets. "Rabbit gave them to me because she wanted to return the favor after I saved her from Cardin."

"But why did she gave you four tickets?" Snake asked.

"She wanted you guys to come along too." Ragna answered as hands out three tickets to his teammates.

"Wow. That's really thoughtful of Velvet." Cloud said with a smile.

"Holy crap, we get to go to a party? That's awesome!" Natsu cheered.

"But I thought you told us that you don't like going to parties." Snake said skeptically, remembering when Ragna brought up that he isn't much of a party kind of guy when Team NCRS were getting to know each other.

"It's true, I don't go to parties." Ragna sighed before looking at his ticket. "But I can't say no to her."

"Aww, well aren't you a big softie~" Cloud teased with a chuckle. "Does someone have feelings for Velvet~?"

"Keep that shit up and I'm gonna kick your ass..." Ragna growled in annoyance.

"Wonder what that was about?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"I'll explain to you when you're older." Snake chuckled as he tends to tease his partner due to his oblivious nature. All that Natsu did in response is raise a brow while giving a blank expression.

"Anyways, I think we should all go." Natsu suggested.

"Sounds good. We've been working a lot, so we deserve to have a little fun." Cloud said.

"Well…" Snake looks at his teammates, who are giving him a smile, causing him to sigh before a small smile forms on his face. "I suppose it's better than staying in our dorms and doing nothing."

"That's the spirit Snake!" Natsu laughed. "Okay guys, let's go find us some costumes for us to wear!"

* * *

 _Downtown Vale_

Team NCRS are walking down the street as the entire town is decorated with jack-o-lanterns, inflatable Grimm, monsters, tombstones, and webs.. The four also sees a bunch of kids running around and decorating houses with their friends and family. Snake sees this with his usual glare before sighing and looking away.

"Something wrong?" Cloud asked.

"It's nothing." Snake answered as he continues walking, causing the blonde swordfighter to raise a brow.

The four boys eventually stop in front of a store that has a sign that reads [Halloween House] with a bunch of Halloween decorations around. They enter inside the store as they see a bunch of Halloween merchandise, decorations, and costumes.

"They don't call this Halloween House for nothing." Cloud said in awe.

"Yeah.." Ragna said as some fear in his voice, seeing some inflatable ghosts.

"Ragna? Are you afraid of ghosts?" Natsu asked.

"A-who-whaaaa? N-Not good with g-g-ghosts?" Ragna then lets out a fake laugh to cover his fear. "You're joking right?"

"Then how come you're so sweaty?" Snake asked, noticing the grim reaper's expression.

"I-It's just a little hot in here. I'm not shaking. Not at all." Ranga said as he does another fake laugh.

"Uh huh…" Snake said skeptically.

"Hey, isn't that Team RWBY?" Natsu asked, catching his teammates' attention as they look in the same direction as their leader.

"Guess they're looking for costumes too." Cloud said as the boys walks over to the girls. "Hey!"

Team RWBY looks over to see Team NCRS as they wave at the girls, who they wave back.

"Hey guys!" Ruby greeted.

"Fancy meeting you here." Weiss said.

"Hello." Blake simply said.

"What's up boys?" Yang greeted with a wink. "Looking for Halloween costumes too?"

"You bet!" Natsu answered as he grins.

"I'm super excited for Halloween! You wanna know why?" Ruby asked.

Team NCRS looks confused for a moment while Natsu scratches his head before saying- "Umm, is it because of the Halloween Party-"

"Because it'll be my birthday!" Ruby shouted with excitement, startling Snake and Ragna as the two of them lean back.

"Wait, your birthday is on Halloween?" Cloud asked.

"Yup." Yang answered.

"Wow, you're so lucky Ruby." Natsu said. "What's it like to have a birthday on a holiday?"

"It's so cool! It's a double celebration for me!" Ruby squeals with excitement while jumping up and down.

"Are you sure that she hasn't been eating too much cookies again?" Snake asked.

"Trust us.. She's been like this since she woke up.." Weiss sighs while Blake rolled her eyes.

"Okay Ruby, you might wanna calm down." Cloud said while sweatdropping. "We're in a store right now."

"Sorry." Ruby apologized while laughing nervously with her hands behind her back. "I'm just super excited."

"Come on guys. Let's go find some good costumes." Yang said while smirking.

"I know what you're thinking and you better stop that." Weiss said in anger while pointing at Yang, who began laughing. "Like I would ever wear something that is incredibly indecent!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yang said innocently. "Unless...you WANT to wear something sexy for Cloud. I didn't think you were that type of girl Weiss Cream~"

"Wait what!?" Cloud and Weiss' entire face turns red in embarrassment after what Yang said as the blonde brawler is rolling on the floor, laughing and holding her stomach.

"You are so unbelievable!" Weiss groans as she storms off. Ruby didn't know what Yang was talking about, but something told her it was embarrassing.

"I swear that she does this on purpose.." Ragna sighs in annoyance.

The 8 teenagers eventually found some costumes that might be interesting as they start searching through the costumes. They eventually found a costume that catches their interest as they went in separate changing rooms.

The first to walk out was Natsu Dragneel, who is now wearing a Dragon Warrior costume. The costume consists of a red cape with talons as supports to hold the cape, black elbow compression sleeves, black baggy pants that are held up by a brown belt, silver knee pads, and white boots.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu roars while holding a fist up in the air.

The second to walk out was Ruby Rose, who is now wearing a Vampire costume. The costume consists of a red cape with an invert holy cross that holds it, black long sleeved vest over a white buttoned shirt and red tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"I want to drink your blood." Ruby giggles as she attempts to sound like a vampire, only to come off cute and dorky.

The third to walk out was Solid Snake, who is now wearing what appears to be a war hero's outfit. The outfit consists of a black eye patch that covers his left eye, black undershirt underneath a brown leather jacket, navy green jeans, and black military boots.

"Never thought that I get to do this.." Snake grunted.

The fourth to walk out was Weiss Schnee, who is now wearing an ice princess costume. The costume consists of a long ice blue dress that eventually fades to light blue. She's no longer wearing ponytail as she decided to let her hair down for her costume while wearing an ice tiara on her head.

"This is more suitable for my taste." Weiss sighed.

The fifth to walk out was Cloud Strife, who is now wearing a Werewolf costume. This costume consists of gray make up and a wig so his face is visible, but still has a werewolf appearance. He's also wearing fuzzy gray long sleeved shirt with wolf gloves underneath an opened torn green plaid shirt, blue pants, and brown sneakers.

"Now we'll be ready for the party." Cloud said before growling and howling like a werewolf.

The sixth to walk out was Blake Belladonna, who is now wearing a witch costume. This costume consists of a black witch's hat with a purple ribbon, black dress with purple stockings, and black boots. She's also carrying a witch's broom in her hands.

"This is my costume… Boo…" Blake said in her usual tone. She's glad that Yang didn't convince her to wear something that might make her uncomfortable.

The seventh to walk out was Ragna Bloodedge, who is now wearing a soul reaper costume. This costume consists of a black robe (similar to the shinigami outfits from Bleach) with a white sash wrapped around his waist, white skull mask, white socks, and black sandals. He's also carrying a prop scythe in his hand that is solid grey with a massive blade, spikes coming out from the top, a glowing eye at the part where the blade meets the handle, and a chain that ends with an upside down cross hanging off of the handle.

"Heh. This costume ain't bad." Ragna chuckled with a smirk.

The eighth and last one to walk out was Yang Xiao Long, who is now wearing a semi revealing cowgirl costume. This costume consist of a brown cowgirl hat, brown sleeveless vest, white tank top that shows her cleavage, a blue denim skirt that is held up by a brown cowgirl belt with a rope attached to the side, and brown cowgirl boots.

"Howdy y'all!" Yang joked while winking as she bends over a bit, allowing more of her cleavage to be seen. "What do you think?"

The boys are at a lost for words when they see the girls in their costumes. They have seen them in their pajamas, uniforms, and casual clothes, but seeing them in their costumes really made their eyes pop. Ragna couldn't even believe at how cute Ruby is as a vampire. Snake's expression is more calm compared to the others, but he still has a small hint of pink hue in his cheek if you look closely. However… Natsu and Cloud were the ones blushing the most when they saw Weiss and Yang.

Cloud has known Weiss for most of his life, but this was the first time that he sees his childhood friend like this. He can see why most people, especially Jaune, hit on her aside from her intelligence, fame, and skills. All that Cloud can think of Weiss right now is how pretty she looks.

Natsu begins to stutter when he sees Yang in her costume. He couldn't believe that he never realized how beautiful she really is until now. Natsu has seen a lot of hot things in his life, but this was one that really made his heart beat faster.

Both Cloud and Natsu's heart begins to beat faster the more they look at Weiss and Yang. "Wow, you look great." They said in unison to each respective girl.

"Why thank you Cloud." Weiss said as she blushes, but still manages to stay professional.

"Thanks partner. Y'all look hot as well." Yang joked, although she was serious on the inside as she couldn't help, but blush when she looks at Natsu. She knows that he has muscles due to his strength, but this was the first time she was able to see his bulky frame and well defined abs that can rivals Sun's.

The two teams walk out of the store after paying for their costumes as they start to make their way back to Beacon.

"Blood! Give me blood!" Ruby shouts as she tries to sound and act like an actual vampire.

"That's all wrong. You gotta adjust your voice a bit more." Cloud said.

"What is your blood type?" Ruby laughs after adjusting her voice a bit, making her sound more like a vampire.

"That's the spirit Ruby." Yang cheered. Ragna rolls his eyes and sighs as he puts on his mask.

"Your soul will be mine!" He said in a threatening tone.

"And that's why people call you the Grim Reaper." Yang said while giving him a thumbs up.

"So did you guys bought the tickets for the party?" Weiss asked.

"Actually, we got them for free." Natsu answered.

"What? Lucky!" Ruby whined before pouting as she and her team has to pay for their tickets.

"Who gave them to you?" Blake asked.

"Velvet gave them to us." Cloud said.

"She wanted to return the favor after what I've done for her." Ragna said.

"Oh, that's very nice of her." Yang said as the others are unaware of Ruby looking at Ragna which has a bit of a jealous look in her eyes.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

Team RWBY and NCRS finish changing back into their regular outfits before the eight start making their way to the Amphitheater. Once they open the door, the eight of them see a girl with brown hair with the side tip having a gradient color and black shades with dark brown eyes underneath. Her outfit has a fashion theme to it as she has a black beret, a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets, high heeled boots, and black gloves.

"What's up Coco?" Yang greeted.

"Sup." Coco greeted back before looking directly at Ragna. "So you're the guy that Velvet told me about. Ragna, right?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"I just wanna say thanks for helping her out. If there's anything you want in return…" She stops before lowering her shades seductively. "Just let me know~"

Ragna got annoyed by Coco's teasing, but that doesn't stop him from blushing. "W-Why the hell did you say it like that? And why are you giving me that look?!" He asked while Coco giggles before adjusting her shades.

"But in seriousness, thank you for helping Velvet." She said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Ragna said as he sighs deeply so he can calm down.

"Is the rest of your team here?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah they're inside." Coco answered as she leads Team RWBY and NCRS inside the amphitheater. Upon entering inside, they see a bunch of white tables set around the room with different decorations on top of them. "We're gonna use the hallways and classrooms for the Haunted House while the Amphitheater will be the party room."

"Not a bad strategy." Snake said.

"Hey guys!" The eight turns around to see Velvet, who is wearing a brown jacket, brown shorts, black leggings and undershirt, golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, gold belt, and heels. Behind her are two boys, which are also members of Team CFVY.

The first male was the tallest of the two with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin. His outfit consist of a pale green robe and armor over a black muscle shirt, brown pants, black gloves, and black boots with hint of green. This was Yatsuhashi Daichi, the most protective member of Team CFVY and Velvet's partner.

The second male was the shortest of the two with dark skin and messy copper hair. The most noticeable feature of the second male is his pure white eyes, giving off the appearance that he is blind. His outfit consist of a muted orange zipper vest, black jeans, black gloves, and brown laced shoes. This was Fox Alistar, the blind fighter of Team CFVY and Coco's partner.

"Hey Velvet." Ruby said as she waves.

"Hey Rabbit." Ragna greeted with a soft smile.

"It's been a while. How are you guys doing?" Cloud asked.

"Doing good." Fox answered.

"Thanks for helping out Velvet." Yatsuhashi said with a nod.

"No problem." Ragna said.

"We've heard about what happened." Fox said as he looks at Natsu, Weiss, and Blake. "Did you guys make up after?"

"Yes." Blake sighed.

"It wasn't really that bad." Natsu said while flashing a toothy grin.

"You were completely dozing off during our night classes." Weiss stated.

"Hey come on! Those lessons are hard!" Natsu shouted while Blake slightly giggles at his behavior.

"Otacon and teachers did warned you that your night classes will be harder than what we learn in class.." Snake stated.

"Okay boys, we'll save that for later." Coco said as the others gather around. "We got a lot of things to do to set up for the Halloween Party, so we should get started. Natsu and Yang, you two will go with Yatsuhashi and take care of the heavy lifting."

"Piece of cake." Yang chuckled.

"Weiss and Cloud, you'll come with me with selling tickets and promoting the Halloween Party." Coco instructed.

"It'll be an honor to help out." Weiss said.

"I'll do everything I can." Cloud said.

"Snake and Blake, you'll go with Fox and help him with the Horror House." Coco instructed.

"Ok." Blake said with her usual tone while Snake nods in response.

"And you two will be with Velvet and help out with decorations." Coco said while looking at Ragna and Ruby.

"Let's do this!" Ruby cheered before everyone goes to their post so they can start working on the Halloween Party.

* * *

 _With Yatsuhashi, Yang, and Natsu_

Yatsuhashi opens the door, revealing a bunch of boxes all stacked up together. Natsu walks up to one stack and lifts it up with his hands before walking out of the room while Yang does the same. Yatsuhashi grabbed a door stopper and placed it underneath the door to hold it in place before he grabs another stack before walking back out and following the two brawlers.

"This is easy." Natsu chuckled.

"Be careful. There's glass in some of these boxes." Yatsuhashi warned.

"Don't worry man. We got this." Natsu said.

"You break it, you buy it Pinky." Yang teased as the faunus gets annoyed.

"You better not get any funny ideas.." He growled.

"Jeez, give me a break, will ya?" Yang joked, only to get a couple of groans from the males.

"You need new jokes Yang." Natsu sighed. The three heavy lifters makes it back to the Amphitheater before setting down the boxes on the floor.

"I'll organize these boxes." Yatsuhashi said as he starts organizing them.

"We'll go bring more boxes." Yang said.

"Yeah, you can count on us." Natsu said while grinning, causing Yatsuhashi to smile softly at the two and gave them a nod in agreement. He and Yang left the Amphitheater as they're now making their way back to the storage room.

"Hey, aren't you gonna enter the Costume Contest?" Yang asked.

"Of course I am." Natsu answered. "When there's a competition, I have to win it. Thinking about it gets me fired up."

"Well you got some competition because I'm gonna win it." Yang said with a smirk. "We'll see who gets the most votes."

"It's gonna be me." Natsu grinned.

"It's gonna be me Pinky." Yang teased.

"Do I need a freaking name tag!?" Natsu shouted in annoyance as he and Yang entered the storage room to get more boxes.

Yang sees a few more boxes up on the shelf and grabs a chair before climbing up on it and attempts to reach for the boxes… only to have little to no prevail. She then rose a few more inches by standing on her tiptoes in order to have a better chance of grabbing the boxes.

"Do you need help?" Natsu asked, looking at Yang struggling to reach for the boxes.

"I got this." Yang reassured as she continues to try and reach what she wants to grab. "Almost.." Her hands are close to touching the boxes, but her balance has other plans for her.

"Oh crap." Natsu sees what's going on and immediately sets his stack of boxes down and quickly runs over to Yang.

"WHOA!" Yang shouted as she falls backward and closes her eyes, getting ready to use her aura to prevent any serious injuries.

"I got ya!" Natsu shouted as he catches Yang into his arms before letting out a sigh in relief. "That was close. Are you okay?" He finish his response by giving the blonde brawler a toothy grin.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Yang said as she then noticed the way he's carrying her… It's the same method that a prince use when carrying a princess or a groom carrying the bride from those classic fairy tales. This made Yang blush a little as she starts to feel like one before a smile crept on her face. "I didn't think you can be so fast~"

"Well of course I have to be fast. I don't want you to get hurt." Natsu said, completely unaware of what Yang is really talking about.

"That's not what I was talking about~" Yang giggled while stroking a finger on his chest.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu looked at the girl as he blinks a few times, more confused than before. Although he did blush slightly from feeling Yang's legs in his hands before putting her down. "I'll help you get those boxes." He said as he climbs up on the chair and rose up on his tiptoes in order to grab the boxes.

'Oh, I'm gonna have fun him.' Yang thought to herself with a smirk on her face.

* * *

 _With Fox, Blake, and Snake_

The three quiet fighters looked through the map of the hallways and the to-do list for what should be used for the Haunted House, games, movie room, etc. After examining the list, the three opened the door before entering the lecture hall as they began to go through the materials that Yatsuhashi gave to them from one of the boxes.

The three looked at each other before giving each other a nod as they start to decorate the room and set up traps and surprises to make it look more scary, but harmless.

"Try this." Blake said as she walks up to the trap and starts adjusting it to its proper setting. "It's important for the jump scare to be set up or else it's not gonna work."

"Thanks." Fox said as Blake gave him a nod in response.

The three continued to decorate the rooms to make it more like a horror house until they got two classrooms left. Fox agreed to take care of the room on the left while Blake and Snake got the room on the right before they go into the room that they're assigned to do.

"How's your end coming along?" Blake asked.

"It's doing fine." Snake answered as he continues to set up one of the inflatable ghosts.

Blake looks at the man and gave him a simple nod before heading back to decorating until she saw one of the decorations on the floor.

"Why do these freaking pumpkins keep falling? People really need to make sure that these decorations don't end up falling on the floor." She sighed before bending over to pick it up.

Snake looks over to Blake and raised a brow as he got a nice view of the cat faunus. She may not be as hot as Yang… but Snake admits that Blake is one of the most beautiful girls at Beacon Academy.

He also admits that her skills as a huntress-in-training is something he admires as she was able to utilize both stealth and quick attacks with ease and was able to show those skills when she use her semblance and weapon to fight.

He continues to look at Blake as he took notice of some features while she's still bent over. Her long black hair that is beautiful like the night sky… her beautiful amber eyes and purple eyeshadow that resembles a cat and shows her true confidence… her bright skin that really goes well with her black hair… her slender body that shows how curvy and athletic she really is… And of course, her chest and butt. Her chest size may not be like Yang's, but she still has a decent size and he can see why people call her Bellabooty… much to the displeasure of Blake due to many guys hitting on her for her butt and the amount of teasing she gets from Yang doesn't make things any better.

Snake clears his throat so he can focus and not get distracted by Blake's beauty. "You sure got some interesting skills for a ninja." He admitted, catching the cat faunus' attention.

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked as she gets back up with a few decorations in hand.

"The look in your eyes." He answered.

"My eyes?" She asked as she raised a brow.

"Yeah. You can tell a lot about a person by looking in their eyes. It defines who the person is on the outside and the inside." Snake stated. "It's like you're reading a book."

"I guess that is an interesting way of describing a person." Blake couldn't help, but chuckle at that last part while Snake helps her hang the rest of the decoration. "Thanks."

"No problem." Snake said as he and Blake walked out of the classroom to meet up with Fox.

* * *

 _With Coco, Weiss, and Cloud_

Coco is currently sitting behind a desk with a box full of tickets as a few students go to her in order to buy a ticket.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Weiss are in downtown Vale, passing around and even hanging up a few fliers and posters to promote the Halloween Party.

"If you all want to have fun, then come to Beacon Academy's Halloween Party." Weiss said professionally like she's a saleswoman trying to sell a new product. She was able to get a few people to consider going to the party while the rest decided to go while paying for their tickets.

"Wow, you're really getting into the spirit." Cloud said.

"Of course I have to get into the spirit. We're both representing Beacon Academy and it's our duty to to give everyone the opportunity to have a wonderful experience." Weiss said while Cloud chuckles.

"I'm sorry, but this reminds me when we were kids." He said.

"Was is like that time we tried to promote my concert?" Weiss asked before giggling. "I seem to remember you blowing a lot of lien to do that."

"Hey, I had to help you out. What else would you have me do?" Cloud asked.

"I wanted you to not go broke." Weiss teased before smiling. "But me and my family did appreciate the effort you put in."

"Anything to help you out." Cloud said with a smile before the two continue to promote the party while selling tickets.

* * *

 _With Velvet, Ruby, and Ragna_

"Really? Your birthday is on Halloween?" Velvet asked as she and Ruby are currently hanging some decorations on one side of the amphitheater while Ragna takes care of the other side.

"Yup! I'm so excited!" Ruby squeals in delight.

"We'll make sure that you'll have an amazing birthday." Velvet said with a smile.

"Thanks Velvet." Ruby said.

"You're welcome." Velvet said as she and Ruby head back to hanging up the decorations. "Hey Ragna, can you help us with the sign?"

"Sure. I just need to finish setting up these tables." Ragna answered.

Once Ragna was finish with the tables, he and the girls walked over to the stage as the two girls climbed up a ladder and starts to hang the sign while Ragna does simple hand signals, telling them to adjust it a bit more.

"Ok, you two can stop." Ragna said once the sign is no longer crooked while Ruby and Velvet placed it on top of the main entrance. The three head back inside to wrap up with the decoration and setting up the tables until they were all done.

* * *

 _Later_

"Thank Monty we're done." Ruby sighs in relief as everyone is now together after they completed their task.

"Told you that it'd be a piece of cake." Yang said before falling back a bit so she can walk next to Coco before whispering- "Speaking of cake, I've ordered a special cake for Ruby. Don't tell her though. I want this to be a surprise."

"Got it." Coco said before winking.

"So are you guys heading back to your room?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. It's getting late." Yatsuhashi said.

"Thanks for helping us out." Velvet said with a smile.

"Don't mention it Rabbit." Ragna said while patting her on the head for a brief, causing the rabbit faunus to blush madly.

"We're glad to help out." Natsu said.

"We'll see you guys at the party." Coco said as she, Yatsuhashi, Velvet, and Fox walked in a different direction while Team NCRS And RWBY walked back to their rooms.

* * *

 _Halloween Day_

"Are you guys ready?" Natsu asked as he and the others are making one final adjustment to their costumes.

"You bet." Cloud answered while Ragna and Snake gave their team leader a nod.

"Ok, let's go!" Natsu said as Team NCRS leaves their room, only for them to see Team RWBY in their Halloween Costume standing in front of them.

"Hey guys!" Ruby waved.

"Hey Birthday Girl." Cloud said.

"Happy birthday Ruby." Snake said.

"Thanks guys!" Ruby said as she quickly hugs each member of Team NCRS.

"Come on y'all, it's time to party." Yang said with a wink before she and the others start making their way to the amphitheater.

"Happy Halloween! And Happy Birthday Ruby!" The group turns around to see Team JNPR in their Halloween Costumes.

Jaune is wearing a superhero costume, which consists of a blue bodysuit with a blue helmet, black boots, and carrying a plastic shield. Nora is wearing a nurse's outfit, which it's a little bloody on the white dress, hat, and boots. Pyrrha is wearing a gladiator's costume, which consists of a red corset with gold linings, blue skirt, and brown boots. Ren is wearing a mummy costume, which is his entire body is almost covered in bandages.

"Thanks guys." Ruby giggled.

"Hey, nice costumes." Cloud said.

"Thanks. You guys look great too." Pyrrha said.

"Hold still Ren, these bandages are loose." Nora said as she tightens them with her tremendous strength, much to the discomfort of her friend.

"Too tight…" Ren gasped.

"You're gonna bind him to death.." Ragna said with a deadpan expression while everyone else sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Amphitheater_

"I f***ing hate this costume..." Barrett grumbled as he's wearing a Sailor's outfit, which consists of a white shirt, pants, and hat with his usual boots.

"Oh come now Barrett, get into the spirit." Port laughed as he and Oobleck are wearing plumber clothing and hats with Port wearing red while Oobleck is wearing green.

"Yes, Yes. It's rare for us teachers to enjoy this festivity." Oobleck said in a fast pace before taking a sip from his thermos.

"Well I can't enjoy this day because Peach decided to MAKE ME LOOK RIDICULOUS!" Barrett shouted.

"You're not the only one…" The three teachers heard mumbling as they turn around to see a blushing Glynda, who is wearing a witch costume similar to Blake, but this one is a little more revealing in comparison.

"I think they all suit you." Miller said as Ozpin and Otacon are next to him while the three are in their costumes. He's wearing a black businessman suit with shades, making him look like a secret agent, Ozpin is wearing a ringmaster outfit, and Otacon is wearing a Frankenstein costume.

"I just wish that Peach would pick something better…" Glynda mumbles in anger and embarrassment.

"I know how you feel Glynda." Barrett said while nodding.

"There's no need to be so grumpy. It's Halloween." Ozpin chuckled he and the other teachers look at the students and guest laughing and talking. "It's always important to find happiness and fun in life. It may not last forever, but it's important to cherish every moment of it."

The students and guests continued to talk and laugh until they hear Ozpin adjusting the microphone, causing everyone to look at the teachers on the stage.

"Greetings everyone and welcome to Beacon Academy's annual Halloween Party." Ozpin said. "With a semester coming to an end and the Vytal Festival coming in a few months, Me and the rest of the staff of Beacon Academy would like to thank you all for your hard work and never ending support. As your reward, you will have the opportunity to scare your troubles away tonight. Time is precious, so use it wisely. As headmaster of Beacon Academy, I wish you all lots of luck and you all a Happy Halloween." The audience cheers and claps after Ozpin finished his speech before they head off to do their own thing.

"Hey guys. Nice costumes and Happy Birthday Ruby." Team NCRS, RWBY, and JNPR turn around to see Team CFVY walking towards them in their Halloween costumes: Coco is wearing a police uniform, Fox wearing a karate gi, Velvet wearing a blue dress, and Yatsuhashi wearing a samurai uniform.

"Thanks guys." Ruby said.

"Thanks. Y'all look good too." Yang complimented.

"You really need to work on your cowgirl accent Yang.." Ruby said with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Thanks." Velvet said before blushing and fidgeting her fingers. "Although I must admit that this costume is different from what I usually wear. It embarrasses me a bit."

"I don't see anything wrong with it Rabbit." Ragna admitted.

"Thanks Ragna." Velvet said with a smile.

"Come on Ren! Let's go to the Haunted House!" Nora suggested as she drags Ren by his arm.

"Nora, I have legs." Ren stated while the rest sweatdropped.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Yang said. "Come on guys. Let's go."

"I respectfully decline." Ragna refused. It may be hard to tell, but there's a hint of fear in his voice.

"Hehe. Ragna is a ~scaredy cat~ Ragna is a ~scaredy cat~" Ruby teased in singing manner.

"Oh shut up." Ragna scoffed as he felt Ruby poking his chest while the girl giggles. "Oh, so you think I'm scared?"

"Yes~" she answered.

"Well let's see who's scared now." Ragna growled before putting on his mask and makes demonic like sounds and chases Ruby as she screams playfully.

"Get away from me Reaper!" Ruby shouts while laughing and running.

"Get the hell back here birthday girl!" Ragna roared and continues to chase Ruby back and forth while his teammates sweatdropped.

"Is he being serious about this or is he messing around…?" Snake asked.

"It's kinda hard to tell." Blake admitted.

"You can't catch me~!" Ruby teased while winking and sticking her tongue out before she goes into the Haunted House with Ragna trailing behind her.

"Is it me or did Ruby did that on purpose?" Jaune asked while Fox shrugs in response before the rest walk inside the Haunted House.

During their time in the Haunted House, Velvet eventually got separated from the others after they went through a dark room with creepy sounds. She continues to walk around the room to try and find the exit with her night vision.

"It's okay Velvet. There's no need to get scare.." Velvet keeps repeating the last part as she continues to walk through the dark room before making her way out of the area. She then lets out a sigh before looking for a way out until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Two screams echo in the Haunted House.

"Was that Ruby and Ragna?" Velvet starts walking in the direction where she heard their voices before stopping to see them catching their breath with horrified looks on their faces.

"W-W-What the hell was that…?" Ragna stuttered.

"I have no idea.." Ruby shivered. "We better get outta here."

"Agreed." Ragna said as they're about to walk until they hear footsteps. The two jumped and turn around to see who it is.

"Hey guys. Thank god it was you two." Velvet sighed in relief.

"Velvet/Rabbit?" Ruby and Ragna asked in unison before the two of them let out a sigh.

"Did you get lost?" Ruby asked.

"Y-Yeah I did." Velvet answered while trembling.

"Come on. Let's stick together." Ragna said as he starts walking with Ruby and Velvet next to him. Most guys would go crazy if they were alone with two cute girls, but Ragna is more focused on getting out of the house.

"I-I think that Snake, Blake, and Fox went overboard with the H-Haunted House." Velvet stuttered.

"It's gonna be okay Rabbit." Ragna reassured as he decides to hold both Velvet and Ruby's hands, causing the two girls to blush upon touching it. "Let's head that way."

The three entered a room to see if it's the exit, only to see that it's completely dark. Velvet uses her night vision to see if there's anyone inside, but the three jumped after hearing a creaking sound.

"W-What was that?" Ruby asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Velvet stuttered.

"J-Just stay close." Ragna said as the three can barely even move as the creaking sound gets louder until the entire room is silent.

"HAHAHAHA!" A guy wearing a bloody mask jumps out of hiding while revving his chainsaw.

"AHHH!" Ruby, Velvet, and Ragna screams in horror as the two girls hugged the grim reaper while he ran out of the room immediately, though he did blush a bit since two girls are LITERALLY holding onto him.

The three eventually make it out of the Haunted House as they're taking a a couple of breathers while trembling after that last jumpscare. They look up after hearing someone clearing their throat, only to see their friends looking at them while they have different reactions: Natsu was confused about what just happened, Cloud and Coco are smirking and everyone thought that they heard chuckling, Snake and Fox were shaking their heads, Yatsuhashi gave Ragna a couple of nods, Blake let out a long sigh, Weiss pinched her nose in irritation and disapproval, and Yang's reaction was the scariest one out of all of them. Her eyes are fiery red and she's growling like someone has messed with her hair.

"H-Hey guys." Velvet nervously greeted as she and Ruby stepped back with massive blushes on their faces. "H-How long were you guys waiting for us?"

"Long enough~" Coco giggled.

"Ragna, do you have something you would like to tell us?" Cloud asked.

"Hey look! It's not what you think! Okay?" Ragna growled.

"Then why was Ruby hugging you…?" Yang growled as she's being restrained by Snake, Natsu, and Yatsuhashi.

"Yang, please don't hurt him!" Ruby begged while the others helped out with trying to calm Yang down, who is struggling to break free.

" _Will all students and guests please report to the amphitheater_? _It is time to announce the winners of this year's Halloween Costume Contest_." Miller said via intercom.

"Oh, let's go!" Yang said as she suddenly becomes excited.

"Ok.." The rest said in unison as they start walking to the amphitheater.

* * *

 _Amphitheater_

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're all having a good night." Miller said while holding the microphone. "We looked at the votes and I gotta say that there's a lot of them. So we added the number of votes that each of you got. We'll be displaying the results on screen and announcing first, second, and third place."

The audience grew intense as Otacon turns his scroll on, displaying a holographic page with the data downloading to show the results.

"The third place winner is…" Miller pauses for a moment until the winner of third place appears, which turns out to be- "Coco Adel!"

"Way to go Coco." Velvet cheered.

"Thanks." Coco said with a smile while walking up to the stage. She wished that she got first, but she'll accept this.

"The second place winner is…" Miller paused again as the results for second place has appear on screen. "Wow, we got a two way tie! Congratulations Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna!"

"Huh?" The silent ninjas look surprised as they didn't think that they'd get more votes, but they decided to walk up on stage.

"Alright Ren!" Nora whistled after clapping.

"Nice one Blake." Ruby cheered.

"Ok everyone. Settle down." Miller said while raising his voice a bit, causing the audience to stop talking. "Thank you. Now it's time to announce the winner of this year's Halloween Contest."

The screen starts to load in the data for a moment until the screen went black, confusing the audience before revealing the winner, which turns out to be.

"David "Snake" Plissken!" The person that was called widens his eyes before choking on his drink for a moment. He wasn't expecting to be the winner at all.

"Way to go man!" Natsu cheered.

"Good job Snake." Cloud said.

"Umm thanks?" Snake said skeptically before walking up on stage. "I uhh. I wasn't expecting this."

"I know that it's a lot to take in, but everyone loves your costume. You definitely earned this Snake. Well done Soldier." Miller said before saluting to him, to which Snake salutes back before the two stops as Snake goes to stand next to Ren. "Let's give a round of applause to this year's winners!"

The audience cheers louder while clapping as each of the winner were given their rewards before walking off the stage and heading back to the party.

* * *

 _After the party_

"Wait, you all voted for us?" Snake and Blake asked in unison.

"Of course we did." Yang answered with a grin.

"Cloud told us that you were feeling a little off when we were getting our costumes, so I decided that we should all vote for you." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"That was for his team. We team decided to vote for you Blake." Ruby said. "It's to make you feel better after what happened."

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have asked for a better team." Snake said with a smile.

"Same." Blake said while smiling softly.

"You're welcome." Weiss said.

"Don't mention it. You two deserve it." Ragna said with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah Ruby. I got a surprise for you~." Yang said before shielding her eyes.

"Yang! I can't see!" Ruby whined as the rest are guiding her back to Team RWBY's dorm.

"It's called a surprise for a reason." Cloud chuckled.

"Keep your eyes close." Yang said and does a quick check to see if Ruby has her eyes close. "Good. Stay where you are."

"Okay.." Ruby said skeptically as the rest moves away from Ruby before standing in front of her.

"You can open them now." Yang said.

Ruby sighs before opening her eyes to see…

"Surprise!" WBY, NCRS, JNPR, Otacon, and CFVY shouted, causing Ruby to yelp as she sees a Pumpkin Shaped Cake on the table with candles and with the words: Happy Birthday and Halloween Ruby.

"Are you surprised?" Jaune asked as Ruby nods her head while smiling.

"You guys are the best. Thanks." Ruby said with the biggest smile they have ever seen.

"You're welcome Ruby." Weiss said while smiling softly.

"Hurry up and blow out your candles." Yang said.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Otacon said as Ruby close her eyes, takes a deep breath, and blows out the candles as they start to eat the cake and having fun.

This Halloween will be in their memories forever…

* * *

 **(A/N)**

And that is it for the Halloween Special!

I apologize the delay, School was a drag. But I am so glad that I finally finish this on Halloween!

I would like to thank The 3rd Dragneel and Earth Dragon Arnighte for proofreading the story and the editing.

The next chapter will be the start of Volume 2, so that means our heroes are in for a surprise. There may be some new characters introduced, teams, and more details of our heroes' past. Be sure to stay tuned and have a Happy Halloween.

But before we end the chapter, I got a small teaser for you guys.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

In the snowy area of Atlas, a couple of footsteps can be heard from the distance, causing a couple of animals to hide so they won't be hunted. The sound grew larger and larger until a woman with short red hair appears alongside with a man with short, stylish blonde hair, a girl with long blonde hair, and a girl with long red hair.

"W-We're going to Beacon Academy?" The blonde girl asked, nervous about meeting so many new people.

"Of course we're going to Beacon. The Vytal Festival is being held at Vale and we're gonna be representing Atlas." The man said coldly.

"You're right. We will not let our training and studies go to waste." The long red haired girl said.

"R-Right." The blonde girl tries to make herself look tough, only to end up looking cute instead.

"We're almost close to the Bullhead. Come on." The short red haired girl said while guiding the three. "It's time to show what Team MJNT (Magenta) can do."

* * *

Next Time: New Semester


	17. NCRS Volume 2 Trailer

**[Play Ant-Man and the Wasp - Official Trailer #1 Music]**

The scene opens with a bird's eye view of Beacon Academy as an Atlesian airship is preparing to land.

"We are in a time of peace." The scene then cuts to black. "Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." The scene then cuts to Ozpin's office as he's looking at Jubei and Ironwood.

"I just have one question." Ironwood said as a brief flashback of the Emerald Forest fight plays. "Do you honestly think our children can win a war?"

Ozpin looks down with a serious face before looking at the two Headmasters. "I hope that they never do."

"But they chose to attend at our schools." Jubei said as a brief flashback of the White Fang battle at the docks appears. "So we must teach them to be ready for war when the time comes."

Various Huntsman Symbols appear one by one before the scene turns back and cuts to Team NCRS and RWBY meeting in the living room. Blake stood up from her seat with a worried look on her face.

"Our enemies are still out there with a big plan and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake said in concern as the scene cuts to the White Fang cheering with Roman, Liquid, Sephiroth, and Ocelot on stage.

"Blake, I understand how you feel…" Natsu said as the scene changes to Cinder, Hazama, Emerald, Mercury, Zeref, and Cardin entering their hideout. "That's why we're gonna do something about it together."

"But we're not ready!" Weiss argued as the scene cuts back to the teams.

"We know." Cloud said as Team NCRS stood up from their seats. "But we're still gonna try."

Cuts back to the villains as Cinder walks up to Roman. "Have a little faith." She said as she gently places her hand on his cheek. "You'll know when you need to know."

Cut to Ruby carefully approaching a tunnel while unaware of a wing appearing behind her, then to prom night, with numerous couples dancing while Jaune looks on wistfully as Pyrrha sadly walks up a flight of stairs, then to Blake and Natsu gasping in shock as they look at each other, then to Ragna and Jin glaring at each other with Jubei in between them, then to Snake, Otacon, and Meryl standing in front of Ironwood, Ozpin, and Miller, then to Zeref looking at his trembling hand with Hazama standing behind him in the shadows, and finally to Sun, Natsu, and Blake jumping out of the window.

 **The Teams are back…**

Cloud and Yang are driving on their motorcycles as they avoid multiple flying cars. The two drivers gave each other a nod before performing a duane stunt as they barely escape the collapsing rubble from a collapsing highway bridge.

 **And ready for their New Semester**

Cuts to Weiss landing on the ground as freezes it with her glyphs, then to Ragna and Hazama locking weapons with each other, then to Sephiroth walking forward as he draws out his sword, then to Snake firing his pistol at a couple of White Fang Grunts while on top of a train, then to Sephiroth walking forward as he draws out his sword, then to Ruby confronting Cinder while the two are inside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, and then to Team RWBY, NCRS, and JNPR in the library as they're now looking at Otacon.

"Team MJNT?" Ruby asked.

"They're considered the strongest team from Atlas Academy." Otacon said as the scene cuts to Meryl, Jin, Noel, and Tsubaki landing on the ground behind Team NCRS and RWBY, shocking the two teams. "And they're the same year as you guys."

Jin draws out his sword and creates a blizzard that hits three mechs in front of him. Noel fires her handguns and Meryl fires her FAMAS at the Mechs, which they're firing back at the two girls while Tsubaki charges forward with short sword in hand as holographic wings appear behind her back.

"You have ice powers!? You're trying to copy me!?" Weiss asked Jin, who glared at her back in response.

"Anyone can have ice powers, princess. Got a problem?" He asked coldly while creating ice, causing Weiss to be offended while everyone else, with the exception of Snake and Ragna, to shiver.

"Wow, he's cold." Yang said, causing everyone to look at her with disgusted looks on their faces. "What? I'm being serious."

Team NCRS, RWBY, and MJNT jumps in the air before charging forward as they prepare to attack.

 **NCRS VOLUME 2**

Cut to cafeteria as Team RWBY, NCRS, and JNPR are laughing while covered in stains.

"They're suppose to be protectors of the world.." Glynda sighed.

"These kids are always f***ing up." Barrett said. "Why can't they behave?"

"They will behave eventually." Miller said. "They're still children after all."

"Agree, so why not let them play the part?" Ozpin suggested. "It isn't a role they'll have forever.

 **COMING THIS SPRING**

(A/N)

Happy New Years everyone! I hope that you guys enjoy the trailer for Volume 2.

I wanted to put NCRS on hiatus until then because I want my other stories, mostly My RWBY Academia and a bit of Astro Tron, to catch up at least, so that's why I'm sending this trailer, to give you a taste of what to expect in Volume 2. That and I'm gonna be heading back to college soon.

Hope I can head back to NCRS either this March or April.


	18. New Semester

(A/N)

Hello and welcome to the premiere of NCRS Volume 2!

About time that I can head back to working on this since I got great ideas for this volume and I hope that you guys can see them too.

Apologies for putting this on hiatus, I just wanted to have more time for my other stories that were really behind to catch up at least.

Now that I'm back with NCRS Volume 2, there'll be a lot more stuff than what was shown in the trailer. There'll be a new opening, so keep an eye out for that.

To recap what happened in Volume 1, Natsu Dragneel, Cloud Strife, Ragna Bloodedge, and David "Snake" Plissken formed Team NCRS on their first day at Beacon Academy and became friends with Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren of Team JNPR, and Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, a young trainee. During their time at Beacon, Team NCRS and RWBY have encounters with the White Fang, Roman Torchwick, and Zeref. This was also the moment where they learn that Blake is a faunus and former member of the White Fang, but promise to not tell anyone.

With a new semester on the way, what's in store for our heroes? To find out the answers, let's get started!

 **New Semester**

* * *

 _Downtown Vale_

The owner of the Dust shop [From Dust Till Dawn] is hanging a sign declaring its re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls after a girl with tanned skin, red eyes, and green hair bumps into him. Her outfit consists of a green short top underneath a crop top, white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt. This Emerald Sustrai, who is rather new in town.

"I'm so sorry." Emerald said as she helps the old man up. "I'm not really from around here. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" She shows him a card before the man pointed the way. She thanked the man before leaving.

"I knew you were lost." Emerald stopped once she heard a voice. This causes her to turn around and see a boy with silver hair and gray eyes. His outfit consists of a black jacket with gray linings and collar, gray shoulder pads, black pants, black belt with gray cloth that has a boot and wing symbol on it, and black boots. This is Mercury Black, Emerald's partner.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you if you shut up." She said while holding a wallet out to him.

"That's not your money." Mercury stated.

"But it can be YOURS for 5 minutes of silence." Emerald said back, hoping that he could at least take up the offer.

"Let me see.." Mercury takes a moment to think before responding- "No deal Emmy."

"I told you to stop calling me that." She grumbled as she pulls the money out of the wallet before throwing the latter away. She then walks away from the man with a small blush on her face.

"Heh, you so want me." He teased before following her. He and Emerald are walking through the city as they get a good look at the stores and scenery around them. "How much farther?"

"A few more blocks." Emerald answered, causing Mercury to sigh.

"This city is pretty boring."

"Eh, I kinda like it." Emerald admitted. "Tall buildings, diverse culture…"

"And lots of big, dopey who are easy to pickpocket." Mercury added.

"All cities are like that, idiot." Emerald sighed.

"Oh! Emerald! Master Thief!" Mercury mocked in an over the top manner. "Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" Emerald glared at her partner before walking away, causing him to scoff. "You're no fun today."

The two arrived at a bookstore called [Tukson's Book Trade] before entering inside. Mercury stops following Emerald so he can look at the books on the shelf while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell.

"I'll be right there!" The owner shouted before coming in while carrying a stack of books. He then places the books down on the counter. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun!" He stops for a moment once he sees Emerald and Mercury, causing him to become slightly nervous. "How may I help you?"

"Just browsing." Mercury answered while reading a book.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of The Thief and The Butcher?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, we do." The owner answered, causing the girl to smile. "Would you like a copy?"

"No, just wondering." Emerald said. "Oh, what about Violet's Garden? In paperback?"

"He's got it. Hardback too." Mercury answered before closing a book and looks at the owner. "Hey, are there any comics?"

"Near the front." The owner pointed at where the comics are before Mercury walks over to another shelf.

"Oh! What about Third Crusade?" Emerald asked.

The owner starts laughing nervously, catching Emerald and Mercury's attention. "I uh… I'm afraid that we don't have that one." He admitted, but suddenly froze in place as he heard a gun reloading. He glances over to see an old man with gray eyes, long white hair and mustache while wearing a brown trench coat, white collared shirt with red tie, black vest and pants, and brown dress shoes.

"It's been a long time, Tukson." The old man said while Mercury slowly turns off the lights. "We've heard that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that."

"W-Where did you…?" Tukson stutters in fear while the old man chuckles while twirling his pistol. He activates his claws in order to fight back, only for him to get shot in the shoulders, causing Tukson to shout in pain as his aura was shattered.

"Don't bother fighting back." The old man said. "This'll only take a few seconds." He looks at Emerald and Mercury and gave them a nod, causing them to smirk. He then pulls the wounded Tuskon back up, allowing Mercury to kick him in the neck, breaking his windpipe and killing him. Once they discard the body of the deceased Faunus, the three walked out of the store.

"We didn't need your help Ocelot." Mercury said.

"Besides, what are you doing here?" Emerald asked.

"The boss sent me to retrieve you." Ocelot answered before looking at Mercury, who is reading a comic book. This causes him to raise a brow. "What's with that?"

"Eh, I like pictures." Mercury answered before he and Emerald walked ahead of Ocelot, to which he sighs before letting out a soft chuckle before following.

"Kids these days."

* * *

 _Beacon Academy, Cafeteria_

Blake, who's in her school uniform, is sketching in notebook, possibly out of boredom. The sketches consist of the original White Fang logo and a headshot of a man with short hair and a mask.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked as she lean towards Blake, surprising the cat faunus.

"Nothing." Blake answered as she closed her book. "Just going over notes from last semester."

Yang turns away from Blake so she can catch a grape with her mouth. "Lame."

"We're in a cafeteria…" Ragna sighs as he noticed Nora throwing grapes at Yang.

"So much work…" Natsu yawned as he stretches his arms up in the air.

"At least you're not falling behind with your grades." Snake said, He and the others got startled once they heard a slamming sound. They turn around to see Ruby taking a moment to breathe after carrying a gigantic binder.

"Where did you-?" Cloud asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Sisters… friends… Weiss…" Ruby spoke up, irritating the heiress. "Four scores and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This outta be good." Yang said as she about to catch another berry, only for Natsu to catch it instead."Hey, I was about to get that." She pouted.

"Hehe. Guess you're too slow." Natsu grinned.

"A dream that one day, the eight of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby cheered.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked, noticing the binder on the table.

"I'm not a crook." Ruby answered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ragna asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang!" Ruby answered again.

"I always kick off my semester with a Yang!" Yang joked, only to get eye rolls from everyone on the table. "Eh? Guys? Am I right?" All that Yang get in response was an apple to the face from Nora.

"I like jokes and all, but that was just bad." Cloud admitted.

"Traitor…" Yang grumbled.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great!" Ruby said. "But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"Someone's been busy." Snake said, eating a sandwich.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss admitted as Yang threw the apple back at Nora.

"I don't know." Blake said. "I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss stated.

"I got it!" Nora shouted, causing Yang and Natsu to shake their heads no.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm-" Ragna stood up from his seat after turning around, only to be interrupted by a pie landing on his face. Team RWBY and NCRS looks over to Team JNPR while Nora sits back down quickly and points at Ren while Jaune and Pyrrha look surprised.

* * *

 _Outside_

"Man, that's harsh." A blue haired man said to Sun. The man's appearance consist of a red jacket over a white collared shirt and black tie, black jeans, and gray boots. This is Neptune Vasilias, Sun's partner and best friend.

" I know! The three of us were fighting side by side. She was super fast, he set things on fire, and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun said, recalling the events from when he, Blake, and Natsu were fighting against Roman, Cardin, Zeref, and the White Fang.

"Nice." Neptune said.

"Right? And the best part is, she's a faunus." Sun exclaimed, but quickly covers his mouth after realizing his mistake. "But that's a secret, okay?"

"Got it." Neptune answered as Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

"And not a 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret'. I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. I got it." Neptune said.

"You better." Sun said as the windows was splattered with food while students run around. At one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window. "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

"None taken." Neptune reassured.

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" Sun asked

"Dude." Neptune said as he smiles, causing his teeth to sparkle.

The camera pans up from Neptune's feet to his face. Neptune's teeth gleam as he smiles.

"Good point." Sun said as he and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming, causing Sun to smile while Neptune looks completely dumbfounded.

"FOOD FIGHT!" One student shouted.

Nora laughs as she stood on top of a castle of tables and soda machines that Team JNPR put together. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby stomps her foot on a table and points at Team JNPR. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand. "It will be delicious!" She shouted as her teammates cheered behind her.

"Come on guys, let's show them what Team NCRS is made of." Natsu said before roaring- "I'm all fired up now!"

"This is war…" Snake grunted while adjusting his headband while Cloud and Ragna cracked their knuckles.

"Off with their heads!" Nora ordered as she jumps down behind a table of watermelons. Ren jumps on a tray and kicks three watermelons forward. Jaune and Pyrrha followed Ren's attack by throwing three more. Nora then flips over the table before kicking it, sending all of the watermelons flying.

"Yang, Turkey!" Ruby ordered as Yang picks up two turkeys from the ground and uses them like gloves and slams them together. She then starts punching through the barrage of watermelons thrown off a table.

"Snake, cover us!" Natsu ordered as Snake took out a giant straw filled with peanuts before blowing through it, firing a barrage of peanuts at Yang and the watermelons.

Blake jumps over Yang and grab two baguettes as she helps Yang destroying the watermelons while deflecting the peanuts back at Snake, only for Ragna to block them with a tray.

Yang then throws her turkeys at Pyrrha Nikos, who dodges out of the way and grabs a single baguette, leaving Jaune Arc to take the blows. The redhead grabs a baguette before she and Blake begins clashing one-on-one. Blake attempts to use her shadow clones to gain the advantage, only to eventually get knocked back by Pyrrha.

Cloud jumps in the air with a baguette in hand before slamming it down on Pyrrha, sending her back. The redhead then starts clashing with the blonde man before she kicks him the gut, sending him back in return as Blake managed to sneak up on Pyrrha and attempts to strike, only for the latter to turn around and block it last minute.

The three loaf wielders begin clashing before Pyrrha's loaf breaks, causing her to grab Blake's second loaf and knocks Cloud to the side with them. She then threw three loafs at Yang after knocking Blake back, causing the blonde girl to punch and destroy two before getting hit by the last one.

Jaune stood up and shakes his head with a tray in hand as Natsu and Snake charges at him. Natsu slams throws a few punches, which he's holding two burgers, at the blonde knight, only for the latter to block it with his tray and uses it to push Natsu back.

Natsu charges in and begins throwing a barrage of punches at Jaune's shield, slowly sending him back before managing to break through the defense and punches Jaune in the gut, knocking him to the floor.

Snake took a leek as he blocks Ren's assault with his dual leeks. The two exchanged glares with each other before they begin dueling. Ren blocks Snake's attack while the two lock weapons with each other before Ren sends the three leeks up in the air before he and Snake land punches and kick, knocking the two back.

Ruby grabbed a tray and starts running before she tosses her tray at an incoming baguette, breaking through it as Pyrrha dodges it. She then starts surfing on her tray before getting sent knocked back by Ragna, who slammed his own tray before charging at her.

Ruby jumps backwards as Weiss sprayed the ground with ketchup, causing Ragna to slip and crash into Cloud, causing debris to fly in the air.

Nora jumps over the frozen food and grabs a pole from the ceiling before breaking it and shoving it into a watermelon, creating a hammer and makes an evil grin.

"Ahh crap…" Ragna gulped.

"We are so dead…" Cloud gulped as Nora charges towards the two, causing Ragna rolls out of the way while Cloud get sent flying into a wall.

Weiss grabbed a swordfish and begins engaging Nora one-on-one before Ranga interferes, turning this into a battle royale. Nora smirks as she swung her hammer at the two, sending the heiress and grim reaper into a pillar.

Weiss falls to the floor as the pillar was about to crash her, causing Ruby to rush in and saves the unconscious heiress. "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" She begged in a dramatic manner as the pillar crashes.

"Damn, we lost Cloud and Ragna." Snake grunted in annoyance as he and Natsu are ducking behind a knocked over table. The two peek their heads out to analyze the field for a brief moment before ducking back down.

"Let's take half and half. I'll get Yang, Nora, and Ruby and you'll get Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake." Natsu suggested.

Snake and Natsu gave each other a nod and shook hands before the two jumped over the table and start charging into battle.

Yang recovered after running past Ruby and Weiss and grabs two turkeys while Ren recovered before grabbing two leeks and begins charging towards the blonde brawler. The two prepare to land blows before Natsu and Snake block Yang and Ren's attack with their elbows. The two fire brawlers glare at each other with a toothy grin while Snake and Ren exchanged glares with each other.

Yang realized the position she's in and the look on Natsu and Ren's face. "Hey, stop looking up my skirt~" She teased.

"Gah." Ren quickly advert his eyes so he won't look up Yang's skirt.

"You left your guard down." Natsu smirked before thrusting a leek with his free hand at Yang's gut while Snake sidekicked Ren in the back of his knees, breaking his stance.

Snake and Natsu landed multiple hits on Yang and Ren while the latter two return the hits. Natsu and Snake then swap around to mix up their fighting pattern to gain the advantage. Snake continue to block and dodge Yang's barrage of punches and kicks while Natsu begins to overpower Ren before uppercutting him in the air.

Ren performs a flip in midair before tossing his two leeks down at Yang, who jumped in midair to dodge. Natsu turns to Snake and gave him a nod, allowing the latter to cup his hands together before boosting Natsu in the air. Natsu grinned as he's now above Ren before punching him back down to the ground, creating a shockwave.

Snake turns around with eyes widen as he sees Nora preparing to swing her hammer at him, causing him to roll out of the way as Natsu landed where Snake originally was before sparring with the hammer girl before Yang joins the fight. The three prepare to land one final blow to try and knock their opponents out, only for Nora to emerge victorious after sending Yang flying through the roof and Natsu tumbling into a soda machine.

Blake flips backward to avoid the rubble before grabbing a link of sausages and swings it at Nora and Snake, sending them flying into different soda machines.

"Snake, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Natsu asked, holding two cans of soda cans before shaking them.

Snake give a simple nod in return and prepares to throw multiple soda cans at Blake while Natsu does the same to Nora, to which she retaliates back with the same method. Blake continues to dodge serpentine style to avoid getting hit by the exploding soda cans.

Pyrrha slowly got back up and noticed the pile of cans surround her, allowing her to uses her semblance on the puddle of soda, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake, Snake, and Natsu, barraging them with soda.

Ruby noticed that she's the last member of Team RWBY standing, causing her to growl as she crouches in a running position before she took off and dashes through the food court, causing everything to follow her through the tailwind caused by her overwhelming speed.

"I'm not done yet…" Natsu grunted as he and Snake slowly get back up on their feet, but in a slight squatting position while the two rest on each other's shoulders.

"Uhh Natsu." Snake said with a concern look on his face after looking over.

"What?" Natsu asked before turning around to see Ruby. "Ohhh shi-" Before he can finish, he and Snake get caught in the cyclone. Ragna, Cloud, and Team JNPR got up before they get caught in the cyclone too while Ruby spins around in mid-air, increasing her speed and the strength of the current.

Ruby stopped near the wall behind her as it cracks before Team JNPR and NCRS crashed into it. Ruby smirked and jumps up in the air as Jaune and Ragna looks in horror as the food storm pelted Team JNPR and NCRS.

Ruby lands on the ground once the storm is over while the two teams slowly collapse to the ground. Team NCRS slowly gets back up and walks away from Team JNPR and Ruby in defeat.

"I love these guys." Sun admitted as Neptune looks at him in anger while covered in soda.

The doors behind them opens abruptly and Glynda and Barrett entered the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

"Children… Please don't play with your food." Glynda growled.

"HAVE Y'ALL LOST YOUR F***ING MIND!?" Barrett shouted while Nora burped.

"Hey, where's Yang?" Cloud asked.

"I think she's-" Natsu was then interrupted when Yang crashes through the roof and landed on top of him, surprising the other teams. "Ouch…" He groaned as he's on the floor with Yang on his lap.

"Thanks for breaking my fall~" She winked.

The three teams looked at each other before they all start bursting with laughter, even Snake, who let out a genuine chuckle as he never have this much fun in a long time. Glynda and Barrett growled in annoyance and prepares to stop them before Ozpin and Miller walks into the room.

"Let it go you two." Miller said.

"Let them have their fun." Ozpin suggested.

"They're suppose to be the defenders of the world..." Glynda sighed.

"These kids are always f***ing up." Barrett said. "Why can't they behave?"

"They will behave eventually." Miller said. "They're still children after all."

"Agree, so why not let them play the part?" Ozpin suggested again. "It isn't a role they'll have forever."

* * *

 _Warehouse_

Zeref fires his crossbow at a few targets around him in order to train. He puts his weapon away before concentrating until he starts trembling as he fell on his knees. Zeref looks at his right arm, which it's trembling a lot, causing him to use his left hand to try and hold it still.

"N-No… I-I won't let you control me…!" He grunted in pain and fear. He then stops trembling after a few seconds while breathing rapidly.

"Ok, that's enough." Zeref turns around to see Hazama walking out of the shadows and to the Killing Huntsman. "You've done a lot of progress on your weapon, but you can't just rely on a damn toy."

"I still don't get it…" Zeref said. "Why is…?"

"Because your mind is still weak." Hazama said. "True, you did a fantastic job managing your aura, but your semblance is still running wild like a beast and you're afraid of it mentally. Remember that you have show that semblance of yours who's in charge. Make that semblance be afraid of you by using fear."

"Fear…" Zeref said to himself as he and Hazama heard the garage door opening.

"We'll continue your training another time." Hazama said as he adjust his ties before walking away. "Come, we got business to do." Zeref looks at the green haired man before getting back up and following his leader.

Ocelot, Emerald, and Mercury enters the warehouse while Cardin keeps bossing the White Fang grunts around to keep moving the dust crates properly to the Bullheads. The three make their way over to Roman and Liquid, who are standing in front of the map.

"Oh, look. She sent Gramps and the kids again." Roman said as he wraps his arms around the three, much to the discomfort or Emerald and Mercury. "Have you been causing the old man some trouble?"

"Roman. Would you stop screwing around…?" Liquid sighed.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Roman said as he walks away from the three. "Besides…" he pauses for a moment to take out a piece of paper. "I wanna know where the three of them have been all day."

"What?" Emerald gasped before checking her pockets.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman chuckled.

"What's with the address?" Liquid asked after he looked at the paper in Roman's hands. "And where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up his mess." Mercury said while pointing at Roman. "Well, one of them at least."

"I had that under control." Roman defended.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Ocelot stated.

"You idiot..!" Liquid slammed his fist onto the table, creating a dent before storming towards Roman. "You were suppose to take care of it last week!"

"Someone's in trouble." Mercury teased.

"You three are in trouble too." Liquid scolded.

"What's going on?" The five villains turned around to see Cinder, Hazama, and Zeref on top of a platform. The three stepped onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

"Cinder!" Emerald said with excitement.

"We thought we made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder glared.

"I was going to…" Roman sighed.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury, Ocelot, and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald said.

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury pointed out.

"Yes, Tukson was a puma faunus." Ocelot said.

"Ocelot, you were suppose to keep an eye on them while you guys were in Vale." Hazama said. "So why did you have to go behind our backs and make a huge mess along with them?"

"I know… I'll take full responsibility for what happened." Ocelot said with his hands behind his back.

"But we thought-" Emerald spoke up until Cinder glares at the three.

"Don't think. Obey." Cinder said as Roman mocks them, only for him to get slapped in the back of the head by Liquid.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald apologized.

"And you…" Cinder turns around to Roman, making him nervous. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"Uh.. Eh..?" Roman motioned his hand to the boxes on his left. "Eh..?" He then motioned his hand to the right, showing more boxes. "EHHHHH!" He spread his arms out, emphasizing the boxes behind him. "I'm sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"So what? You've became an inspiration to punk with a gun and a ski mask?" Mercury asked while Emerald laughs at his remark.

"Look around, kid." Roman told Mercury. "I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with." He then turns around to Cinder and Hazama. "Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!"

"Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." Cinder said as she places her hand on his face. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it."

"That trick again?" Zeref scoffed.

"Oh shut up." Cinder said back as the two starts to glare at each other once again after stepping forward.

"I got a great idea!" Hazama said, suddenly in between the two. "Cinder, why don't you take Zeref with you?"

"What!?" Cinder and Zeref asked in unison.

"You two are still bitching at each other since day one and it's seriously pissing us off, so I thought maybe you two need some quality time." Hazama said. "Trust me, it's for our sake."

"But what about training?" Zeref asked.

"Cinder will take my place while I'm gone." Hazama said. "I got to meet up with Sephiroth. He's been having issues lately and is in need of my assistance." He then turns to Cinder, who is still angry and disgusted with the idea. "Think you can manage that while I'm gone?"

"Fine." Cinder sighed before regaining her composure and turns to Roman and Liquid. "We're moving. Tell Cardin to have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you two details and coordinates tonight. Ocelot, you'll be joining them."

"Coordinates?" Roman asked.

"We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder said.

"So, the time has finally come." Ocelot said. "We're gonna make a mark on history."

"I'm looking forward to this." Liquid chuckled.

"Let's go." Cinder told Mercury and Emerald before looking at Zeref. "And you better not slow us down."

"The same goes for you…" Zeref said back as he, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury walks away.

Roman takes out a cigar and put it on his mouth while he feels around for his lighter, only to hear a clicking sound. He looks up and sees Emerald holding it while she stuck her tongue out before closing the lighter.

"That little…" He grumbled.

"Don't waste your time." Liquid said before walking away. "We need to move out." Roman sighs and tosses his cigar away before he and Ocelot follows Liquid.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for the first chapter for NCRS Volume 2.

I am so happy that I was able to head back to NCRS since I enjoy writing this story and I hope that you guys are happy for its comeback.

I'm not gonna lie, I was really having a hard time figuring out what Team NCRS should use as weapons for the food fight, but I was able to come up with something at least.

I was gonna add the new opening, but I decided to wait until the next chapter.

For those that figured out back then, yes. Ocelot was the villain that was present for a brief moment in the finale of Volume 1. He'll get some appearances this volume, so keep an eye out for our favorite gun slinger.

Before I end the chapter…

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Hazama is in a dark room of the warehouse, holding his scroll close to his ear as he's calling someone.

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about, my Queen" He said. "Everything is under control. We'll complete the operation near the end of the Vytal Festival." He stops talking so he can hear the call. " Don't worry, Ocelot will be very useful in this operation." He stops again. "Yes, I understand. I'll call you back once we've made any progress."

Hazama hangs up before putting his scroll back in his pocket. He looks at the moon through the small window with one eye open and a devious smile on his face.

"The Vytal Festival, huh? Let's see what you got in store for us, Ozpin."

Next Time: Team MJNT


	19. Team MJNT

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of NCRS Volume 2!

I'm glad that you guys enjoy the previous chapter. I honestly think that it's a good start of what's to come.

I've been thinking about updating the cover art for this story, but I also wanna know what you guys think. Should I update it or keep it? Let me know. I just hope it won't get in the way of school too much.

To recap what happened last time, a new semester has started and a lot has happened: Team RWBY, NCRS, and JNPR had an intense food fight, new villains have been introduced, transfer students are coming in, and so much more.

What's in store for our heroes? To find out the answer, let's get started!

Enjoy the new opening.

* * *

 **NCRS Volume 2 Opening (Hologram - NICO Touches the Wall)**

 **Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete**

 _Scene opens with a black and white screen of Team NCRS standing back to back and raising their hands up in the air before closing their fists_

 **Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e**

 _Team RWBY are standing back to back as well while making serious faces before the entire scene gets covered by a giant locket._

 _Team RWBY and NCRS are looking at Beacon Academy._

 _The logo for NCRS appears._

 **Maigo no mama tabi shiteita, nezumiiro no sora no shita**

 _Team RWBY and NCRS are walking back to Beacon while Natsu and Ruby are leading their team with a toothy grin and smile on their faces, Cloud and Ragna are bickering in the background with Weiss and Snake try to break up the fight, and Blake reading her book with Yang next to her._

 **Higawari no chizu, ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita**

 _The two teams stop and smiles as they see Team JNPR, CFVY, Penny, and Otacon standing in front of the entrance, waving at them._

 **Itsuka wa sa**

 _Sun and Neptune does poses to look cool before taking out their Junior Detective Badges_

 **Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo**

 _Meryl is currently standing on top of a pillar, crossing her arms as her teammates: Jin, Noel, and Tsubaki land on the different pillars next to her_

 **Ano kumo no mukou made yukerukana**

 _Scene cuts to the Teachers standing in front of Beacon Tower: Oobleck and Port are laughing with their arms wrapped around each other's necks, Barret fixing his arm gun, Ironwood making a serious face, Miller lowering his shades a bit, Jubei smirking, Glynda adjusting her glasses, and Ozpin standing with his cane._

 **Tsuyogatta, Kizutsuita, kokoro sukashita you ni**

 _Natsu and Blake looks at each other in shock while standing on top of the balcony of Beacon Academy under the dark night sky with the old White Fang Logo in the sky changing to the new logo._

 **Furidashita, amatsubutachi ga**

 _Ragna and Jin are charging in at one another while Noel begs them to not fight._

 _Snake and Cloud tightened their fists with Weiss and Meryl behind them_

 **ranhansha kurikaesu**

 _Scene cuts to the villains: Cinder, Mercury, And Emerald are standing behind the moon on top of a building while Cinder summons a fireball in her hand, Team HZSL standing back to back with a horde of Grim behind them, and Cardin smirking with mace in hands with Ocelot, Roman, and Neo standing in front of him as a mysterious faunus with a Grimm Mask appears._

 **Massugu na hikari ga kousa shite**

 _Natsu and Yang fired their weapons at Mercury, Zeref, Cardin, and Neo, only for the four to dodge before both sides charges in to attack while a red portal appears in the background_

 **Yukusaki mo tsugenu mama**

 _Blake, Snake, Neptune, Sun, and Meryl leaps off of a building and lands on the highway. The five charged at Ocelot, Roman, and Liquid while they fire their weapons at their opponents._

 **dokomademo tsukinukeru**

 _Jin, Tsubaki, and Ragna takes out their blades while activating their semblances as Hazama launches a bunch of Ouroboros at the three._

 **Awai zanzō ryōme ni yakitsukete**

 _Cloud and Sephiroth clashes swords with each other while on top on a mountain._

 _Emerald fires her weapon at Weiss and Noel, only for the two to dodge and fire back._

 **Kono sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo**

 _Cinder takes out her blades while Ruby takes out her scythe before the two clash weapons, causing a fiery explosion in a security room._

 **Todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e**

 _Natsu closes his locket before putting it away with the camera zooming out to reveal Cloud, Snake, and Ragna wearing their uniforms before the team goes back into the school._

* * *

 **Team MJNT**

 _Beacon Academy_

Ozpin and Glynda are looking out of the window as they see a bunch of bullheads flying before descending on the landing pad.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin said before noticing a few more bullheads arriving. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

The three professors turn around to Ozpin's desk and see a message that reads [Access Requested].

"Come in." Ozpin said as the elevator door opens, allowing two men walk out.

One man is wearing a military outfit and is well dressed. This man is James Ironwood, the headmaster of Atlas and the leader of the Atlas Military.

The other man is a cat Faunus with a black eyepatch, brown hair and white ears, facial hair, and wearing a yellow jacket that has an Eastern theme to it. This is Jubei Mitsuyoshi, the headmaster of Shade Academy in Vacuo.

"Ozpin." Ironwood greeted.

"Hello, General. Mitsuyoshi." Ozpin greeted in a professional manner.

"There's no need to be formal." Ironwood said while Glynda walks towards him and Jubei. "Hello, Jubei. How's Vacuo?"

"It's still the same as last time, but it's been doing good." Jubei said as the three men shook hands with each other.

"It's been so long." Ironwood said before turning to Glynda with a smile. "Hello Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh James." Glynda waved with a smile before frowning with a glare. "I'll be outside."

The female professor makes her way to the elevator while the four professors took notice of her sarcastic greeting.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood said.

"I'm not surprised." Jubei admitted.

"So what brings you two all the way from your kingdoms?" Ozpin asked, serving out mugs to them. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival."

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood answered as he pours his own drink into the mug he was given. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"I contacted Leo last week to see if he wants to come to Vale for a Headmaster Reunion, but he decided to stay at Haven." Jubei said. "I can't blame him since he's just as busy as we are."

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends. However, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned." Ozpin admitted.

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." Ironwood said.

"So why did you bring your men with you, James?" Jubei asked.

"Jubei, we all know why I brought those men." Ironwood said.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin stated.

"But if what Qrow said is true…" Ironwood said.

"Then we should handle the situation with caution." Jubei answered, taking a sip from his mug. "Besides, it's the Vytal Festival. We should be celebrating peace and unity."

"Mitsuyoshi is correct." Ozpin agreed. "So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent, James."

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood stated.

"We're all in the same boat as you are." Jubei said. "That's why we should do our duties as headmasters."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood said. "But I just have one question: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

Ozpin looks down with a serious face before looking at the two headmasters. "I hope that they never do."

"But they choose to attend our schools." Jubei stated. "So we must teach them to be ready for war when the time comes."

* * *

 _Beacon Library_

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby declared.

"Bring it on." Yang said.

Team NCRS look at Team RWBY from another table as the girls are playing Remnant: The Game during their free time.

Meanwhile, Team JNPR are studying at another table: Ren reading a textbook, Nora sleeping while dreaming about pancakes, and Jaune reading a comic book, only for Pyrrha to take it away and hands him a textbook before reading his comic.

"They really get into that game…" Ragna said, holding cards in his hand as the boys decide to play poker after they finish with their studies.

"At least it build strategy.." Snake said before placing his cards down. "High Card. Cloud?"

"Boom, Full House." Cloud smirked after flashing his cards in front of his teammates.

"Dang it!" Natsu groaned in rage as he sets his cards down, showing that he got Three of a Kind.

"Hmph." Ragna scoffs for a moment before setting his cards down, showing that he got Four of a Kind.

"What!?" Cloud is in complete shock before letting out a huge sigh in defeat. "I thought I had it."

"I want a rematch!" Natsu cried.

"It's just a game…" Snake sighed.

"Try felling that to them." Cloud said, pointing over to the girls.

"NOO!" Ruby cries in defeat after Yang managed to outsmart her.

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Yang said.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said.

"You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Cloud said.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss admitted.

"But Cloud's right." Yang said, rushing over to Weiss and showing her the cards in her own hand to help the heiress. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet."

"Nooo!" Ruby cries while she and Natsu are hugging each other for comfort.

"What the hell? Since when did you two start hugging each other?" Ragna asked.

"And put it in your hand!" Yang said.

"Okay." Weiss nodded.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom! Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang said before returning to her seat.

"And that means…" Weiss paused.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby gasped.

Weiss stands as she starts laughing maniacally. "Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"I've never seen Weiss like this before…" Cloud said with a frightened face. "It scares me…"

"Trap card" Yang said.

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

Yang shuffles the pieces on the board, Weiss' pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Your armies have been destroyed."

"I might have to learn a thing or two from Yang for new strategies.." Snake said to himself, placing a hand underneath his chin.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss whined.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" Ruby cries as she and Natsu hop into Weiss' lap.

"We'll have our revenge!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss said while hugging Ruby and Natsu.

'And why is she still hugging them?' Ragna and Cloud thought in unison with a deadpan expression on their faces.

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang said.

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked as she was spacing out earlier.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang answered

"Right." Blake said simply.

"Hey, can I play?" Jaune asked.

"It's a four player game…" Ragna stated.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss said coldly.

"Didn't you attack your own naval fleet two turns ago?" Snake pointed out.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune declared.

Ragna can't help but chuckle lightly and smiles, finally relieved that what he and Ruby said to him last semester is finally putting Jaune on the right path.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss asked.

"A-And Pyrrha." Jaune stuttered.

"Hello." Pyrrha greeted.

"Come on, let me help you Weiss. Please?" Jaune begged.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss denied.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-" Jaune was interrupted when Natsu places a hand over his mouth as everyone in the library stares at the three teams.

"Fantastic person!" Natsu laughed nervously. "Blake is fantastic, right guys?"

"Uhh Yes! Blake is a fantastic person that we should all admire and respect." Pyrrha added.

"Yes, Blake's an incredible teammate and friend." Ruby added.

Blake secretly glares at Jaune with annoyance due to him almost revealing her secret. The other students whisper to each other, admitting that Blake is great along with being beautiful before they went back to reading and studying.

"Dude, you almost blew her cover…" Natsu grumbles quietly, removing his hand from Jaune's mouth.

"Sorry, it just kinda slipped." Jaune apologized. "Enjoy your game ladies."

With that, Jaune awkwardly walks back to his seat while Otacon walks past them.

"Hey Otacon." Ruby waved, causing the trainee to yelp in surprise as he drops his stack of papers.

"Oh, not again." Otacon muttered as he picks up his stuff quickly before turning over to the three teams. "Oh, hey guys."

"Sorry if I scared you." Ruby laughed nervously.

"You're good, Ruby." Otacon reassured.

"What's with all of those papers?" Yang asked.

"Oh, these are just lists of transfer students from different academies." Otacon answered, setting his stack of papers down.

"Do you need help going through them?" Cloud asked.

"I'll be fine, but thank you." Otacon said. "Right now, I'm going through the transfer students that are from Atlas Academy."

"Atlas…" Hearing the name makes Weiss, Snake, and Cloud think about their times back in Atlas before they move to Vale.

"You know, I've heard that there's a team that's getting everyone so worked up." Yang said.

"Oh, you've heard the rumors about Team MJNT." Otacon said.

"Team MJNT?" Ruby asked, mispronouncing the word.

"How is it pronounced?" Weiss asked.

"Like the color, magenta." Otacon answered.

"That's uhh... That's an interesting pronunciation of the team name." Yang admitted with a sweatdrop.

"So what's the deal with Team MJNT?" Ragna asked.

"They're considered the strongest team from Atlas Academy." Otacon said. "And they're the same year as you guys."

"The same year as us?" Jaune gasped as everyone, with the exception of Ragna, Blake, Ren, and Snake look surprise upon hearing what Otacon said.

"How did they get so famous in just one semester?" Cloud asked.

"Maybe they got an extensive family background and the top scores in their entrance exams." Snake said.

"I just wanna see how tough they are." Natsu grinned, pounding his fists together.

"Ridiculous…" Weiss sighs at Natsu's reckless behavior.

"Sup losers." Everyone turns around to see Sun holding up a peace sign.

"Hey Sun." Ruby greeted.

"Hey, how's it going?" Natsu asked.

"Things are good." Sun answered while Neptune appears next to him.

"Who's your friend?" Cloud asked.

"Oh right, I want you guys to meet my old friend, Neptune." Sun introduced.

"Aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you." Ren said.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted upon waking up.

"Dude, don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Uhh it's called _intellectuals_ man." Neptune stated, pointing at his own head as he's referring to his brain.

"So where are you from?" Snake asked.

"Haven." Neptune answered before walking to Weiss. "And what's your name, Snow Angel?"

"Um… I'm Weiss." Weiss said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said, unaware of Jaune grumbling in disbelief while Cloud simply looks away.

"I didn't know you were into board games." Sun told Blake with a smirk.

"Right…" Blake sighed before getting out of her seat. "Well, I think I'm done playing, I'll see you guys later." She walked away as the group stared at her.

"Women, right?" Nora asked as everyone stared at her for what she said. "What?"

* * *

 _Evening, Courtyard_

Ragna starts to make his way to the dormitory after spending all day in the library with his team. During the walk, he can't stop thinking about Team MJNT that Otacon told everyone about.

'Who the hell are they?' He thought to himself before sitting on the fountain. He continues thinking about the subject before he starts dozing off.

* * *

 **[Dream]**

 _In the dream, a young version of himself with blonde hair and full green eyes getting up as he walks over to a little blonde girl with green eyes._

"Come over here, Saya." _The young Ragna before gasping once he sees a burnt down building. Standing next to the frightened Saya is another little boy with the same hair and eye color._

 _The other boy smirks as young Ragna suddenly felt pain. He looks over and see that his entire right arm has been cut off, causing him to bleed out before he screams in pain and terror._

 **[Dream Ends]**

* * *

Ragna woke up screaming as he was now suddenly laying down on someone's lap. He looks up and sees a petite young girl, who looks about Ruby's age, with green eyes and blonde hair with two blue hair clips as one of them has symbol that resembles dual pistols. Her outfit consists of a white undershirt underneath a blue mantle with yellow linings with the same symbol on the back, black belts that carries dual giant pistols, blue mini skirt with yellow hem, white gloves, black thigh high socks, and blue combat boots.

"W-Who the hell are you!?" Ragna asked as he immediately gets off the girl's lap before he gasp. 'S-Saya? Wait, that's not her.'

"O-Oh um…" The blonde girl stuttered before standing up. "Are you any pain?"

"What?" Ragna looks at the blonde girl with a confused expression.

"You were having a bad dream and your hair and right eye doesn't look good.." The girl said before placing a hand on the grim reaper's forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever."

"There you are, Ragna!" The blonde girl shrieks before hiding behind Ragna while whimpering as Natsu, Snake, and Cloud walk towards the two. "We were wondering where you went."

"Is everything okay?" Snake asked.

"I'm fine. I was just on my way to our dorm, but I just dozed off. It's no big deal." Ragna reassured.

"Hm?" Natsu sniffs a few times before looking over Ragna to see the blonde girl. "Hey, who's that?"

"Do you know her, Ragna?" Cloud asked.

"No, this is the first time I met her." Ragna answered, walking to his team before looking at the girl. "When I woke up, I was suddenly on her lap."

"Maybe she was worry about you." Snake said before the four walk up to her. "Are you new around here?"

"O-Oh um. Y-Yes." The blonde girl answered. "This is the first time I've ever been outside of Atlas.."

"You're from Atlas?" Cloud asked.

"That's right." The blonde girl nodded.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"O-Oh, my name is Noel Vermillion." Noel introduced. "I was with my team earlier, but I got lost after I got distracted by cute puppies."

"Dogs huh?" Snake raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find your team." Natsu said with a toothy grin. "What's your team name?"

"Oh, it's Team MJNT." Noel said, shocking Team NCRS.

"Seriously!? You're a member of Team MJNT!?" Ragna shouted.

"N-Not so loud…" Noel whimpered before yelping as Natsu got up in her face.

"So tell me, how strong is your team?" Natsu asked with stars in his eyes. "Are you one of the strongest students from Atlas Academy? Are you?"

The rest of Team NCRS looks at their leader with a sweatdrop while Noel starts blushing like crazy while stuttering.

"U-Um… W-Well uh… Y-You see.." Noel whimpered.

"Come on, tell me. I really wanna know." Natsu begged before getting his ear pulled by Cloud.

"We just met the girl, so take it easy with the questions." Cloud scolded. "And don't get up in her face like that, you're scaring her."

"Sorry…" Natsu apologized while Noel can't help but stare at the four with a sweatdrop.

"Idiot…" Ragna sighed.

"Noel." Said person froze for a brief moment before turning around to see a man with the same hair and eye color as her. His outfit consist of a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style tunic, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves.

Ragna gasp in shock upon seeing the blonde man, who looks exactly like the boy from his dream.

"You should know better to not wander off on your own like that." The man said in a bitter tone.

"I-I'm sorry." Noel apologized with a bow.

"Can't believe that I'm stuck with _babysitting_ duty." The man scoffed.

"Hey, what's up." Natsu said with a toothy grin. "Are you a member of Team MJNT?" All that he get in return is a cold glare from the man, causing him shiver. 'Man, he's just as cold as Weiss…!'

"Come on Noel, let's go-" The man suddenly gasped once he notices Ragna, causing him tremble. "No… It can't be…"

The two stare at each other for a moment before Ragna growls in anger before saying- "Jin…"

"So, we finally meet…" Jin's took a deep breath before smirking. "Brother."

"Wait what?" Noel gasped in shock.

"Wait, did he just call him brother?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Those two are related?" Cloud asked.

"You never told us that you have a brother." Snake said, looking at Ragna.

"Of course I do." Ragna growled, shocking his teammates even more. "What are you doing here Jin?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Jin chuckled. "I never thought that you'll be attending Beacon of all places."

"You bastard!" Ragna shouted.

"That anger… You really are my brother!" Jin said with excitement.

"I got a bunch of question Jin and you're gonna answer them." Ragna scoffed. "But first… I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

"G-Guys, please don't fight!" Noel begged.

"We better stop this." Cloud said, looking at Snake and Natsu.

"Yeah, we don't want to get in trouble." Snake said.

"Oh man, I don't want to go through that punishment again…" Natsu shivered.

"Let's kill each other, brother!" Jin laughed before he and Ragna start charging in and preparing to take out their weapons.

"Wait kill!?" Hearing the word surprises Noel and the rest of Team NCRS as they start rushing in to stop the fight.

The two were about to clash blades with one another until they were immediately blocked by another sword, shocking everyone.

"That's enough!" The two brothers look to their left and see Jubei, who is giving them a serious glare. This allows Natsu, Snake, and Cloud to pull Ragna back while Noel does the same to Jin, but with a bit of struggle.

"Master…" Ragna gasped. "Y-You're here too?"

"Hmph, you haven't changed one bit Ragna." Jubei said, putting his sword away.

"Why did you stop us?" Jin scoffed.

"Because you guys were about to break the rules." Snake answered. "Did you forgot that students are not allow to fight with their weapons in the courtyard?"

"Are you two trying to get us in trouble?" Cloud asked in annoyance.

"He started it." Ragna scoffed.

"Hmph." Jin scoffed back.

"We're so sorry about this." Noel apologized, looking at Jubei. "We tried to stop them."

Jubei looks at the students with a sigh before chuckling. "Well, at least nothing got destroyed and I'm the only one who saw, so I'll overlook this once. You better not pull a stunt like that again, got it?"

"We promise." The students agreed in unison.

"C-Come on, Jin. L-Let's go." Noel said.

"We'll settle this one day, brother." Jin smirked before walking away, earning a scoff from his brother.

"I-It was nice meeting you guys." Noel waved with a slight smile and bow before leaving with Jin.

"Can't believe Jin is a member of Team MJNT…" Ragna grumbled.

"I swear, you're just as stubborn as ever, Ragna." Jubei said, walking towards Team NCRS.

"Shut up, Master.." Ragna sighed.

"He's your master?" Snake asked.

"So you must be Ragna's teammates." Jubei said, looking at the three.

"Yeah, I'm Natsu. I'm the leader of Team NCRS." Natsu grinned.

"I'm Cloud, Ragna's partner." Cloud greeted.

"You can call me Snake." Snake said simply.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jubei Mitsuyoshi. Headmaster of Shade Academy." Jubei introduced. "I hope that Ragna isn't giving you a hard time."

"Oh no, he's been great." Snake said.

"Yeah, Ragna's an awesome teammate and friend." Natsu said.

"He even helped a student here at Beacon who was getting bullied last semester." Cloud said.

"Strife, you idiot!" Ragna shouted.

"Looks like I've taught you well." Jubei chuckled, causing Ragna blush in embarrassment, but annoyance. "How's Beacon treating you?"

"Honestly, I thought it was gonna be a pain in the ass, but I actually like it here." Ragna admitted. "This place ain't bad."

"That's good to hear." Jubei said before smirking. "And here I thought I have to teach you everything all the way from the beginning."

"Cut me some slack, Master…" Ragna huffed.

"So you're the one who taught Ragna how to fight?" Snake asked.

"Not only I taught him how to fight, but I raised him too." Jubei answered.

"Wow, that's awesome." Natsu said in awe. "Hey, think we can fight?"

"Natsu, are you crazy?" Cloud gasped.

"Pull yourself together." Snake said. "Do you have any idea how strong a headmaster is?"

"Sure, I don't mind teaching you kids a few tricks." Jubei answered. "I'll talk to Ozpin and see if we can make arrangements. But I will warn you that it's not gonna be easy." He then smirks with a glare in his left eye. "Think you damn brats are up for it?"

"I don't mind extra training." Cloud said.

"I guess we can learn a few new tricks." Snake said.

"Sweet, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu roared.

"It's getting late. You kids should get your dorms quickly." Jubei said.

"We understand." Snake said as he, Cloud, and Natsu start making their way to their dorm while Ragna stays behind.

"It's good to see you again, Master." Ranga said with a soft smile.

"It's good to see you again, too." Jubei said as the two share a brief hug. "We'll catch up later. I got important things to take care of."

"I understand. Just don't push yourself." Ragna said before walking to his dorm.

* * *

 _Night Time, Dormitories, Hallway_

Snake was washing his face with a rag after he, Natsu, and Cloud finish using the bathroom. The three were about to make their way to their room until Snake get this weird feeling.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"Someone's following us…" Snake grumbled, causing Natsu to sniff a few times.

"Yeah, I can smell two people.." Natsu added as the three turn around, only to see nothing.

"Don't move." The boys froze as they heard a feminine voice.

"That voice…" Snake said.

"That's the third time I've been able to sneak up against the legendary Solid Snake. And good to see you again, Cloud." The three boys turn around slowly to see a woman around Natsu's height with brown eyes and red like hair. Her outfit consists of a gray tank top underneath a green military like jacket with detached sleeves, a green fox tattoo holding a knife that's visible on her left shoulder, green military pants held up by a black belt with extra belt buckles and a knee pad, and black military boots.

The second person standing next to her is a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black shirt underneath a cream yellow cloak, white pants, and black boots. On the back of her cloak is an eyeball design with two angelic wings on the side.

"We apologize for startling you." The second red-head apologized.

"Meryl.." Snake said.

"Good to see you again." Cloud waved with a light chuckle.

"You guys know her?" Natsu asked.

"We used to be on the same military team." Meryl said. "I'm Meryl. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Natsu." Natsu answered. "I'm the leader of Team NCRS." He then turns to the other red head. "Who are you?"

"Greetings. My name's Tsubaki Yayoi." Tsubaki greeted. "Noel's told us about you guys."

"You two know her?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, she's our teammate." Meryl said. "I'm the leader of Team MJNT."

"So you went from a rookie to a team leader.. You've grown." Snake said.

"And you haven't changed one bit.." Meryl huffed, remembering the number of times Snake has hit on her. "Anyways, we're so sorry about Jin. He's never like that."

"Hey, it's no problem." Natsu reassured with a smile.

"Yeah, we didn't know that Ragna and Jin know each other." Cloud said.

"I'm surprised that Ragna never told us that he has a brother." Snake added.

"Let's talk to him about it when we run into him." Cloud said.

"Hey, what's it like to be one of the strongest students from Atlas?" Natsu asked. "Is it true that your team is the best?"

"Your leader is a lot more energetic than I thought…" Tsubaki laughed nervously.

"Sorry, he loves to fight a lot." Cloud apologized.

"At least he finds meaning on the battlefield." Snake admitted. "That and his heart is in the right place."

"By the way, how's Weiss?" Meryl asked. "Is she still the same as ever?"

"Actually, she's starting to change." Cloud said.

"Is that so?" Meryl asked again.

"Yeah, she's still mean, but Weiss is still really nice." Natsu said.

"I guess being here at Beacon has widen her perspective of everything." Meryl chuckled.

Tsubaki felt a vibration in her pocket, causing her to take out her scroll as she got a text message from Noel that reads- [Hey, can you and Meryl come back to our dorm? We need help.]

"Meryl." Tsubaki spoke up as she held her scroll up for Meryl to read.

"We're so sorry, but we gotta be going." Meryl said. "But we can catch up tomorrow."

"We understand." Cloud said.

"Have a good night gentlemen." Tsubaki bowed before she and Meryl walk away.

"Wow, those two are really nice." Natsu said before pounding his fist. "But I can't wait to fight them." Seeing this behavior causes Cloud and Snake to sigh with a sweatdrop.

* * *

 _Living Room_

Blake is sitting on the couch with her hands cupped together on her lap. She looks down with a frown as she remembers the night when she, Sun, and Natsu fought Roman, Zeref, Cardin, and the White Fang.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening." _Ozpin said, causing Blake to scoff as the two are in Team RWBY's dorm._ "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."

"Of course." _Blake asked._

"Wonderful." _Ozpin said as Ozpin walks over to Blake._ "As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside the kingdoms." _Blake stated._ "If you can't fight, you can't survive."

"Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human…" Ozpin stops as he sips his coffee. "Faunus…"

 _This causes Blake to glare at him due to the last part he said._

"Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?" _Ozpin asked._

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." _Blake answered._

"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." _Ozpin reassured._

"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides." _Blake suggested._ "Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am."

"And what are you?" _Ozpin asked._

"I don't understand what you're asking." _Blake admitted while raising an eyebrow._

"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" _Ozpin asked again._

"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." _Blake answered._

"You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it." _Ozpin said._ "Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"

"I'm sure." _Blake answered._

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna." _Ozpin said as he stands and heads to the door. He stops and turns to Blake._ "If you ever need to talk to me. Please, don't hesitate to ask." _With that, Ozpin shuts the door behind him._

 **[Flashback Ends]**

* * *

Blake let out a sigh while Team NCRS and the rest of Team RWBY walks into the living room.

"Ugh, we should have never let him play." Yang sighed, obviously annoyed that Neptune beat her in the Remnant board game.

"You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you!" Ruby shouted. "See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

"So Ragna, what's up with-" Cloud spoke up until Ragna raised a hand.

"I rather not talk about it today…" Ragna sighed.

"We understand." Snake said. "Just come to us once you're ready."

"I know." Ragna yawned while he and the others noticed Blake leaving the room.

"Stop." Weiss spoke up, causing Blake to stop walking. "Lately, you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Uhh have you met Blake?" Ragna asked.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable!" Weiss admitted. "You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" She then stands on a chair, balancing on it to make her point clear before pointing at Blake before shouting- "So, Blake Belladonna, What is wrong!?"

"Does she really need to stand on that chair?" Snake said with a deadpan expression as Weiss gets off the chair.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake confessed.

"You still thinking about that Torchwick guy?" Natsu asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" Blake shouted.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said as everyone are sitting down.

"I've talked to Master Miller the other day." Snake brought up. "He said that he's doing his best to investigate on the matter."

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake shouted. "Our enemies are still out there with a big plan and no one is doing anything about it!"

Natsu noticed Blake's sad expression, causing him to sigh and get out of his seat.

"Blake, I understand how you feel." He said, catching everyone's attention. "That's why we're gonna do something about it together." Natsu's answer shocked everyone as they put the pieces together.

"Natsu, are you trying to get us in trouble again?" Weiss asked in anger. "We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"We know." Cloud sighed. "But we're still gonna try."

"You too Cloud?" Weiss gasped.

"We're just gonna ask for permission to go." Cloud said.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses and Huntsmen to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye." Ruby said.

"I'm ready to kick some White Fang butt." Natsu said, pounding his fist.

"Hell yeah!" Yang cheered. "I love it when you're feisty."

"Might as well." Ragna said.

"I'm in." Cloud said.

"Just as long as we don't cause too much trouble." Snake said.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss admitted.

"None of you said aye!" Ruby whined.

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake said.

"Now we need a plan." Ruby said.

"We can talk to Master Miller and Professor Ozpin in the morning for permission to go." Snake said. "If they give us permission, then we can get ready and discuss our plan after school."

"Sounds good." Yang said, doing the finger gun.

"Oh no, I left my board game in the library!" Ruby gasped before running out of the living room. "I'll be right back!"

"We're doomed." Weiss sighed as she places a hand over her head.

* * *

 _Hallways_

"This collar is itchy…" Mercury whined while he, Emerald, Cinder, and Zeref are wearing the Haven Academy uniform: a more conservative dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armband. Zeref and Mercury are wearing black pants while Cinder and Emerald are wearing a black plaid-skirt. However, Cinder is wearing black tights instead of silver knee-length socks.

"Quit whining." Emerald huffed.

"Cinder, I am not letting you pick my disguise again…" Zeref said with a glare as his hair is now dyed blue and wearing fake pink colored contacts underneath glasses.

"You've killed people, and yet you're complaining about a simple disguise? How the mighty have fallen." Cinder said.

"Why you…" Zeref growls as he and Cinder start giving each other the nasty glare.

"Should we do something about this?" Emerald asked.

"I don't know, this looks fun to me." Mercury chuckled.

"You're hopeless…" Emerald sighs before walking down the hallways. However, she stops after Ruby bumps into her.

"I'm so Sorry! Are you okay?" Ruby apologized.

"I'm fine." Emerald reassured, holding her hand out for Ruby. "Just watch where you're going."

"Oh, right, sorry." Ruby laughed nervously as she takes Emerald's hand before the latter helps her back up. "Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Cinder answered as she and Zeref walk over to Emerald and Mercury.

"Ooh! You're here for the festival." Ruby said, putting the pieces together. "But exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury said.

"Would you mind telling us where our dormitory is at?" Zeref asked.

"Oh, right. Your building is just east from here." Ruby answered.

"Thanks." Cinder said with a smile. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe!" Ruby chuckled nervously while the four walk away before she waves. "Oh, uh, what are your names?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Zeref chuckled. "My name is Arius."

"You can call me Cinder." Cinder smiled.

"I'm Emerald." Emerald said.

"Sup, I'm Mercury." Mercury said.

"It's nice to meet you guys and welcome to Beacon!" Ruby waved as the four leave dormitory. Upon exiting, Cinder grins evilly as her eyes glow menacingly.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for chapter 2 of NCRS Volume 2!

I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I wanna say thanks to Earth Dragon Arnighte for helping me with the edits and suggesting Zeref's disguise. I've added the glasses as an extra touch and his fake name for a Fairy Tail reference. Those who have read the manga knows what I'm talking about.

I'm glad that I finally brought in Jubei and Team MJNT as they were the ones that I'm excited to work on for Volume 2 for a long time. The reason why I made Jubei the headmaster of Shade Academy is to give this story a unique spin to it. Plus, I think his personality is a good balance for Ozpin, Ironwood, and Lionheart.

For Team MJNT, I imagine them as a rival team for Team NCRS and a bit of Team RWBY and JNPR. Some of them will be bitter like Jin and Ragna, but others will be friendly like Natsu and Sun.

See ya guys in the next chapter and this one will be pretty fun.

Next Time: Painting the Town


	20. Painting the Town

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of NCRS Volume 2!

Let me say that it is so good to get back to working on my stories after I got my Associate's Degree in college. And out of my stories, this was the one that I'm excited to head back on the most because of what I have in store.

To recap what happened last time, Team NCRS has an encounter with their new rival team: Team MJNT while Ozpin and Ragna reunite with Ironwood and Jubei. Later that day, Blake expressed her current feelings about the White Fang and Roman Torchwick after her previous encounter, so the rest of her team along with Team NCRS agree to help her.

Will their operation be a success or a failure?

To find out the answer, let's get started.

* * *

NCRS Volume 2 Opening (Hologram - NICO Touches the Wall)

 **Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete**

 _Scene opens with a black and white screen of Team NCRS standing back to back and raising their hands up in the air before closing their fists_

 **Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e**

 _Team RWBY are standing back to back as well while making serious faces before the entire scene gets covered by a giant locket._

 _Team RWBY and NCRS are looking at Beacon Academy._

 _The logo for NCRS appears._

 **Maigo no mama tabi shiteita, nezumiiro no Sora no shita**

 _Team RWBY and NCRS are walking back to Beacon while Natsu and Ruby are leading their team with a toothy grin and smile on their faces, Cloud and Ragna are bickering in the background with Weiss and Snake try to break up the fight, and Blake reading her book with Yang next to her._

 **Higawari no chizu, ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita**

 _The two teams stop and smiles as they see Team JNPR, CFVY, Penny, and Otacon standing in front of the entrance, waving at them._

 **Itsuka wa sa**

 _Sun and Neptune does poses to look cool before taking out their Junior Detective Badges_

 **Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo**

 _Meryl is currently standing on top of a pillar, crossing her arms as her teammates: Jin, Noel, and Tsubaki land on the different pillars next to her_

 **Ano kumo no mukou made yukerukana**

 _Scene cuts to the Teachers standing in front of Beacon Tower: Oobleck and Port are laughing with their arms wrapped around each other's necks, Barret fixing his arm gun, Ironwood making a serious face, Miller lowering his shades a bit, Jubei smirking, Glynda adjusting her glasses, and Ozpin standing with his cane._

 **Tsuyogatta, Kizutsuita, kokoro sukashita you ni**

 _Natsu and Blake looks at each other in shock while standing on top of the balcony of Beacon Academy under the dark night sky with the old White Fang Logo in the sky changing to the new logo._

 **Furidashita, amatsubutachi ga**

 _Ragna and Jin are charging in at one another while Noel begs them not to fight._

 _Snake and Cloud tightened their fists with Weiss and Meryl behind them_

 **ranhansha kurikaesu**

 _Scene cuts to the villains: Cinder, Mercury, And Emerald are standing behind the moon on top of a building while Cinder summons a fireball in her hand, Team HZSL standing back to back with a horde of Grim behind them, and Cardin smirking with mace in hands with Ocelot, Roman, and Neo standing in front of him as a mysterious faunus with a Grimm Mask appears._

 **Massugu na hikari ga kousa shite**

 _Natsu and Yang fired their weapons at Mercury, Zeref, Cardin, and Neo, only for the four to dodge before both sides charges in to attack while a red portal appears in the background_

 **Yukusaki mo tsugenu mama**

 _Blake, Snake, Neptune, Sun, and Meryl leaps off of a building and lands on the highway. The five charged at Ocelot, Roman, and Liquid while they fire their weapons at their opponents._

 **dokomademo tsukinukeru**

 _Jin, Tsubaki, and Ragna takes out their blades while activating their semblances as Hazama launches a bunch of Ouroboros at the three._

 **Awai zanzō ryōme ni yakitsukete**

 _Cloud and Sephiroth clashes swords with each other while on top of a mountain._

 _Emerald fires her weapon at Weiss and Noel, only for the two to dodge and fire back._

 **Kono Sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo**

 _Cinder takes out her blades while Ruby takes out her scythe before the two clash weapons, causing a fiery explosion in a security room._

 **Todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e**

 _Natsu closes his locket before putting it away with the camera zooming out to reveal Cloud, Snake, and Ragna wearing their uniforms before the team goes back into the school._

* * *

 **Painting the Town**

 _Beacon Academy, Lecture Hall_

Weiss stares at the clock on her desk while Miller continues with his lecture. During the lecture, Jaune slides up next to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" He asked, only for the heiress to ignore him. "And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome." Once again, no response from her. "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know."

*RING*

"That's all for today. Please remember to read chapter 13 for your next assignment." Miller waved as the students start making their way out of the classroom. He then notice Team RWBY and NCRS packing up before he said- "Team RWBY, NCRS, may I have a minute with you all?"

"Looks like he and Professor Ozpin made a decision." Cloud predicted.

"I hope so." Natsu said, obviously excited to fight the White Fang.

"Only one way to find out." Snake said as Team NCRS make their way to Miller.

"Uh Weiss, did you hear me?" Jaune asked.

"No, no, no, yes." Weiss answers coldly, not even looking at Jaune as she walks hearing this, Jaune groans and does a faceplant into his desk.

"One day, lady killer." Yang said.

"Professor Miller? Is this about what we told you and Ozpin earlier?" Ruby asked.

"That's correct Miss Rose. We've discussed about it during lunch." Miller answered before he hands each of them a pass. "We're looking forward to see what the results will be. And please make it back to Beacon before curfew time."

"Sweet! Downtown Vale, here we come!" Natsu cheered.

"This is gonna be fun." Yang chuckled.

"We won't let you down Master Miller." Snake said as he gives a salute to his professor, who returned the salute.

"Come on, let's get ready." Ruby said as the two teams left the classroom.

* * *

 _Team RWBY's Dorm, Afterschool_

Upon arriving, Team RWBY changed out of their school uniforms and into new outfits for their investigation.

Ruby's new outfit (codenamed Slayer) consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves, black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset, red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side, and matching black tulle underneath while her boots, stockings, and a red hooded cloak.

Weiss' new outfit (codenamed Snowpea) white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs, and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim, a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels, and lace-topped black stockings.

Blake's new outfit (codenamed Intruder) white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with her emblem on the side, a black hem and three-quarter sleeves, black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, a black belt with a piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip over a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric, black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles, and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf.

Yang's new outfit (codenamed Hunter) a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt, black miniskirt, a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hips, a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt, thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts, black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow, and a purple pendant set in silver.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake sighed, tightening the ribbons wrapped around her arms as she and the others hear a rhythmic knock on their door, indicating that it's Team NCRS.

"Come in." Ruby spoke up.

"Sorry we're late." Cloud said as Team NCRS walked through the door after opening it.

"You're just in time." Yang said as Team RWBY took a minute to look at Team NCRS' new outfits for the mission.

Natsu's new outfit (codenamed Scales) consists of an opened black jacket with gold skulls on the sleeves and his emblem on the back, matching baggy pants that is held up by a brown belt, and black combat boots with scaly texture.

Cloud's new outfit (codenamed Storm) consists of a gray turtleneck shirt underneath a black military jacket, black pants and belt with a gray fabric with his emblem hanging over his right hip, and black military boots.

Ragna's new outfit (codenamed Reaper) consists of a blue jacket similar to his regular one over a white shirt with a black skull on the front, black pants, and red boots.

Snake's new outfit (codenamed Splitter) consists of a new stealth suit with a military pattern, but in variants shades of gray, dark green jacket and headband with his emblem on the latter, and black military boots with matching gloves.

"Thought I might get a sneaking suit that is very fitting for urban environments." Snake said.

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" Ruby declared.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got a plan!" Yang argued. "That's... moderately serious."

"That's reassuring." Ragna said with skepticism.

"Cheer up Ragna, this is gonna be fun." Natsu reassured with a toothy grin, but looks nervous once he sees Blake glaring at him. "And we're gonna give everything we got and make sure that we find out what the White Fang is up to." He quickly looks back at Blake, who let out a simple sigh before smiling.

"That's right." Ruby nodded. "Everyone remember their roles?"

"You, me, and Ragna will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." Weiss answered. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake added. "If me, Snake, and Natsu can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"And we'll beat the info out of them if that plan fails." Natsu grinned as he pounds his fists, creating small sparks of flames.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale." Yang said. "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard for me and Cloud."

"Plus, we can get there as fast as possible thanks to our bikes." Cloud said.

"The rest of us will meet up with you two tonight once we made progress." Snake said.

"Let's do this!" Ruby said with enthusiasm. "Any questions before we leave?"

"Yeah. What the hell are we gonna do about Sun?" Ragna said with a confused and surprised look on his face.

"What?" Everyone slowly looks over at the window to see Sun hanging upside down by his tail.

"Yo." Sun greeted with a peace sign.

"Sun!?" Blake asked as everyone jumped back a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"And how did you get up here?" Yang added.

"Oh it's easy. I do it all the time." Sun stated.

"You do what!?" Weiss asked.

"I climb trees all the time." Sun said before he flips into the dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"Hell yeah we are!" Natsu said.

"We are going to investigate the situation... as students of Beacon." Blake said, pointing at the others to emphasize her point.

"Sorry, Sun." Ruby apologized. "We don't want to get a lot of our friends involved."

"That's dumb. You should always get friends involved." Sun chuckled. "That's why I brought Neptune."

"Where is he?" Snake asked as Sun pointed out of the window. He and the others leaned out the window on top of one another with the girls in front and the guys in the back as they see Neptune hugging the wall, standing on the ledge.

"'Sup." Neptune said to the group.

"How the hell did you get up here?" Ragna asked.

"I have my ways." Neptune said before he becomes nervous. "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

The two teams let out a sigh before helping Neptune climb into the room.

"Ok, here's the new plan." Ruby cleared her throat. "I'll go with Ragna and Weiss, Sun can go with Blake, Natsu, and Snake."

"What about me?" Neptune said as he winked at Weiss, causing her to be mildly shocked, but then comes to her senses quickly.

"And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Cloud so they can get extra help." Ruby said, pushing him towards the two. "Everyone good?"

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang?" Weiss suggested. "After all, she is your sister."

"But, who would go with you and Ragna?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Neptune can come with us." Weiss answered.

"Hell no." Ragna said bluntly.

"For once, I agree with Ragna." Cloud said with a small hint of anger in his voice.

"Okay, let's go." Ruby said as she drags Weiss out the room with Ragna following the girls before everyone else leaves as well.

* * *

 _With Ruby, Ragna, and Weiss_

"Woooow!" Ruby looks up at the gigantic tower in front of her, Weiss, and Ragna.

"Holy shit…" Ragna said. "I know that the CCTs are big, but not that big." Ragna admitted.

"You two should see the one in Atlas." Weiss bragged.

"Oh yeah, Professor Wallace taught the class about them two weeks ago. The one in Atlas was the first one." Ragna recalled.

"That's correct." Weiss nodded. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich-" Ruby was about to continue mocking Weiss before her mouth was completely covered by Ragna's hand.

"Ruby, stop screwing around and let's get back to work." Ragna sighed as he removed his hand from her mouth. "I knew we should've made the call from the library."

"Well you can thank Ruby for that." Weiss said. "She wanted to visit the tower instead."

"Because it looks so cool! I'm gonna take a picture!" Ruby said as she took out her scroll.

"This is not a place for sightseeing, kid." Ruby got startled when she heard a cold voice, causing her to drop her scroll.

The three beacon students look over to see Jin walking out of the CCT.

"Jin…" Ragna growled.

"That's Jin?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"Of course it is. Ragna and the others told us about their encounter with Team MJNT yesterday." Weiss whispered back.

"What the hell are you doing here..?" Ragna demanded.

"What does it look like?" Jin sighed. "Ironwood want me to be on patrol because of the recent crimes happening in Vale. What are you three doing here?"

"We're planning to make a call to the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss answered.

"So you must be the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss, correct?" Jin asked, glaring at the heiress. "Why did you decide to attend at Beacon and not Atlas?"

"Because it was my decision." Weiss declared, her and Jin giving each other the cold glares.

"Disobeying your father?" Jin scoffed, causing Weiss to look offended and angry. "The lowlifes of Vale must have brainwashed you."

"Hey, don't speak like that!" Ruby shouted. "Meanie!"

"I wasn't talking to you, brat." Jin said coldly.

"Hey, you leave them alone." Ragna said, stepping forward to Jin while defending the two girls. "Unless you really want me to kick your ass."

"What's this? My brother is challenging me?" Jin laughs as he's suddenly filled with excitement, but not the good kind. "Is this a dream?"

"This is bad…" Ruby gulped. "We gotta stop them."

"I agree." Weiss nodded as she and Ruby run over to break up the heated argument. "That's enough you two! You're about to spar in front of these soldiers!"

"Please don't get us in trouble!" Ruby begged as the two brothers look around and let out a sigh.

"We'll settle this another day, brother." Jin said. "You three do as you please. I couldn't care less about what you Students of Beacon do." With that Jin, walks away as he left the atmosphere in the air in a cold feeling.

"Wow, he's like 100 times colder than you." Ruby told Weiss.

"For once, I agree with you." Weiss said before looking at Ragna. "This guy really is your brother?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go inside before we draw more unwanted attention." Ragna said.

"Oh wait, let me get my scroll!" Ruby said before running over to where her scroll is at, only for it to be picked up by a mysterious hand.

"Is this yours?" A mysterious voice asked, handing Ruby her scroll back. This surprises Ruby, Ragna, and Jin as the mysterious is none other than…

"Penny!?" Ruby, Ragna, and Weiss shouted in unison.

"Where have you been?" Ruby asked. "We haven't seen you since the night at the docks?"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny hiccuped. "Uh... I've got to go!" She turns quickly and walks away.

"The hell was that about?" Ragna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby starts walking in Penny's direction. "You two go make the call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" Weiss called out, only to be too late. "I swear, she never changes."

"Come on, let's go inside." Ragna said before he and the heiress entered the CCT.

* * *

 _With Ruby_

"Penny!" Ruby called out as she continues to run after her. "Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding." Penny said.

"Penny, is everything okay?" Ruby asked again, only for Penny to continue walking, only for her to grab Penny by the wrist. "Penny, please stop! Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend."

Penny sighs and looked around their surroundings before saying- "It isn't safe to talk here."

"Penny? Is that you?" Said person looks surprised and turns around to see Noel standing at the bottom of the staircase in front of her and Ruby.

"Wait, who are you?" Ruby asked.

"I-I'm Noel." Noel greeted.

"Hi, I'm Ruby. I'm Penny's friend." Ruby said. "Hey, can I ask you something too?"

* * *

 _Downtown Vale_

"I'm afraid that we have no information on those guys on the dock last night, Ruby." Noel apologized as she, Penny, and Ruby are drinking tea and eating cookies at the cafe. "That's why me and my team are out on patrol."

"Yeah, we're sorry Ruby." Penny apologized.

"It's fine." Ruby sighed. "Penny, I want to know what happened. We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Penny reassured.

"Wait, you were at the docks?" Noel asked. "Why?"

"I've never been to another kingdom before." Penny answered. "My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot."

"I know that feeling too." Ruby said. "But why didn't let anyone know you were okay?"

"I... was asked not to talk to you." Penny paused. "Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Natsu. Or Yang. Anybody, really."

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked.

"No, it wasn't my father." Penny admitted.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" The three girls looked over to see a holograph of General Ironwood and six Ak-130 androids. "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!"

"Oh yeah, I remember them." Noel said. "They were invented after the audience were a little intimidated by the last security model."

"Whoa…" Ruby said in awe.

"These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch." Ironwood said. "So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company and the information that was given to us by the Emmerich Family line, are proud to introduce… the successor of the Metal Gear line… the Metal Gear Paladin!"

The holograph of Ironwood fades away and was replaced with a new hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

'That's what Otacon told me and the others about.' Ruby thought. 'I didn't know they were still continuing the project.'

"Now, we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwood said via voice.

"That's incredible." Ruby said.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny said.

"Huh? Why?" Ruby asked as Penny starts to leave.

"Uh oh…" Noel said, looking over to see two soldiers as they noticed Penny, causing her to run. "Penny, it's too dangerous to run like that!" She warned before running after her.

"Hey wait!" Ruby called out before following the two.

"Down here! She went this way!" One soldier said as they continue to pursue Penny.

The chase continues until Noel trips and falls right into the street. The blonde girl groans in pain and slowly gets back up on her knees.

"I should take my own advice next time…" Noel sighed before hearing a loud honk. She looks over and froze in fear as she sees a giant truck coming up in front of her.

"Noel!" Ruby cried out and prepares to run and pull Noel out of the streets, but stops when Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out, causing her to stop the truck. She lifted the truck slightly up into the air before she puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at Penny.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked, only to get a nod from the driver.

"P-Penny?" Said person looks back and sees Ruby and Noel, who are shocked, but for different reasons: Ruby is shocked at how Penny did it and Noel was shocked that she unintentionally reveals her secret. Penny looks around and sees that the incident caught everyone's attention before she runs away.

"Penny wait!" Ruby said, chasing after her.

"Ruby!" Noel calls out.

"Miss Vermillion!" Said girl turns around to see the soldiers running up to her. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"I-I'm fine." Noel reassured before getting back up. "But I'm more worried about Penny."

"Everything will be okay. We'll take care of Penny." The soldier reassured before he and his partner runs off to where Penny went, causing Noel to sigh.

"How am I going to tell my team about what happened?"

* * *

 _With Penny and Ruby_

"Y-You're not a real girl?" Ruby stuttered in disbelief after Penny reveals the truth to her by showing her the exposed metal parts on her hands. "P-Penny, I don't understand."

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." Penny confessed. "I'm not real…"

"But you are real." Ruby reassured. "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?" Penny looks at the red cloaked girl in confusion. "You're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

"Ruby…" Penny looks down for a moment until she hugs Ruby affectionately. "You're the best friend anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby muffled, causing Penny to let go.

"Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!" Penny said.

"He built you all by himself?" Ruby asked.

"He had some help from Mr. Ironwood." Penny answered.

"Ohh, that's why Noel and the soldiers were after you." Ruby said, putting the pieces together.

"They like to protect me, too." Penny laughed sheepishly.

"They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby scoffed.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet…" Penny said. "One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

"Huh? But we're in a time of peace." Ruby said in confusion.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Penny said before she and Ruby heard voices in the distance. "Ruby, you have to hide. I don't want you to get in trouble. Promise me you'll keep my secret?"

"I promise." Ruby said before she gets lifted up by Penny and gets put inside the dumpster right before the soldiers arrive.

"There she is!" The first soldier said before the two run over to her.

"Salutations, officers!" Penny saluted.

"Why were you running?" And where's the other girl?" The first soldier asked.

"What girl? I've been by myself all day." Penny lied, causing her to hiccup a bit.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." The first soldier said. "You've made Miss Vermillion worry about you."

"Are you okay?" The second soldier asked.

"Just a scratch." Penny answered by showing her palms to them.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The first soldier sighed.

"Please, just come with us." The second soldier said.

"Yes, sir!" Penny saluted before walking away with the soldiers as Ruby looks on in sadness until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing the young Huntress to fall and close the lid on herself.

She then felt a vibration and checks her scroll to see that she got a text from Ragna that saids [Where the hell are you? Me and Weiss got the information. Hurry back!]

"Hehe whoops." Ruby laughed awkwardly before she starts texting Ragna back.

* * *

 _With Yang, Cloud, and Neptune_

Yang and Cloud drove their motorcycles, Bumblebee and Fenrir, into a shady alleyway. Upon stopping, Cloud took off his goggles and hops off his bike.

"This is it?" Cloud asked.

"That's right." Yang answered as she took off her yellow helmet and hops off her bike, revealing a dazed Neptune. "Come on, my friend's right in here." She said before leading Cloud to a building.

"Cool…" Neptune said in a dizzy voice before shaking his head to snap out of it. "And where exactly is… here?"

The three walks up to a club called The Bear's Den, which has small damages around some parts of the building. The three make their way to the door as two guards spotted Yang and panicked as they immediately head inside as loud club music can be heard.

"Uhh… They don't look happy to see us." Neptune pointed out.

"They're always like this." Yang smirked as she unfolded her gauntlets and bust the door right open, sending two guards flying backwards. The blonde brawler walks into the club with style before announcing- "Guess who's back!"

Yang continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

"Yeah, so could you define _friend_ for me?" Neptune asked as he and Cloud are behind Yang, obviously nervous due to the fact that some of the guns are pointing at him.

"Now I know why they freaked out when they saw you." Cloud sighed, not even afraid that a few guns are pointing at him too.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." The guards lower their guns as a man dressed in a black vest and a red tie walks over to the three and glares at Yang. "Blondie, why are you here?"

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said, dragging Junior away from the group.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman.." Neptune said in lovestruck. He then looks over to see two girls dressed in white and red before winks at them "Sup?" Both girls rolled their eyes and walked away.

"Would you stop screwing around and focus on why we are here, please?" Cloud sighs before walking after Yang and Junior.

* * *

 _White Fang Meeting Area_

Blake traced her fingers across three scratch marks on the wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man.

"This is it." Blake said.

"They definitely got the same mask as them." Snake whispered.

"You sure?" Sun asked, causing Blake to glare at him. "Ok, I'll take your word for it."

"You ready?" Natsu asked as Blake took off her bow, revealing her cat ears.

"Let's go." Blake said as the four walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases.

"New recruits, keep it to the right." One White Fang member instructed.

"But I still don't get it." Natsu asked as he, Sun, and Snake held up half masks. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"Yeah, I mean." Sun looks over to Snake. "Can't you camouflage yourself throughout the entire meeting?"

"If I stayed camouflage for that long, then it starts to drain my aura faster. I have a limit." Snake grunted.

"Plus, the masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake answered.

"Grimm masks… That's dark." Sun admitted.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said back as she puts on her mask and walks forward.

"Is it always sunshine and rainbows with her…?" Sun whispered to Natsu and Snake as the three boys put on their masks and make their way inside.

"I don't know if you've done infiltration missions before, but there's not usually this much talking…" Snake grumble quietly.

"Ok, my bad." Sun said as the boys entered inside a room filled with new recruits. Upon entering the crowd, a White Fang member with red markings on his mask appears on stage.

"Thank you all for coming." The White Fang Lieutenant said. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce some very special comrades of ours! I can assure you, they are the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

"Thank you! Thank you for coming!" Roman shouted. "Please, save your applause until the very end."

"Why is a human here!?" A female faunus with antler ears shouted.

"Now, now, there's no need for things to get violent in here." Snake froze upon hearing a familiar voice. He slightly looks over and sees Liquid walking on stage with Ocelot behind him.

"Liquid…" Snake muttered quietly, catching Sun, Natsu, and Blake's attention.

"Who?" Natsu whispered.

"I've fought that guy before…" Snake whispered back. "We definitely need to make sure none of us get spotted…" He suggested as the three gave him a nod.

"Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." Roman said, gesturing his hand over to himself, Liquid, and Ocelot. "So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

"What are they up to…?" Natsu growled quietly.

"New recruitments of the White Fang!" Liquid spoke up. "You may not like us, but don't bring your claws out on us. Bring them out against the real enemies. That's right, I'm talking about the ones in control: The people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!"

The White Fang recruits start to agree with what Liquid and Roman are saying after Liquid's powerful speech.

"Government, military, even the schools: they're the ones responsible for ruining your lives." Liquid added. "Fortunately, me and my comrades have found a solution for all of you. Ocelot, Neo."

"Yes sir." Ocelot walks over to the left side of the sheet while Neo, who is a petite woman with a color scheme of pink, brown, and white for hair, eyes, and clothing, appears on the right side of the sheet. The two grab each corner and removes the sheets, revealing two Metal Gear Paladins branded with the White Fang logo on the right shoulder pads.

"Whoa.. That's a big robot." Sun gulped.

"Snake… Is that…?" Natsu gasped silently.

"Metal Gear…" Snake grumbled.

"How did they get them?" Blake asked.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here…" Roman taps the giant mech "Is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world."

"Thanks to me, Ocelot, and a special connection that we have, we were able to snag a few of them before the Atlesian Military began manufacturing them." Liquid added.

"Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast." Roman admitted. "If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The White Fang recruits start applauding, causing the four _newcomers_ to get a little worried, though Snake managed to stay composed.

"Let's get out of here, fast." Snake whispered to the three.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The White Fang Lieutenant said, causing the entire crowd to move forward and forcing the four to get pushed forward.

* * *

 _The Bear's Den_

"I don't know." Junior said, slamming his glass down on the table.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came here." Junior answered while leaning into Yang's face with a serious look. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

"So where did they go?" Neptune asked, earning a glare from Junior.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" Junior shouted. "Who are you anyway?"

"Don't worry about him." Cloud said, pushing Neptune to the side with a serious look on his face. "Worry about us if you don't give us what we want." He then further prove his point by grabbing the handle of his sword while Yang adjust her gauntlets.

"I already told you everything!" Junior shouted. "Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" He grumbled as he walks away.

"Come on, boys." Yang said before walking away with Neptune and Cloud following her.

"We got everything we need?" Neptune asked.

"Well, we got everything we can." Cloud huffed. "I hope that the others have better luck than us."

* * *

 _The White Fang Meeting Area_

The White Fang continues cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake, Sun, Natsu, and Snake having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we going to do?!" Sun whispered.

"I'm thinking…" Blake whispered.

"Roman. Liquid." Ocelot points over to the crowd, causing the two to look over and spotted the four.

"Crap, they saw us." Natsu gritted his teeth.

Snake and Blake turns around and sees the junction box on the wall. The two look at each other and nodded before taking out their weapons in their gun form and fires at the box, turning off the lights.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman shouted.

"Natsu, Sun! The window!" Snake shouted as the four make a run for it.

"Ocelot, Roman! Take the Paladins!" Liquid ordered as he pulls out a pair of keys. "I'm going to take the Hind."

"Time to exit out with style!" Sun smirked.

"Let's do this!" Natsu grinned as he and Sun perform a somersault out of the window and prepares to land with grace, only for them to have a bad landing and tumbles on the roof. "Oww, that hurts!"

"This sucks… Thank god we have aura..." Sun grunted as he sees Blake and Snake jumping out of the window and landing near the two.

"Some landing strategy, huh?" Snake asked while Blake shook her head with a sigh.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts." Natsu pouted.

"Now is not the time for that!" Blake shouted as two Metal Gear Paladins crashed through the wall and starts chasing after the four, causing them to run away while jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!" Sun shouted.

"I'm on it!" Blake shouted as she took out her scroll and contacts the others.

* * *

 _CCTT_

Ragna and Weiss left the tower as Weiss picks up her scroll and sets it to speaker so Ragna can hear.

" _Everyone! If you can hear me, we need backup_!" Blake said.

" _HELP_!" Sun shouted.

"The hell did they do?" Ragna sighs as he and Weiss run out of the door, unaware of Jin spying on them.

* * *

 _Alleyway_

" _We got two Metal Gear Paladins chasing us_!" Snake shouted.

"Oh, I am not going to miss this!" Ruby said with excitement before she runs off to join the fight.

* * *

 _Outside of Bear's Den_

" _Torchwick and some old man are the ones controlling them! And holy crap, now there's a Hind chasing us too_!" Natsu shouted.

"Where are you guys!?" Cloud asked as he and Yang on their motorcycles with Neptune sitting behind Yang.

"HURRY!" The three spotted Sun, Blake, Natsu, and Snake running through the streets with the Paladins and Hind hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

"I think that was them." Neptune spoke up.

"Yeah, I got it." Yang remarked.

"Let's go!" Cloud said as he and Yang drives after them while Netpune wobbles a bit to stay on.

The four arrive in the highways as they start jumping onto cars to avoid getting run over. They turn around to see the Paladins pushing vehicles out of the way.

"Whoa!" Sun yelped as the four continues to run, much to the anger of Roman.

"You can run all you want, but not for long." Ocelot chuckled as he and Roman continues to pursue them.

 **[Play The Chase of Highway - Final Fantasy VII Advent Children]**

Yang, Cloud, and Neptune are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.

"We've gotta slow it down!" Yang shouted.

"On it!" Neptune said, pulling out his weapon in its gun form.

Liquid squints and see the three from above and contacted Ocelot and Roman via scroll.

"Watch out, you got two motorcycles on your six. I got them." He said before firing missiles out on the streets, sending a bunch of cars flying at Yang, Cloud, and Neptune.

"Hold on!" Cloud shouted as he and Yang starts swerving left and right to avoid getting hit by the flying cars. Once the danger clears out, Neptune pulled out his gun and fires at the two Paladins.

"They're still on our six!" Roman growled.

"I'm working on it." Liquid sighed before firing bullets at the motorcycles, causing the drivers to speed up.

Neptune changes his gun into a trident then jumps from Yang's bike and drives the weapon into the top of Roman's Paladin.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun called out as he smashes his palms together, glowing gold as two holographic like clones of himself appears. The clones charged at the Paladins, exploding upon contact. Sun jumped off of the car and spun his staff, only for Neptune to fly off the Paladin and crashes into Sun, sending them both off the highway.

"Sun! Neptune!" Natsu cried out, but jumps to another car as he heard bullets hitting a few cars, but suddenly starts to feel sick as the pill effect starts to wear off.

"Oh yeah…" Blake sighed.

"I got him. You go on ahead." Snake hops over to Natsu's car and carries him over his shoulders.

"Snake! I've been waiting for this!" Liquid shouted as he fired a missile, causing the stealth soldier to jump to another car as the missile hits the one in front of Snake. The car flies off and hits a sign before creating a chain reaction.

"Blake, jump onto another highway!" Snake shouted as he jumps off the highway while carrying Natsu.

Blake looks back and gasp upon seeing the explosion, causing her to jump off the current highway and lands onto another highway. She then looks over and sees Ragna and Weiss next to them.

"Weiss, now!" Ragna shouted.

"Right!" Weiss twirls her blade around before thrusting it on the ground, covering the floor with ice right when Roman and Ocelot lands, making the Paladins lost balance and fell.

Liquid then fires a few more missiles at the bridge below him and above Cloud and Yang, damaging it as a bunch of debris starts to fall.

The two drivers looked at the collapsing bridge and gave each other a nod before performing a duante stunt as they barely escape the collapsing rubble from the collapsing bridge. The two hopped off their motorcycles and rushes over to their team after Ruby arrives. Snake gently puts Natsu down once the latter starts to regain conscious.

The two Paladins get back up on their feet as Liquid flies over to where they are as they attempt to overwhelm them with their size and firepower.

"Get ready…" Ruby said, taking out her scythe.

"How are we gonna stop two Paladins and a Hind?" Cloud asked.

"Let's use our team attacks." Natsu said as both teams nod in agreement.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby shouted. Weiss creates another layer of ice on the ground as Yang smashed the ground, creating a huge layer of mist.

"Trying to hide in the mist huh?" Ocelot scoffed as he and Roman activates the sensors on the Paladins, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang, Cloud, and Ragna. A gun manages to fire at the area between the four, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

"Checkmate!" Ruby shouted again.

Blake and Weiss launched towards the Paladins and swung their blades, damaging the legs of the mechs. Liquid growls upon seeing this and starts firing bullets at the two girls, causing them to jump backwards.

"Bloody Storm!" Natsu shouted.

Ragna and Cloud jumps up in the air and activates their semblances. Ragna engulfed his scythe with red and black energy while Cloud conducted his weapon with electricity. The two swung their blades at the Hind, damaging it as Cloud's weapon shocks the helicopter while Ragna's weapon holds it in place.

"Hydra!" Natsu shouted as he and snake fired a barrage of bullets at the hind while Natsu breathes fire at it. Cloud and Ragna sees the assault and lands back on the ground. They turn around and sees the giant foot of Roman's Paladin as he attempts to crush them, but Weiss summons another glyph under her the two to launch them backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss, Ragna, Blake, and Cloud flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

Weiss jumps up in the air as Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"Ladybug!" Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

"Maybe you should focus on more than one Metal Gear!" Ocelot shouted as he prepares to punch the two girls.

"Fire Bolt!" Natsu launches himself forward while Cloud joins in and both of them swung their weapons at the giant's fist, damaging it before the two grabbed it and use their strength to rip the arm off.

"Eat this!" Liquid shouts as he fires two missiles below.

"Raging Demon!" Natsu shouted.

"Fire Flower!" Ruby shouted.

Yang and Natsu cupped their hands together and launches Ragna and Ruby up in the air before they fire shots at the two Paladins. Ruby grins at Ragna, who smirked in return as the two hold arms and the two starts spinning around in the air while holding their scythes out with Ruby using her semblance to give them an extra boost. Their combo attack slices through the missiles as they land a few cuts on the Hind.

Both Natsu and Yang jumped onto the back of the mechs and starts punching it with fury and flames, literally for the latter.

"Pesky flames!" Roman growled as he backed up into a pillar, knocking Yang off while Ocelot did the same to Natsu before the two mechs punched the two through the pillars.

"Time to die!" Liquid fires one big missile at Natsu, causing it to explode upon contact.

"Natsu! Yang!" Blake shouted in concern.

"I wouldn't worry about Natsu." Snake reassured. "If anything, the explosion helped him."

"Don't worry about Yang." Ruby reassured. "With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special."

Yang gets back up as her hair lights up on fire and looks over to Natsu and sees if he's okay.

*SLURP*

Liquid, Ocelot, and Roman gasp in surprise as they see the fire getting sucked up by Natsu. Once the dragon faunus ate all of the flames, he wiped his mouth while grinning.

"Thanks for the snack, pal." Natsu taunted as he engulfed himself in flames. "You ready, Yang?"

"Oh yes. Now we can heat things up." Yang smirked.

Roman and Ocelot threw a punch at the two, only for Natsu and Yang to catch it before they use their free arm to punch the two mechs backwards.

"Why you…!" Liquid growls before his helicopter gets hit by a few shots. "What!?"

 **[Play Lust Sin Vocal - Blazblue OST]**

Team RWBY and NCRS turns around to see that the mysterious shooters are…

"Team MJNT?" Ruby asked as the two teams are in shock that Meryl, Jin, Noel, and Tsubaki are here.

"Looks like you guys could use some help." Meryl said.

"Stand back. Unless you two want to get caught in the crossfire." Jin said, drawing out his blade as a strong blizzard appears. The blizzard hits the two mechs and makes the Hind difficult to stay stabilized.

"Come on… Fly!" Liquid growled as he struggles to adjust the helicopter.

"Now!" Meryl shouted as her clothes change to winter clothing to protect herself from the cold blizzard. She took out her FAMAS and starts firing at Roman's Paladin.

Noel took out a pair of large-barrel handguns and start firing at Ocelot's Paladin. Tsubaki starts running and dodging the incoming fire from the Hind. She took out a short sword and jumps in the air as magenta holographic wings appear on her back. She starts riding the wind of the blizzard before using her short sword to cut off the missile launcher.

"Whoa, look at them go!" Ruby cheered.

"She really improved since the last time I saw her." Snake admitted as he looks at Meryl in action.

"Holy crap." Cloud gasped.

Jin creates multiple ice shards and fires them at the mechs and hind, damaging them before he swung his blade at Roman's mech, cutting the other arm off.

"You have ice powers!? Are you trying to copy me!?" Weiss asked Jin, who glared back at her in response.

"Anyone can have ice powers, princess. Got a problem?" He asked coldly as he creates ice around him, offending the heiress while everyone else, with the exception of Snake and Ragna, shivered.

"Wow, he's cold." Yang admitted, causing everyone to look at her with disgusted looks on their faces.. "What? I'm being serious."

"Mind if we butt in?" Natsu asked.

"Sure." Meryl accepted.

"Let's finish them off!" Ruby cheered.

"I have enough of this!" Liquid shouted as he starts firing multiple bullets while Team RWBY, NCRS, and MJNT jumped in the air and launched themselves towards the Paladins and the Hind.

"Super Soldier!" Natsu shouted.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby shouted.

Blake throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

Cloud twirls his sword in front of him, deflecting the bullets back at the Hind while he and Snake runs.

"Here!" Jin concentrates and creates an ice slope.

"Thanks!" Cloud said as he and Snake slides down the slope before launching themselves into the air. Snake hops onto Cloud's sword as the latter gave him a boost, allowing Snake to catches the tail of the Hind.

"Get off!" Liquid said as he moves the Hind around to shake Snake off.

"Damn..!" Snake cursed as he struggles to hang on so he won't fall.

Noel and Meryl continues to fire their guns at Ocelot's Paladin, causing him to get shot repeatedly. Meryl changed her weapon to a chain sword whip. She swings it up in the air as it latches onto the tail of the Hind.

"Hold on Snake!" Meryl shouted as she attempts to hold the hind in place to the best of her ability, but sees that it isn't moving. She looks back and see Cloud helping her hold the helicopter in place. "Thanks Cloud."

"Happy to help." Cloud said.

"Tsubaki!" Meryl shouted, causing Tsubaki to jump up the air and soar towards the tail of the helicopter and cuts the tail of the hind off.

Snake managed to let go right before Tsubaki severed the tail of the helicopter off, causing him to hop on a few ice pillars that Jin and Weiss made.

"No, no, no!" Liquid shouted as the Hind begins to spin out of control.

"We need to slow them down." Natsu and Ruby said in unison.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby answered as she slams her Scythe down. Weiss coated her bullets in ice as Ruby fires them at the two mechs, freezing them in place.

"Let's finish this with Black Mamba!" Natsu shouted.

Ragna and Snake exchanged nods before creates a demonic hand. Snake fires his bullets at the hand, causing them to come out while they're covered in the energy that creates the demonic hand as they hit the Hind, damaging it to the point where it's no longer active and start falling.

"SNAKE!" Liquid cursed as he jumps out of the hind before it crashes and explodes.

Noel charges her shots before firing them at Ocelot. She then changed her handguns into dual swords and runs at the mech alongside Jin as the two slices up the robot. Blake swings her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces.

"Just got this thing cleaned…" Roman scoffed as he brushes himself after he, Liquid, and Ocelot get back up on their feet.

Noel, Yang, and Snake looked at the criminals and each of them fired a powerful at them, only for Neo to drop in front of the villains and block the attacks with her pink umbrella.

"I must say, for a bunch of kids, you're pretty good." Ocelot said as he does a double hand signal at them.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Ice Queen…" Roman said to the group of twelve. "Neo, if you would."

"Oh no you won't! We got questions for you and you're gonna answer them!" Natsu roars and charges at them. He throws a punch at the four, only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turned just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead.

"You've missed your last chance! You'll regret that forever!" Liquid laughs while the Bullhead flies away.

 **[Song Ends]**

"Damn it.." Natsu cursed as the other eleven rushes over to him.

"Relax Natsu." Snake said, calming his partner down.

"What's important is that all of us are safe. I'll contact Ironwood about the recent incident." Meryl said.

"So, they got new recruitments, huh?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Weiss jokes, causing Ragna, Snake, Jin, and Blake to walk away, shaking their heads.

"No.. Just no.." Yang said.

"But, you and Cloud do it too." Weiss said.

"There's a time and place for jokes." Cloud said while Noel, Tsubaki, and Meryl walked away next.

"So this wasn't it?" Weiss asked.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang said as she and Cloud followed the others.

"Well at least I'm trying!" Weiss said.

"Hey, what about Sun and Neptune?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, where did they go?" Ruby added.

* * *

 _Noodle Shop_

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked as he and Sun ate their noodle bowls.

"Probably." Sun answered.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for this chapter of NCRS Volume 2!

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yes, I know, there are some things that get cut out like Weiss in the tower and Penny showing Ruby that she's a robot, but I only did that to make sure this chapter isn't super long. And I'm aware that in the volume 2 trailer I did that there were three mechs, but I decided to change it to two mechs and a hind because I want to do a MGS reference for the latter.

This next chapter will be a fan-made chapter and another special in a way, so be sure to keep an eye out for it.

Next Time: Fun in the Sun


	21. Fun in the Sun (Special)

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of NCRS Volume 2.

I'm glad that a lot of you really enjoyed the previous chapter. That was the best fight scene I've done thus far. And trust me, that's just a taste of what's to come because I got a lot of future fights planned out.

This chapter is obviously a summer/beach theme. It may be filler in a way, but it'll still have connections to the main storyline. I was going to do this idea during Volume 1, but I couldn't get the time to work on it due to college, so I decided to save it for Volume 2.

To recap what happened last time, Team RWBY, NCRS, Sun, and Neptune began their investigation on any activities involving Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. Right when everyone was about to gather up, they were attacked by Roman, Ocelot, and Liquid. With the assistance from Team MJNT, our heroes were able to beat the three.

Since this is a semi-filler chapter, what's in store for our heroes? To find out the answer, let's get started!

* * *

NCRS Volume 2 Opening (Hologram - NICO Touches the Wall)

 **Masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete**

 _Scene opens with a black and white screen of Team NCRS standing back to back and raising their hands up in the air before closing their fists_

 **Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e**

 _Team RWBY are standing back to back as well while making serious faces before the entire scene gets covered by a giant locket._

 _Team RWBY and NCRS are looking at Beacon Academy._

 _The logo for NCRS appears._

 **Maigo no mama tabi shiteita, nezumiiro no Sora no shita**

 _Team RWBY and NCRS are walking back to Beacon while Natsu and Ruby are leading their team with a toothy grin and smile on their faces, Cloud and Ragna are bickering in the background with Weiss and Snake try to break up the fight, and Blake reading her book with Yang next to her._

 **Higawari no chizu, ikutsumo no yume ga nijinde ita**

 _The two teams stop and smiles as they see Team JNPR, CFVY, Penny, and Otacon standing in front of the entrance, waving at them._

 **Itsuka wa sa**

 _Sun and Neptune does poses to look cool before taking out their Junior Detective Badges_

 **Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo**

 _Meryl is currently standing on top of a pillar, crossing her arms as her teammates: Jin, Noel, and Tsubaki land on the different pillars next to her_

 **Ano kumo no mukou made yukerukana**

 _Scene cuts to the Teachers standing in front of Beacon Tower: Oobleck and Port are laughing with their arms wrapped around each other's necks, Barret fixing his arm gun, Ironwood making a serious face, Miller lowering his shades a bit, Jubei smirking, Glynda adjusting her glasses, and Ozpin standing with his cane._

 **Tsuyogatta, Kizutsuita, kokoro sukashita you ni**

 _Natsu and Blake looks at each other in shock while standing on top of the balcony of Beacon Academy under the dark night sky with the old White Fang Logo in the sky changing to the new logo._

 **Furidashita, amatsubutachi ga**

 _Ragna and Jin are charging in at one another while Noel begs them not to fight._

 _Snake and Cloud tightened their fists with Weiss and Meryl behind them_

 **ranhansha kurikaesu**

 _Scene cuts to the villains: Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald are standing behind the moon on top of a building while Cinder summons a fireball in her hand, Team HZSL standing back to back with a horde of Grim behind them, and Cardin smirking with mace in hands with Ocelot, Roman, and Neo standing in front of him as a mysterious faunus with a Grimm Mask appears._

 **Massugu na hikari ga kousa shite**

 _Natsu and Yang fired their weapons at Mercury, Zeref, Cardin, and Neo, only for the four to dodge before both sides charges in to attack while a red portal appears in the background_

 **Yukusaki mo tsugenu mama**

 _Blake, Snake, Neptune, Sun, and Meryl leaps off of a building and lands on the highway. The five charged at Ocelot, Roman, and Liquid while they fire their weapons at their opponents._

 **dokomademo tsukinukeru**

 _Jin, Tsubaki, and Ragna takes out their blades while activating their semblances as Hazama launches a bunch of Ouroboros at the three._

 **Awai zanzō ryōme ni yakitsukete**

 _Cloud and Sephiroth clashes swords with each other while on top of a mountain._

 _Emerald fires her weapon at Weiss and Noel, only for the two to dodge and fire back._

 **Kono Sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo**

 _Cinder takes out her blades while Ruby takes out her scythe before the two clash weapons, causing a fiery explosion in a security room._

 **Todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e**

* * *

Fun in the Sun

 _Beacon Academy_

It's been a week ever since Team RWBY and NCRS' investigation and while they did get attacked, they were successful in gathering information on their enemies. Weiss managed to transfer the data to Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood so they can review it.

Speaking of the two, they called in Snake, Ruby, Natsu, and Meryl to Ozpin's office about the recent incident.

"I can't believe they somehow managed to get their hands on two of my Paladins." Ironwood sighed as he paces back and forth in front of Ozpin, Miller, and Otacon.

"They're certainly moving pieces that they managed to keep hidden." Miller admitted.

"Mr. Emmerich, what's your status on the data?" Ozpin asked.

"The data that Weiss gave me is huge, so it won't be done today." Otacon admitted as the four looked over to the elevator and see Ruby, Natsu, Meryl, and Snake walking towards them.

"Thank you for taking this opportunity to meet with us today." Ozpin said.

"We're sorry for the collateral damage that we've caused during the incident." Meryl apologized with a salute.

"At ease, soldier. There's no need to be so formal." Miller said. "Besides, all of you did the right thing."

"We're honored to hear that, Master." Snake said.

"It was a piece of cake." Natsu grinned.

"How are you all feeling after last week's incident?" Ozpin asked.

"We're managing." Ruby answered.

"Snake, you've reported that one of the men is someone you've fought before?" Miller said before turning on his scroll and displaying a holographic image of Liquid. "Is this the one?"

"Yeah, that's him." Snake answered. "I ran into him once before I left to check on Cloud's status. It was way before we enrolled at Beacon."

"Who is that guy?" Natsu asked.

"We don't know his real name, but people call him by his codename: Liquid Snake." Miller answered.

"Hey, isn't Snake your codename too?" Ruby asked Snake, who let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah… Solid Snake."

"Otacon, Miller, and I did a little research on Liquid." Ironwood said. "Not much is known about his personal life, but Liquid is one of the youngest terrorists in Vale." The holographic image changed to Ocelot. "This man is known as Revolver Ocelot. He used to be in the Atlesian Military and is known for being the best gunslinger, but it turned out that he was a double agent."

"So who are they working for? Roman?" Natsu asked.

"We're still putting the pieces together." Otacon answered.

"And do they have something to do with Cardin too?" Ruby asked, causing Miller to let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Snake asked.

"I was going to keep this between me and Ozpin, but I suppose I can tell you all about this." Miller said. "But please keep this confidential."

"Don't worry, we won't tell." Natsu reassured.

"You can trust us, sir." Meryl saluted.

"Good." Miller starts to slightly lean against Ozpin's desk while crossing his arms. "Ever since Cardin was spotted with the White Fang and Roman Torchwick, I've been doing a private investigation."

"What have you found?" Ozpin asked.

"I've contacted Team CRDL's parents first and see if they ever returned home. Unfortunately, they didn't." Miller said. "I thought something was fishy about it, so I investigated further. Three of Cardin's teammates were murdered."

"What!? Murdered!?" Ironwood asked. While he looks rather composed, you can tell by the look in his eyes that he's in complete shock.

"So it was true…" Natsu growled while clenching his fist.

"Someone killed his teammates? That's just unacceptable…" Meryl said with a bitter tone.

"Professor. Why did he join them?" Ruby asked with a hurtful expression, obviously horrified that what Cardin told her and Natsu was true.

"I'm not entirely sure. But me and my men will continue to investigate this under the radar." Miller said. "Still, I know how you all feel. I'm still surprised that Cardin had the audacity to murder his own teammates."

"Ozpin, how could you let this happen?" Ironwood asked Ozpin, who is looking down with his hands together.

"I know… I'm responsible for turning a blind eye on what my former students did…" Ozpin said. "That's why we're doing everything we can to bring Cardin back."

"I'll report you if I find anymore information." Miller said before the professors turn to Snake and the three team leaders. "And thank for helping us with this investigation."

"No problem." Natsu grinned.

"We'll be happy to help you out if you need more assistance." Meryl said.

"We'll be fine for now Miss Silverburgh." Ozpin reassured. "You four can go and spend some time with your teams and friends."

"Yes sir." Ruby said as the four make their way to the elevator before entering inside.

* * *

 _Courtyard_

"Man, that was intense…" Natsu sighed in relief.

"I know we've said this before, but thanks for helping us last week, Meryl." Ruby said.

"You're welcome." Meryl said.

"You definitely got a lot better with your combat abilities." Snake pointed out. "But you still got a ways to go, rookie."

"Stop it, Snake. We're not in the military anymore." Meryl laughed.

"By the way, I want to ask you something." Snake said. "How did you and your team know where we were?"

"Oh, Jin spotted Weiss and Ragna yesterday and saw them take off after they got some phone call." Meryl answered. "He contacted the rest of us and told us to meet up with him. And once he found out the reason, we decided to jump in."

"Man, you guys kicked butt out there. I was shocked that you changed your clothes too." Natsu said.

"Is that your semblance?" Ruby asked.

"That's correct. I can change into clothes that I currently have in possession." Meryl said before she concentrates, causing her clothes to glow a bit before changing into the Altas Academy uniform: which consists of a white long-sleeved shirts with gray pocket-vest jackets on top, white dress gloves, a dark-gray tie, skirt, gray stockings and knee-high black boots. "My only limit is that I have a one hour cooldown before I can change again."

"So it drains your aura a lot when using it?" Snake asked. "Just like my semblance. Still trying to be like me?" His comment earned him a jab in the elbow by an annoyed Meryl.

"Yup.. You haven't changed one bit…" She sighed.

"Guys! I just had a great idea!" Ruby spoke up, causing the three to look at the silver eye girl. "You know that school is closed for the weekend, right?"

"What is it?" Natsu asked, causing Ruby to grin while she laughs.

* * *

 _With the others_

"A beach day?" Jaune asked as he and the rest of Team JNPR, RWBY, and NCRS looked at Ruby, Natsu, and Snake upon hearing Ruby's idea.

"Yeah! We've been working hard during our second semester, so why don't we go to the beach and relax?" Ruby smiled.

"I like the way you think, sis." Yang said, doing the finger bang at her.

"That sounds fun!" Jaune said.

"That's what I've been saying!" Natsu agreed.

"I suppose that going to the beach could be fun." Blake said. "Especially after what we went through yesterday."

"I agree." Weiss nodded.

"Let's do it then." Cloud said, getting up from his seat.

"To the beach!" Nora shouted.

"Wait, hold up." Ragna spoke up. "Which beach are we going to?"

"How about Chocobo Paradise?" Jaune asked. "It's one of the best beach resorts in Vale."

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha agreed.

"So, it'll be just us going?" Ren asked.

"Nah, I invited Meryl and her team to come." Ruby answered.

"Oh great.. Jin's going to be there.." Ragna sighed in anger. He was okay with the idea of going to the beach, but the fact that his brother is gonna be there will be a nightmare.

"Cheer up Ragna, it's going to be fun." Natsu reassured with a toothy grin.

"Let's get our stuff ready and meet tomorrow morning." Snake said.

"Bonzai!" Ruby cheered with her fist in the air before the rest did the same thing. Even if Ragna, Snake, and Ren's cheer had little energy to it.

* * *

 _Chocobo Paradise, The Next Day_

A bunch of people are relaxing and having fun at the beach area of Chocobo Paradise. At one of the beach tables and chairs are the boys, who are sitting and waiting for the girls to finish changing.

"Man, this place is packed." Natsu said, wearing red swimming trunks with orange flames on the sides.

"It's a popular beach resort. What do you expect?" Ragna asked, wearing a red opened-hoodie and black and blue swimming trunks.

"Stop complaining. We're here to have fun." Cloud said, wearing black swimming trunks with yellow lightning bolts on the side.

"Yeah, this is gonna be great." Jaune said, wearing yellow swimming trunks with white outlines.

Snake and Ren are relaxing at the beach chairs. Snake is wearing gray metal swimming trunks while Ren is wearing green swimming trunks with a big pink lotus flower on the left leg.

"Yo!" The six boys heard a familiar voice and look over to see Sun walking over to them while dragging a horrified Neptune. Both of them are also wearing their swimsuits, Sun with white and banana prints and Neptune with light blue.

"Sun? Neptune?" Cloud asked.

"The hell are you two doing here?" Ragna asked before looking over to Neptune. "And what's his deal?"

"Please! Don't throw me in the water man!" Neptune begged, trying to run away.

"Me and Neptune decided to come after we heard you guys were going to the beach. I tried to invite Scarlet and Sage, but they're too busy." Sun answered. "And Neptune, well…"

"Wait, is he afraid of water?" Jaune asked as the other males are super confused when Sun nodded.

"His name is Neptune." Ren pointed out. "Why is he afraid of water?"

"I would tell you guys, but I have to keep it a secret. Sorry." Sun apologized. "Come on dude, you get to see girls in swimsuits. Besides, I didn't say that you're going in the water."

"Well… Just as long as you keep your promise.." Neptune grumbles as he sat down.

"Hey, what happened to you two yesterday?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, you two didn't return after you were kicked out of the highway." Cloud pointed out.

"Oh. We were just... Uh... Clearing the streets." Sun lied before elbowing Neptune. "Right man?"

"Yeah, we made sure that no one was hurt." Neptune said as he and Sun did a cool pose.

"Yeah… I believe that…" Ragna said as he and the others have unamused looks on their faces.

"Sorry for the wait, boys." The boys turned around and sees the girls walking out and wearing various swimsuits.

"T-There's a lot of people here." Ruby said with a blush, trying to cover her black one-piece swimsuit with red rose petals.

"At least yours is less revealing than mines." Weiss huffed while wearing a two-piece swimsuit with white for the main color and ice blue for the frills. Cloud immediately looked away upon seeing his childhood friend in her swimsuit, trying to act tough and all.

"Yang, this is the last time I'm letting you pick my clothes…" Blake grumbled, wearing a black two-piece swimsuit with purple highlights. She then glares at Sun, who is having a hard time with looking away.

"Oh lighten up." Yang said, wearing an orange two-piece swimsuit. She then looks over and sees Natsu having a blank expression and small blush on his face, causing her to laugh. "Got a better opinion of me now?"

"Eh?" Natsu looks at the blonde brawler in confusion as she wrapped an arm around his neck. While he does look confused, his blush grew a little bigger.

"Come on, don't you think I look great?" Yang laughed while she playfully punches Natsu's ribs, earning a sweatdrop from the others.

"H-How do I look?" Pyrrha asked, wearing a red and gold two-piece swimsuit.

"You look great." Jaune said with an honest smile, causing Pyrrha to blush. "Pyrrha, are you okay? Do you need some sunscreen?"

"I'm fine, Jaune!" Pyrrha reassured.

"I swear, he's so helpless." Nora sighed, wearing a pink and orange two-piece swimsuit.

"He'll find out eventually." Ren said. "I hope…"

"Hey, have you seen Team MJNT?" Ragna asked.

"They should be coming soon." Ruby said before she sees them and waves. "Hey! Over here!"

"There they are." Meryl smiles and walks over to the group along with her team, wearing a green camo pattern two-piece swimsuit.

"Apologies if we were late." Tsubaki said, wearing a magenta one-piece swimsuit.

"Hey, where's Noel?" Ruby asked.

"I-I'm here!" Noel spoke up, poking her head out as she's hiding behind Meryl with a massive blush on her face. "I-I can't do this! Everyone will stare at me!"

"You're already drawing attention to yourself.." Ragna said with a sweatdrop.

"Come on, Noellers. Show us what you got." Yang said.

"O-Ok…" Noel gulped before she slowly comes out of hiding as she's wearing a white robe. She starts to untie her robe and slowly takes it off, revealing a white high-neck two-piece swimsuit. She then sees the looks she getting, causing her to squeak and cover herself.

Yang couldn't help but wolf whistle at the shy girl. "Not bad."

"It's okay, Noel." Meryl reassured. "You're with all of us."

Noel looks at the others, who are giving her a warm smile. This gave her a bit of confidence and smiles back with a nervous giggle.

"Wait, Jin isn't here? Why?" Ruby asked.

"He wasn't interested in coming." Tsubaki sighed. "We tried everything, but he refused. It still would've been nice if he decided to come."

"Oh, you want Ice Boy to see you in your swimsuit~?" Yang smirked.

"W-What!?" Tsubaki's face turns bright red upon hearing what Yang said. "T-That's not true!"

"Aww, she has a crush on Jin." Nora gushed.

"Really? I had no idea." Noel said in shock.

"Huh, I wasn't even aware that they were an item." Meryl said.

"S-Stop it! He's just a friend of the family!" Tsubaki shouted in embarrassment.

"Come on, let's find a spot for us to use." Jaune said as the group began looking around the beach before they start to find a good place for them to relax and sit.

"Excuse me." The group stopped once they see two guards walking over to them.

"Yes?" Meryl asked.

"You do realize that Chocobo Paradise is Faunus Free Area, right?" One guard said, glaring at Natsu and Sun. this made Blake secretly annoyed. She was relieved that she's covering her cat ears with her bow.

"Sorry, but we're going to ask you two to leave," The second guard demanded.

"Hey come on, that's not fair!" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry kid, but that's the rules." One guard said.

"Man, this sucks..." Sun whined.

"Jaune, you didn't say that this was a faunus free beach..." Weiss scolded.

Sorry, it slipped through my mind." Jaune apologized, causing Weiss to sigh and shake her head.

"Excuse me. There's one more rule that you forgot." Noel said.

"What rule?" One guard asked.

"Article 8, section C of the Beach Regulation Law." Noel said. "Which dictates that both human and Faunus are allow to go."

The guards look at the blonde girl in confusion before looking up the article.

"And if you two got a problem with it, then you can have a word with my parents." Noel said.

"Your parents?" The second guard asked.

"Yes. I'm from the Vermillion Family." Noel said as the two guards recognize her.

"Very well. But remember if they cause any trouble, all of you have to leave." The first guard warned.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that they don't cause any trouble." Noel reassured. She then watch the two officers leave, causing her to let out a huge sigh.

"Thanks for saving our butts, Noel." Natsu grinned.

"Man, you're awesome!" Sun cheered. All that Noel did in response was letting out an awkward, but cute giggle with a small blush on her face.

"Wait, you're from the Vermillion Family?" Weiss asked.

"That's right." Noel nodded. "I'm the only daughter and heir to the family. Unfortunately, my parents are struggling to keep the family from having its nobility stripped away. That's the reason why I joined Atlas Academy and became an officer in the military: To make things easier for my parents."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Yang gushed.

"If you like, I would like to hear more about your family." Weiss said.

"R-Really?" Noel asked.

"Of course." Weiss said with a light smile.

"Very well." Noel nodded.

"It's almost lunchtime, so let's set everything up." Ruby said as she, Natsu, Meryl, Jaune, and Sun lay out different blankets on the floor while rest help take out plates, food, and drinks. Once everybody finished setting up, everyone started eating.

"So good~!" Ruby squealed with her mouth full.

"Yeah, good call Ruby." Natsu grinned as he continues to stuff his face. "Hey Jaune, how do you know this place?"

"I used to go here with my family during summer vacation." Jaune answered.

"Oh yeah, you said that you came from a family of heroes and warriors, right?" Ruby recalled.

"Yeah… Adds a lot of pressure.." Jaune admitted sheepishly.

"Hey, you've been doing well ever since you stood up to Cardin." Cloud said.

"Well, I didn't do it alone." Jaune said, looking at Ragna, Ruby, and Pyrrha specifically.

"We're always happy to help you out." Pyrrha smiled.

* * *

 _After Lunch with Natsu, Sun, and Jaune_

"Perfect." Jaune sighs with satisfaction as he, Natsu, and Sun finish building a big sandcastle.

"Dude, this castle looks great." Sun laughed.

"Wait, it's not done yet." Jaune said. "We need a secret entrance."

"I got this." Natsu said, stretching his arms.

"Whoa hold up." Sun said, holding his hands up. "Let me dig. You'll end up bringing the whole castle down."

"Hey, I won't knock it down." Natsu said before smirking. "Wait, are you stopping me so you won't lose?"

Sun gasped upon hearing Natsu's taunt, causing the two Faunus to glare at each other with determined looks on their faces.

"Oh, so you're finally challenging me?" Sun grinned. "Ok, bring it on!"

"You guys should never underestimate an Arc's digging skills." Jaune smirked.

The three team leaders looked at each other before they all dive downwards and start digging as fast as possible. The three continue to dig like crazy, earning a couple of disgusting looks from a few people nearby.

During the dig, a tiny red crab walks on its side and eventually stops when some sand hit it. The crab shook off the sand and glares at Jaune. The crab began making its way to him while pinching its claws.

"I got it! I go-" Jaune suddenly stopped when he felt a sharp and painful feeling flowing across his body, causing him to scream in pain. "Oww! Oww!" He continues to scream and flail his arms around, causing the entire sand castle to collapse on top of him.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Natsu shouted. "Are you okay!?"

"No! Jaune's been buried alive!" Sun screamed in agony.

"Let's help him!" Natsu said as he and Sun start to dig in order to free Jaune.

* * *

 _With Weiss and Cloud_

"I swear, those three are so careless…" Weiss sighed as she and Cloud are in the water.

"Don't worry about them." Cloud said. "At least they're having fun."

"You do make an excellent point." Weiss admitted as she and Cloud put on their snorkels and swimming goggles before they dive underwater.

The two start swimming and start to admire the beautiful and aquatic scenery. Weiss eventually stopped and sees a white starfish on a rock. She tapped Cloud on the shoulder, causing him to swim over and see the white starfish.

Cloud motions his hands before pointing at Weiss, which means that the starfish reminds him of her. This causes Weiss to lightly chuckle and nod before the two continue to swim and see more aquatic creatures.

The two eventually start to make their way back up to catch their breath before they took off their snorkels with both of their hair wet from being underwater.

"I can't believe that I was able do this." Weiss admitted due to her life back at Atlas. "My father would scold me if he saw me this laidback."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with having fun." Cloud said as he moves his bangs to the side so they won't cover his eyes.

"I suppose you're rig- Ahh!" Weiss screamed in surprise when she was splashed by Cloud, who is laughing. "Oh you think that's funny?" She pouted before laughing as she splashed Cloud in return, turning this into a splash battle the two.

"I won't lose to you, Weiss." Cloud laughed.

"You've made a mistake by challenging me." Weiss laughed.

The two continue to splash water at each other until they were splashed by two mysterious people. They turn around to see Ren and Nora.

"We found our targets, Ren!" Nora yelled. "Let's destroy them!"

"Sure, I guess." Ren sighed, but smiles.

"Oh you two are gonna get it now." Cloud grinned as this turns into a team battle. The two teams continue to splash each other so one side will surrender.

* * *

 _With Blake and Meryl_

Blake decided to just read her book while relaxing in her beach chair with Meryl sitting next to her. She was relieved to keep her bow on to hide her cat ears due to some areas in the beach being _Faunus Free_ , which is something that irks her due to her past experience.

"Hey ladies." The two girls look over and sees Sun, who has a bit of a disappointing look on his face.

"Hello Sun." Blake said before heading back to her book.

"Is something wrong?" Meryl asked.

"I try to buy a surfboard, but they refuse to sell one to me." Sun sighed. "They told me because I'm a Faunus. Heck, a few people have been giving me and Natsu the dirty look."

"Where is he?" Blake asked.

"Oh, he went to do something else." Sun said, sitting next to Blake. "So what are you ladies up to?"

"Not much." Blake said, not even looking at Sun. "Just relaxing in the shade."

"That's… pretty boring." Sun admitted with a sweatdrop.

"Sometimes, relaxation can help relieve you of stress." Sun looks up and sees Snake, who is carrying three drinks in his hands. He then handed out two drinks out to Blake and Meryl before sitting down next to Meryl.

"Thanks Snake." Meryl said as she took a sip from her beverage.

"So whatcha reading?" Sun asked, leaning over to see what Blake is reading.

"Just a mystery novel." Blake sighed. "It's about a man who is trying to find the murderer of his family."

"Where are you now?" Sun asked.

"Midway in the book." Blake answered as she felt Sun's tail wrapping around her waist. "Sun…"

"What? That's another way how me and my family give out hugs." Sun said.

"Oh." Blake said simply before smiling a bit.

"There's a beautiful smile." Sun grinned, only to have Blake glare at him for a bit. "Ok, that was my bad."

"Snake, you should teach Sun how to actually talk to a lady." Blake smirked. "He's not doing a great job."

"Really?" Snake raised an eyebrow. "Because I think he was too distracted by the way you look in your swimsuit."

"Hey, that's not true!" Sun shouted with a blush on his face.

"Then you were distracted by her eyes." Snake joked.

"That's not it either!" Sun denied.

"See? He gets it." Blake laughed, causing Sun to pout.

"It's okay, there's nothing wrong with looking at someone in the eyes." Snake reassured. "It helps you figure out who and what the person really is."

"Seriously?" Sun asked.

"The eyes are the window to the soul." Snake nodded before demonstrating by looking Meryl in the eyes, but made sure it's at a good distance so he won't make her uncomfortable.

"You always find time to flirt, don't you Snake?" Meryl said, blushing lightly from Snake's rather soft gaze.

"I've learned that there's always time for anything." Snake said. "You just need to know when."

"Even if it's in public?" Meryl asked.

"So you're saying that you don't like my compliments?" Snake asked.

"What? No. I don't hate them or anything." Meryl denied with a small blush, causing Snake to chuckle.

'Man, how does he do that?' Sun thought. 'I need to ask him for advice.'

* * *

 _With Yang_

Yang is currently laying on her front in order to get a sun tan. She then sees Natsu walking by, who has an angry look on his face before she calls out- "Hey Pinky."

"Why do you keep calling me that!?" Natsu shouted back, causing Yang to flinch for the first time.

"Jeez, calm down." Yang said.

"Sorry, I'm just pretty pissed off…" Natsu sighed. "I was trying to buy something, but the stores wouldn't let me because I'm a faunus."

"Tell me you didn't start a commotion…" Yang shook her head, knowing Natsu's violent nature.

"No, Sun held me back." Natsu stated, causing Yang to sigh in relief while he sits next to her. "Even at the beach, faunus are still treated badly?"

"Hey, don't let that get to you, Pinky." Yang said. "Just ignore them and relax."

"I swear, you like calling me that, don't you…?" Natsu groaned in annoyance.

"I can't help it since your hair is pink." Yang laughed before touching his hair with a smile. "But I will admit it looks nice."

Yang couldn't believe at how soft his hair feels. She thought it'd be prickly since it's always spiky, but she was glad to be proven wrong. She also blushes a bit from when she saw Natsu blushing. Normally, she would make a joke, but she didn't. Instead, she feels a little warm on the inside.

"By the way, what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, I was about to start getting a tan." Yang said. "Wanna help me?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Natsu grinned, even though he has no idea what's going on.

"Here." Yang grabbed the suntan lotion and hands it to the dragon faunus before laying on her front and moving her hair to the side.

Natsu opens the cap and squirts the bottle, causing some of the white liquid to land on his hand before he began rubbing it onto Yang's back. Yang shivers a bit from feeling a guy's hands on her soft skin, but eventually relaxes a few seconds later.

All the guys will be jealous of Natsu as he was able to feel how nice Yang's skin and body feels. He knows that Yang has curves and while he does know that the blonde brawler was strong, he's still surprised that she got a bit of muscle for her build, like two for the price of one.

"That feels nice." Yang let out a small sigh and turns around once Natsu finish rubbing lotion on the back before he repeats the same process for the front.

"I didn't know you got muscles." Natsu admitted.

"Hey, I may like the curves, but I need some muscles in order to kick butt." Yang said. "That's why I go to the gym. But some people told me that it's not suited for me."

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Natsu smiled. "I like strong girls."

"Really?" Yang blushes a bit when she found out what Natsu's type was.

"Yeah." Natsu grinned.

Yang couldn't help but giggle as she sat back up and leans a bit closer to Natsu with a smirk on her face. "Well I like strong guys with pink hair and a rocking bode."

Natsu can literally feel his entire face beating up when Yang places a hand on his abs and rubbing it. He then chuckles a bit when Yang touched his tickle spot.

"Oh, someone's ticklish." Yang laughed, causing Natsu to grin. "What?"

"Time for some payback." Natsu laughed as he starts ticking Yang. "This is for those bad jokes and for calling me Pinky."

"W-Whoa!" Yang starts squirming and laughing when she tries to break free, but fails. She then retaliates by tickling him in return before the two collapse.

The two groaned a bit before opening their eyes and see that Yang ended up on top of Natsu as the two lock eyes with one another: Yang admiring his nice black eyes and Natsu admiring her beautiful purple eyes.

"Looks like I'm the TOP dragon." Yang joked.

"You got lucky." Natsu laughed.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" The two blushes upon hearing those words and look over to see Nora, who was staring at them with a bag of chips in her hands.

"Nora? How long were you standing there?" Natsu asked.

"An hour." Nora answered.

"An hour?" Natsu asked as Yang got off of Natsu.

"Seriously?" Yang sighed.

"I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still… That I turn invisible." Nora said as she raises her hand up to carry a chip to her mouth.

"You gave yourself away when you shouted." Yang said. "Blake and Snake won't like your stealth tactics."

"No kidding." Natsu chuckled. "And you're also eating a bag of Dust Crunches."

"But my movement… So slow…" Nora said as she slowly raise her hand over her mouth before she slowly and quietly eats the chip.

"What are you doing?" Nora froze in shock and anger when she heard Ren calling her. She then groans and storms off, leaving Ren speechless with a blank expression on his face.

"Yup. She needs to practice on stealth more." Yang said with a sweatdrop before she looks around a bit. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask this earlier. Have you guys seen Ruby?"

"Oh, I saw her earlier. She's burying Ragna in sand." Natsu snickered.

"Wow, how did she force him to do it?" Yang laughed.

"He was asleep the whole time. When Ragna wakes up, oh man." Natsu added.

* * *

 _With Ragna_

Ragna is currently taking a nap, but he let out a groan after he heard a cute giggle.

"Would you please keep it down…?" Ragna yawned before he slowly opened his eyes. He then tries to move, but realize that his entire body is covered in sand. "W-What the hell!? Why am I buried in sand!?"

"Morning Ragna~" Ruby waved.

"Ruby, why did you do this me?!" Ragna shouted.

"Because it's fun." Ruby giggled.

"Ruby, please get me out of here." Ragna demanded.

"Oh come on, you'll ruin the fun." Ruby pouted. "Plus, it's just sand. It's not going to kill you."

Ragna was about to say no, but stops once he sees Ruby giving him the cute puppy eyes. Ragna tries to resist it, but sighs in defeat with a tiny little hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Ok fine… You win…" Ragna sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby said before hugging him by placing her body and wrapping her arms around the sand.

"Don't mention it.." Ragna smiled awkwardly due to Ruby's strange hug.

* * *

 _With Noel and Tsubaki_

"How are you feeling, Noel?" Tsubaki asked.

"I-I'm fine." Noel reassured. While she's still rather nervous, she managed to calm down a little. All that she was doing the entire time was writing something down, which caught her friend's interest.

"What are you writing?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's nothing!" Noel shouted, causing her to put her arms over it.

"Is it another poem?" Tsubaki asked, causing Noel's face to turn bright red.

"P-Please don't tell anyone…" Noel squeaked. "Y-You know how I get when people read them…"

"Don't worry, I'll always keep your secret safe." Tsubaki reassured.

"Thanks." Noel smiled. She raised her arms a bit and was about to head back to writing, only for the paper to get blown away. "A-Ahh! No!" She screamed as she runs after the flying paper and attempts to catch it.

The paper continues to fly in the air until it landed next to Neptune. This caught his interest as he picked it up and starts reading- "A warm summer breeze… Being with you makes me feel free…"

Neptune continues reading the poem until he sees Noel, who is frantically looking for it. He looks at the poem again before walking up to her.

"Hey, is this yours?"

"Huh?" Noel turns around to see Neptune, who's holding out the paper to her before she took it from him. "Oh thank you. I thought I lost it for good." She sighed in relief.

"No problem." Neptune said. "By the way, I love the vocabulary you use in your writing. A warm, summer breeze.."

Noel's eyes widen and her entire body becomes stiff as a board, though there are some signs of tremble with her legs and arms.

"H-How much did you read?" Noel blushed.

"Uhh, the whole thing." Neptune said.

"W-W-W-WHAT!?" Noel felt like her entire world was shattered upon hearing that a guy she just met read her entire poem. She remains frozen until her entire face turns bright red and immediately covers her face. "You read the whole thing!? Why!? Why would read it! Ahh! I've never been so humiliated! No one's supposed to read it!"

"What? That's dumb." Neptune chuckled. "What's the point of writing a poem when no one's gonna read it?"

"H-Huh?" Noel looks back at Neptune, her eyes being partially visible.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about writing poems." Neptune said. "If it makes you feel any better, I like it."

"T-Thanks.." Noel stuttered before removing her hands from her blushing face, which Neptune noticed with a smirk.

"You know, I've seen a lot of girls blush, but you're the definition of Blushing Beauty." Neptune said with a smooth and calm voice, which didn't really help with Noel's condition.

"B-B-B-Blushing B-B-Beauty?" Noel stuttered.

"Noel!" Said person turns around and sees Tsubaki, who is now with Jaune and Pyrrha, walking over to her and Neptune. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Noel reassured.

"Hey, why's your face red?" Jaune asked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pyrrha added.

"D-Don't worry about me!" Noel said before noticing the volleyball in Jaune's hands. "Is that a volleyball?"

"Yeah. Me and Pyrrha are about to play." Jaune said. "Do you want to join?"

"Sure, I love to join." Noel bowed before turning to Neptune. "Would you like to play, too?"

"Yeah." Neptune said as Jaune, Pyrrha, and Tsubaki walk ahead to set up. "I don't think we've been properly introduced yet, have we?" He then holds a hand out. "I'm Neptune. I'm from Haven Academy."

"Oh right! Where are my manners?" Noel took Neptune's hand and shakes it. "My name's Noel Vermillion. I'm from Atlas."

"It's nice to meet you, Noel." Neptune smiled as the two walked over to where the other three are at.

The five figured out the rules and decided on the teams: Jaune and Pyrrha vs Neptune and Noel. Tsubaki stands in the center and did heads and tails to decide before handing the volleyball to Jaune's team as they won the coin toss.

"You better get ready because I'm the beach volleyball champ." Jaune smirked.

"Hehe, I wouldn't be too sure about that. I'm the best volleyball player in my school." Noel smirked, which surprises the others, with the exception of Tsubaki, from her sudden confidence.

"Begin!" Tsubaki shouted as Jaune served the ball to the other side.

"Heads up Noel." Neptune called out as he passes the ball to her.

"I got it!" Noel jumped up and slams the ball to the other side.

"Whoa!" Jaune gasped.

Pyrrha dives to try and save the ball, only to be too late as the ball touched the ground, earning Neptune and Noel one point.

"I'm sorry, Jaune!" Pyrrha apologized.

"Hy, it's okay. You did good." Jaune smiled as he held a hand out for Pyrrha, causing her to blush a bit as she took his hand and stands back up.

"Wow, that was really good, Noel." Neptune whistled at how she sent the ball to the other side. "I definitely got a lot to learn."

"For now on, you can call me Coach." Noel laughed.

"Ok, let's keep this up Coach." Neptune winked, causing Noel to blush a little from before she serves the ball.

"Here you go Jaune." Pyrrha said as she passes the ball to him.

"Hyah!" Jaune shouted as he slams the ball to the other side.

"I got it!" Neptune said as he hits the ball, only for it to end up going backwards. "Dang it…"

"It's okay, it happens." Noel reassured as she goes to get the ball.

"It's now one-one." Tsubaki said as the two teams continue to have a heated, yet fun match of volleyball.

* * *

 _Later at Night_

After spending the day at the beach, everyone packed up and made their way back to Beacon Academy. Upon arriving, Sun, Neptune, Noel, Tsubaki, and Meryl made their way to their dormitory since the two teams are from different academies while Team RWBY, JNPR, and NCRS get settled in the living room after changing into their pajamas.

"Man, what a day." Yang said as she stretches her arms.

"I know right? We should go to the beach again sometime." Ruby suggested.

"Remember that we're still students, so we got a lot of school days ahead of us." Weiss said as she brushes her hair. "But I'm not against going to the beach again."

"But when?" Blake asked.

"How about when we graduate?" Jaune suggested.

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha agreed.

"I think we should turn in for the night." Ren said He looked over to Nora before picking her up.

"We'll be up for a bit." Natsu said, wearing only white shorts.

The two teams nod in agreement before Team JNPR makes their way to their room before Team RWBY follows except for Yang. She walked over to Natsu and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Huh?" Natsu looks at Yang with confusion.

"That's my way of saying thanks. For helping me earlier and you owe me~" Yang winked as she walks away, swaying her hips for him as the dragon faunus looks at her in confusion before smiling a bit.

"Well, that's cute." Cloud chuckled.

"Huh? What is?" Natsu asked.

"You and Yang." Cloud pointed out.

"What? No, she just likes to flirt." Natsu said.

"I don't know, you two have been getting a bit closer ever since the second semester started." Ragna pointed out.

"Come on, give me a break." Natsu huffed in anger. "Besides, I was just helping her as a friend."

"Look. It's okay if you like her." Snake said. "Love can bloom, even on the battlefield."

"Isn't that too strong?" Ragna asked.

"Love may be a strong word, but it's natural." Snake stated.

"Let's talk about something else." Natsu said so he won't be too uncomfortable.

"We understand." Cloud nodded.

"Snake, you said that you've met the Liquid guy, right?" Natsu asked, causing Snake to sigh.

"Yeah… Way before I came here to Beacon." Snake huffed. "He kept calling me brother and I don't know why."

"Maybe he's just taunting you." Cloud said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Ragna asked.

"Not that I know of." Snake answered.

"That's what keeps bugging me. He smells just like you." Natsu brought up, which made his teammates uncomfortable. "What? It's one of my faunus traits."

"What makes you say that?" Ragna asked.

"It was when me, Snake, Blake, and Sun saw him at the White Fang meeting." Natsu said. "His scent was familiar before I realized that it's the same as Snake. Whenever two people have the same scent, that means they're related."

"Huh, That may be weird, but it's still clever." Cloud admitted.

"It's the same as Ragna and Jin. Those two have the same scent." Natsu added, causing Ragna to groan upon hearing his brother's name. "Though what's bothering me is that Yang and Ruby's scent are similar, but different at the same time… I guess I'll have to ask them abou-"

"Please don't…" Ragna said with a sweatdrop. "They'll get really uncomfortable."

"Yeah. It's okay if you're curious, but you need to respect the boundaries and personal space of a person, especially if it's a woman." Snake said.

"Yeah… Even if it's Yang. She'll give you a knuckle sandwich if you brought up something creepy." Cloud said, causing the males to shiver a bit since they know how scary Yang is when she's mad.

"Anyways, I'm gonna hit the sack." Ragna yawns as he got up and makes his way to the room.

"I think it's time for all of us to hit the sack." Snake said as the rest of the boys got up and make their way to their room while he looked down in thought.

'Liquid… Are you really my brother?'

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for this summer special for NCRS!

I hope that you enjoy this beach chapter. I apologize if some scenes are longer than others. I was honestly having a hard time coming up with something to add.

As you may have noticed, I updated the cover art for NCRS by using the new logo. What do you think of it? I decided to take the four huntsman symbols for Natsu, Cloud, Snake, and Ragna that I've made back when I first started digital art. But I feel like using those symbols was not enough, so I combined them and add them to a crest and add a ribbon banner. Hope that you all like the logo.

For those that are wondering about Noel and Neptune, yes, I decided to pair them up. I know that he isn't paired up with Weiss, but just to refresh your memory, I made a poll to decide on the ships and Weiss x Cloud was one of the main winners. But this also leads to the next question: Which pairing do you prefer more: Snake and Blake or Snake and Meryl?

Let me know in reviews or PM.

Next Time: Dance Preparation


End file.
